


Harry Potter: The True Wizards Way

by Prime_Blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Multi, Other, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Sounding, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 153,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prime_Blue/pseuds/Prime_Blue
Summary: Witches have a secret, and Harry's secret power is that he's man enough to help them with it. Primarily Futa on male content, with more dabbled in the future. Begins third year.
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter, Bathsheda Babbling/Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Alicia Spinnet, Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks, Harry Potter/Aurora Sinistra, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Septima Vector, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall, Katie Bell/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall/Harry Potter, Mrs Granger/Harry Potter, Mrs Granger/Hermione Granger, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Penelope Clearwater/Harry Potter, Poppy Pomfrey/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter, others
Comments: 707
Kudos: 747





	1. Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily influenced by Sensations of Shemales, Futanari One-Shots and The Sissy Experience. I just felt we needed more futa on male Harry Potter in our lives.
> 
> It's my first story so apologies if rough, and for slow updates should I continue it.

**Friday night, Gryffindor Common Room.**

“We need to talk.”

Harry looked up to find Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, two fellow Gryffindors staring at him.

“Okay, what’s up?”

“It’s about Hermione, she’s...” began Parvati.

“... She’s a problem.” Lavender finished impatiently.

Now worried, Harry glanced across the room to find Hermione sitting at a desk, surrounded by piles of books and parchment.

“Did she try to get you to redo your potions essay again?” Harry asked with a smirk.

A now red faced Lavender replied. “No!... Well yeah she did that too, but I’m talking about a more serious problem.”

In a softer tone Parvati cut her off. “It’s not life or death Harry so don’t freak out, but we need your help before it gets worse.”

Now concerned Harry glanced back at them. “Okay, what do you need? “

“First of all, do you remember the talk McGonagall gave you boys at the start of the year?”

“You mean about your...” Harry trailed off while glancing down at the two witches skirts.

A now equally flushed Parvati nodded. “That’s right, it’s about the... Witches blessing.”

“... More like curse.” he heard Lavender mutter under her breath.

“I remember but I thought McGonagall said girls wouldn’t start feeling the effects until the end of the year?” he asked.

“Most don’t, both me and Lavender are still able to... you know,” she replied. “But Hermione is the oldest in our year, and she’s under so much stress that I think it’s kicked in early for her.”

“That makes sense I guess, but McGonagall said it was something witches handled between themselves, and we only needed to know in case one of them asked us to, erm, help them.”

“That’s usually the case, we can’t exactly expect third year boys to help us without running their mouths to the entire school a day later.” Lavender replied bitterly.

“But... You know what Hermione is like, she’s headstrong and independent,” said Parvati. “We also think she might be too caught up in muggle ideas of sex and relationships that she sees us helping her as being wrong.”

“We both offered to help her when we noticed her... struggling,” began Lavender. “But she’d just get really embarrassed and pulled her curtains closed or run to the bathroom”

“So what am I supposed to do?” asked Harry.

“Do you mean physically?” replied Parvati with a smirk.

“No!... I mean... If she says no to you why would she let me help?” He stammered.

“Because you’re hot.”

“And her best friend.”

“And a boy.”

“And she trusts you.”

“... And you’re hot.” finished Lavender.

Now red faced, Harry looked them in the eyes. “This isn’t some trick right?”

Parvati gently sat down next to him. “No Harry, it’s not a trick we just really think you can help.”

“Okay, but where would I even help her? I can’t exactly sneak her up to the boys dormitory.” he asked.

“Yeah McGonagall frowns on that until fifth year.” muttered Lavender receiving an elbow from Parvati.

“Wait, what?”

“Never mind that Harry,” replied Parvati “You can just use the Witches Magic.”

“Witches Magic?” he asked.

“Oh, I guess McGonagall doesn’t cover that with you guys.” she replied, “Basically over time witches began passing down a set of spells designed to hide the secret from wizards.”

“And wizards encouraged it because it let them help their wives and girlfriends without worrying about what other guys think.” cut in Lavender.

“Over time that’s just how it was done, the wizards controlled the family, politics and finances...” began Parvati.

“...and witches controlled the bedroom.” Lavender finished with a wink.

“So you can make it so nobody finds out?” asked Harry.

“Well no wizards, any witch will still see or hear everything but they won’t be able to tell anyone other than another witch.” replied Parvati.

“See and hear?” he repeated.

“Well there aren’t enough broom closets in the school for people to really have privacy around here so...” she looks to Lavender for support.

“... So we mostly just use the corner of the common room and watch each others conquests.” Lavender finished with a grin.

“Could you try to be less crass for once!” hissed Parvati.

“What, he deserves to know that come next year half the Hogwarts population are gonna want to catch an eyeful.” she replied.

“Look I don’t know if I’m ready for...“ Harry began to reply.

“I’m sorry Harry, I wasn’t trying to scare you off or anything.” replied Lavender honestly.

“What you don’t yet know Harry is how much respect the witches have for the wizards who follow the old ways.” said Parvati.

“The old ways?” he asked.

“Before the wars and You-know-who it was seen as the duty of a wizard,” began Lavender. “The witches would submit to their husbands running the family and the wizards would submit to their wives in return.”

“These days it’s more common to see wizards expecting to be dominant for sex,” Parvati said in a sad tone. “There are many who won’t even touch that part of a witch out of some misguided sense of masculinity.”

“But you don’t give us that vibe Harry.” cut in Lavender.

“Which is why we think you’re just the person to help.”

Harry stared at the two deep in thought.

“Okay, I’ll help... But only if Hermione agrees!” he spoke up.

Both girls broke out in wide grins.

“I knew you were a good guy Harry.” said Lavender sweetly.

“Come on, no better time than the present.” Parvati says while tugging at his sleeves.

“Wait, right now isn’t this a bit...”

“Shh don’t worry, well be right there with you.” replied Lavender.

The three arrived in front of a dishevelled Hermione Granger.

“Erm, hey Hermione how are you?” Harry began.

Briefly looking up from a book Hermione met his eyes and he could see just how tired and worn out she looked.

“I’m fine, why what have you heard? “ she replied hotly.

Raising his hands he replied. “I was just asking, you just seemed a little...”

“Stressed.” interjected Lavender.

“Knackered.” followed Parvati.

“... Tired.” finished Harry.

Putting her quill down Hermione attempted to look more relaxed. “I’m fine Harry, sure there’s a lot of work but nothing I can’t handle.”

He didn’t buy it for a moment.

“That’s great Hermione, but what about the other problem?” he replied nervously.

“You told him?!” she hissed at the two witches.

Both shrugging their shoulders Lavender replied. “Yep, you may not trust us to help but we can’t just leave you to burn out.”

“So you can be mad at us later, but for now Harry as something he wants to ask.” Parvati finished.

Hermione looked at Harry questionably, and with a little fear.

“Erm, well the thing is... I wanted to see if...” Harry began to stammer.

Taking pity on him Parvati walked up to whisper in his ear.

“...”

Startled Harry turned to look at her red faced.

She smiled at him gently “Trust me, just repeat those words”

Taking a deep breath Harry looked around the mostly empty common room before looking back to Hermione.

“Hermione,” he began, “Can I...”

He glances back at the other two witches who hold up their thumbs with wide grins.

Steeling his nerves he looks back.

“Can I suck your cock?”

“...”

Silence passes by as a red faced Harry Potter stares at an equally red Hermione Granger, while two witches grin to themselves from the side.

“I don’t know what they told you Harry, but you don’t have to do that for me...” she nervously replied.

“I know,” he replied embarrassed. “But I want to.” he finished confidently.

She looked him in the eyes, seeing how honest he was being.

“But are you really sure you want to...” she trailed off.

“Oh just say yes already Granger!” cut in Lavender. “If you don’t take him up in this we will.”

Parvati nodded seriously.

She looked at all three of them before letting out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding.

“Okay, let’s do it.”

She heard a squeal come out of Lavender before seeing both witches take out their wands.

“Okay, you put down the privacy ward and I’ll set up the silencing and notice-me-not charms.” began Parvati.

“Got it, better to go for the full set for his first time before some sixth year walks over for a quickie.” replied Lavender.

A few seconds later both were finished and tucking away their wands, they looked at Harry and Hermione expectantly.

“Well go ahead you two, you didn’t think we were going to leave you alone to chicken out did you?” said Lavender.

“Just pretend we’re not here.” a more gentle Parvati said.

Pushing her chair back Hermione turned to look at Harry “So how should we...”

Harry cut her off by lowering himself to his knees in front of her chair.

Blushing even more Hermione began to stammer. “Oh right here... Okay well if you’re... Sure...”

Looking up at her face Harry gently places his hand on the bottom of her skirt.

“Is this okay?” he asks.

“Yes!... I mean yes do whatever you’re comfortable with.” replied Hermione.

Harry gently begins to raise her skirt revealing a pair of white panties, as he gets higher he notices a cute bear sitting in the front of them and the large bulge underneath it.

Seeing where his eyes in focused Hermione begins to reply. “I’m sorry they’re so childish, I wasn’t expecting...”

“I like them,” he cuts her off. “They’re cute.” he finished with a grin.

Lowering his head he places a soft kiss on the bear, and the bulge contained underneath.

Shuddering Hermione takes a hold of her skirt and finishes pulling it the rest of the way up.

Now with the treasure revealed Harry begins to unwrap his present. Gently grabbing the top of her panties he coaxed Hermione to lift up as he pulls them to the ground.

Looking up he narrowly misses being hit by her now freed length. He looks to find himself face to face with a hard throbbing cock.

He can instantly tell she’s larger than he is, sitting at over 7 inches and with a modest girth he begins to wonder if he’s ready to handle this after all.

Further to the base he can see her hair down here was just as wild, if a little more tamed than on her head. With a neat busy start from the top of her cock, while the package below her cock remains smooth and hairless.

Glancing to the side he makes contact with Lavender and Parvati, now out of Hermione’s vision but with a full view of what he’s doing.

He blushes deeply but notices both witches smiling at him encouragingly, and as he glances down their body he sees both girls are now sat with raised skirts. He can instantly tell they're both larger than his own, but he's relieved to see neither appears to be the same size as the one in front of him.

Looking back at Hermione he sees her looking down at him worryingly.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready Harry, we can just...”

He takes her head into his mouth.

Swallowing the groan threatening to rise from the pleasure, Hermione grips the side of her chair fiercely as Harry slowly takes her head into his mouth.

Harry takes his time to soak in the texture, the flavour and the sheer look of bliss on Hermione’s face. With a grin he looks down and begins to take more of her into his mouth.

“Oh my god, your mouth feels so...” Hermione began.

Glancing down Harry feels her approaching his throat, thinking back to what he’s heard in the boys dorm from people like Sheamus he knows the next part will be hard but he feels determined to swallow as much of his friend as he can.

As Harry relaxes himself Hermione feels her cock being massaged against tight walls, while Harry’s tongue continues to try and pleasure her as he does down.

Before she can stop herself she reaches up with her hands and begins to apply pressure on his head.

*glurk*

Realising what she’s done Hermione let’s go and begins to stammer an apology. “Harry I’m so sorry, it was just so...”

Pulling her length from his mouth Harry looks back at her.

“Do it again.”

He then slips her head back in his mouth and begins running his tongue across everything he can reach.

Wordlessly Hermione places a hand in his hair, looking in his eyes once more she sees nothing but desire.

And she pushes down.

Ready this time Harry wills himself to keep his throat open as she approaches before feeling inch after inch slide down.

It feels like forever until he notices his nose now pressed against the wild bushy hairs sitting at her base. Holding her in his throat he begins to massage her dick, imagining what would feel pleasurable for himself.

Gasping Hermione begins to slide herself out before quickly pressing her way back into his mouth. Trying to be gentle she weaves him back and forth, never too quick to set off his gag reflex, but keeping the contrast throb of pleasure going.

“Harry...” gasped Hermione, “I’m not going to last...” she trailed off.

Harry only looked up, staring into her eyes and willing her to keep going.

His hands against her thighs, Harry’s own cock remains untouched and yet he realises he’s never been quite as hard as he is now.

But none of that is as important as Hermione’s cock in his mouth.

“You’re so good at this Harry, it’s like you were made to...” she gasped.

“Suck cock?”

Startled she turned to find Parvati had approached on her right, while a quick glance saw Lavender on her left.

“Sorry, we just didn’t want to miss the big finish.” Parvati finished with a grin.

“Plus I think little Harry here really likes an audience.” Lavender followed up beaming.

Harry glanced up at both witches with a blush but made no attempt to stop.

Sawing back and forth, Hermione begins to make shallower thrusts getting quicker and quicker.

“I’m gonna cum...” Hermione gasped out.

“Do it on his face, he deserves to enjoy his treat for his first time.” Parvati says from her right.

“But make the little slut stroke it out himself.” Lavender finishes with a smirk.

“Is that what you want Harry?” Hermione asked as she continued to thrust into his mouth.

“Mmmm...” with an eager look is Harry’s only reply.

“Oh god, here it comes...”

Pulling herself from his mouth Hermione begins to furiously stroke her length before Harry quickly takes over.

Stroking her back and forth Harry closes his eyes and opens his mouth, with a grunt Hermione’s cock begins to unload, with length after length of thick white cum splashing against his face. Weeks upon weeks of being pent up is quickly unloaded across Harry’s face. Coating his chin, landing across his tongue and in his mouth, and quickly spreading across his face with strands reaching as far as his hair.

Feeling the flow begin to taper off, Harry slowly opens one eye, finding the other covered by a thick strand of cum. As he looks at her face he closes his mouth and begins to relish the taste before swallowing the deep load he’d caught.

“Harry...” Hermione tiredly gasps.

Cutting her off he quickly takes the tip of her cock back in his mouth, running his tongue across her head to clean up any remaining traces of cum.

Falling back against her chair Hermione feels more satisfied then she can ever remember being.

“Harry I... Thank you.” Hermione manages, before quickly feeling the past few weeks catch up with her.

“Nice job Harry.” says Parvati with a grin.

“Yeah, you really know how to handle a cock, white is a good look on you.” Lavender smirks at him.

Looking at them both Harry is too happy to be mad, and quickly grins at them both before quickly cleaning more cum from his face and into his mouth.

“I see you enjoyed yourself too.” Lavender says, eyes pointing down to his still hard cock in his school trousers, making a small tent.

Blushing Harry looks away but makes no denial.

“As much as we’d love to help, and I’m sure Hermione he will want to return the favour, we have to rain check so we can get sleeping beauty here the rest she needs.” says Parvati.

It’s only then that Harry notices Hermione has quickly fallen asleep, her cock now softly falling against her thigh and with a smile sitting in her face.

“But here, these should help, you definitely earned them.” says Lavender, holding out Hermione’s now discarded panties.

Startled Harry looked at her hand “Er I don’t know if I...”

Lavender cut him off. “Harry... We just watched you polish off her cock like it was the tastiest thing you’ve ever had, and you’re going to be embarrassed over jerking it to her panties?”

Still blushing Harry reached his hand out and pocketed the panties.

The two witches grabbed onto Hermione’s arms, preferring to do things the muggle way rather than have anyone notice on the way to their room.

“Have fun Harry, oh and maybe finish cleaning the cum from your face before the charms wear off?” Parvati says with a grin as the three walk/stumble their way up to their dorm.

Harry watches them leave, before quickly panicking and running to the safety of his dorm bathroom.

“If they’re going to leave me covered in cum they could at least tell me how long the charms will last for!”

\---

Let me know your thoughts, sorry for going very lore heavy here first but it seemed needed in the long run, and again it's my first shot at writing so I may be slow on updates should anyone actually be interested in more.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from the first chapter it's time for Harry to have a favour returned, but of course it still results in him receiving something.
> 
> I'll begin exploring other characters soon as you'll see by the end of the chapter. First they'll join Hermione, but soon Harry will be off on his own adventures.

**The following morning**

“Harry…”

Raising his head from his transfiguration book Harry sees Hermione walking over to him, looking far more relaxed than the night before, and yet just as nervous. She approaches him as he sits on a couch towards the edge of the common room.

“Hey Hermione, you look good.” he says with a smile.

Caught of guard Hermione begins to blush “Thanks… erm, about what happened…”

Realising that he needed to give her a break Harry cut her off with a smile.

“Don’t worry about it, you needed some help and I… I enjoyed it too.”

Fighting the urge to blush to her toes Hermione gives him a grateful smile. “Well I’ll try not to let myself get that bad again.” she finishes.

Feeling a surge of courage Harry decided to take a chance. “Good idea, which I guess means I’ll just have to help you more regularly right?”

A now surprised Hermione stares at him. “You… you’d be okay with that?” she asks.

Harry looks back at her, and like a true Gryffindor decides to be as honest as he can.

“Of course I would,” he began. “To be honest… I can’t wait.” he finishes with a shy grin.

A now beaming Hermione looks back at him.

“You really are the best Harry,” she replies. “But we can’t let this make things weird between us.”

“We won’t,” Harry replies firmly. “You’re my best friend, and nothing will change that.”

Caught off guard Hermione stares at him. “But what about Ron?” she asks.

“Ron’s a friend, my first friend really, but I don’t think we’re that close anymore,” he began to explain. “I think he was a little embarrassed that he couldn’t help with the Basilisk last year… and then all the news about Sirius Black escaping, he just thinks I’m…”

“Getting too much attention?”

Giving her a grin he replies. “You overheard him too then?”

Looking away Hermione begins to apologise. “I’m sorry Harry, I heard him talking to Dean and Sheamus, and I would have told you but…”

“You didn’t want to hurt me.” he finishes.

“Yeah…”

Looking back at him Hermione is relieved to see he’s still smiling.

“I’m not mad, I get why it would have been hard to tell me,” he explained. “Chances are I wouldn’t have even listened unless I’d heard it myself anyway.”

Relieved that her first friend has forgiven her, and now feeling closer than ever Hermione musters up her courage.

“How about you let me make it up to you anyway?” she asks with a smile.

Harry is confused for a moment, before noticing the sly look on Hermione’s face.

“You mean like we…” he begins to ask.

“Yup, but this time you get the special treatment.” she replies.

Realising Harry could be nervous again Hermione takes out her wand before he can object.

“Let me just put a witches privacy ward up,” she explains. “… and there.”

Now staring at him expectantly Harry realises he’s still holding his book before fumbling it from his lap. Hermione stands by watching with a grin, finding his nervousness endearing all over again.

Trying to calm himself down Harry wills himself to relax only to find Hermione falling to her knees in front of him.

“Are you sure we should do it right here?” he asks feeling a slight panic.

Looking around Hermione quickly notices their actions have been seen by a few witches in the common room, spotting Angelina giving her a wink as she talks with the twins. She quickly notices that all male eyes are avoiding them, even while looking past their area.

“Relax Harry, the spell’s working,” she reassures him. “None of the guys will see.”

Realising the true meaning of her words Harry quickly looks around to see a handful of witches smiling at him, making eye contact with Angelina as well he notices her staring intently before giving him a thumbs up with a smile. Harry quickly notices that none of them are staring at him with anything less than approval, something that begins to comfort him.

Feeling Hermione reach for his belt he begins to help her undo his trousers, before she reaches up and pulls them out from under him.

Glancing down Hermione notices a firm bulge sitting below his navy boxers. “Looks like somebody’s ready to go.” she says with a grin.

Harry begins to blush giving Hermione the perfect opportunity to pull his boxers down from under him. Looking back down she begins to look over his firm length. Sitting at a modest 4 inches Hermione can tell he’s much smaller than herself in length, but with a decent girth still.

Noticing her fixated state Harry begins to get nervous. “I know it’s not… you know, as big and all…”

Hermione cuts him off by placing a kiss directly under his shaft “It’s perfect,” she says “After last night I’m not surprised your cock would be so… cute.” she finishes with a reassuring smile.

Before he can respond Hermione returns her mouth to his tip, running her tongue across his glans and around his foreskin.

“Mmm...”

Looking down Harry sees a look of bliss run across her face, soon she begins to take more and more of his length into her mouth, running her tongue against every inch as she goes.

Moments later she feels the press of fine hairs against her nose, and looks down to realise she’s swallowed his entire length. Hermione feels a burst of pride at her accomplishment until she notices Harry firmly gripping the side of the seat.

Slowly pulling her mouth off his cock she begins to stroke his shaft as it’s revealed, covering it in the spit falling from her mouth.

With her other hand she reaches over to his wrist, as the tip falls from her mouth she pulls his hand to her head.

“I think you remember what to do here.” she says with a smirk.

Thinking back to how he felt last night with Hermione gripping his hair and directing her shaft into his throat, Harry quickly complies.

Moaning once more Hermione takes him back into her mouth, now feeling a firm but gentle pressure pushing her further down his length. Unnoticed by Harry her hand moves from stroking his shaft to find its way under her own skirt.

Harry feels a sense of bliss, and closes his eyes to soak in the pleasure of Hermione’s mouth. Opening his eyes again he’s startled to see a number of faces now staring at him intently. Angelina is joined by Alicia and Katie, his fellow teammates from the Quiditch team. All three are giving him wide smiles, and he soon notices slight tents being raised in the front of their uniforms.

Looking back down Harry sees a sight that causes him to almost lose control. At his lap he sees Hermione, staring him deep in the eyes with her mouth firmly nursing on his cock. His hand still gripped in her bushy hair, and yet he feels more like he’s holding on to her rather than guiding.

“Mione… I’m gonna cum…” he stammers out.

Quickly pulling her mouth from his cock she replies. “Inside… do it inside.” And quickly returns to sucking down his shaft, swiftly thrusting herself back and forth.

“Mione… it’s…” Harry manages before he comes undone.

Feeling him begin to throb even more Hermione raises herself until only the very tip remains sealed in her mouth. Furiously stroking his smaller shaft with her remaining hand. Soon blast after blast of thick cum begins to fill her mouth, with a moan she continues to stroke as he paints her throat with his cum.

Feeling it begin to taper off Hermione removes his tip from her mouth, savouring the taste of his release she swallows the mouthful he has deposited.

Panting with exertion Harry falls back against the seat as euphoria settles over him. Opening his eyes once more he’s met with a blushing, disheveled Hermione still firmly stroking herself under her skirt.

Seeing him watching her she begins to explain. “Sorry Harry… I know this was all about you but I just… couldn’t resist.”

Ignoring her words Harry replies by kissing her firmly on the lips. “Thank you.” he says as he pulls back.

Still stroking herself Hermione feels a grin come over her face. “You know most guys don’t like to kiss after they…” she begins before being cut off by Harry meeting her lips once more. Kissing her deeper Harry slides his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and his own release.

“I’m not most guys.” he replies with a grin.

Looking over her shoulder Harry sees the audience is even larger now. The chasers each firmly holding his gaze and offering promises of a future talk. From the stairs he sees even Lavender and Parvati have made their way downstairs each giving him a smug but knowing grin.

Feeling his courage return Harry looks back to Hermione. “How about you let me help with that before we get more of an audience?” he asks.

Startled but unwilling to look away Hermione nods and raises herself from her knees. Standing in front of him she raises her skirt and presents Harry with her cock, a pair of soft pink panties are pulled to the side as her hand swiftly slides up and down her much larger length. Looking over her cock once more Harry would guess she sits at 8 inches, double his own. The head shining with precum as her hand rolls up and down the shaft.

“I’m so close.” she gasps. “I just need…”

Harry leans forward to take her head into his mouth. As he does he feels the dam break, and soon shot after shot of thick cum begins to fill his mouth. Swallowing as much as he can he feels her begin to ease of as drops of cum begin to escape the side of his mouth.

Thankful that her load wasn’t as explosive as the night before Harry finishes swallowing the remainder in his mouth, savouring the taste before quickly darting back to clear the tip of her cock.

Hermione pulls back, and let’s herself fall on the seat next to him to catch her breath back, her skirt falling back in place even as her large cock falls against her thigh.

“That was…” she pants.

“Awesome!” she hears squealed in front of her, as she spots her dorm mates coming over to them. Lavender having been unable to hold back her exclamation.

“You two don’t take your time do you?” Parvati asks with a smirk.

Blushing both teens turn to look at each other.

“Apparently not.” Harry says with a chuckle.

“Come on lovebirds, breakfast is almost up and you need to eat more than just a helping of cum today.” Parvati says with a grin.

Moving to follow them Harry remembers his current state of dress, or lack thereof, and notices all three witches staring at his now soft cock, the now shorter 3 inches laying against his leg.

“Cute… I can work with that.” Lavender says with a giggle.

Blushing Harry reaches down to pull his pants back up. Once done he looks to the witches giving him wide smiles, and even more staring from across the room.

“Do they always stare like this?” he asks.

Looking at each other the three shrug. “Depends on the guy, if they’re new, hot, or submissive then they tend to catch the eye.” Hermione says.

“And you happen to be all three.” Lavender finishes.

Blushing even more Harry begins to make his way out the common room with the three following.

“Hey Harry!” he hears from behind, turning to find Angelina walking over to him.

Struggling to look her in the eye still Harry responds “Hey Ang…”

Cutting him off with a smirk. “Nice show lover boy, look I’m not here to ambush you I just want to let you both know quidditch practice is going to be Wednesday” she says looking at Harry and Hermione.

Confused Hermione begins to ask. “Why do I need to know about practice?”

With a wide grin Angelina turns to her.

“We thought you might want first dibs on his as.s” she replies, turning to Harry. “Because us chasers have a team building exercise we need to introduce our seeker to.”

Blushing Harry begins to look to Hermione for support, rather than find her angry or embarrassed he sees a calm look on her face.

“He’ll be ready.” Hermione replied, turning to leave with a grinning Lavender and Parvati following.

A shocked Harry could only turn to watch. Wondering quite what he’d gotten into, and more than a little excited to find out.

\---

Any thoughts or feedback is welcome. I'm intending for this to cover a wide range of characters with Harry as it goes on, it's unlikely any other male characters will be featured much but any witch is on the cards. Teachers, students, extended family members... It's all fair game.


	3. Studying Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predominantly Harry/Hermione still at the moment, with a good chunk of non-smut to begin with. We get around to some non-oral play so Harry can begin exploring with more witches.
> 
> There is also a surprise at the end which has caused me to change the way I'm labelling the chapters though, so no more character names included there.

**The Great Hall – Breakfast**

Harry, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender soon made their way to the great hall. Moving to sit themselves at the Gryffindor table Harry reaches for a glass of pumpkin juice while trying to come to terms with the morning he’s had so far.

Looking over at Hermione he sees her calmly buttering some toast while chatting with the other two girls. Caught off guard by how relaxed his friend seems to be Harry speaks up.

“Okay, why are you suddenly so calm about… you know, everything that just happened?”

Looking up from her breakfast Hermione smiles at him.

“I know I should be more freaked out, but after last night and then talking with the girls this morning it just all feels so… natural now.” she explains. “Almost like it was meant to be.”

She finishes with a long look at Harry before breaking away to resume her breakfast.

Harry thinks back to his morning and questions if he felt the same, distracted Harry notices a group of sixth year Gryffindors make their way into the hall and further down the table, as they pass by Harry recognises one of the girls from the crowd that gathered to watch him and Hermione. Feeling his nerves come back Harry waits for her to make some comment as she passes, only to receive a quick smile as she moves to sit further down the table.

Hermione sees him relax as the group passes. “See Harry, you have nothing to worry about,” she says. “To them you’re just a great guy helping out his friends.”

“… And earning himself a mouthful in return.” chimed in Lavender with a grin.

Blushing once more but no longer feeling embarrassed enough to shy away Harry returns a smile.

“Hey Parv, I got your note.” Harry across to see Padma Patil, Parvati’s twin sister approaching their table. In her hands his spots a small but old looking book.

“Here’s the book, I would ask why you suddenly need to borrow this but I think I already know.” she finishes, directing a grin at Harry.

Taking the book from her sister Parvati gives her a grateful smile.

“Thanks, I’ll catch up with you later.” she replies.

“You better,” says Padma “Oh and when you and Lav get your turn out the way don’t forget how much you love your sister.” with another grin aimed at Harry she turns to leave back to the Ravenclaw table.

At this point Harry is no longer surprised by the comments, and instead only watches on amused.

“Should I be expecting you guys to all arrange dates for me now?” he asks, deciding to tease the girls for once.

“Yes.”

Three voices all reply at once. Parvati and Lavender both with sly smiles on their face, while Hermione decides to take a softer approach.

“We’re not going to force you or anything Harry,” she begins to explain. “It’s just a part of the Witches Code.”

“The code makes you… share people?” he asks.

“It… encourages it,” Hermione replies. “The thinking behind it is the more open witches are to sharing, the more wizards will follow the old ways.”

“That and it helps to avoid wizards becoming some pompous arse like Malfoy once they take up a career or become the head of their house.” Parvati continued.

“It does?” Harry asks, confused.

“Well yeah, it’s hard to look down on your colleague for being a woman if she’s had her cock up your arse.” Lavender finishes with a wide grin.

Feeling embarrassed once more Harry replies. “I guess that makes sense, but what’s to stop the witches looking down on men?”

“Other witches.” Parvati begins to explain. “While the men dictate politics or run the houses, we take care of each other.”

“And those that break the code are really frowned upon,” Lavender continues. “Just look at Mrs Weasley.”

“Mrs Weasley?” Harry asks.

“Did you ever wonder why the Weasleys are so poor?” Hermione asks.

“I just thought it was because of how many kids they had.” Harry replies.

“Well that didn’t help,” Hermione replied with a sigh. “But the bigger reason is that Molly burned all her bridges when she began to control Arthur.”

“The code only works if a witch offers an equal partnership,” Parvati explains, as Lavender nods in agreement. “If you want to run the family, then your partner runs something else.”

“… Like the bedroom.” cut in Lavender.

“… OR like a career.” cut in Hermione with a glare.

“Molly doesn’t let Arthur do either, Susan once told me her Aunt even offered him a top role in her department only to receive a howler from Molly the next day.” Explained Lavender.

“Anyone else would be sucking her cock for weeks to get that position!” Parvati exclaimed.

Now getting a clearer picture Harry begins to think back on his experience with the Weasley Matriarch.

“Here Harry, this should help explain things better.” Parvati says as she slides the book across to him.

**THE WIZARDS WAY: A GUIDE TO INTERACTING WITH WITCHES**

“Wait, this is about…” Harry opens the book and begins to skim over the pages.

**#34 How to thank a witch in a position of power**

**#57 How to apologise for a slight against a witch**

**#68 How to assist a family member in a position of need**

“Wow this really… covers a lot.” Harry stammered out.

“I know it’s a little daunting, it caught me off guard when McGonagall gave us the witches version.” Hermione replied, taking pity on him. “But eventually you pick up the code phrases and queues and it becomes second nature.”

“She’s right,” Parvati cut in. “My mum once told me there’s some kind of magic behind it that helps people learn it quickly.”

“Kinda like the magic that stops the guys overhearing conversations like this.” Lavender replied.

Now suddenly aware of their surroundings Harry looks over to see Neville sitting slightly further down the table but still close enough to listen.

“So he can’t hear any of this?” Harry asks.

“Nope,” Parvati replies with a grin. “It’s a passive witches magic, it works based on intent so that is we wanted to talk about something that only witches to hear we could, or we could have it so only the wizards involved can hear like now.”

“It has to be something your magic agrees with too, even unconsciously,” Hermione continued. “That’s why we can’t just turn to any guy, because they’d have to first be willing to not tell their friends.”

“And most guys are too immature for that.” Lavender finishes.

“Well I promise not to tell anyone.” Harry speaks up.

Receiving three grateful smiles Hermione reaches over to grab his hand. “We know Harry, that’s why Lav and Parv were able to approach you in the first place.”

Feeling more comfortable Harry finishes a quick breakfast before returning to studying the book. A few minutes later he notices Hermione begin to rise from the table.

“Hey Harry, I was going to head to the library to finish up an Arithmancy essay, did you want to come with?” Hermione asks, looking at him hopefully.

Grabbing his new book Harry says farewell to the other two girls before beginning to follow Hermione out the hall, oblivious to the knowing grins on their faces.

**Later that night, the Library**

“So Harry, how far did you get?” Hermione asks him as she stretches in her seat, her now finished essay sitting in front of her.

Caught off guard Harry begins to blush. “Oh, I kinda finished it a while ago but I wanted to make sure I could remember some of the… pass phrases.”

With a knowing smirk Hermione looks back at him “Planning to offer yourself around already?”

Blushing even further Harry spoke up “Maybe… you don’t mind do you?” He asks.

Giving him a grateful smile Hermione is touched to hear the concern in his voice.

“Of course I don’t Harry, we’re not married or anything, we’re not even dating… you should feel free to pursue whoever you like.”

Harry looks away before mustering his courage once more. “But what if we were dating?” He asks.

Suddenly realising what he’s asking Hermione feels her heart swell, before taking a hold of his hands.

“Ask me that again in a couple of weeks and I can give you an answer,” she replies. “You’re my best friend, and you always will be, but before we become anything more you should spend time with some other girls first.”

Not knowing what to say Harry could only nod, receiving a relieved smile from Hermione.

“Don’t worry either.” she speaks up. “I won’t be mad if I’m not the only girl you end up asking that question to.” she finishes as she begins gathering her things to leave.

Still lost for words Harry could only soak in the implications of her words. He sits there as Hermione turns to him now ready to leave.

“Are you coming?” she asks. “It’s almost curfew but I thought we could go somewhere… private first.”

Realising her meaning Harry can only grab his book and quickly follow Hermione out the library. She takes him down the corridors until they arrive at an unused classroom.

“Come on, we should have plenty of time before any prefects make the rounds.” she says as she opens the door. Harry walks in only to watch as she waves her wand against the entrance, wordlessly casting the spell he recognised from this morning. He walks over to sit against the desk at the front of the room, settling himself against the sturdy desk long since used by a teacher.

“So… I believe I promised to prepare you for something.” she says with a smile.

Remembering their interaction with his quidditch teammates Harry feels his nerves come back. Seeing his reaction Hermione calmly walks over to lay a hand on his leg.

“Relax, we don’t have to do anything,” she replies gently. “But if you’d like to try I think you’d really enjoy it.”

Feeling a little more relaxed Harry looks up into her eyes before leaning forwards. Meeting his lips Hermione feels herself melt into the kiss. Falling into his arms she lets Harry take full control and soon feels herself begin to harden under his care.

Pulling back Hermione looks him in the face to see a much more confident Harry staring back at her. Deciding to seal the deal she looks down to find a now noticeable bulge in his trousers.

“I’ll let you return the favour too.”

With that last remark Hermione sees a firm spark of desire flash behind his eyes before meeting his lips once more. Kissing him deeply she feels him gently begin to run his hands under skirt, first across her ass before soon moving to the front and gently massaging her package. Gently fondling her balls and soon moving on to squeeze her rapidly hardening dick. Even half hard he can tell she's far bigger than his own.

Breaking the kiss Harry begins to fall to his knees, soon reaching to pull down her soft pink panties.

“Harry… you should know we have spells that can handle the preparation.” she moans out.

Realising her meaning Harry stops for just a moment, before quickly reaching to stroke her length. Quickly approaching a firm 8 inches in length.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t still help.” he replies with a wink before softly enclosing the head of her cock with his mouth.

Fighting back a moan Harry takes his time tasting her dick, first running his tongue down her shaft before quickly running it back along her foreskin. Gathering his saliva he lets himself make a mess, using his hands to stroke further down her cock while suckling at her head.

“Okay Harry… you’re getting way too good at that,” Hermione gasps out. “But we need to get you ready before I end up losing it”

Letting out a grin Harry lets her slide out his mouth. Standing up he loosens his pants before looking back at her, seeing her recline against the desk, softly stroking her hard length. Fighting the urge to fall back to his knees he lowers his pants and boxers, his already hard dick softly bouncing out against his stomach.

“So how do you want me?” he asks, watching as Hermione fights to regain control of her senses.

“Here trade places with me and sit up on the desk,” she instructs. “I’m going to cast a spell that will help loosen you and keep things clean”

“You mean page 18?” he asks with a smirk.

“10 points to Gryffindor.” she replies with a grin as she lowers her skirt to the ground followed by her panties, walking in front of him with her hard dick standing proudly against her stomach, leaving slick marks against her top.

Retrieving her wand she casts the spell. Harry feels a strange but not unpleasant sensation settle over him, settling down he feels a slick feeling settle in his ass.

“Okay that felt… different.”

“Don’t worry, you get used to it.” Hermione replied happily.

“Wait… I thought you hadn’t done this before?” Harry asks.

“I haven’t with other people, but after Professor McGonagall spoke with Mum she felt I should have some… equipment to help.” Hermione answers him.

“I bet that was awkward.”

“You have no idea,” Hermione replied with a laugh. “I had to show her the book of spells before she tried to send me with a trunk full of lube and condoms.”

Seeing her point her wand at her cock he notices it become a slick liquid fall across her shaft, her hand working to spread it along.

“Are you ready?” Hermione asks as Harry leans back on the desk.

“Yeah… Just take it… slow?” Harry asks, feeling nervous once again.

Giving him a gentle smile Hermione takes a hold of his legs, his clothes soon falling to the ground. Pushing his knees up to his chest she looks down to see his cock still hard against his chest, his shirt falling loosely below. Further down she spots his ass, wide open and slick, inviting her to take him.

Taking a hold of her shaft she lines herself up and pushes the head against him. Slowly she inches the tip of her cock within, quickly being enveloped by his slick walls pressing against her firmly.

“Hermione...” she hears him gasp out “It feels so…”

“Good?” she asks as she slowly slides herself inside.

“So good.” he replies breathlessly.

Inch by inch she slowly pushes inside him, gritting her teeth and the sheer pleasure his hole is providing. After a minute she feels herself almost entirely enveloped inside. Looking down she sees almost her entire cock is pressed within him, all 8 inches firmly massaged by his walls.

“Look at you,” Hermione gasps out. “It’s like you were made for my cock”

Seeing him laying back, eyes closed in pleasure, his own modest cock hard and dripping precum against his chest, Hermione fights to regain control. She soon finds herself firmly sliding her length back out until just the tip remained.

Opening his eyes Harry looks up at her, already desperate to regain that sense of fullness she had provided.

Seeing his face Hermione gives him a smirk.

“Look at you, one stroke of cock and you’re already a slut for it.”

Fighting back a whimper, Harry feels himself trying to push back against her length as she holds him still.

“Hermione… Please…” he grinds out.

Before he can finish she pushes herself back inside, slamming her entire length back inside him. Letting out a deep moan she watches Harry’s eyes widen before a look of pleasure falls across his face. Taking pity on him she soon begins to slowly fuck his ass, gently sliding her cock back and forth as she watches him writhe in pleasure.

With each stroke he feels her press against a firm bud of pleasure, each push sending a shiver down his spine as the bliss roles over him.

Feeling sweat fall across her brow Hermione reaches down to pull her shirt over her head quickly discarding it behind her. Seeing Harry’s eyes taking in her chest she reaches behind to undo her bra.

“A good boy like you deserves a treat.” she says as she lets her bra fall to the ground revealing her modest chest topped with soft pink nipples sitting firm.

Seeing Harry’s eyes soaking in her chest Hermione feels proud of his reaction, rewarding him with a firm thrust. Torn between taking in her breasts and soaking in the pleasure from her sock Harry can only gasp in pleasure.

Now hammering into him firmly Hermione feels the pressure building up. Knowing her peak won’t be long she reaches down to Harry’s cock, gently bouncing against his stomach. First gently running her hands across his balls she firmly grasps him within her grip. Her hand easily fall around his smaller cock.

Harry’s eyes fly open once more to take in the goddess above him. Seeing her fiercely slamming her hips against his body as her breasts bounce freely. Looking down he sees her hand stroking across his length firmly while giving him a wide smile.

Seeing the pleasure on his face Hermione only strokes faster.

“Cum for me Harry,” she gasps out. “Cum for me and my cock.”

Soaking in her words and the pleasure from both his ass and his cock Harry feels himself lose control.

“Hermione!”

With a shout Harry reaches the peak, feeling his cock spraying load after load against his own chest as Hermione’s firm cock continues to hammer into his ass. After a few seconds he feels his orgasm wane off as Hermione continues to stroke his now softening length with the cum pooling within her grip.

“So good Harry,” she stammers breathlessly. “I’m about to…”

She’s cut off by her own pleasure, a deep moan fighting out of her chest as she slams home and begins to deposit load after load within his ass. Falling forward Hermione lets herself settle against his chest, feeling the remains of his cum against her stomach.

Feeling her continue to cum within his ass Harry can only hold on to her as the pleasure continues. After a number of seconds he feels her cock beginning to taper off as Hermione herself continues to moan against her chest.

As the pleasure ends both of them lay there recovering. Hermione still deeply lodged within his ass. Taking a moment Hermione looks up and feels Harry pull her hair back from her face. Without words he leans down to capture her lips.

“Harry that was so…” Hermione begins, still trying to gather herself together.

“Good, amazing, incredible?” Harry replies, almost as worn out.

“…All of the above.” Hermione finishes with a grin.

Returning her smile Harry feels her begin to pull back, her softening cock falling from within him soon followed by her vast load beginning to escape.

Taking a moment Hermione moved to sit next to Harry on the desk, her cock softly falling against her thighs as Harry lays back, his own shorter length lying against him.

“So we’re doing that again right?” Hermione asks.

“Absolutely.” replied Harry.

Hermione leans over to scoop up a thick load of the cum sitting on Harry’s chest, sucking her fingers in her mouth she gives him a wink before being caught off guard as he leans forward to capture her lips. She can only moan within his mouth as the two share his taste between them.

Realising how long they had been here both move to begin gathering their clothes. Hermione pulling her bra and top back on as Harry rearranges his trousers. Before she can retrieve her skirt or underwear she hears the door open. Panicking Harry fights to finish pulling up his trousers before noticing the streaks of cum sitting across his chest.

Realising they were out of time both teens looked to the door resigned to being caught as a familiar figure poked their head in.

“Mr Potter… Miss Granger… As much as I like to see two of my Gryffindors getting along so… well,” began their stern head of house. “You do of course realise these activities don’t allow you to wander these halls after curfew.”

“I’m so sorry Professor, we didn’t realise the time and…” Hermione began to rush out, terrified at having unwittingly broken the rules.

Holding up her hands Professor McGonagall cut off her student’s panicked reply “I understand, and as you are only a few minutes past curfew I’m happy to overlook this incident,” she began. “And 5 points to Gryffindor for taking the time to use all… precautions.” continued the professor, taking note of the magic used within the room.

“Now hurry on and clean up before you get back to the tower.” she finished, turning to give them some privacy.

“Yes ma’am.” Hermione replied, already pulling on her skirt while hurriedly stashing her panties within her bag. Taking her wand she cast a quick scourgify at Harry’s chest before gathering her things to leave.

Grabbing Harry’s hand, she goes to leave until Harry stops in front of the now less stern Transfiguration teacher.

“Sorry again Professor, I just wanted to say please don’t blame Hermione for this.” he begins as Hermione gives him a surprised look.

“You’re forgiven Mr Potter, both of you.”

Smiling at them both she gestures to the door as they turn to leave, only for Harry to hesitate and turn back around.

“Erm… I also wanted to say…” Harry begins, as she sees him look at her in concentration.

 _“As a Wizard, may I offer my sincere apologies for my error and ask you allow me to make reparations.”_ He finishes.

Startled Minerva looks at the young wizard in front of her before seeing the book within his hands.

“Very well done Mr Potter, that was a perfect delivery,” she replies sincerely. “However as I had previously forgiven you no such reparations are needed, even while the offer is appreciated.”

Having given him an out Minvera expects to see a look of gratitude on his face, but is met instead with the same look of concentration. Looking to the side Harry meets Hermione’s eyes and sees her knowing smile.

“In that case” Harry begins _“As a Wizard, may I offer my sincere thanks for your tutelage and ask that you allow me to return my gratitude”_

Unprepared the professor can only stare in reply, seeing the smile on his face and the proud look being given to him by Hermione she reaches her decision.

“Very well Mr Potter, I would be happy to accept,” She returns with a smile. “Given the activities I walked in on, am I correct in assuming you would wish to show your gratitude orally?”

Not expecting the formal reply Harry is momentarily confused.

“She’s asking if you want to suck her cock Harry.” he heard Hermione whisper to him, happy to help her friend.

“Yes Ma’am.” Harry replies with a blush.

“And I take it you would like to stay as well Miss Granger?” The professor turns to ask.

“Yes Ma’am.” She replies.

“Very well, Miss Granger you may take a seat at one of the desks if you can remain silent,” Minerva replies. “And Mr Potter please follow me back to the front desk.” She finishes as she makes her way over to the long abandoned chair once used by a long forgotten teacher.

Quickly making her way to a front seat Hermione chooses a seat to the right of the room, giving her a clear view past the large desk.

Taking a seat within the chair Minerva begins to loosen the middle of her robes, seeing Harry standing in front of her she gestures for him to lower himself down. Falling to his knees in front of her he watches as she calmly rearranges her robes before vanishing her long skirt to present him with a view of her crotch, displaying a large bulge contained within a pair of lacy black underwear.

Preferring to allow a wizard to remove her cock themselves Minerva sits back and gives Harry a firm but encouraging look.

Raising his hands Harry begins to gently pull down the lacy barrier. He’s soon met with a formidable length unfurling from within. Removing her underwear fully he looks back to study the stunning cock sitting before him. Displaying no signs of her age the Professors cock is instead firm, and already sitting hard in her lap. Harry is startled to see the length is far more than Hermione, sitting at least 11 or 12 inches long. He’s only slightly relieved that she doesn’t have quite the same girth. Only a fine line of silver hairs sit above her cock, with the rest of her length and her balls completely smooth.

Reaching his hand out he gently takes a hold of her shaft, slowing pulling back her foreskin to reveal the large purple head with a bead of precum at the tip. Unable to help himself he leans forward and envelopes the head within his mouth. Sucking deeply Harry takes a moment to soak in the difference in taste and texture. Soon finding them to be just as pleasurable as the night before.

“Mmm, I admire your enthusiasm Mr Potter.” Minerva says with a groan.

“Thmnk Ymm.” Harry tries to reply while suckling on the heard of her cock.

Removing her shaft from her mouth Minerva gently reprimands him. “Now Mr Potter, did nobody teach you not to talk with you mouth full?” she asks while softly rubbing her shaft against his face.

“I’m sorry Ma’am, please allow me to make amends.” Harry moans out, caught by surprise from the pleasure felt by her rubbing her cock against his face.

“Very well, and as I do have other duties tonight I would like to you take care of this hard and fast, is that understood?” She asks. “No more dawdling around while you get off on tasting my cock young man.”

Quickly nodding Harry moves to take her shaft back within his mouth, soon moving himself down her length swiftly. Before long he feels her begin to enter his throat and wills his gag reflex back down.

Surprised by his efficiency Minerva threads a hand through his hair and begins to direct him back and forth down her cock. She decides to let him first direct the speed, but soon notices his eager desire for her to use him however she wishes. Eagerly taking him up on his offer she begins to firmly thrust herself within his throat, taking swift pleasure in every gasp she earns from him.

“I’m about… to finish Mr Potter…” Minvera gasps while continuing to fuck his mouth “As you’ve been so kind would you like to decide where?”

Before Harry can reply he hears another voice speak up from the side.

“Outside Professor, do it outside.” He hears Hermione request.

Looking over at her favourite student Minerva is pleased to see the eager looks of pleasure and approval on her face. Meeting her eyes she gestures for Hermione to come closer.

“Happily.” replies Minerva while powering her length down Harry’s throat.

Harry feels tears welling up in his eyes, but wills them to show the sheer pleasure he is feeling from having his professor slide her cock down his throat. Soon he feels her pick up even more speed before he realises she’s about to cum.

Pulling her cock from his mouth Minerva rapidly strokes the slick length, within moments she feels herself cross the point and with a choked gasp begins to unleash load after load against her students face. Harry feels the thick coating of cum landing against him, coating his entire visage. He’s never felt so thankful to wear glasses until he’s able to watch a blast of thick cum splash against them. Before she fully tapers off Harry hurriedly takes her length back in his mouth to feel the remains of her cum land against his tongue.

Swallowing down the mouthful he caught he moans in pleasure at the taste of his professors cum. He leans back and goes to lower the now cum covered glasses from his head when his hands are caught by Hermione, who soon drops to her knees in front of him. Leaning forward she uses her tongue to clean his glasses of the cum, leaving Harry to stare at his red faced best friend.

Giving her a gentle smile he leans forward once more before Hermione hurriedly attacks his face, cleaning each spot of cum she can find, swallowing drop after drop with a moan. Using her fingers she soon gathers the remains of the cum into one last mouthful and gives Harry a questioning look. Without speaking Harry leans forward to capture her lips. The two fiercely battle, Harry tries to capture as much cum from her mouth as he can leaning back with his plundered gift before giving her a grateful smile and swallowing.

The two hear their professor clear her throat above them, and turn their heads to see the amused face of Minerva McGonagall calmly sitting in the chair with he still intimidating length now sitting softly within her lap.

“As lovely as this is to watch, you two are still breaking curfew.” she reminds them gently.

Blushing the two teens jump to their feet and begin to gather their things once more.

“Oh and Miss Granger, I do believe I said no talking.” The professor gently scolds in an amused tone.

Blushing Hermione turns to look at the professor once more, before turning to Harry mischievously.

“I’m very sorry Professor, _as a Witch may I offer my sincere apologies for my error and ask you allow me to make reparations.”_ Hermione replies with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, I felt like this could possibly be two chapters, but I thought it worked better as one continuous evening. The professor won't be the last older woman to feature either, in fact the current plan would have a few surprises happen sooner rather than later. So perhaps after the other Gryffindor girls get their turn.
> 
> The ending line was done half for a fun ending, and half because I do plan to try a chapter with Hermione/McGonagall exploring their teachers pet dynamic in the future.
> 
> As always thoughts and feelings welcome.


	4. Friendly Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving quickly along we go straight from one rare pair to another, with another older lady featuring. This chapter is also heavy on the building as I wanted to quickly set up a few changes for Harry rather than have them come later, and the last chapter gave me a good out to get to it now.
> 
> I went far longer than intended again, but there was a lot I wanted to cover in this scene. Expect future re-occurrences for at least most of the characters featured here. The OC was just a way to fill a little kink, but I ended up enjoying her so she may reappear too.

**The Great Hall, the following morning.**

“Hey Harry where’d you go last night?” Looking up from his breakfast Harry finds Ron staring at him expectantly. “The guys said you didn’t make it back to the tower until after curfew.”

Harry resists the urge to shy away and looks to Hermione for support. “Er, Hermione was helping me with some homework and we kinda lost track of time.”

Seeing a grimace fall over Ron’s face he hears Hermione speak up. “We did try and invite you but you always say the weekends aren’t for homework.”

“Yeah thanks but no thanks, I don’t know how you can stand wasting away your free time like that.” Ron chokes out around a mouthful of food.

“Ask us that again when you’re rushing your potions essay at the last minute.” Hermione replies with a grin.

Before the argument can continue Harry hears a voice speak up behind him.

“Good morning Mr Potter.”

Feeling his cheeks begin to glow Harry looks at Hermione in panic, seeing her relaxed expression he turns to face his head of house. Looking up at the usually stern face of Professor McGonagall Harry sees a gentle smile on her face and Harry has to fight to push back the memory that rises to the surface from seeing that smile.

“Good morning Professor.” Harry replies, trying to sound more relaxed than he feels in the presence of the woman that had so effortlessly dominated his mouth the night before.

“I was hoping you could join me in my office after breakfast,” His professor begins, “I simply had a few questions I wished to ask you… in private.”

Panicking once more Harry nods mutely. “Okay professor, I’ll head straight there.” Harry replies.

“Take your time, there’s no rush,” His professor replies. “And please don’t worry, I will not require your… assistance beyond answering some questions.”

Minerva watches Harry visibly relax as she talks, before seeing an almost crestfallen experience fall on his face. Fighting back a smile she takes pity on the boy that has quickly become her second favourite student.

“At least not at this time.” She finishes. Enjoying the wide smile that falls on Harry’s face.

“Thanks Professor, I’ll make my way there soon.” Harry replies with a smile.

With a quick nod Minerva turns to leave the hall, taking some delight in the way Harry’s eyes follow her retreat.

“Careful Harry,” He hears Hermione speak up. “Someone might think you have a crush.”

Looking back at this friend Harry sees a look of mirth on her face, visibly delighting in his nervousness.

“Yeah well,” Harry begins to say while glancing over at Ron, seeing his friend completely oblivious to the entire conversation Harry decides to trust his magic. “I’d like to see you suck her cock and then keep calm the day after.” Harry finishes, relieved to see his closest male friend is still none the wiser.

Now blushing herself, Hermione looks away as she replies. “Guess I’ll have to find out for myself.” She mutters loud enough for him to hear.

A few minutes later Harry finishes his breakfast and says farewell to his friends, making plans to catch up with them later in the morning.

Rising from the table he makes his way out the hall, passing by a smiling Katie Bell who wishes him a good morning, earning another fierce blush from Harry as he thinks about his upcoming quidditch practice. Resolving to worry more about that later he soon finds himself outside the office of Professor McGonagall.

Knocking firmly he hears his professor call for him to enter.

“Thank you for coming Mr Potter, please take a seat.” Minerva says as her student enters the room.

Taking a seat in a comfortable chair in front of her desk Harry looks back at his Professor. “No problem Professor, you said you had some… questions?” He asks.

“Yes indeed,” His professor begins. “First I want to assure you that this doesn’t have anything to do with your actions last night, merely something I noticed after we… finished.”

Feeling cheeky, Harry speaks up. “You mean after you coated my entire face in cum?” He asks with a smirk. Relieved to see an amused glint in his professors eyes.

“Quite,” She continues. “While you and Miss Granger were so eagerly… cleaning up, I couldn’t help but notice something worrying.” She finishes in a more serious tone.

Now concerned Harry looks back at his professor in worry.

“At one point the sleeve of your shirt was raced and I noticed a worrying looking scar.” She says in a gentle tone. “It wasn’t until I was… reviewing my memories of the evening that I could take notice of what I saw.”

Rubbing his arm, Harry looks up at the professor as she continues. “After that I was also able to recall another less noticeable scar on your chest visible while your collar was pulled down.”

“As your head of house I have a duty to ask how these came about,” Minerva speaks up gently. “As you well know the scar on your head came from a very dark curse is likely why it has yet to fade, and yet I can’t imagine our quidditch games have given you marks beyond the ability of Madam Pomfrey.”

Realising he would have to share an explanation Harry begins to roll up his sleeve.

“This was from the end of last year,” He begins. “You know… With the Basilisk.” He finishes with a grimace.

Unable to withhold the incredulous look from her face Minerva looks back at him in shock. “You mean to tell me that scar is from the bite of a Basilisk?!” She questions, her pitch rising as she goes on.

“Kinda,” Harry begins. “But it’s okay, Fawkes used his tears to heal me!”

“That’s all well and good Mr Potter, but you should still have told someone about this!” Minerva replies through thinned lips. “Madam Pomfrey should have looked over the wound immediately.”

“I told Professor Dumbledore,” Harry began to explain. “He seemed to think it was fine though, he seemed more interested in Voldemort’s diary.”

Feeling even more shocked Minerva looked back at her student. “Mr Potter, perhaps you can explain from the beginning…”

A few minutes later Harry had finished explaining the events of the last year to his professor, even received a profuse apology after hearing Harry say Lockhart was the only professor they thought they could get to help them.

With a promise to make his way to the hospital wing soon, Harry felt more relaxed once more, until his professor spoke up again.

“And the other scars?” She asked.

Resigned to having to explain, Harry calmly described his home life with the Dursley’s prior to receiving his Hogwarts letter.

Seeing the furious expression on his professors face Harry tried to reassure her.

“It’s been pretty good since then though, after they saw the address on the letter they moved me into my own room, and even Dudley won’t try and attack me,” He hurriedly explained. “Now the worst that happens is being forced to stay in the room for a few days.” He finishes with a mumble.

Moving around the desk Minerva places a hand on his shoulder.

“You won’t be going back there again.” She says to him firmly.

“But Professor Dumbledore said…” Harry tries to explain.

“I don’t care, in this matter the Headmaster was incorrect and will no longer have a say in the events,” She reassures him. “Bumbling old goat.” She finishes under her breath.

Caught by a sudden surge of hope, Harry looks back to his Professor.

“But where will I go?” He asks.

With a reassuring smile Minerva gently replies. “I’m not sure yet, we’ll have to track down your parents wills and see who they listed there after the Dursley’s, if they were even listed to begin with.”

“Should there be nobody available then you shall simply stay with me during the holidays.” She finishes firmly.

Jumping from his seat Harry catches his professor in a hug, feeling tears form in his eyes. Realising what he’s done Harry quickly lets go before sitting back down.

“Sorry professor.”

“That’s quite alright… Harry,” She replies. “Besides, it’s hardly the first time we’ve had physical contact.” She finishes, directing a wink at the grateful boy.

“Now before I leave to take care of this I would like to take a few of your memories of some of the… incidents,” She explains. “That way we can quickly remove the Dursley’s as your guardians, and we can generate sufficient evidence to see them punished in a muggle court.”

“You will need to meet with an Auror to give a statement and for them to sign off on the change,” She continues. “However given your fame and your family name I’ll be able to speak directly with Director Bones to resolve it outside of prying eyes.”

“Thank you,” Harry begins. “I don’t know how I could ever repay you…”

“I’ll hear none of that, a simple thank you is more than sufficient in this situation,” She speaks up, his blush telling her she had read his intentions correctly. “However, I’ll be sure to inform Madam Bones when I visit her how… enthusiastic you are.” She finishes with another wink.

Blushing once more, but pleased to hear the approval in her voice. He eagerly follows her directions on how to copy a memory, quickly filling 5 vials with enough evidence to see him free from the Dursley’s for good.

“Very good,” She compliments. “Now I’m going to take care of this today, I’d like you to join me here first thing tomorrow morning and we can take care of the final steps.”

“Yes Professor!” Harry replies eagerly, almost bouncing in his seat.

Chuckling, Minerva escorts him out her office before making her way to the Floo.

“DMLE, Amelia Bones Office.”

**The following morning, Professor McGonagall’s office.**

“Thank you for arriving so promptly… Harry.” Minerva greets with a smile.

“Of course Professor, thanks again for helping me.” Harry replies, with an earnest grin on his face.

Chuckling, Minerva directs him to the Floo.

“Have you travelled by Floo before?” She asks.

“Once, with the Weasleys,” He replies. “But I landed in the wrong place when I messed up the name.”

“You wouldn’t be the first,” She replies with a smile. “In this case simply take a handful of powder and repeat ‘DMLE Amelia Bones Office’, she’s expecting us so we can go right through.”

Nodding Harry follows her instructions and correctly pronounces the destination.

A few seconds later he finds himself falling to the ground in a large office, regaining his bearings and cursing his inability to travel by Floo, he looks around to see a sparsely decorated room with a few awards and the occasional family photo depicting and silver haired witch, and a younger red haired girl.

Looking up Harry finds himself in front of the same silver haired witch wearing a dark robe accentuating a modest curves and a firm build. Looking up at her face he sees a monocle and a welcoming smile.

“Mr Potter, it’s wonderful to finally meet you.” She says, reaching out with a hand in greeting.

Picking himself from the ground Harry returns her handshake, “Nice to meet you too Director Bones,” Harry replies. “You can call me Harry.”

“Thank you Harry, that case please feel free to call me Amelia,” She replies, before seeing a nervous look cross his face. “Or simply Madam Bones if you prefer.” She continues with a grin.

“Thank you… Madam Bones.” Harry replies, returning her smile.

Hearing the Floo activate again he turns to see his Professor calmly walk out the fireplace. Grimacing at this own entrance once more he sees Madam Bones giving him a gentle smile. “Don’t worry Harry, you’re far from the first person to struggle to get used to Floo travel.”

Returning her smile, he watches as the two witches greet each other, before Amelia gestures for both to take a seat.

“Now then Harry,” She begins. “We have good news, as of this morning your previous… guardians were arrested and charged under the muggle law system. Their day in court will come in a few weeks, but you won’t be required to attend if you don’t wish.”

“Erm, I’d rather not if I don’t have to.” Harry replies.

Giving him a smile she continues, “That’s fine, with the evidence we have it’s an open and shut case.”

“Now onto the other news, we’ve also located and unsealed your parents wills…” She says.

“Unsealed Ma’am?” Harry asks.

Seeing a look of distaste fall on the stern transfiguration professors face Amelia speaks up. “Yes well, we discovered your parents wills were, quite illegally, sealed by the Chief Warlock,” She explains. “That would be Albus Dumbledore, and don’t worry because he will facing charges related to this too.”

“Professor Dumbledore sealed it?” Harry asks in a quiet voice.

“I’m afraid so Harry,” Minerva responds gently. “But don’t worry, after I took some time to explain the sheer size of his… mistakes, he became very remorseful.”

“In fact he even voluntarily removed himself as your Magical Guardian,” She continues. “It seems over the years the Headmaster has taken too much on his plate, something he has promised to now address.”

“Rest assured no blame lies with you here Harry,” Amelia cut in. “Now onto the will itself, there are a few rather startling points.”

“First it’s claimed here that Sirius Black, the man you may have heard escaped Azkaban, was in fact not the man who betrayed your parents,” She explains. “I tried to double check this myself, however I then discovered the man appears to have been locked away without a trail.”

“Because of this I’ve not rescinded the kiss-on-sight order, and called the Dementors back,” She continues. “However despite being listed as your godfather, and at the top of the list of people to take care of you, I cannot authorise that until we’re able to bring him in for questioning to prove his innocence.”

Shocked by this turn of events, Harry looks to his professor for support.

“Don’t worry Harry, I could never quite believe Sirius would betray your parents,” She says. “Once we’re able to talk to him I’m sure he’ll be happy to be part of your life once more.”

“Precisely,” continued Amelia. “To that end we’re authorising the news to be released to the press, in the hopes that it will eventually let Sirius know it’s safe to talk to us.”

“In the meantime your parents did list other contacts,” Amelia says. “Your godmother was second, however I’m afraid she’s located within the long term ward at St Mungo’s.” Amelia continues with a sad look on her face.

“Her name is Alice Longbottom,” Minerva speaks up from his right, “She’s Neville’s mother, both her and his father were tortured by Death Eater’s shortly after Volemort fell and haven’t recovered since,” she explains. “I’d ask that you be gentle should you inform Neville that you now know of this.”

“Of course.” Harry replies sombrely.

“The next two names are available, and both would be more than happy to take you in Harry.” Amelia cuts in gently.

“Both of them?” Harry asks, confused.

“Indeed, you see it seems your mother listed me as the fourth name,” Amelia replies with a smile. “I worked with both of your parents during the war, and we were quite close.”

“So you’d really…” Harry begins to ask, feeling the hope creep into his voice.

“Of course I would,” Amelia replies with a smile. “I think you already know my niece Susan as well?”

“From Hufflepuff?” He asks. “Yeah, she’s always been nice to me.”

“Well in that case perhaps you’d like to stay for a week during the holidays regardless?”

Giving her a wide smile Harry eagerly agrees.

“As I said I was fourth, but the name above mine was also a close friend of your parents,” Amelia continues. “Her name is Andromeda Tonks, she’s a cousin of Sirius Black’s, who like him found herself kicked out of her family, in her case for marrying a muggleborn wizard.”

“Her husband passed away a few years ago from a wizarding illness, however she does have a daughter who recently graduated the Auror academy with flying colours,” She continues “She’s also a healer at St Mungo’s so she’s only a little less busy than I am, however I think her home would be a good fit for you, if you’re comfortable with that?”

“Of course!” Harry eagerly replied. “I mean, I’d be happy with anyone other than the Dursley’s.”

“Quite,” Amelia replies with a tense smile. “In any case she is coming over here this morning to meet you, and should you agree to sign the paperwork for a temporary guardianship.”

Smiling widely, Harry turns to thank both witches once more, receiving kind smiles in return.

“With that settled, you’re excused from the lessons this morning Harry,” Professor McGonagall speaks up. “And Amelia here will see you back to Hogwarts for this afternoon, in the meantime you can feel free to get to know them both and have an early lunch.”

“Thank you Professor.” Harry replies warmly.

“You’re very welcome.” She replies, before moving to exist through the Floo, returning back to Hogwarts.

“Now Harry, Andromeda will be arriving here within the next 20 minutes. Is there anything you would like to do in the meantime?” Amelia asks Harry. Spotting a sudden flash behind his eyes and a red hint appearing on his face she begins to chuckle.

“And here I was thinking Minerva was having me on.” She says with a small laugh.

Looking up Harry sees her giving him a knowing look.

“Go ahead Harry, you can ask me anything.” She says, staring at him deeply.

“Madam Bones…” Harry begins nervously. “As a Wizard, may I offer…”

“Yes.” Amelia cuts him off, with a wide grin on her face. “Yes Mr Potter, you may indeed.”

Walking around the desk, Amelia removes her wand to vanish her robe, leaving her in a smart pair of tight black pants and a white blouse. Looking over her body Harry can see a very large bust contained behind her blouse, while the rest of her figure gives away a very athletic build, with strong arms and firm thighs. While glancing down he sees the firm outline of a large cock sitting along her thigh.

Catching his eye Amelia lets out a chuckle. “My apologies Harry, I’m afraid after we finished handling your case yesterday Minerva took the time to inform me of how… inclined you happen to be to witches, and their gift.”

Running her hand down her thigh she firmly grabs the length of cock. “As you can see, I began to eagerly await our meeting.”

Not knowing what to say Harry simply reaches forward with his hand, moving to join her own against the large cock held within. Seeing his movement Amelia moves her hand and allows Harry to freely explore the outline of her cock. As his hands grasp around the length she hears a breathless moan come from his mouth.

Harry’s hand falls away as Amelia moves to take the seat Minerva previously vacated. Sitting back against the comfortable chair she reclines and opens her legs to either side. Seeing his opportunity Harry doesn’t wait for an instruction and instead simply falls to his knees between their chairs. Letting out another chuckle Amelia watches as he fumbles for the opening of her pants, soon helping him to get access.

As he pulls open the dark black material of her tight trousers his eyes meet a deep shade of red spread across a pair of lace underwear, seeing her package clearly visible through the flimsy material. Moving his hand further down he pulls her length from it’s place sitting down the leg of her pants and further moves the lace out the way. Allowing it to freely stand with a pair of large, firm balls falling free below. A small line of silver hair sits above.

He looks over the firm cock in front of him, incredibly smooth and firm she sits at over 10 inches in length, the length almost as intimidating as Professor McGonagall’s own, but with a larger girth than any he’d come to experience so far. Thick veins run down the length as he spots a drop of precum begin to fall down her shaft.

Sitting there in awe, Harry eagerly begins to lean forward.

“Thank you Ma’am.” He says as his mouth firmly encloses her tip, sighing deeply he begins to run his tongue around her head, dipping it along every crease before firmly pressing against the hole and tasting the precum spewing from within.

“I think that’s supposed to be my line…” Amelia gasps out as she sits back, happy to let the young wizard in front of her worship her cock. Eagerly watching him as he slurps along her head before moving his tongue further down her shaft. Watching him return to her tip she sees his hand reach up, first softly squeezing her testicles before eagerly stroking up her shaft.

Opening his eyes Harry looks up to meet the witch’s gaze, finding a smoky look of appreciation being directed his way he firmly sucks at her cock, watching as she bites her lip. Wanting to usher more gasps from her he begins to take more of her length within his mouth, swallowing inch after inch he finds himself halfway down her length with the head of her cock approaching the back of his throat. Unwilling to give up he takes a deep breath and swallows.

Feeling the tight entrance encasing her cock Amelia can only marvel at the talent of the young wizard in front of her, seeing nothing but pleasure on the young mans face she soon finds herself threading her hand through his hair.

“You’re doing wonderful Harry,” she encourages. “Just think how often you’ll get to swallow my cock when you stay with us… We have so much time to catch up on.”

She feels rather than hears the moan that makes it’s way out his throat, and moves forward with her encouragement.

“Can’t forget about Susan either,” she says with a moan. “You’re going to be a good boy and take care of both of us, aren’t you?”

This time the moan is louder, and she sees an eager glint in his eyes.

“Such a good boy,” she gasps. “We’ll make sure to keep all your holes full.”

With his head in her hand she’s firmly thrusting in and out of his throat, eagerly moaning in pleasure as the young wizard firmly sucks on the flesh powering in his mouth.

She soon hears a knock at her door, recognising it as her assistant she calls for them to enter.

A young blonde haired woman pokes her head in, stopping for a moment to take in the scene in front of her she looks back up at her boss.

“Excuse me Ma’am, I have an Andromeda Tonks to see you.” The girl says, eyes now firmly returned to watching the cock thrust into the face of the boy-who-lived. Meeting his eyes as a deep blush sets on his cheeks.

“Thank you Connie…” Amelia replies, breathing deeply. “Please send her in.”

Nodding to her boss, Connie turns to leave, but not before giving the young wizard a wide smile and a wink as he continues to suck on the shaft within his mouth.

Shortly after she leaves a smartly dressed witch enters, wearing a long dark dress with modest accessories. Her face has a sharp, refined appearance, with deep dark curls falling softly down her back. Her eyes give away a kind appearance, while her face breaks into a wide smile upon seeing the scene within the office.

“Well… This is a little different than how I imagined this meeting going.” She says with mirth, smiling at Harry as he stares up with wide eyes, still unwilling to remove the length from his mouth.

“Sorry Andi, we’ll be with you… in a minute… just have to finish… something.” Amelia says while firmly thrusting in and out of Harry’s throat.

“Don’t mind me, you two take your time.” She replies with a grin.

Giving her a smile in return Amelia focuses on the pleasure being provided by Harry. “He’s a real… good boy, Andi… so good.” She stammers.

“So I can see,” Andromeda replies as she walks closer. “Oh wow, he’s swallowing the entire thing!”

Unable to help herself she reaches over, softly running her hand through his hair. Seeing this Amelia pulls back, receiving a whine from Harry in return. Hearing the reaction Andromeda firmly grasps and begins to direct Harry up and down the towering shaft. Quickly returning the same pace.

Amelia feels the pleasure begin to swell, thinking quickly she reaches over to her wand and summons a small box from her desk.

“Do you… mind?” She says, holding it out to Andromeda.

Quickly recognising it as a small wizarding camera Andromeda gives her a grin and happily accepts the box. Removing her hand Amelia quickly returns her grip to his hair and begins to thrust faster than before.

Seeing Andromeda quickly open up the box and get in position she can feel her body begin to tighten, gasping out a warning to Harry.

“Harry… I’m about to…” She manages to gasp out, before a deep moan escapes her throat as she feels a surge of cum burst from her cock and deep within his throat. Firmly grasping his head she holds him deeply against the fine silver hairs at her base as load after load is deposited straight into his stomach.

Harry is in bliss, feeling rope after rope of thick cum settle within, after a few seconds he feels her begin to retreat but to his surprise the thick cock continues to unleash a powerful wave of cum as she does. Soon sitting against his tongue he feels her deposit her cum within and moans out loud at the wonderful flavour that hits his taste buds. Happily swallowing her taste he feels her pull further out, and soon feels the remainder of her load splash against his face, with thick ropes landing from his chin to his hair.

After the fifth or sixth rope lands against his face she finally begins to ease off, before she can fully pull back Harry eagerly sucks her tip back into his mouth, eagerly cleaning her head and running his tongue against her hole as she moans aloud from the now sensitive length.

Opening his eyes again a few seconds later Harry finds himself met with a tired, but pleasurable smile from Amelia, and a wide grin from Andromeda, standing to the side waving a fresh picture in the air.

“That was wonderful Harry,” He hears Andromeda say. “You appear to be very talented.”

“… He is.” He hears a breathless Amelia confirm, still sitting back to relax as her now slick length falls half hard against her chest.

Not knowing how to respond Harry can only smile at the two women.

“I hope you don’t mind if I make a copy of this while you two clean up?” Andromeda requests.

Looking to Harry he realises the question was aimed at him, not Amelia.

“Oh, erm, feel free.” He agrees.

Receiving a smile he watches as Andromeda used he wand to create two copies of the picture, placing the original against her desk she then slides the second over to Harry.

“Here you go, I’m sure there are many ladies in your life that would like to receive that as a present.” She says with a smile. Accepting the picture in his hands Harry is caught by surprise when Andromeda leans further down.

“I hope you don’t mind.” She says as she moves to capture his lips. Harry eagerly leans forward, soon opening his mouth for the older woman to explore, quickly sharing the taste of Amelia’s release. As she pulls back Andromeda gives him a wink, and leans back to run her tongue against his face, quickly following a thick rope of cum leading from his chin. After swallowing she leans back in and passes over the remaining strips of cum, soon gathering it on her tongue. This time he notices she doesn’t swallow, and as she leans forward again he realises her intention and eagerly mashes his lips against her own. Pushing his tongue forward he gathers as much of the shared cum as he can, moaning in delight as her tongue playfully bats against him.

Finally pulling back Andromeda gives him a final gentle peck on the lips, before standing once more.

“Thanks for sharing Harry.” She says with a grin.

Looking back at Amelia he find her sitting in the same chair, stroking her cock as she watches the pair clean up the remains of her cum.

Moving back to his seat, Harry can feel his own cock urging for a release trapped in the confines of his trousers, trying to push it down he looks over to Andromeda to see a tell-tale sign against her own dress. Seeing his embarrassment Andromeda gently says. “Don’t worry Harry, after sucking a cock like that I’d have been worried if you weren’t hard.”

Giving her a grateful smile Harry watches as Amelia begins to stand before making her way back to her seat on the other side of the desk. To Harry’s pleasure she makes no move to tuck her still half hard cock away, and instead takes a seat as she is.

“So now that the introductions are mostly out of the way, Harry Potter meet Andromeda Tonks, she’ll be your new guardian should you have no objections.” Amelia begins.

“No Ma’am!” Harry eagerly replies.

Giving him a wry grin, Amelia nods. “I didn’t think so, in that case I just need both of you to sign this and it’s official.” She continues while handing a large parchment and a quill to Andromeda, who quickly signs. Harry takes them from her, and after giving the barest look quickly signs his name below. A soft glow lights up the parchment as Amelia smiles.

“Wonderful, it’s now official.” She says with a smile.

“So what should I call you?” Harry asks his new guardian.

“Well my friends call me Andi, so you can use that too, or Aunt Andi if you’re comfortable,” She replies. “Just no Mrs Tonks.” She finishes with a grin.

Smiling back Harry happily nods. Before he can say anything else a glowing white swan flies through the wall, coming to rest before Andromeda. Harry is startled to hear it begin speaking in a man’s voice.

“Andi, I’m sorry to interrupt your morning off but we have a situation, the Dragon Pox cure given to Mrs Bailey has had a bad reaction, we think it’s something to do with the breed, we really need your help before things get worse!”

As the message finishes the swan begins to dissolve into a mist, before disappearing completely.

“I’m so sorry Harry, I know we were going to catch up this morning but I have to go.” She begins to apologise.

Waving her off Harry is happy to reassure her. “That’s okay… Aunt Andi, that sounds serious so you should go,” He begins. “But maybe I could mail you some time?” He asks hopefully.

“I’ll do you one better,” she replies with a smile. “I’ll be coming to Hogwarts tomorrow to help Madam Pomfrey give you a full physical and begin treating those scars, we can catch up then.”

With a smile Harry happily nods, and stands up as Andromeda begins to leaves. Feeling awkward he holds out his hand, only for Andromeda to push it away and eagerly pull him into a hug.

“Thanks Harry, I’ll see you tomorrow,” She says. “And thanks Amelia, treat him good for me okay?” She finishes with a grin.

Watching her leave, he turns back to see Amelia leaning back in her chair, her hand having returned to her cock.

“Well this wasn’t quite what I had planned this morning, but since you still have some spare time how about I help you take care of that?” She asks while gesturing down to the tent in his trousers.

Feeling shy again, Harry nods and moves around to the other side of the desk as she gestures.

“I’d offer to return the favour with my mouth,” She begins. “But it seems a shame to let this go to waste.” She finishes softly batting her now rapidly hardening cock against her hand.

Harry can only nod mutely, not trusting his words right now. Given the choice he’s not sure which option he’d most prefer, but still eager to enjoy any result.

Pulling him closer Amelia begins to loosen his trousers, softly pulling them and his boxes to his ankles. Running her hands up his thigh she takes a firm grasp of his balls softly rolling them in her palm before moving further up to his shaft. Enclosing her hand entirely around his cock, she slowly strokes him back and forth.

“Minerva didn’t tell me it was so cute.” She says with a teasing smile. Firmly grasping his own fully hard 4 inch length.

Blushing again Harry can feel his cock get harder at her praise. Soon he feels her turn him around and finds himself softly falling against her desk. Looking back he can only see her begin to lean forward before he feels her begin to spread his ass apart as she moves his legs wider. Before he can ask what’s happening he feels a soft feeling run through his body, recognising it as the same spell Hermione used the night before Harry takes a deep breath.

Rather than feel the large girth of her cock he feels a soft, wet touch begin to run against his hole. He’s unable to stop the moan leaving his lips when he realises the feeling belongs to her tongue pressing against him.

“Somebody’s a buttslut.” He hears an amused Amelia mutter behind him.

Soon he feels her stand as she begins to press her fingers against his hole, first pressing one finger, then two, his bodily eagerly accepts them within. Stretching her fingers back and forth Amelia is marvelled by just how eager his body seems to be.

Removing her hand she grasps her cock, quickly stroking along the length to keep it slick. Moving forward she begins to press her cock against his hole, her head quickly sliding in side earning a sharp gasp from the boy laid against her desk.

“You ready Harry?” She asks, holding steady with just the tip placed within him.

“…Please.” Harry manages to respond, biting back a shout as Amelia pushes forward and buries inch after inch within. Slowly pushing Amelia is struck by how tight and firm his hole is, and how little resistance there is to her momentum.

As she begins to bottom out she finally feels some resistance and pulls still, looking down she finds herself with 10 inches buried deep within Harry’s hole, looking further up she can see the boy laid against her desk, a look of sheer pleasure on his face as moans leave his lips.

“Hope you’re ready for this.” Amelia mutters to herself, as she pulls back inch after inch, hearing an answering whine from Harry she grins in satisfaction and eagerly slams home once more.

Laying against the desk Harry can only gasp and moan at the pressure with his ass. Feeling her thick girth stretching him out, and her strong length eagerly pushing against his button on each pass. Soon Amelia is truly hammering into him, and Harry can only hold and enjoy the ride.

Feeling him begin to tighten, Amelia reaches her hand around his leg, softly wrapping her fingers around his bouncing length. Beginning to stroke she leans over to whisper in his ear.

“You going to… cum for me Harry?” She asks, biting his ear as she finishes.

Answering with a guttural moan Harry loses himself in the pleasure. Only to be brought back out by a voice at the door.

“I’m sorry, she’s busy at the moment.” Harry hears the voice of Connie say through the door. Moving his head he stares at the entrance of the room, his body pulsing in excitement over someone being so close to entering the room, and seeing him like this.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Amelia bites out with a smile. “Disappointed that door remained shut?”

Seeing the look on his face Amelia gets the answer she needs. Humping his ass firmly she slows her hand stroking his cock and reaches for her wand. Holding it to her neck she begins to talk.

“Connie, could you come in here for a moment please? Please be sure to close the door once you enter.”

Turning to stare at Amelia with wide eyes Harry sees a look of amusement on her face, hearing the door begin to open he whips his head back around to watch.

Connie calmly walks in and closes the door behind her, walking over to the desk she stares down at Harry’s form bent over the desk, with the firm body of her boss eagerly plunging his depths.

“Thanks for… joining us Connie” Amelia says, breathing deeply once more. “Harry was hoping you’d like to remain… if you don’t mind?”

Giving her boss a wide smile Connie looks down at the young wizard pressed against the desk.

“Of course Ma’am, and thank you for including me Harry,” She says with a happy smile. “You’re doing a wonderful job sweetie.”

Hearing her words Harry can only look up at her kind face, as he makes eye contact he feels Amelia quickly speed up her strokes again, as her cock hammers his ass ever faster. Within seconds he feels his balls tighten as a streak of cum shoots from the cock firmly in Amelia’s grasp. Seeing his expression Connie leans to the side to stare at his cock as he sprays his load against the desk. Thick streaks coming to fall against the wood below him.

“Wow, that’s such a big load for such a cute cock,” Connie says with a giggle. “You’re such a good boy” She finishes as she lovingly presses a hand against his face.

Harry is beyond overwhelmed, between the sheer pleasure from cumming across the desk, to the firm strokes into him deep inside from Amelia’s large cock, to even Connie’s touching show of affection. Falling across the desk he focuses on nothing but the feeling of Amelia pounding away, and recognising her picking up the pace once more he pushes back, willing her to cum deep inside him.

Needing no more motivation Amelia slams home one last time, and with a heavy moan begins to unleash streak after streak of hot cum within Harry once more. Despite having only recently cum her cock is quick to unleash a wave of her seed within Harry, her magic more than making up for things. Shot after shot line his hole and Harry can only gasp at the pleasure he feels.

Before long he feels her begin to slow down once more, but rather than slowly pulling back out this time she remains within him, gently pressing her tired body against him from above, hugging him against her chest. Blinking his eyes open again Harry first meets Connie’s eyes, seeing a look of pride within them and a wide smile on her face.

“You did so good Harry,” She tells him, as she leans down close to his face. “I only wish I had time for a go…” She gently whispers in his ear, before gently pressing a kiss against his lips.

With wide eyes he looks back at her, his gaze glancing down her body to find a noticeable bulge now sitting within her skirt. Seeing his eyes Connie only lets out a laugh, and reaches down to press her skirt down further, giving Harry a clear look at how excited he had made the witch.

Hearing a chuckle above him he turns his head to see Amelia watching his face, an encouraging smile on her lips. “You really are the best Harry.” She murmurs, pressing her own kiss to the side of mouth. Slowly she begins to pull her cock from within him, feeling the cum begin to follow. As the last inch pops free Harry lets out a deep moan as a flood of her seed flows from his hole.

Sitting back Amelia lets him lay there to recover, while her cock now gently falls against her thigh, finally losing it’s hardness.

“Madam Bones…” She looks up to see Harry looking back at her, gently sitting against the desk. “Could I ask for a favour?”

“Anything.” She replies, meaning every word.

Lifting up the picture passed to him by Andromeda, he holds it out to her. “Could you make another copy of this?” He asks her quietly.

Understanding his request, Amelia gives him a smile and takes the picture. "Here Harry, just follow what I do, and don't worry you won't get in trouble for using magic in non-muggle areas during the school year." She says as she shows him the incantation. With a wave of her wand an extra picture sits on the desk, and with just a minor correction Harry is able to match her effort.

Picking up a copy of the picture Harry glances at the contents, and watches himself suck deeply on a cock as it slowly pulls out, cumming across his face as it does. With a blush he looks back to Connie and holds out the copy.

“Here you go Miss Connie, I’d like you to have this.” He says to her shyly.

Taking the picture in her hands, Connie looks down at it fighting to keep the red tint from her cheeks. “Thank you so much Harry, I’ll treasure it” She replies honestly, before leaning down to whisper in his ear once more “You look so hot when you’re covered in cum” She says, giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

Backing away once more Connie looks up at her boss. “Ma’am, may I be excused to take my break?” She requests, fighting to not fidget on the spot.

“Granted,” Amelia replies. “I hear that the third floor stock room is empty this time of day.” She finishes with a smirk.

Blushing deeply, Connie nods in thanks and turns to leave, blowing Harry a kiss before reaching for the door.

“Oh and Connie…” She hears as her hand reaches the handle.

Turning she meets her bosses eyes, seeing an amused glint in them once again.

“…I believe Harry may need your help with a follow up interview over the holidays if you’re available?”

Connie couldn’t agree fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the writing was a little stronger here. Shout out to the Lucient12 who reminded me speech marks don't void punctuation, which is a bad habit you pick up when you spend well over a decade using them for nothing but the occasional quote. I'm sure there are still some errors here, but hopefully it's a better read. I'll aim to go back over the first 3 to correct too.
> 
> Feel free to leave any thoughts below.


	5. A Simple Checkup Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from the last chapter we now have Andromeda visiting to help give Harry a check up, revealing a surprising discovery that deserves some intensive testing.
> 
> This wasn't intended as a large chapter, in fact I was planning to take a slight break before writing more and yet I completely lost control. In the end there was a good split for a two part chapter this time. Enjoy!
> 
> I should also mention so sizes have been tweaked in previous chapters, just to better feed into some kinks or deliver more separation between the larger women.

**The next day, breakfast in the Great Hall.**

Helping himself to breakfast Harry is sitting next to Hermione once more, her own attention focused on the book in her lap as she eats.

“... And she really got you away from your relatives just like that?” Parvati asks, catching up on Harry’s adventure from the previous day.

“Forget about that, go back to the part where Director Bones gave you the mother of all creampies!” Cringing at Lavenders exclamation, Harry looks down the table at the reactions. Relieved to see Ron and Neville completely oblivious Harry’s panic subsides.

“Yeah Harry, don’t skip the good stuff!” Turning to his right he finds Angelina Johnson eagerly leaning forward, her eyes alight in amusement. Sitting beside her are her two fellow chasers, both unashamedly grinning at his tale.

Blushing at the attention, Harry looks down at his plate, his mind looking for an escape route.

“Take it easy on him guys,” He heard Hermione speak up, giving him a soft glance over her book. “Harry’s not quite as much of a slut as you guys... Yet.” She finishes with a wink at Harry.

Smiling in thanks, Harry is relieved to hear the girls apologise for pushing him.

“Why are you so calm about this Hermione?” Parvati asks her friend.

“Yeah, normally you’re the first to quiz everyone” Lavender chimes in.

Blushing Hermione tries to make an excuse, only to be cut off by Harry speaking up in a teasing voice.

“She’s calm because she spent all day grilling me yesterday when I got back,” Harry says. “You should have seen her face when I finally finished the story before charms, I had to catch her up on the first 5 minutes of Flitwick’s lecture.”

Hearing the soft laughter from her friends Hermione blushes even further. Before she can reply a soft fluttering breaks through the hall as owls begin to fly down to the tables with the mornings mail.

Seeing Hedwig land in front of him, Harry quickly removes a package from her leg, feeding her a handful of bacon in return.

Confused by the package Harry unwraps the paper to find a letter enclosed, along with a small ornate wooden box.

Picking up the letter first, Harry sets the box on the table in front of him, an action quickly noticed by the girls sitting across from him.

“Looks like someone has an admirer.” Parvati says with a smirk.

Harry looks at her in confusion, seeing his reaction Parvati goes on to explain.

“That’s a witches box Harry,” She begins. “It’s covered by the same charms that protect our secret, meaning only witches or the wizard it’s addressed to can see or open it.”

Now feeling intrigued, Harry quickly opens the letter and begins to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_It was a pleasure to meet you yesterday. I only hope you had as much fun as I did during your visit._

_I wanted to take a moment to formally invite you to stay a few days at Bones Manor during the next Summer holiday, and Susan and I would love for you to join us one evening to exchange gifts during the yule break. Should you agree please owl back and I’ll reach out to Andi to arrange a suitable date._

_Very much looking forward to seeing you again._

_Madam Ameila Bones._

_P.S. The attached gift comes from Connie. After hearing my plans to contact you she eagerly requested I send this along as well. Please ensure you’re discreet when opening it._

_P.P.S. Say hi for Susan for me, I know she would very much like to get to know you better too._

Looking down at the box sitting on the table, Harry nervously picks it up. Seeing Hermione looking at him expectantly he slides the letter across for her to begin reading.

Sliding open the lid Harry pulls out a small note.

_Harry,_

_Thanks again for your gift yesterday, I wanted to return the favour with one myself. I hope you don’t mind the mess._

_Love_

_Connie_

Putting the note aside Harry reaches back into the box and pulls out a soft piece of cloth. Looking closer Harry realises he’s now holding a small pair of light blue panties, reaching to pull them open Harry feels a wet touch against his thumb. Turning the pair around Harry first sees he’s in fact holding a thong, before spotting the mess inside.

With a bright red face Harry looks down at long streaks of cum soaking into the soft cloth in his hands. Panicking he quickly moves to stash them back into the box. Looking up again he’s met with a knowing smirk from every witch paying attention. Realising he was caught Harry tries to explain only to be cut off as Hermione speaks up.

“You’ve got a little something on your hand Harry.” She says, eyes smiling in happiness.

Looking down at this hand Harry spots a thick drop of cum sitting against his thumb. Without thinking he moves his hand up to his mouth to clean it off, stopping at the very last moment. Looking around he sees the eyes of all 6 witches watching him, each barely suppressing their glee.

Seeing their reaction Harry hesitates for a moment, before taking the plunge and wrapping his mouth around his thumb, eagerly sucking off the seed.

Suppressing a moan, Harry relishes the flavour hitting his tongue. Being both familiar and unique at once, Harry happily swallow it down.

“Damn Harry, are you trying to give every witch a hard on or something?” Harry hears an amused Alicia ask from her seat down the table.

Blushing once more Harry looks back down at the table. Realising he should send a reply Harry requests some parchment from Hermione.

Receiving a sheet and a quill from a smiling Hermione Harry begins to write out a reply.

_Dear Madam Bones,_

_Thank you for all your help yesterday, and for taking such good care of me._

_I would love to join you over the holidays and I would be happy to visit before Christmas too._

_I’m really looking forward to spending more time with you._

_Sincerely_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Please give my thanks to Connie and let her know I really enjoyed her gift._

With his reply finished Harry attaches the note to Hedwig. “Thanks Hedwig, please take this back to Madam Bones when you’re ready,” He says to hear, before looking down in confusion. “Wait, how did you even get this?” Harry asks his owl.

Giving her familiar an exasperated look, Hedwig simply gives him a small nip in reprimand.

“Ow, okay sorry, I won’t question your abilities again!” Harry says, giving his owl a proud smile.

Receiving a hoot in return Harry watches as Hedwig takes off from the table, soon leaving the hall.

“Here Harry, this should be good now.” Looking down he sees Katie slide the box back over to him, not having noticed her pull it away.

“I put a stasis charm on the box, so you’ll be able to enjoy those whenever you like.” She says to his questioning stare.

Feeling his cheeks tint, Harry stammers out a thank you. Mercifully being interrupted by his head of house making her way over to the table.

“Mr Potter, I wanted to let you know that Mrs Tonks will be making her way to the hospital wing shortly, where Madam Pomfrey is awaiting you both.” She says.

“When you’re ready please make your way there,” She continues. “You’re excused out of lessons this morning again, and I’ve been assured you should be fine to return by the lunch period.”

Nodding in thanks, Harry quickly gathers his things together.

“Catch up with you later.” He says to Hermione, before saying goodbye to the other witches and making his way out the hall.

**The Hospital Wing, minutes later.**

“Mr Potter, you’re right on time.” Harry hears the voice of the kindly matron call out.

Looking across the room Harry sees her silver haired figure standing next to a younger dark haired witch, wearing a fine set of light blue robes.

“Harry, so lovely to see you again.” He hears her say as she turns in greeting.

“Hi Aunt Andi.” He says with a shy smile.

Walking further in the room Harry moves to take a seat on a bed as directed.

“Okay, so we’re going to start with a quick physical just to check for any problems,” Begins the school’s meditwitch. “Then we’ll move on to a quick treatment that will reduce or remove most of the... scars.”

Receiving a nod from the teen in front of her Poppy and Andromeda both move to take out their wands. Quickly casting a series of spells Harry soon she’s mirrored looks of anger followed by confusion spread across their face.

“Okay, there are a lot of underlying injuries that weren’t treated right,” Poppy begins. “But a quick course of potions will fix those up.”

“We’ll also have to have you take a longer course of nourishment potions,” Andromeda continues. “We won’t be able to completely reverse things, but it will give you a little of your height back.”

“Just don’t expect to be towering over any young witches any time soon.” Poppy finishes with a grin.

“The confusing part is it looks like your body has started to fix itself suddenly,” Andromeda says, staring at her wand in confusion. “It’s almost like you’ve been taking the potions for a few days already.”

“Have you had any change to your diet recently Harry?” He hears Madam Pomfrey ask.

Confused Harry thinks back on the last few days and any changes. Confused for a moment Harry suddenly dawns on the difference, looking at the two older witches in front of him Harry blushes deeply as he thinks on how he can explain to them.

Seeing the reaction in her new ward, Andromeda reaches the same conclusion. Giving him a wry grin she decides to take pity on him and explain to Poppy herself.

“It would seem Harry here has a special talent,” She begins. “It would seem helping out his fellow witches isn’t quite as selfless as he first thought.”

Receiving a searching look from her new colleague Andromeda moves closer to explain her theory, quickly having the older witch blushing while glancing at the young student in front of her.

“That certainly could explain things, but I’ve never heard of a wizard having this kind of gift before.” She replies.

“We’ve never heard of one surviving the killing curse either.” Andromeda pointedly responds.

“Speaking of, we may have to have you visit St Mungo’s during the Summer,” Andromeda continues. “I don’t like the readings I’m getting from your scar, but for the moment it doesn’t appear to be effecting you in any way.”

“Okay,” Harry replies. “So is the... Nourishment thing bad?” He asks.

Receiving two soft smiles in return Andromeda speaks up. “Not at all, an influx of magic certainly shouldn’t harm you,” She answers. “In fact if anything this should only make you stronger.”

“But just to be sure we can run a few tests.” Poppy speaks up.

“Tests?” Harry asks.

“Nothing harmful, just a few experiments to see how much effect it has, how often it can happen, if anything else is required...” Poppy answers in reply.

Turning to address Andromeda. “Would you rather I handle this alone given your new role in his life?” She asks.

Giving the which a grateful smile Andromeda replies. “Thank you, but I’d rather assist. I was raised as a Black after all.” She finishes with a grin.

“Wonderful. I assume you wouldn’t object at being the one to test the effect of multiple releases?” Poppy questions the younger woman with a grin. “I’m not sure my old bones would be ready for that."

Receiving a happy nod in return the two witches prepare a series of screens, enclosing them from the rest of the room, before moving to set up a series of monitoring spells.

“Okay before we begin we should begin taking care of those scars,” Began Madam Pomfrey. “If you’d like to go ahead and remove your clothes Harry.”

Looking at the two witches Harry feels himself blush in embarrassment, seeing their encouraging looks Harry begins to disrobe. Seeing the first of the marks appear he sees a dark look pass over their faces, but to his relief it’s covered by soft smiles.

Dropping the remainder of his clothes to the floor he watches as Madam Pomfrey uses her wand to collect and move his clothes. As she finishes he watches her remove a large flask from the shelf.

“This is a very simply potion Harry, rather than drink it you simply apply it to the skin, it will then encourage your skin to heal fully and should take little time to fully soak in.” Madam Pomfrey explains.

“Are you ready, because this could feel quite cold?” She asks.

Receiving a nod, Poppy uses her wand to spread the mixture across Harry’s body, watching as Andromeda moves to spread the coating across his back.

“And all done,” Harry hears Andromeda speak up from behind. “Oh, and you have a very cute tushy.” She continues in a teasing tone.

Walking back around to his from Andromeda takes a moment to look down over his body. “It’s certainly not the only cute part of you.” She says purposefully staring his cock. Watching the 3 inch length bounce in response Andromeda is delighted to see him harden in response to her teasing.

“Oh Nymphadora is going to love playing with that.” She continues, a wide smile on her face.

Watching the interaction Poppy can only smile. “Why don’t you two go ahead and begin the tests, I just need to go arrange a couple of... Resources for us.” She says before departing behind the dividers, pulling out a note pad and quill.

“So, looks like I don’t have to wait long to see your talents after all.” Andromeda says to Harry, breaking the tension.

Giving her a grateful smile Harry watches as she begins to open her pale blue robes. Dropping them to the ground Harry’s mouth fall opens at the sight beneath. Beneath her robe Andromeda wears a deep black lingerie set, accented with shades of green. Her large breasts firmly pushed up behind the bra, further down he sees a toned stomach leading down to a small pair of panties, a firm bulge sitting below. Setting off her look is a pair of deep black stockings attached to a soft lace garter around her waist.

Seeing his reaction Andromeda grins in delight. “Just because I didn’t know this would happen doesn’t mean I didn’t prepare for it.” She says with a smirk.

Watching him struggle to compose himself Andromeda moves forward, softly pressing against his body. “Relax Harry,” She whispers softly. “Ignore everything else, we’re just going to have a little fun all right?”

Seeing her encouraging smile Harry nods in reply. Leaning down Andromeda softly presses her lips to his mouth, soon pushing her tongue forward to mash against his own.

A few seconds later she pulls back, smiling softly at the look on Harry’s face.

Deciding to move things along she pulls out a chair from the side of the bed and pushes Harry down into the seat. Watching his eyes she steps back and begins to slowly lower her panties down her legs.

His eyes firmly glued to her movements, Harry watches as she stands back up, a soft length unfurling from her crotch. Hanging down against her thigh he sees a flaccid cock, sitting at 6 inches with a dark mass of curls framing it and the two large balls hidden below. Feeling his own cock harden to a full 4 inches Harry begins to feel embarrassed by his eagerness.

Seeing his conflict Andromeda speaks up. “Don’t worry Harry, believe me if I hadn’t had the training I had before my family kicked me out I’d be hard too,” she reassures him. “The Black family were one of those that liked to hide away from the Witches Gift, feeling It somehow took away from their Patriarchs.”

“Although if you ask me,” She continues. “I think they were just embarrassed that their wives had the bigger package.” She finishes with a wink.

Feeling better Harry watches as she softly runs her hands down her body, one firmly grasping at her breast while the other reaches down to her balls. Within seconds her length begins to grow, becoming firmer and longer as it extends from her body. Soon Harry finds himself staring at a hard 9 inch cock, proudly growing out the bushy mass of hairs. Her girth makes his mouth water, appearing more than large enough to stretch his lips around.

Taking a moment to prepare Andromeda reaches up with her hands to tie her hair back. Watching her movements Harry’s eyes become glued to a mass of curls centered in her armpit, looking along he finds the same Bush if hairs under both arms.

“I hope a little hair isn’t a turn off for you Harry,” Andromeda says, seeing his vision glued to her pits. “This would be one of the few areas I didn’t rebel against my family with.” She finishes with a smile.

Shaking his head Harry tries to reassure her. “Of course not!” He quickly exclaims. “Sorry, I was just surprised. It looks... Good” He finishes.

Giving the young teen in front of her another wide grin Andromeda replies. “That’s good to hear, maybe I’ll let you explore them fully sometime.” She says with a grin.

Walking forward she steps closer to Harry, her shaft bouncing as she steps. Reaching his seat she stands in place, watching Harry stare directly at her cock. Seeing him frozen in place she decides to take the first step and slowly presses her spongy head against his lips, leaving them glossy as she slowly moves her shaft across his face.

Feeling his lips begin to open she pulls back, teasingly holding her shaft out of his reach.

“Ah, ah... Who said you were ready for your treat?” She says, before stepping closer to press her full length against his head. Soon Harry finds himself with her hard shaft sitting against his face, the tip of his nose pressing down into soft curls as he feels the gentle swell of her balls against his chin. Taking a deep breath he’s hit by her musky scent and a hint of the sweet smell of her perfume.

“Good boy, now are you ready for Aunties cock?” Andromeda asks with a low voice. Instantly feeling him nod against her shaft. “All you have to do is ask nicely.” She says, gently swiping her cock across his face.

“Please Aunt Andi...” Harry whines.

“Please what...?” Andromeda replies, a teasing sound to her voice.

“Let me suck your cock.” Harry whispers out breathlessly.

Unwilling to wait any longer she pulls herself back, gently pushing her shaft done to meet his lips once more.

“It’s all yours sweetie.” She says.

Hearing her words Harry opens his mouth and firmly runs his tongue against her head, finally tasting the precum that had coated his lips. Moaning freely he opens his lips wider, eagerly taking her tip into his mouth.

Looking down Andromeda is struck by the sight of joy on Harry’s face, watching as he happily runs his tongue along the cock in his mouth. She leaves him to his ministrations for a minute before realising the boy nursing her shaft was in no rush to finish his duty. Letting out a chuckle she begins to slowly press further in his mouth.

“As lovely as this is, we should try to move this along,” She says while feeding inch after inch into Harry’s throat. “Don’t worry, when you come to stay I’ll let you take as much time as you like.” She finishes with a gentle smile.

Hearing her words Harry takes her encouragement to heart, wanting to please the woman that had been so kind to him he wills his throat to relax and firmly pushes forward.

Seeing his change of pace Andromeda is touched by the look of concentration falling on his face. Wanting to help him she gently threads her hands through his hair before firmly pressing him against her body, feeling inch after inch pass through his tight throat.

Pressing his nose against the mass of curls at her base she soaks in the pleasure coming his throat, feeling his warm cavern eagerly massaging her long shaft.

Slowly pulling her cock back out she allows Harry a moment to catch his breath before firmly pressing back within once more. Beginning to slowly thrust back and forth.

Closing his eyes Harry happily allows her to dictate the base, holding his hands against her ass he basks in the feeling of a strong shaft powering into his mouth. His own smaller length bouncing along untouched, unnoticed by the wizard so eagerly swallowing cock.

Looking away Andromeda spots Poppy standing a few feet away, quietly watching the pair. Meeting her smile she watches as the gentle nurse opens the bottom of her robes, freeing a modest shaft from within.

Not wanting to delay their tests further Andromeda speeds up her thrusts. Looking down she watches Harry open his eyes, meeting his gaze with love.

“Okay Harry...” She gasps. “Time to... Move this... Along...”

Thrusting deeply as she speaks Andromeda focuses on the tight pressure of his throat. Feeling her balls begin to tighten and her shaft begin to throb she bites out a warning.

“Here it... Comes...” She warns.

Hearing her words Harry stares up as Andromeda thrusts. Watching her eyes close and a shout break her lips he feels as her shaft begins to fire. A thick wave of cum burst out deep within his stomach, followed by pulse after pulse of thick seed.

Thrusting as she cums Andromeda feels Harry swallow deeply, happily taking each blast she delivers down his throat. Pulling back to shallow thrusts she feels the final ropes fall across his tongue and paint his mouth white.

With his lips still wrapped around his tip Harry swallows the cum deposited in his mouth. Happily moaning in appreciation. Meeting Andromeda’s eyes he eagerly runs his tongue along her head, happily cleaning the remaining cum as she smiles down at him.

“That was wonderful sweetie...” She gently whispers out. “Thank you.” She finishes, softly moving her hands to press against his cheek.

Sitting back Harry lets her shaft fall from his mouth. Breathing deep he smiles back at the older witch now leaning against the bed to his side.

“Mmm, you better go ahead Poppy, before I end up taking another go.” Andromeda says, aiming a grin at Harry as she softly strokes her slick, half firm shaft.

“Indeed.” He hears the witch reply with a chuckle. Turning Harry sees the kind nurse that has treated him often in the past, this time she’s standing there in the same uniform he’s come to know, but firmly stroking a hard cock pressing from within the robes.

Walking closer Poppy takes Andromeda’s place, and happily presents her shaft for Harry to inspect.

Looking over the cock laid before him Harry takes note of her shorter length, sitting at a firm 7 inches. Her girth is lighter too, but Harry knows she’s still more than large enough to press against his throat. A small bush of silver hairs sits at her base, while her balls remain smooth.

“Here you go sweetie, after that monster I bet you’re relieved to enjoy a smaller snack,” She says. “Well maybe small isn’t quite the right word.” She finishes, pointedly looking down at Harry’s much smaller shaft pressing against his chest.

Blushing at her teasing Harry focuses on the cock sitting in front of him. Leaning forward he softly presses a kiss to the tip, soon leaving his lips with a new glossy coating.

Opening his mouth he sucks her head inside, eagerly running his tongue against the new texture, and happily enjoying the new flavour against his tongue.

“Oh my...” He hears the witch moan. “He’s very enthusiastic.”

Hearing Andromeda’s gentle laughter he listens to her response. “You have no idea... Give it to her hard and fast Harry.”

Meeting her eyes Harry nods his head around the cock. Turning back he makes eye contact with Poppy and pushes down to her base in one stroke.

“Ohhhh...”

Hearing her deep moan Harry pull back until just her tip remains, running his tongue against the spongy head he quickly pushes him self back down, firmly stoking her back and forth as he goes.

“If you don’t... Slow down... I’m going to... “ He hears the witch gasp.

Hearing her words Harry moves to ease his pace, only to find a firm hand press against his head.

“Sorry Poppy,” He hears Andromeda say, an amused tone hitting her voice. “We have a lot of work left after all.” He hears her finish, as she firmly pushes him back and forth along the cock.

Feeling the witch begin to shake, Harry’s only warning is the tell-tale pulse coming from her shaft. Preparing for his prize Harry eagerly awaits the first pulse as it blasts from her cock deep within his throat. Seeing the witch hit her peak Andromeda steps back, watching as Poppy pulls her cock until the tip presses against Harry’s tongue, firmly stroking her shaft as rope after rope of cum lands across his tongue.

Feeling the hot blasts against his throat Harry eagerly swallows, feeling mouthful after mouthful enter his stomach. After a few seconds the flow eases off, and he gently runs his tongue against the head to collect the remaining cum within his mouth.

Pulling out Poppy watches as Harry swallows with a smile on his face.

Falling against the bed Poppy breathes deeply, her cock falling softly against her thigh.

“Thank you... Mr Potter...” She breathes out. “That was perfect.” She finishes, directing a grateful smile at the young wizard.

Returning her smile Harry can’t resist his reply. “Anytime Ma’am.”

With a chuckle Poppy moves to tuck her softening cock away once more, now sitting at a much more modest 5 inches.

“I believe our guests should be here now.” She says, making her way around the dividers. Leaving a panicked Harry watching her retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plenty more smut from this scene in the second part, including some more guests. I'm starting to dabble in more kinks here, with the gift and Andromeda's body, but they'll be explored more in depth later.
> 
> I decided there was a good break here after writing such a large chunk so enjoy and feel free to comment, or skip straight to part 2!


	6. A Simple Checkup Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two. More smut, more kink, more rambling. Enjoy!

**The Hospital Wing, moments later.**

“Guests?” Startled, Harry turns to ask Andromeda.

“Just a couple of extra tests we needed to run to get an accurate measure,” Andromeda replies gently. “Don’t worry, you have nothing to be embarrassed about.” She says seeing the red flush settle against his face.

Trusting his new guardians words, Harry sits to await the guests, subtly moving his hand to cover his ever hard cock.

Walking back around the curtain Poppy is joined by a blonde haired 6th year Ravenclaw and a professor Harry recognised as the Arithmancy teacher.

“Harry I’d like you to meet Penelope Clearwater, and Professor Septima Vector,” Poppy introduced. “They’ve kindly agreed to assist us with these tests.”

Blushing deeply Harry stammered out a greeting. “Thanks for... Helping me.” Looking back at the two new arrivals Harry sees a lithe figure in the blue trimmed robes of Ravenclaw, standing tall for her age at 5'8" with her blonde hair pulled up in a tight ponytail. A small smile sits on her face as he meets her light blue eyes, with full cheeks and a small button nose, she wears a light coating of make-up helping to accentuate her beauty without drawing too much attention. Looking back down her body he takes notice of her modest breasts pressing against her uniform, the rest of her figure displays a lithe form with gentle curves, her most striking feature being her long legs.

Turning to the woman next to her Harry takes in the appearance of the professor he has only met in passing. With a sharp, regal face she instantly gives off an aura of sophistication, her hair falling in gentle brown curls down her back. Beneath her emerald robe Harry can see the slope of her larger breasts and the wider curves of her more developed body. Her lips feature a deep shade of red, while her hazel eyes glitter in the light with deep shadows drawing his vision in.

Receiving gentle smiles in return Professor Vector speaks up. “So nice to meet you Mr Potter, and you’re very welcome,” She replies. “I’d say its out pleasure but I think that goes without saying don’t you?” She replies mirthfully.

“Hi Harry,” Penny replies. “I’m happy to help.”

“Penny’s studying to be a healer, so I’ve taken her on as an apprentice while she’s here.” Poppy explains.

Conscious of their stares Harry continues to keep himself covered up. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looks up to see Andromeda giving him a gentle smile. Trusting her, Harry moves his arms back to his sides, revealing his hard 4 inch cock.

Looking back he sees a kind smile cross Professor Vector’s face, and a small blush hit Penny’s.

“You’re very handsome Mr Potter,” The professor says encouragingly. “I’m sure many a witch would be happy to play with that lovely cock of yours.”

“Yeah Harry,” Penny speaks up. “The little cocks are the best.” She finishes with a wink.

Seeing Harry overwhelmed by their praise Poppy turns to explain what she needs from the two witches.

“We’re currently trying to determine the level of... Nourishment, Harry here appears to receive from a witches cum.” She explains. "Both myself and Healer Tonks here have provided a... sample to Harry, however to ensure we’re covering all possibilities we also wanted to test the effects that come from a different age range, and from a lack of any kind of relationship.”

“Penny you will obviously be providing the age variance,” Poppy continues. “While you Septima have had no prior connection with Mr Potter until now, as such we’d like you to provide a sample with minimum input.”

“By that she means we’d like you to jerk yourself into his mouth.” Andromeda cuts in, seeing the puzzled expression fall on her face.

“I see!” She replies. “Well I can’t say I’m not jealous, but I’d be happy to provide my assistance.” She finishes with a small smile.

“Great, now then Penny if you’d like to go ahead when you’re ready,” Poppy instructs. “And Septima feel free to begin preparing yourself as she goes along.”

Watching the 6th year girl in front of him Harry watches her give a quick nod before shedding her outer robe revealing a blue accented Hogwarts uniform beneath. Quickly undoing her skirt Penny allows it to fall to the floor, revealing a pair of white panties hidden below a pair of black nylons.

Looking closer Harry is excited to see the outline of a hard cock beginning to form, and watches as Penny reaches down to pull her firm length over the top of the layers.

Slowly stroking her hand up and down Penny moves closer to Harry, as she moves Harry stares at her rapidly hardening shaft, watching it going from a mostly firm 5 inches to a rigid 6 ½. Thinner than many cocks he’s become used to Harry nonetheless licks his lips at the sight. Looking down her shaft Harry spots an entirely smooth base, and two hairless balls now peaking over her panties.

Standing in front of his face, Penny looks down with a smile. “Ready when you are Harry, go ahead when you’re...”

Cutting off her words Harry leans forward to envelope the head of her cock. Running his tongue under her foreskin Harry once more moans aloud at the taste, appreciating the subtle changes in flavour from each cock. Looking up at her face Harry wastes no time in pushing down, eagerly throating the first inches of her cock.

“Wow, you’re...” He hears Penny gasp.

“A total cockslut.” He hears Andromeda finish with an amused tone.

Look to the side he spots her watching on approvingly, still lightly stroking her own firm cock. To her side he spots Professor Vector. Sitting against the opposing bed alongside Andromeda, her own deep emerald robes accenting the shades of Andromeda’s remaining lingerie. Her dark brown curls fall a shade lighter than the other witch, falling softly around a softer face.

Looking further down he sees her firmly stroking her hand down a large shaft pressing out of her robes. Thinner than Andromeda’s intimidating shaft but matching her in length at a strong 9 inches. Like Penny she’s also completely hairless, the contrast between her and Andromeda becoming much more noticeable.

Meeting Harry’s eyes once more Andromeda gives him a teasing smile, and then slowly reaches over to the woman sitting next to her. Bumping her hand against her companion, Septima looks to her side, seeing Andromeda’s gaze she quickly clues in to her plan. Happily letting go of her shaft Septima feels Andromeda’s hand enclose around her cock, firmly moving to stroke up and down. Staring at Harry once more she calmly reaches over with her own hand to return the favour.

Watching the two witches put on their show Harry is brought back to his task when he feels Penny begin to thrust deeper and deeper. Willing back his gag reflex once more Harry happily swallows down the remainder of her cock, pleased to hear a soft gasp as she bottoms out in his throat.

Massaging her length with his throat Harry eagerly runs his tongue against every inch he can reach, pleased to feel the witch in his mouth thrust faster and faster.

“Get ready Harry...” He hears Penny say quickly. “Here it comes!” She finishes with a yell.

Feeling her cock pull back to his mouth Harry reaches up to firmly stroke at her shaft as cum begins to flow on his tongue. Swallowing deeply Harry feels her tip fire blast after blast of sticky seed with his mouth, eager to not miss a drop Harry swallows after each mouthful.

Pulling back from the wonderful mouth that had so easily serviced her cock, Penny looks down at the pleased face of Harry below.

“Thanks... Harry,” She says in a tired voice. “You’re fantastic at that!” She finishes, an excited tint returning to her tone.

Looking her in the eye Harry returns a smile, and rather than reply simply leans forward and presses a gentle kiss against her softening head.

As she turns to retreat Harry looks back at the two older witches leaning against the opposite bed. No longer mutually pleasing each other he instead sees Septima rapidly stroking her hand up and down her firm cock as Andromeda softly leans over her, a hand gently cupping her smooth balls. Looking closer he sees Andromeda whispering into the witches ear, unable to hear her words but seeing the flashes of pleasure that fall across the professors face.

Turning to see Harry’s gaze Andromeda speaks up. “She’s almost ready Harry, she just needs a little encouragement.” She explains.

Eager to taste the witch in front of him Harry decides to speak up himself.

“Please professor,” He begins in a soft tone. “Will you cum in my mouth?” He asks.

Watching a look of desire flash over her face Harry sits back as she begins to rise from her seat against the bed. Firmly striding over to stand in front of Harry’s face.

“Gladly...” Is her only reply before the floodgates open.

Looking up Harry watches as a thick white rope surges from her cock, splashing firmly against his face in a warm blast. Eager to not miss any more Harry wraps his lips around the pulsing cock and moans as he swallows down thick mouthfuls of cum. Thick blasts continue to land against his tongue as Harry relishes the new flavour. Seconds pass by as the cock continues to unload before he finally feels the flow begin to end. As it comes to a stop Harry swallows the remainder of her cum, but happily returns to run his tongue around her head, eager to experience the new shaft he’s been presented with.

Retreating from his mouth Septima looks down at the young student in front of her, and thick rope of cum still against his face. “It’s such a shame you’re not in my class...” She mutters, plans flashing through her mind.

“Is it too late to transfer?” Harry asks, his own thoughts flashing between crazy seers and the long shaft he can see softening in front of his face.

Receiving a pleased smile Septima moves back. “I’ll see what I can do.” She replies.

Walking over to join a now fully dressed Penny she calmly rearranges her soft cock back within her robes. Receiving a thank you from the two healers in the room both turn to leave.

“Thanks again!” Harry shouts. Receiving two wide smiles in return as the witches depart.

Still sitting in the seat Harry is reminded of his own rock hard length sitting against his chest, the flavours on his tongue only making him firmer.

“Almost done Harry,” He hears Poppy speak up. “I think you’ll really enjoy this next part.” She finishes with a smile.

Looking over at Andromeda he sees her stroking her hard cock once more. Standing up she begins to approach Harry.

“Why don’t you go ahead and hop up on the bed this time Harry,” She says, “And give me a good shot at that lovely tushy of yours.” She finishes with a grin.

Realising her intention Harry shoots up to the bed. Thinking for a moment Harry considers leaning himself across it as he had done with Madam Bones the day before, but remembering his night with Hermione he instead chooses to lay on his back, pulling his knees closer to his chest to give her clear access to his hole.

Seeing her eyes light up Harry suddenly feels self conscious about his position. With his knees pulled up and held to the side Andromeda has a clear view of his soft body, with his tight hole and small rigid cock eagerly on display.

“You look so cute like that,” Andromeda compliments him. “I wish I had a camera to take another picture for the collection.”

Blushing at her praise Harry feels the soft magic fall over him once more, looking over to see Madam Pomfrey tucking her wand away. He gives her a grateful smile, receiving a nod in return.

Looking back he watches as Andromeda casts a lubrication spell against her own cock, firmly stroking as she does.

“Normally I’d take the time to ease you in and really enjoy this tush of yours Harry,” She begins. “But I don’t think this little guy could take it.” She says as she softly flicks his cock back and forth.

Gasping in pleasure Harry watches as she smiles, before firmly grasping her cock and beginning to press against his hole.

Feeling the pressure Harry lets out a sharp gasp, a moan following as her head quickly sinks inside his passage.

“Mmmm,” He hears her moan. “I knew your ass would be worth it.” She finishes, throwing a sink at the young wizard in the end of her cock.

Gently pushing forward Andromeda begins to sink inch after inch within his hole. With half of her cock buried inside him she pulls back for a moment before quickly thrusting back inside.

Giving him a few more strokes Andromeda pushes the remainder of her length against him until she fully bottoms out. Seeing a glazed expression on his face she lets out a pleased laugh, reaching back she moves to unhook her bra, delighted to see a look of recognition fall across his face as he soaks in the sight of her firm breasts, untouched by age, capped with firm soft brown nipples.

“Hope you’re ready Harry.” She says, before quickly picking up the pace and hammering deep inside his hole. Breathing deep herself she relishes in the sheer pleasure from his walls before angling her cock to hit the spot deep inside him.

A string of moans falls from his lips as her cock strikes deep within his ass. Opening his eyes once more he looks up to see Madam Pomfrey watching on with a smile, her eyes alight with joy at seeing the young wizard being fucked so deeply.

Feeling her second release approaching Andromeda reaches down to wrap her fingers around Harry’s small but firm cock. Wanting nothing more than to finish alongside him she strokes his dick in time to her thrusts, rapidly hammering away.

Seeing his small balls begin to tighten and seeing the look of pleasure on his face Andromeda lets herself go, knowing that her release will be enough to set Harry off.

The moment the first blast hits his walls Harry’s body surges and pleasure passes through him. Shot after shot of thick cum blasts from his cock, falling across his chest as deep ropes are fired within his ass. Feeling the seed filling his hole his own cock fires off a firm blast of cum, clearing his entire chest and falling to land against his face, a mirror of the streak left by his professor shortly before.

Holding him deep. Andromeda lets out a moan as she finishes unloading in his ass. Looking up at the young boy covered in his own cum she let’s out a deep smile.

“That was... Perfect...” She says lovingly. “Thanks for giving me that chance Harry.” She finishes, still gently cradling his shrinking length.

Opening his eyes again Harry looks up at the witch lovingly cradling his cock. “Anytime...” He gasps out, still regaining his breath.

Seeing him laying there Poppy has to bite her lip at the sight. “Almost done Harry, just one last test.” She says gently.

“... More?” he asks breathlessly.

Making eye contact with the witch still buried in his ass Poppy goes reassures him. “Don’t worry, you can just lay back and relax.” She says, pulling out her wand to cast a quick spell at Andromeda.

Seeing her cast Harry gives her a questioningly look until he feels Andromeda’s previously softening length firmly regain it’s full hardness in moments.

Pulling her now once more hard cock from his ass Andromeda explains “We wanted to test the difference from multiple releases,” She begins “And to see if a spell like that would effect the results, since it uses magic to replace the cum rather than allowing my body to do it naturally.”

As she finishes she moves to lay her thick length against his own cock, firmly mashing down against his far smaller length. Running her hand across his chest she gathers up his cum, moving it to fall across her cock along with the remains of her own. With thick streams of cum now falling across her shaft she begins to stroke, still pressing down hard against his small cock and soft balls.

Watching her begin to pick up speed Harry lays back, happy to let her build her own pleasure against his body. His own body happily responding to the first press of her cock.

After a few minutes he hears her begin to gasp out loud. “Almost there Harry.” She gasps.

Watching from the side Poppy gently speaks up. “You might want to get in position Harry.” She says gently.

Hearing her words and watching the witch above him stroke even faster he quickly moves to place his mouth near the head of her cock.

“Ah... Harry!” He hears her yell.

Wrapping his lips around her tip he feels her cock begin to fire. Steaks of cum fall against his tongue as he soaks in the flavour, enjoying not only the fresh cum landing in his mouth but the mixture of cum she’d used to lube herself once more. Still flowing he feels her press deeper, opening his throat he happily allows her to fire the remaining ropes deep down his throat, moaning at the feeling of pleasure from within.

Her flow easing off once more Andromeda pulls out and moves to collapse on the bed, pull him down to lay against her in the process. Reaching over to him she pulls him against her breasts, he face falling against her soft flesh.

“I’m going to have to think of more ways to say thank you...” She says tiredly.

“Me too.” Harry replies, hoping she could hear the enjoyment in his voice.

Smiling down at him gently Andromeda leans to give him a soft kiss, both ignoring the soft streaks of cum still sitting on his face.

“Here you go you two,” Poppy says, holding out a potion to each of them. “Pepper-up potion, you certainly look like you could use a dose.” She says with a smile.

Taking the potion each, they quickly swallow the mixture, feeling the energy return to their bodies.

“Now while you two clean up and get dressed I’ll begin looking over our results.” Poppy tells them as she walks away with sheets of parchment.

Giving him a quick kiss on the hear Andromeda moves to begin redressing, quickly casting a cleaning charm over them both. Looking down at himself Harry is amazed to see a lack of scars across his body, with the only visible mark left being the Basilisk scar, which still seemed fainter than this morning.

A few minutes later Poppy returns to them. Receiving a grateful thank you from Harry about his scars, she waves him off.

“Well the good news is you won’t need to worry about any extensive course of nourishment potions.” She tells Harry with a smirk.

“It would seem no matter the source or... Delivery method, you’re body is able to instantly absorb the magic within the semen and convert it to whatever your body needs.” She informs him.

“In fact, you may just be the only wizard alive who could say he can survive on cum alone.” She finishes with a smirk.

Blushing Harry turns to Andromeda to find her giving him a soft smile. “Don’t worry Harry, nobody will think less of you for this ability,” She says. “In fact if any wizards ever found out I think they’d be jealous.”

Feeling relieved at her words Harry gives her a nod in thanks.

“Now should you have any problems during your... activities,” Poppy says, giving him a sly look. “I want you to come back here right away, but other than that you’re free to go.”

“Thanks Ma’am, I will!” A grateful Harry replies.

Receiving a nod from the kind witch she leaves the two in privacy.

“So...” Andromeda begins. “Not quite how I imagined our second meeting going either.” She says with a grin.

Receiving a wide smile in return, she and Harry make their way out the hospital wing.

The two make their way to the entrance of the castle, getting to know each other along the way. Soon reaching the wide doors of the castle.

“Okay, I’ll have to leave you here but you’ll make sure to owl right?” She turns to ask Harry receiving a nod. “Oh and Nymphadora has asked if she can write you too, I’m guessing you’re okay with that?”

“Sure, it’ll be nice to get to know my... family.” He finishes with a soft smile.

“I’ll let her know,” Andromeda replies. “But I’m sure it won’t be long until you can really get to know each other.” She finishes with a smirk.

It’s with a red face that Harry says goodbye to his Aunt. Making his way back into the castle with a skip in his step and a weight off his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, I'm hoping to take a small gap between the next chapter rather than posting each day, but at this rate who knows.
> 
> Leave any comments with thoughts below.


	7. Repaying a Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick one that I wanted to get out the way before focusing on the chaser trio next. I told myself again that I'd take a short break but here I am. The next chapter will be a little more delayed as this one a day pace is too crazy, and I really want to make it something special.
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments below, so far I've had several ideas jump out from requests or feedback. And apologies for any errors, I'm still working on the whole writing thing and some slip past.

**Tuesday night, Gryffindor Common Room.**

“... And then we said goodbye, although she did promise to write me.” Harry finishes telling Hermione, catching her up on the events of this morning.

Staring at her beat friend Hermione struggles to respond. “If anyone else had told me all that I don’t think I’d believe them.” She replies with a grin.

Smiling back at his friend Harry is relieved to see her take the news well.

“What are you two smiling about?” Harry heard a voice say, turning to see Parvati walking over with Lavender following closely behind.

“Yeah, what happened, did Harry go and get laid again or something?” Lavender continues with a smirk. Watching as Harry and Hermione quickly look to the side.

“No fucking way!” He hears Parvati yell in excitement. “But I thought you were in the hospital wing all morning?” She asks.

“You fucked Madam Pomfrey?” Lavender is quick to grill, watching as Harry blushes in response.

With a sly smile on her face Hermione cuts in. “Nope, he only sucked _her_ off.” Emphasising the her.

“Then who?” Parvati asks in excitement, bouncing closer to the two teens.

“... My aunt.” She hears Harry mutter in embarrassment.

Having been previously caught up on Harry’s new guardian the two witches throw Harry a wide smile.

“Nice one Harry.” Lavender says with a nudge.

“Yeah, I met her once in St Mungo’s and she’s hot!” Parvati excitedly replies.

Feeling better after their encouragement Harry looks up to return a shy smile. “Thanks.” He replies honestly.

Taking a seat around the small table Parvati and Lavender make themselves comfortable. Seeing Harry relax once more they meet each others eyes.

“So Harry...” Parvati begins, taking her cue. “I bet you’re happy me and Lav came to you the other night right?” She asks with a smile.

Giving her a smile in return Harry replies. “Yeah, I guess I am.” He finishes with a small laugh.

“So when’s our turn?” Lavender pounces, grinning as a look of surprise falls across his face.

Panicking Harry looks to Hermione for help, only to see her glancing away with a small smile dancing on her lips.

Turning back to the other two witches. He looks at their wide smiles. He can feel himself wanting to shy away once more, but thinking back on the last few days and the women he’s spent time with Harry musters up his Gryffindor courage.

“How about now?” He asks, pleased to see a look of surprise fall over their faces.

Caught off guard the two witches glance at each other before turning back to give Harry a wide smile. “Someone’s feeling brave.” Lavender teases, pleased to see a blush return to his cheeks.

“Careful Harry, you carry on like that and you’ll have every witch in the school lining up for you.” Parvati says happily.

Watching the back and forth Hermione smiles to herself, pleased to see her normally shy friend interacting with the two witches. Pulling out her wand she quickly casts the privacy ward, receiving a grateful smile from Harry in return.

Moving to the side Hermione takes a seat across from Harry, leaving him sitting alone on the couch for a few moments. Standing from their own seat opposite the small table Lavender and Parvati quickly approach the young wizard.

Staring at the two girls walking towards him Harry takes a moment to appreciate the sharp contrasts they provide. Both share a similar height of just under 5 feet, on par with Harry himself. Parvati being the more slender of the two has a lithe figure, complimented with growing curves and a B cup chest. Her rich caramel skin stands out against the white of her collar, with her deep black hair falling in a long braid down her back. Looking to her face he sees an excited glint in her deep brown eyes, her lips painted in a deep maroon and a light coating of makeup complimenting the rest of her features.

Moving to Lavender Harry sees a much fuller figure, far from being considered large her body features deep curves, with her chest being noticeably larger, the deep mounds rivalling even her older classmates. Her much paler skin tone is set off with soft pinks in her makeup, her lips turning to a wide smile while her deep blue eyes glint in mischief, her blonde hair falling in thick curls to her shoulders.

Stepping right in front of Harry the two give him a quick smile and slowly reach below their skirts, soon sliding scraps of cloth down their legs from beneath.

Watching the fabric fall Harry sees Parvati kick away a pair in a vivid orange lace, while Lavander casually steps out from what he sees as a tiny black thong.

Settling their hands against their hips Harry watches as their skirts freely bob, their lengths now free to push a tent out from within.

“You ready for a treat Harry?” He hears Lavender ask.

Nodding mutely, Harry’s breathing slows as they begin to raise their skirts. Staring at Lavender first her sees her reveal a thick, girthy shaft, it’s pale tone matching her skin with thick balls sitting below. Completely bare it sits at 6 inches in length, already firm and hard. The fat mushroom head of her cock peaking out, already dripping precum down her shaft.

Moving his eyes to Parvati he stares at her rich caramel cock, more slender to Lavenders while just as long. Her shaft bulges with deep veins, her firmness holding strong with a tight ballsack sitting at her base. Above her cock he sees a neatly decorated strip of hair. Staring at the head of her cock he watches as she slowly peels back the skin, revealing a deep red tip glistening in the light.

Torn between how to respond Harry chooses to instead reach out with both hands, first gently cupping their sacks, firmly rolling their balls within his palms, moving higher he wraps his fingers around each length, stroking higher until he can reach their tips, before moving back down, covering them in a sheen of precum as he goes.

Looking them both in the eyes he chooses to lean forward, taking a deep breath before softly wrapping his mouth around Parvati’s length, his tongue eagerly running across her head.

Basking in the pleasure, Harry takes his time to taste or flesh, quickly coming to appreciate the taste of her skin and the thick fluids leaking from her cock. Hearing her deep moan from above Harry blushes in pride, and softly swallow down the taste in his mouth.

Pulling her tip out with a pop Harry eagerly moves to repeat his actions on the second shaft in his hands. Opening his mouth wider he takes her thicker head within, resting her against his tongue as he becomes familiar with her taste. Letting out a hum of appreciation Harry eagerly swallows down her flavour.

Still running his hands against Parvati’s cock Harry begins to slowly move further down Lavender’s shaft, soon feeling her press against his throat. Feeling her thick shaft begging for entrance Harry moans in pleasure, his own cock firming in the process. Granting her entrance Harry relaxes his throat and swallows down her remaining inches.

Gently running her hands through his hair Lavender moans in appreciation, firmly pressing her cock in and out of his throat. Feeling the other shaft in his hands begin to thrust Harry pulls himself back from Lavender, returning his hand to stroke along her now slick shaft.

Turning back to Parvati he quickly takes her head back inside his mouth, and with an eager hiss happily swallows his way down her full shaft, his mouth soon coming to rest against her firm balls below.

Feeling her hand make it’s way to his head Harry braces himself as she begins to thrust, happily sawing her cock back and forth down his tunnel.

Before she can build up too much steam Harry pulls back once more returning to Lavender’s thick pale cock while holding Parvati closer. Swallowing down he firmly thrusts himself on her shaft several times, before quickly pulling off and repeating his actions on the rich caramel length of Parvati. Feeling both girls thrusting faster Harry notices Lavender begin to get much firmer with her strokes.

Taking that as her cue Harry quickly envelopes her cock within his throat, freely allowing her to move his head along her shaft. Feeling both hands land in his hair Harry soon has a thick 6 inches of cock fiercely thrusting down his throat.

Without much warning Lavender lets out a sharp gasp and pulls back, eager to cover Harry in her seed.

Seeing her plan Harry happily opens his mouth, rolling out his tongue as she hurriedly strokes along her shaft. Watching with eager anticipation Harry lets out a pleasurable whine as the first rope of thick white cum shoots from her cock, landing along his tongue and coating the edge of his glasses. Soon its joined by blast after blast of thick seed, covering the entire right side of his face. Before swallowing down the cum that landed in his mouth Harry soaks in her rich flavour. Eager to taste more Harry leans forward for her shaft only to be directed to his right by another eager witch.

Watching Harry get coated in cum leaves Parvati eager to join in, and after firmly grasping his head she quickly powers her cock back down his throat, thrusting deeply as she goes. Unable to hold back longer she follows her friend and pulls her cock from Harry’s mouth, running her grip in quick succession she soon begins firing deep white strings against the left side of Harry’s face, fully coating the remainder of his vision. Landing several strands against his tongue Parvati watches as Harry swallows down her cum, a smile on his lips.

Both standing there breathing deeply, they’re caught off guard when Harry pulls them forward, mashing the spongy heads of their shafts together. With the two cocks together Harry eagerly runs his tongue along the heads, swallowing down their remaining seed and dipping his tongue within their holes to taste more.

Pulling back Harry lets go of the now softening lengths, soon reaching up to his own face he eagerly begins to push their release down into his mouth, eagerly swallowing the mixture of the two witches cum. Watching as Harry finishes cleaning himself the two smile down in appreciation.

“Thanks Harry...” Begins Parvati. “You did great.” She tells him.

“Yeah Harry...” Lavender continues. “You’re a natural born cocksucker.” She finishes with a grin.

Smiling at them in return he watches as they lower their skirts, their cocks falling softly against their thighs.

Looking back at Hermione Harry is pleased to see her watching them intently, a tell-tale tent within her skirt. Seeing his gaze she softly shakes her head.

Not wanting to push his friend Harry looks back at the other two witches, expecting them to move back to their seat. To his surprise the two begin to push him to lean back, falling to their knees in front of him.

“You didn’t think we’d just cum and run did you?” He hears Lavender say.

“You deserve a treat too Harry.” Parvati finishes.

Leaning forward both witches place a soft kiss against his cheek, before quickly reaching to undo his pants. Before he can react the pair eagerly pull his trousers and boxers to the floor, leaving him to recline in the seat, his hard shaft standing firm.

“You just sit back and let us take care of this.” He hears Parvati say as she gently pushes him back.

Looking down Harry watches as the two witches press kisses against his thighs, slowly moving further up his lap. Soon reaching his sack he let’s out a gasp as the pair each suck a ball within their mouths, a burst of pleasure shooting up his spine.

Grinning at each other Parvati and Lavender let his balls fall from their mouth before slowly pressing gentle kisses up his shaft. Racing to the top first Parvati slides his head into her mouth. Feeling soft lips envelop his dick, Harry looks down to see the flush dark tones of his classmate as she slowly sucks on the head of his cock. Feeling as she runs her tongue along his foreskin Harry can’t hold back his gasps at the sheer pleasure he feels. The gentle licks of Lavender only serving to help.

Letting him fall from her mouth Parvati watches as Lavender hurriedly moves to capture the head of his cock, eagerly running her tongue across his head and tasting his flavour. Feeling the exchange Harry basks in the subtle difference between their techniques, feeling Lavender apply a more gentle pressure to his cock, while Parvati’s more dexterous tongue firmly swipes along his shaft. Closing his eyes Harry feels the pressure change once more, and looks down to see the two witches having changed places once more. Breathing deeply Harry grips the side of his seat as he basks in the pleasure being given to his cock.

Feeling the mouth begin to descend Harry gasps as his full shaft is easily enveloped by Parvati’s mouth. Not to be left out Lavender wastes no time in moving down and gently sucking his balls into her mouth, lavishing them in spit.

His eyes flying open Harry moans even louder, embarrassed by his sounds he looks around. First meeting the delighted eyes of Hermione Harry watches as she bites her lip while staring at the two witches tenderly pleasuring his cock. Moving along he takes in the rest of the common room, most of the room is paying them little notice, happily carrying on with conversations or busy working. Occasionally Harry finds the eyes of an older witch looking at him playfully, some subtly turning away while others give him wide smiles. In the corner of his vision Harry spots a vivid red and turns to meet the eyes of Ginny Weasley, the eternally shy sister of his friend. Meeting her gaze Harry is unsurprised to see the deep blush form on her cheeks, but rather than hurry away as he’d come to expect she remains in her seat, tucked away to the side of the room. Her long ginger hair falling around her face.

Curious at her sudden bravery Harry stares at the younger girl before noticing her soft movement, glancing down her figure Harry is shocked to see her hand firmly stroking a pale column of flesh. Sitting across the way Harry can’t make out enough detail, but the pale tone of her skin and sharp movements quickly give her away. Looking back up to her face he sees an expression of panic fall on her face. Not knowing what else to do Harry meets her eyes and gives her a gentle smile, doing his best to hide the pleasure on his face from the two witches tenderly sucking on his manhood.

The moment he does Harry watches as the young witch visibly shudders, her flushed cheeks getting even deeper. Looking down he watches as thick white streaks fly from her tip, coming to rest across her dark grey uniform. He watches as five or six ropes fall from her cock against her own chest, before the remainder begins to pool along her hand.

Meeting her eyes once more Harry sees the panic return and before he can react the witch quickly shoots from her seat, dashing to the girls stairs, thick white streaks falling in her wake.

As she leaves Harry is brought back to the present by the firm sucking if Lavender as she happily thrusts his cock deep within her mouth, below her he feels Parvati gently rolling his balls within her mouth.

Unable to hold back his pleasure any longer Harry feels a sharp tugging rise from within. Gasping out a warning he looks down as Lavender pulls back to firmly seal her mouth around his tip, fiercely sucking. Parvati soon joining her to place soft kisses against his shaft.

With a deep moan Harry feels his cock begin to unload, thick cum flowing from his shaft into the witches mouth. Gripping his seat he feels as deep ropes fire from within. With her mouth full Lavender pulls back, releasing him from her lips and earning a splash of seed against her face. Quickly moving in Parvati is eager to wrap her lips around his head, and begins to swallow the thick blasts still falling from his cock.

Feelings the flow begin to die down and the pleasure finally ease Harry winces as Parvati firmly sucks on his tips, keen to swallow the remainder of his release.

Letting him fall from her mouth she watches as Harry’s modest shaft begins to soften and fall against his leg. Turning to her friend she spots the thick streak of cum sitting against her cheek and eagerly moves in to run her tongue against her friend. Playfully batting her away Lavender glares as Parvati swallow her stolen treat.

“Wow... That was... Amazing...” They hear Harry pant.

Returning a wide smile both witches lean up to plant a soft kiss against his cheek.

“Anytime.” They both reply, echoing Harry’s newfound catchphrase.

Sitting back Harry makes no move to redress, simply reclining with his slick cock against his thigh. He turns once more to meet Hermiones gaze, seeing her look up from his cock he returns her wide smile.

“Wow Harry, you certainly look... comfortable.” He hears a teasing voice say from in front.

Looking over Harry sees his three female quidditch teammates watching on in amusement. The tall dark form of Angelina standing the front with Alicia and Katie to her side.

“We just wanted to remind you about quidditch practice tomorrow,” She begins, pointedly staring at the softening form of his cock. “I hope you’re ready to work on your stamina.” She finishes with a wink, the three moving to leave up the girls staircase.

Hearing Hermione’s gentle laugh he turns a questioning gaze to her.

“Sorry Harry,” She replies while laughing. “I was just thinking to myself that you’re fucked... And then I realised just how literal that’s going to be.” She finishes, her eyes dancing in amusement.

Blushing once more Harry reaches down to retrieve his pants, quietly preparing for the following night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, now a clear shot to the big chaser trio blowout (emphasis on blow).
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on Harry's size too, I pulled back from going heavy into the small penis angle this time, but it's something I'm a fan of for certain witches, the next chapter will definitely feature it.
> 
> I'm open to having him have a small growth spurt from the nourishment treatment, or even doing some minor metamorph trickery to let Harry have a larger size when needed. But for the most part I like the size difference dynamic.


	8. Bonding with a Teammate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally has his promised date with the chasers, and he quickly learns just how well they can work together.

**Hogwarts, Tuesday afternoon.**

“Your homework this week is to explain the properties required for the colour changing charm.” The stern voice of Professor McGonagall says over the classroom.

Receiving a chorus of nods and groans she dismisses the classroom of third year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

“… Mr Potter, could you stay behind for one moment.” Harry hears his teacher call as he gathers his books.

“I’ll wait for you outside Harry.” He heard Hermione say as she continues out the room.

As the classroom empties the professor makes her way over to his desk.

“I was talking with Professor Vector last night and your name came up,” His professor says, watching as an embarrassed look falls over Harry’s face. “Don’t worry Harry, she had some very nice words to say about you.” She says gently.

“She mentioned a comment you made in passing about wanting to change electives,” She continues. “I’ve made no secret of my… thoughts about divination, so I wanted to see if you were serious about the change.”

Nodding at his professor Harry looks up to reply. “Yes Ma’am, Hermione told me a lot about her classes and it sounds very useful, plus all Professor Trelawny does is talk about my death.” He says with a grimace.

“And I’m sure there are no other reasons at all.” The professor replies with a smile, happily watching as Harry begins to blush once more.

“Very well, I’ll approve that change and have a new timetable ready for you tomorrow,” She continues. “I’d also suggest you sit in on one of Miss Granger’s Ancient Runes classes if you have the time, the two skill sets often share a lot in common and would make a good pairing.”

Receiving another excited nod from the young wizard she smiles once more. “Wonderful, once you’ve had the chance feel free to come back to me should you wish to add it as an elective.”

Giving him his leave she watches as Harry reaches the door before calling out once more. “Oh and Harry, you should know that Professor Babbling is one of our youngest members of staff,” She says to a puzzled teen. “I’ve heard she can be very… enthusiastic.” She finishes with a grin.

Watching as Harry blushes and stammers out a goodbye she lets out a pleased laugh as he leaves.

**The Hogwarts Grounds**

“What are you so nervous for?” Ron asks Harry as the pair make their way to the quidditch field, Hermione following them along with her arms full of books.

Searching for an excuse “N-nothing, it’s just Angeline’s planning to really… push me today.” He replies, wincing as he hears a loud snort come from Hermione.

Harry lets out a sigh of relief as Ron easily accepts the excuse before running forward to join up with Dean and Sheamus.

“She’s going to push you all right.” He hears Hermione speak up as they walk, an amused laugh behind her voice.

“Very funny, you’ll laugh until I volunteer you to help with me,” Harry says, turning to look at his friend. “Or is that only restricted to Professor McGonagall?” He finishes, happy to tease his friend back.

With red cheeks Hermione lets her bushy hair fall across her face. “Prat.” He hears her whisper while watching a small smile dance on her lips.

“I should run ahead and change,” Harry says. “I’ll catch you in the common room later?”

“Sure you don’t need me to wait and carry you back?” She replies with a smirk.

Harry gives her a playful shove before making his way into the boys side of the locker room, quickly changing into his quidditch gear before moving to join his teammates on the pitch.

Walking closer he hears Oliver Wood, the tall 7th year captain and keeper for the team begin.

“Okay Fred, George, you two are with me for some beater practice,” He says, looking at a pair of tall red haired twins whose eyes dart with mischief at his words. “… Harry you’re with our foxes, Angelina said something about stamina training so I’ll leave her in charge.” He finishes, oblivious to the blush forming on Harry’s cheeks.

“Come on Harry,” Angelina says while reaching out to pull Harry along. “Let’s go have some fun.” She finishes with a wink.

**An hour later**

“All right, great work guys,” Oliver says. “We’re gonna call it early today so go ahead and get cleaned up.”

Watching as the older boys make their way to the locker room Angelina calls out. “You guys go ahead, we’re just gonna borrow Harry for a minute.” She says, holding him back from following.

Shrugging in response the three other male teammates make their way inside.

“Come on Harry, you can use our locker room today.” Katie speaks up, reaching out to grab Harry’s hand.

Pulling him along Harry and the three chasers make their way inside the building, turning to the right to enter the girls side of the locker room.

Opening the door the three girls eagerly push Harry inside.

“Take a seat Harry,” Alicia says. “We’re just going to get out of these sweaty clothes.” Pushing him to the bench the three girls begin to shed their clothes, small grins forming on their face as they notice Harry unable to turn away.

With wide eyes Harry watches the three witches quickly finish removing their scarlet uniforms. Before each pulls off a tight sports bra to reveal their firm mounds. Finally with a grin the three turn to present Harry with a view of their ass, slowly bending to slide matching red thongs down their legs.

Watching them stand up and turn Harry feels his mouth fall open in awe.

Turning to Alicia first he takes in the rich dark tone of her skin, the smooth brown expanse set off by the glistening sweat falling across her body, her powerful form coming to a tall 5’8”. Her deep brown hair is set in a tight braid against her head, with her face devoid of make up aside from some deep eyeshadow highlighting the rich brown tones of her eyes. Moving down Harry takes in her chest, the small mounds defying gravity and sitting perky on her chest, rigid dark brown nipples sitting at their peak. Below, tight muscles run down her stomach, with the clear outline of her abs glistening, further accented by her powerful arms. His eyes falling lower Harry is startled to see a long 8 inch shaft falling softly against her thigh, a small line of curly black hair sitting above with two large, smooth balls sitting below. Staring at her cock Harry takes in the intimidating size of her girth, his mind beginning to question just how large her thick length could be once hard.

Turning his head Harry moves to Katie next, standing at a short 5’5” the rich cream of her skin is highlighted by flushed pink expanses as her body sheens in sweat. Her light brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, her soft rounded face is highlighted with a light coating of soft pinks as her light blue eyes glow. Moving down Katie has the far largest chest on the team, with her soft mounds gently resting against her body topped with small pink nipples, eagerly hardening. Her body retains an athletic appearance, but with soft curves hiding the strong muscles beneath. Coming to her cock Harry watches as a thick 6 inch shaft begins to harden and rise, shorter than her teammate before her she makes up for it with a thick girth that would already stretch his mouth deeply. A small strip of soft brown hair sits above with two smooth balls below.

Reaching his final teammate Harry’s breath catches in his throat. Standing there proudly Harry sees a 6 foot tall goddess. Rich dark skin falls across her body, a shade darker than Alicia before. Her black hair falls in sharp curls, pulled back into a large ponytail it sits in a wild bush down her back. Looking to her face Harry meets her deep brown eyes as a smirk falls across her luscious lips. Moving her eyes down further Harry sees two firm mounds sitting on her chest, looking no more than a handful they’re nevertheless firm and perky, with small dark brown nipples sitting rigid at the peak. Glancing down her body glistens, with a firm outline of a six pack at her stomach, and powerful muscles running up her arms and legs. Her powerful figure looking like it was sculpted from clay. Reaching her cock Harry feels his mouth water. Resting against her thigh sits a thick 9 inches of rich brown cock, already beginning to stiffen and rise. Her thick girth easily rivalling both her teammates. A small matching black strip sits above, with two large smooth balls below. As Harry stares a bead of sweat rolls down her shaft, his eyes following until it drops from an equally moist head.

“Like what you see?” He hears a bemused Angelina say to him, finally causing him to break his staring contest with her thick dark cock.

Nodding mutely, Harry watches as they smile. Their hands moving down to softly grasp their hardening cocks.

“Your turn Harry,” He hears Angelina say. “Show us that cute little cock.” She finishes with a teasing grin.

Watching as three witches stare at him expectantly Harry feels his shyness creeping up once more. Looking back he meets Katie’s eyes and sees her give him a soft smile and a wink, looking down he sees her hand firmly grasping her cock, stroking it ever firmer.

Not wanting to let them down Harry stands up, and turning around begins to remove is quidditch gear. Soon he’s down to just a pair of navy boxers, already tented at the front. Turning back to face the girls he watches as their eyes run over his body, their hands grasping firmer as they do. Mustering up his courage Harry reaches down and lowers his boxers to the ground.

Standing up once more Harry resists the urge to cover up his hard shaft, already eagerly standing firmer than all three witches. Leaving his hands at his side he allows the three to take in his shaft. Vastly dwarfed by the witches Harry shyly displays his firm 4 inch cock, the shaft standing eager and hard. His balls feeling full below.

Looking over the young wizard the three girls approach him closer, soon moving to surround him the three each lean in to place a kiss against his lips.

“Super cute.” Katie says as she pulls back.

“You really know how to get a witch going.” Alicia chimes in.

“I can’t wait to see that bounce as you ride my cock.” Angelina whispers in his ear.

Unable to respond Harry blushes as they remain standing close, before he can move they press in as one. With their hands wrapped around their shafts the three witches softly press their cocks to meet Harry’s own.

Standing in the middle, Katie gently presses the larger head of her cock to Harry, softly mashing their heads together, their precum being shared between them. From his left he feels Alicia angle her larger cock from beneath, firmly running against his balls. From his right he looks down as Angelina lifts her meaty shaft, still flexible in its half hard state. Before he can prepare she flicks her giant brown cock down against him, easily dwarfing his smaller length and pushing it down under the weight of her cock.

Rubbing their shafts against Harry’s, the three witches soon find themselves wielding firm cocks, their length and girth only growing further. Pulling back he sees Alicia now welding a long 10 inches of hard cock her darker tone contrasting with his own. Katie’s own length has grown to a firm 8 inches, with her thick girth still giving her an intimidating appearance. Looking to Angelina he sees her stroking a rock hard 12 inches of deep black cock. Thick veins running along her girthy dark skinned shaft.

Standing back the three happily soak up the attention coming from the young wizard, his gaze firmly glued to their cocks. Reaching forward Angelina takes the opportunity to push Harry down against the bench.

Following her lead Harry sits against the wooden bench lining the side of the locker room. As he comes to a rest he finds himself quickly presented with a closer look of three hard cocks.

Licking his lips Harry looks up, seeing three wide smiles aimed his way Harry feels a burst of joy, taking the initiative he reaches out, his hands coming to wrap around the thick, long lengths of Alicia and Angelina, gently rolling their dark skin along the shaft. Hearing them gasp Harry leans forward, gently pressing a kiss to the thick head of Katie’s cock.

Moaning in surprise Katie feels the soft press of Harry’s lips, watching as he slowly pulls away, strings of clear fluid clinging to his lips.

Seeing a look of determination settle over his face she watches as Harry leans forward again to wrap his mouth around the head of her cock, swiftly taking the first inches within. Steadily stroking away at the two larger cocks in his hands.

Swallowing halfway down her cock Harry enjoys the deep moans coming from the witch above him. With his mouth stretched so deliciously he freely soaks in the pleasure from worshiping her swollen length.

Feeling Angelina pull herself from his grip Harry opens his eyes once more, seeing a smirk fall on her face he watches as she pushes closer to gently smother her large shaft against his face, a clear fluid being left in its wake.

“I know you’re enjoying some cock Harry,” She begins. “But don’t forget the rest of your meal.” She finishes while pressing the tip of her shaft against his cheek.

Letting Katie fall from his mouth he sees her smile at her friends antics. With the opportunity available Angelina takes her chance to push home and feed the first 5 inches of her cock to Harry. Running his tongue along the thick length as it enters Harry moans at the new taste hitting his tongue, a mixture of the light sweat coating her skin and the thick precum coating the top of her shaft.

Moving his hand to Katie’s shaft Harry begins stroking her cock, firmly rubbing up and down her now slick length.

Feeling Angelina push firmer Harry relaxes his throat, groaning as he feels her thick, bulbous head begin to push inside. With her hand gently cupping his head Angelina gently feeds him more of her cock.

Staring down in surprise Angelina watches as inch after inch makes its way down his throat, firmly being massaged by his tight mouth. With shock she feels as the young wizards lips press against her balls and the wiry hairs above her shaft.

With all 12 inches of her shaft within his mouth Harry lets out a deep moan, his sound feeding into the pleasure being given to her cock. Sitting there with his mouth full and two hard lengths in his grip Harry feels pleasure shoot down his spine, his own cock remaining firm while untouched.

Feeling her begin to pull back Harry chases the cock in his mouth, throating himself down her long dark shaft. Letting out a moan while softly running her hands through his hair Angelina finally pulls her shaft from his lips, wincing as his tongue eagerly chases it.

“Mmm, I could spend all day fucking this throat Harry,” He hears her say. “But you have one more treat to taste.” She finishes, pushing his head to the side to meet the tip of Alicia’s shaft.

Briefly meeting her eyes Harry happily plunges down on her deep brown cock, richly tasting the flavour of her skin and the thick streams of precum now coating her head.

Moving to swap his left hand to Katie’s slick cock he continues to firmly stroke the length of her shaft, his thumb rubbing across the tip of her cock as he reaches the top. Reaching out with his right hand he looks to return it to Angelina’s awe inspiring length.

Seeing him reach out Angelina moves to the side. “As much fun as that would be, I have a better idea.” She says.

Sliding down next to him on the bench she leans her body into his, her firm breasts pressing into his shoulder. With a cheeky green she presses a kiss to his bulging cheek, before moving her tongue along the few remaining inches of Alicia’s shaft not buried within his throat. Gently taking one of her nuts into her mouth she hums in appreciation at the taste of her friend.

Watching with wide eyes Harry can only moan around the thick black cock plundering his throat. Watching Angelina pull back once more he feels her press another gentle kiss to his mouth. Suddenly noticing a spell fall over him Harry feels as a soft pleasure rides through his body and feels himself begin to loosen.

“Just stand up a little Harry,” Angelina says. “I’ve got a much better seat for you.”

Realising her intention Harry can only follow her movements, soon feeling her slide beneath him, her thick cock sliding against his balls only to poke out between his legs. To his embarrassment her shaft easily dwarfs his own, even as he sits above her.

Reaching her hand around, Angelina softly wraps her palm around both shafts, squeezing Harry’s hard cock against her much thicker length. Using the spit left behind on her shaft she firmly begins stroking them together, hearing Harry hiss in pleasure.

Gently letting his shaft fall from her hand she pulls him up once more, smoothly moving the head of her cock to his entrance. With a cock still wedged down his throat and another in the palm of his hands Harry can only hold himself still as he feels the thick head of her cock press against his hole.

Bracing himself he feels her head begin to push in, her girth stretching him deeply. As the first inch penetrates Harry lets out a deep moan, Alicia’s cock falling from his mouth in his distraction. His hand slipping from Katie’s shaft he reaches forward to their hips, bracing himself as inch after inch of thick shaft presses up within him.

Feeling the delicious stretch Harry begins to lose himself with pleasure, deep gasps falling from his lips. Her slow press leaving a continuous pressure against the pleasure button deep within him. Soon he feels her strong hands come to rest on his stomach as she leans forward to whisper in his ear.

“One… Last… Push…” She breathes into his ear as her long cock makes a final stroke, quickly bottoming out deep within him.

As he feels all 12 inches settle in his ass Harry’s vision goes white, and with a sharp yell a streak of white bursts from his untouched cock. Feeling the powerful shaft buried within him Harry lets himself go as he continues to cum, letting the pleasure overtake him Harry feels rope after rope burst from his cock, his ass tightening down on the length inside.

Feeling the flow ease off Harry begins to open his eyes, hearing a small chuckle he looks forward to meet the amused eyes of Alicia and Katie. Glancing down Harry soon spots thick streaks of white gleaming against the dark brown of Alicia’s thigh.

“Fuck that was hot.” He hears her mutter, seeing Katie wordlessly nod in agreement. Their cocks still eagerly sitting firm and hard in front of his face.

“Mmm, good shot Harry.” He hears Angelina whisper in his ear, looking around him to glance at his cum.

Looking down at her thigh Alicia reaches a hand down to gently scoop the thick strands of his cum into her palm. Staring at him with a smile she gently raises her arm back up before moving to softly smear the remains of his cum along her shaft. Reaching the head Harry watches as she gently rubs her palm across the tip, smearing it in thick streaks of white cum.

“You don’t mind cleaning your mess, do you Harry?” She asks teasingly.

Still staring at the thick black cock in his vision, Harry’s mouth waters at the sight of the white streaks now lining her shaft. Wordlessly he leans forward once more and captures her head between his lips, letting out a deep moan as he tastes the flavour. Rather than begin to swallow down her length Alicia watches as Harry pulls back, only to return to travel down her shaft with his tongue, eagerly swallowing the mixture within his mouth.

As he finishes cleaning her cock Harry pulls back to take her head within his lips once more, moving to press forward Harry is caught by surprise from a sharp gasp to his right, before a thick blast of cum hits the side of his face. Turning his eyes Harry watches as a furiously stroking Katie begins to fire thick ropes of cum against his mouth and the thick cock sitting within it.

Harry watches happily as Katie proceeds to aim her cock up and down Alicia’s thick black shaft, coating it in a fresh layer of white cum. As her shots begin to ease Harry watches as the witch gently presses her tip to the thick shaft of her friend, one final line of cum softly oozing out to rest on her cock.

Before either witch can respond Harry eagerly pushes forward, keen to repeat his actions against the now cum covered cock. Running his tongue up and down Harry moans and the thick taste of her cum, unable to resist making a gentle lap of her sensitive crown, his tongue scooping cum from the hole within.

With a stomach full of cum and an ass full of cock Harry lets out a pleased sigh.

“Fuck, now THAT was hot.” He hears Angelina mutter, her body happily hugging him from behind, her small perky breasts and firm muscles holding him tight.

“You better get ready, because I need to fuck this ass!” He hears her say as she begins to raise him from her lap, long inches of her shaft falling from his hole. With a sharp yell she pulls him back down, her thick cock thrusting deeply once more, massaged tight by Harry’s soft tunnel.

Feeling her begin to thrust Harry happily sits in place, soaking in the pressure from her cock and the firm strokes hitting him deep. Not willing to ignore the cock in front of him any longer Harry returns his mouth to the thick brown length of Alicia’s cock, glancing at Katie as she stands back softly stroking her still half hard shaft, sighing in pleasure at the sensitive tingles still surging through her body.

Swallowing down Alicia’s cock once more, Harry soon feels the thick mushroom tip pressing deep inside his throat as his nose presses against the soft curls of her landing strip. With both his hands free Harry reaches one hand up to her sack, softly massaging the large balls within as she hisses in pleasure. Sliding his other hand down to his still firm cock Harry instead feels a firm grip grab his wrist.

“Uhuh,” He hears the teasing tone of Angelina. “Sluts like you don’t get to stroke their little cocks just yet.” She whispers in his ear.

Pulling his hand back Harry feels her hum in approval. Suddenly finding himself lifted up, he feels her settle her strong arms up his knees, pulling them up to his chest to leave him open and vulnerable.

With full control of his movement Angelina begins to power home firm thrusts of her cock, driving all 12 inches deep inside. Feeling her stretching his ass Harry can only moan as her shaft delivers powerful waves of pleasure in each stroke. The thick shaft powering into his throat only adding to his pleasure.

Feeling the shaft in his mouth begin to tighten Harry prepares himself, only to let out a whine as the thick brown length is pulled from his grasp.

“Sorry Harry,” He hears Alicia say. “I have a… different target… in m-mind…” She says breathlessly.

Lowering herself down she begins to fiercely stroke her slick cock, aiming the head of her shaft at Harry’s small bouncing length.

“Such a… c-cute cock…” He hears her mutter. “Time for… a treat!” She says with a yell as a thick warm blast of cum explodes from her cock.

Looking down Harry watches as the thick black cock begins to paint his own length. Rope after rope of thick white cum falling against his still bouncing dick, easily covering his short length and small balls in her seed. The warm blasts causing Harry’s cock to stiffen once as Angelina continues to power into his ass with thick strokes.

Feeling the monster in his ass begin to stretch him even further Harry hears Angelina being to moan.

“Get ready… slut.” He hears her gasp. “Here it… comes!” finishing with a yell she slams Harry down on her cock, burying the full length deep inside him shuddering in delight Harry feels her hot seed begin to flow, thick shots soon coating his walls and filling him further. With the pleasure rising once more Harry lets out a gasp as he feels an orgasm pass through his cock once more. Still recovering from his previous explosion Harry can only moan as a thick strand of cum bursts from his tip, softly falling against his chest.

Basking in pleasure Harry lays with the powerful witch still pressing him firmly against her, her cock deep within his now cum filled hole.

Feeling her recline back Harry rests against her gently, feeling deep breaths pass through her chest, and her cock softly shudder below. Hearing a noise Harry looks back down to find Katie approaching on her knees.

“Looks like someone could use a cleanup.” She says with a giggle. Opening her mouth she quickly envelopes his tip within her lips, eagerly cleaning off the thick strands of Alicia’s release.

Swallowing down the cum she soon begins to swallow Harry’s entire length, the modest 4 inches posing no challenge for her. Pulling back up she stares Harry in the eyes while opening her mouth to reveal the thick seed within.

With a smile she leans upward, quickly moving in to meet Harry’s lips, feeling him stiffen for a moment she’s soon greeted with an enthusiastic tongue happily swapping the cum back and forth. Kissing him deeply for a few seconds Katie pulls back to swallow the remaining cum in her mouth, watching in delight as Harry does the same with a blush.

Leaning against him firmer she soon reaches down to grab her once again hard shaft, softly batting it playfully against Harry’s softening length.

“Why don’t you bend over and let me have a go at that hole?” She asks teasingly, giggling at the blush that falls across his face.

Feeling Angelina let go of his legs Harry moves to stand, letting out a hiss as the thick black cock begins to pull out from within.

“Fuck Harry,” He hears her mutter. “You have the best ass I’ve ever been inside.” She finishes, causing a small blush to fall across his cheeks.

Turning to the side Harry falls to his arms and knees against the bench, turning to look behind he watches as Katie stares at his still gaping hole, thick drops of cum falling from within. Letting a deep whine fall from his throat Harry lowers his chest to the bench, eagerly displaying his ass to the softly stroking witch behind him.

“Such a hot little slut,” He hears her say. “Just begging for more cock to fill his ass.”

As she finishes she pushes forward, brushing past Angelina she softly runs her hand down his ass, firmly grasping his cheek. Sliding her hand along he feels as she gently cups his sack, gently rubbing the remains of her saliva into his skin. Moving up her finger dips into his hole, quickly being covered in a thick coating of white cum.

Watching her movements Harry groans as he watches her lift the digit to her mouth, quickly wrapping her lips around it with a smile.

Giving him a wink she presses forward once more, her hand firmly stroking her hard length. Bringing herself to rest against him she lets her thick shaft fall against his back, before slowly dragging it down until the tip presses against his hole and the thick mess of cum within.

With little resistance her shaft begins to ease inside his hole, the thick drops of Angelina’s cum leaving him slick enough for her to glide along. Without pausing to stop she pushes on until all 8 inches are buried inside his ass, letting out a deep moan of satisfaction at the warm creamy tightness gripping her shaft.

Gently pulling back until she’s halfway she deeply strokes herself inside once more, quickly building up a rhythm as Harry begins to gasp in pleasure her deep thrusts hitting his sensitive walls and sending a pleasurable shiver up his spine.

Before he can lose himself in the feeling he feels a warm, wet press against his cheek. Opening his eyes he comes face to face once more with Angelina’s monstrous cock, now coated in the slick remains of her cum and his own lubricated hole. Eagerly opening his mouth Harry tries to lean up and capture her tip, only for her to gently move it away.

“Not so fast,” She chides him. “You should say thank you to these before you ask for another helping of cream.” She says teasingly, gently lifting her thick sack to press her balls against his mouth.

Opening his mouth Harry lets the large ball rest against his tongue as he sucks her nut into his mouth. “Thmmk Ymm.” He tries to reply around it.

With the rest of her shaft pressed against his face Angelina begins to softly rub her palm against the tip, giggling as thick drops of seed fall to rest in Harry’s hair. Feeling her cock harden once more she gently pulls her nuts from Harry’s mouth with a pop before quickly presenting him with her long brown shaft.

“Good boy, here’s your treat.” She says, watching in delight as his tongue eagerly pokes out his mouth to run along the thick lengths of cum coating her shaft. Closing his eyes Harry soaks in the rich flavour against his tongue, quickly cleaning the remains of her shaft as he bounces from Katie’s firm thrusts behind.

With his task finished Harry takes her head within his mouth once more, purring in delight as he feels her thread a hand against his head to push him down the shaft. His mind spinning Harry basks in the pleasure coming from the deep, hard thrusts within his ass, to the thick stretch of the cock pushing into his throat.

As he meets the gentle press of Angelina’s large sack against his chin Harry feels the cock within his ass harden firmer as the strokes pick up speed.

Unable to move he can only let out a deep moan as a fresh thick coating of warm seed begins to coat his tunnel once more. Pleasure surging up his spine once more Harry can only groan as his cock stiffens once more, not quite ready to fire itself.

Feeling the thick cock begin to retreat Harry lets out a deep breath along the cock he’s worshiping, only for his eyes to snap open as he feels the thick press of an equally hard shaft return.

“Sorry Harry,” He hears Alicia say. “I couldn’t wait any longer.” She finishes as she firmly thrusts her 10 inch cock within his ass.

Caught between two powerful black forms, Harry can only gasp as the pair of teammates begin to spitroast his body between their cocks. With two long dark shafts plunging deep within his body.

His cock hard once more Harry freely lets the witches fuck him hard and fast. Alicia’s cock stroking against his walls as he gasps around Angelina’s.

Hearing the witch in front of him begin to moan deeper Harry prepares to swallow her load, pleasure shooting through him as the giant length pulses and begins to fire cream deep into his stomach. Not to be outdone Alicia powers forward, burying her cock to the hilt as her lips seek out those of her teammate, letting out a deep moan within her mouth as her own cock begins to unload.

Thick ropes of cream begin to fill Harry from both ends, as his mind succumbs to the pleasure firing through his body. His own cock begins to spray the bench below him in thick streams of white.

Their lips mashed together, the two dark skinned witches swallow each others moans as they continue to fill their young conquest full of cum. Despite reaching her peak second it’s Alicia that feels her cock begin to taper off, as a final thick blast of seed fill Harry’s ass. Her cock still firing deep shots, Angelina begins to pull out, lining Harry’s throat in cum as she moves. Resting just the head of her shaft against his tongue she eagerly strokes the remaining ropes of thick white cream to fall within his mouth.

Letting out a grateful moan Harry relishes the flavour against his tongue once more, before eagerly swallowing down her seed.

Coming down from their high the two witches collapse to the bench, cuddling a boneless Harry between them. Their forms dripping with sweat as their slick lengths fall against their thighs. An equally tired Katie falls against Alicia’s side to join them.

Basking in the afterglow the four teammates rest against the bench for a few minutes, breathing deep to regain their breath.

Seeing his eyes open Angelina leans down to the small wizard in her arms. “You did amazing Harry.” He hears her say with pride, before she leans down to press a soft, deep kiss against his lips.

Feeling someone turn his head Harry hears murmurs of agreement as a smiling Alicia and Katie repeat her actions.

Moving to stand Angelina reaches down to lift Harry from the seat. “C’mon, we better go shower before you crash.” She says with a wink.

Leaning against the powerful muscular form of his teammate Harry makes his way to the shower area, the two other witches following them along. Standing next to Angelina Harry relaxes under the soft spray of water hitting him from above.

Turning his head to the side Harry stares as the enticing forms of the older girls begin to shower, the sweat and cum falling from their body as a thick wet sheen highlights their forms. Looking down their bodies Harry is shocked to see their cocks standing hard and firm once more.

Seeing his gaze Angelina speaks up. “Sorry Harry, we’ve built up a pretty high stamina tolerance,” She explains “… Plus it’s hard to keep it down around a cutie like you.” She finishes with a wink.

“Don’t worry though,” Katie jumps in. “We don’t expect you to do anymore, I don’t think any wizard would be able to keep up with us right away.” She finishes with a laugh.

Looking down Harry stares at the soft form of his cock, his 3 inch length unable to rise despite the appealing sights in front of him, wincing as he feels his ass still recovering from the firm pounding its received.

Seeing his gaze Alicia speaks up. “Don’t feel bad Harry, you already took 6 of our loads, no other boy has managed that.” She says encouragingly.

Feeling reassured Harry still felt a pang of regret at being unable to relieve his friends further. Thinking back over his recent adventures an idea forms in his mind.

“Well, you could always…” He begins to say, a blush coming to his cheeks as the three turn to him once more. “You could just cum over me… if you like…” Harry finishes in a soft tone, looking away in embarrassment.

Missing their wide smiles Harry looks back as the three witches begin to circle him once more.

“You really are special Harry,” Angelina says to him softly. “Most guys wouldn’t volunteer to receive a three witch bukkake out of the kindness of their own hearts.” She finishes.

“Yeah Harry, you don’t have to do anything you’d find demeaning.” Alicia speaks up to reassure him.

Looking back at their soft smiles Harry pushes ahead.

“What if I wanted to?” He replies.

Seeing wide smiles hit their face Harry returns with a grin of his own.

“Then one Three Fox Facial coming right up!” Angelina replies with a laugh. Quickly stepping from the shower she returns with her wand. “Better make this a real treat for you Harry.” She says as she points her wand first to herself, then her teammates.

As she finishes Harry watches as her balls begin to enlarge once more, fully regaining their plumpness under her hard shaft. Looking to the side he sees the same effect repeated on his teammates.

With a final wave of her wand Angelina cuts off the shower heads, before the three witches begin to firmly stroke their hard lengths in front of him.

Watching as they eagerly begin to stroking their hands along their cocks Harry begins to lower himself to his knees.

Looking ahead Harry tries to memorise the sight before him. To his left he sees Alicia, her hair still tightly wound in braids and her rich dark skin glistening in the light. Her powerful figure beginning to shine through as she makes deep strokes along her thick 10 inch shaft.

To this right he sees Katie, her hair now out of the ponytail and falling against her back instead. Her fuller breasts bounce with her movements as her creamy skin reddens from the heat of the shower. Her hand already a blur over her thick 8 inch cock.

Finally, ahead of him he sees the powerful goddess once more. Her thick hair tied back with rich ebony skin coated in moisture, the powerful muscles displayed proudly as her glorious abs tense. Making long strokes her hand firmly grips her large, thick shaft, as the deep dark cock bounces with her movements.

With unspoken coordination the three step forward once more as their cocks begin to fire. Thick white strokes of cum shoot from their tips as Harry eagerly leans forward, his mouth wide and tongue falling out to catch his treat. Feeling rope after rope land against his face Harry closes his eyes to soak in the pleasure of their release. For almost 30 seconds he feels their cum paste against his body. Thick strands landing in his hair and against his chest.

Feeling their release end Harry opens his eyes once more, wiping his hands to clear his vision. Meeting the eyes of three breathless witches Harry smiles as he closes his mouth, swallowing down their thick cum with a moan.

With their cocks continuing to soften and fall against their thighs the witches watch as the wizard on his knees eagerly scoops handfuls of cum into his mouth, freely moaning at each taste.

Once his task is finally finished Harry moves to stand up once again only to be pulled close by each witch. Receiving a deep kiss the three snog him senseless in turn. As Katie finishes their thank you the three move back under the showers, beginning to wash once more with gentle smiles on their face. Watching as Harry begins to do the same, a soft look of pleasure in his eyes.

With a sideways glance Angelina decides to tease the young wizard one last time.

“So… See you again for next week’s training Harry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished earlier than I expected so I gave this one a good proof read for a change. Let me know if anything was missed or just feel free to leave any thoughts or comments below.
> 
> I'll be aiming to space things out more from here, I have a good number of chapters outlined, but I don't want to rush them along. I'd still welcome any thoughts though, nothing is set in stone after all.


	9. Private Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little change of pace for this one, focusing on a series of smaller scenes with different witches as Harry has a very long day with his favourite teachers.

**Arithmancy Classroom, the following morning**

Setting down his quill Harry is relieved to have been able to follow the lesson with only some small tips from Hermione, gathering his books he stands up to follow her out the room.

“Mr Potter, could you stay behind a moment?” He hears Professor Vector call.

Waving off Hermione he turns to meet his new professor.

“Don’t forget Harry, my Runes lesson starts in 30 minutes.” Hermione says as she leaves, giving her friend a knowing smile.

Fighting off the blush threatening to hit his cheeks Harry looks to his Professor.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing Harry,” The older witch speaks up. “Nothing too challenging I hope?” She asks.

Harry looks over at the Professor sitting at the large desk at the front of the room. Professor Septima Vector sits with robes decked in her usual shades of deep greens, proudly displaying her Slytherin heritage, as well as enhancing the soft curves of her body and her firm breasts beneath. Her brunette hair falling in light curls across her shoulders, with a pair of short, small rimmed reading glasses sitting on her face, her hazel eyes sparkling beneath. His attention quickly falls on her plump lips coated in a deep maroon.

Realising he had been staring for too long Harry speaks up quickly. “N-no professor!” He replies. “I only had to ask Hermione a couple of questions.”

Receiving a smile in return the professor speaks up again. “I’m glad to hear,” She replies. “But should you ever find yourself struggling please let me know, I’d be happy to give you some… _special_ tutoring.”

Her words quickly sinking in Harry feels his cheeks begin to redden once more. Before he begins to panic further he musters up his Gryffindor courage once more.

“I would really appreciate that Professor,” He replies. “Could you maybe give me a quick… _tip_ now?”

With a wide smile Septima gestures the young wizard to approach her desk, turning her chair to the side as he walks over.

Wasting no time Harry falls to his knees in front of her seat, smiling as the older witch soon spreads her knees apart for him to move closer.

Picking up her wand Harry watches as she begins to slowly point it down her body, as she reaches her feet Harry sees a pair of vivid emerald panties on the ground, smoothly stepping one foot out to allow them to sit against her ankle.

“All yours Harry.” She says, reclining back in her seat.

Her words being all the permission he needs Harry reaches up to begin parting her robe, revealing the soft pale skin of her legs as he goes. Finally reaching her hips Harry lets out a deep breath as a smooth thick cock falls against her thigh.

Seeing the mast already begin to harden Harry gently wraps his hand around her shaft, slowly pulling back the skin to reveal the soft pink head of her cock. His other hand coming to rest against her sack he gently caresses her balls as he begins stroking the cock before him.

Watching the young wizard stroke her cock Septima quickly feels herself begin to harden, a soft pleasure running along her shaft. Her length firmly hardening to a girthy 9 inch cock.

Feeling his mouth begin to water Harry can’t hold himself back any longer before eagerly leaning forward to wrap his mouth around the soft bulbous head of her cock.

Swallowing down a moan Harry soaks in the taste of her flesh, the sweet tones of her precum hitting his tongue. Running his tongue along her tip Harry quickly coats it in his spit before moving to swallow more of her thick shaft.

With a hand still softly massaging her balls Harry soon feels her begin to enter his throat. Moaning around her shaft Harry feels the pleasure run through him as her worships the thick cock of his professor. Soon feeling her bottom out in his throat.

With her entire length buried within the eager young wizard Septima softly places a hand behind his head.

“I’m going to fuck your face now Harry,” She says with a groan. “If you don’t mind?” She asks, waiting for her young partner to approve.

Hearing a deep moan of approval she lets out a smile before slowly pulling her length from within his throat. With half her shaft removed she forcefully powers back down, groaning in satisfaction at the feeling of his tight throat.

Feeling her thrusts pick up speed Harry slides his hands around to her firm ass and holds on, letting her power her cock deeply as she begins to facefuck him. Sharp stabs of pleasure spoke through each thrust as his cock sits firm, untouched in his pants.

Soon thrusting with all her might Septima moans freely as spit flows from Harry’s mouth as he chokes on her cock. Feeling her balls begin to tighten Septima firmly lodges her entire length down Harry’s throat before unloading with a deep yell.

Feeling her cock begin to fire Harry’s body tingles as thick ropes of cum fire straight into his stomach. For seconds her shaft continues to unload as hot blasts of seed are deposited within.

With a groan of satisfaction Septima slowly begins to pull her shaft from Harry’s mouth, smiling as he takes deep breathes along the way. As her tip falls from his lips she gently wraps her hand around her shaft before firmly slapping her now softening length across his face.

With her cock still resting against his head the pair begin to come down, Septima basking in pleasure as Harry takes deep breaths.

Looking at the time Septima leans forward for a quill and parchment, her slick shaft pressing against Harry’s face as she does.

“Here Harry,” She speaks up. “I’ll write a note for Professor Babbling to explain why you’re late, but you better run along quickly.”

Seeing the time Harry thanks the witch before scrambling to his feet, note in hand.

“Oh and Harry,” She speaks up as he reaches the door. “Make sure to give her my _apologies_.” She finishes, smiling as Harry quickly makes his way from the classroom, note in hand.

**Five minutes later, the Ancient Runes classroom**

“…Mr Potter, I do expect all my students to arrive on time.” Professor Bathsheda Babbling chides the young out of breath wizard entering the room.

“I’m sorry Professor!” Harry quickly replies. “I have a note to explain.” He says, holding the note for the young professor to take.

_Sheda,_

_Pleasure excuse Mr Potter for being late, he was providing me with some wonderful assistance._

_As an apology please do allow for young Harry to assist you as well once your class is over._

_Septima_

_P.S. He enjoys a firm touch, and his throat is to die for x_

Seeing a wide smile fall on his professors face Harry takes the note back before taking a seat next to a smirking Hermione.

“Do I even need to ask?” His friend asks softly, pleased to receive a tell-tale blush in return.

Curious to see how he got off so easy Harry reads over the note in his hand. His cheeks quickly reddening further in response. Looking over his shoulder Hermione lets out a giggle as she reads the note.

“Well she’s not lying.” She whispers in his ear, sliding her hand over his lap to firmly squeeze his still hard cock.

Letting him go with a smile the two turn their attention to the class as they take notes over the lesson.

**After Class**

“… And don’t forget to read pages 14 through 18 before next week.” Professor Babbling says to the class.

Putting away his quill Harry awaits the inevitable.

“Mr Potter, could you remain behind please.” He hears her call.

Hearing Hermione’s soft giggle he watches as his friend makes her way from the room, giving him a grin as she leaves.

Walking over to his professor Harry looks over at the relatively young member of staff. Only in her mid 20s Bathsheda has a much more useful appearance than her colleagues. Standing at only 5’2” she’s also the shortest member of staff. Her deep red hair pulled up into a bun on her head, her rounded face smiling at him brightly. Her large D cup chest stands out against her shorter stature, with a deep line of cleavage visible over the top of her low cut robes. The rest of her deep blue robes falling across the gentle curves of her body.

“I hope my colleague wasn’t making an empty promise with that note?” She asks Harry with a smile.

“No Professor,” Harry replies. “I would be happy to… _assist_ you any way you’d like.” Harry finishes with a blush.

Remembering the note she had read Bathsheda smiles at the young wizard.

“Very well Mr Potter,” She begins. “We don’t want to waste too much of your lunch hour so let’s make this quick.”

Watching as the young professor begins to loosen her robes he meets her eyes as she walks closer.

“Would you prefer me to take a seat…” She asks, before leaning closer to whisper against his ear. “Or would you just like to fall to your knees and let me fuck that pretty face?” She finishes, moving back to watch the red tint light up his face once more.

Wordlessly she receive her answer as Harry drops to his knees before her. Giving him a wide smile Bathsheda slowly finishes unwrapping her robes, letting them fall from her back.

“Good boy.” She says softly, standing in front of Harry wearing nothing but a dark navy bra made of lace, large round nipples displaying through the thin material. Her short body falls in soft thick curves as Harry’s eyes trace their way down to his prize. Staring ahead Harry’s eyes run over her thick shaft topped with a thick landing strip of soft red hairs. While appearing fairly short at first at little over 5 inches he watches it quickly beginning to harden, two large balls sitting smooth below.

“I prefer to be… unencumbered, as I teach.” She says with a wink, indicating her free hanging cock.

Reaching his hands forward he softly begins to stroke the thick head of her cock, his other reaching to massage her large sack. Feeling her cock begin to grow harder Harry gently takes the tip of her shaft between his lips, the soft flesh soon becoming firmer and firmer under his gentle ministrations. Soon pulling his mouth off a now hard cock Harry takes in the full length of her thick girthy cock, now sitting just shy of 8 inches, with a girth too large to even wrap his hand around.

Pressing the thick tip of her cock to his lips Harry gently kisses the head in appreciation.

“Mmm, good boy,” She mutters. “Now hold on tight.”

Hearing her words Harry takes a deep breath before feeling her thick shaft plow forward past his lips, firmly encasing in his throat on one thrust.

Gagging around her dick Harry lets out a groan as he feels the familiar tingle shoot down his spine, his body eagerly responding to the thick cock plundering his windpipe.

Feeling both hands firmly thread themselves into his hair Harry can only brace himself as the thick cock thrusts back and forth, a firm rhythm leaving pleasure running through his body.

Refusing to slow down her thrusts Bathsheda continues her fast pace, eager to deposit her load deep within the tight tunnel welcoming her cock.

A minute later Bathsheda feels her body begin to tighten, her moans flowing freely. Feeling her shaft begin to pulse Harry braces himself for the thick burst of cream that flows forth as the young professor lets out a yell.

Swallowing deep once more Harry relishes the cream flowing into his stomach, a groan of satisfaction echoing out past her cock. Shot after shot fire deep before Harry finally feels the witch pull back, her cock letting out one last rope against his tongue before she leaves. Moaning louder at her taste Harry swallows down the thick cum against his tongue.

Leaning back Bathsheda looks down at the young wizard as he gently cleans the remains of her cum from the head of her cock, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip as he finishes.

“Thank you Harry,” She says breathing deeply. “I trust this won’t be the last Runes class you join?” She says with a smirk, gently rubbing her softening length against his mouth.

Pressing his lips against her cock once more Harry can only smile in return.

**Later that day, Transfiguration Classroom**

Having already dismissed the class, Minerva McGonagall stands in front of her two favourite students, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

“… Of course Mr Potter, I’d be happy to make them both permanent parts of your timetable.” She says.

“And you’re sure there were no problems at all?” She asks.

Watching the young wizard look away she turns to see a smirk on the face of Hermione, raising her eyebrow she meets Harry’s eyes once more.

“N-no, not with the lessons.” Harry stammers.

“But?” She prompts.

“It’s just… I’ve k-kinda…” He tries to reply.

Seeing her friend struggling Hermione speaks up with a smile.

“It’s just Harry’s had a hard on all day and really needs to cum.” She says, levelling a smirk at the blushing wizard.

Looking down at the boy Minerva quickly spots the small tent in his trousers. A smile forming on her face she speaks up once more.

“Well we can’t be having that now can we Mr Potter, as your head of house I must insist you allow me to… _relieve_ you of this burden.” She says, a teasing tone underlying her voice.

Watching the young boy blush further she quickly directs him on what to do.

“Mr Potter, please go ahead and remove your clothes, then you may lay yourself over my desk.” She says firmly, smiling as Harry quickly stumbles to follow her directions.

“Miss Granger, you may begin preparing me with your mouth,” Minerva continues, turning to speak to a now shocked Hermione. “Unless you object?” She asks.

“N-no Ma’am!” Hermione almost yells in reply, eagerly moving to fall to her knees in front of her favourite professor.

Standing in place Minerva reaches under the tartan skirts beneath her robes to quickly lower a pair of black lace panties to the ground. Kicking them to the side she soon sheds her outer robe, before casually transfiguring her long tartan skirt to a much shorter length, now sitting at her mid thigh.

Down to her knees, Hermione looks up at her now half dressed professor. Her grey hair tied into a bun on her head, and a small pair of silver glasses sitting on her nose for a moment before she slides them into her shirt. Her normally stern face now freely smiling with a sparkle to her light blue eyes.

Looking down Hermione takes in the tight fitting black button shirt, accenting her professors still firm breasts. Reaching her now much shorter skirt Hermione is startled to see a thick length peeking out from the bottom. Reaching down Minerva gently raises the bottom of her skirt to reveal the full length of her soft 8 inch cock to the eager witch below.

“Open wide Ms Granger,” Minerva says to the awe struck witch on her knees. “I want you to get me nice and hard, you don’t want to let Harry down do you?” She continues teasingly.

Looking past her professor Hermione watches as a now fully nude Harry looks back at her, seeing an encouraging smile on his face Hermione begins to lean forward, her tongue peeking out to run against the thick cock before her. Softly running her tongue along the length Hermione lets out a soft moan, her own cock sitting eager and firm beneath her skirt. Reaching the head of the now spit covered shaft she gently takes the tip between her lips, basking in the taste of the precum flowing from the head.

Looking down at her bushy haired student Minerva lets out a groan in appreciation. “Mmm, I’ve been waiting for this chance,” The older witch confesses. “I’ve half a mind to just give you the thick creamy release you deserve.”

Moaning at her professors words Hermione continues to eagerly suck on the now hard shaft within her mouth, the thick 10 inch cock stretching her lips.

Gently sawing her cock back and forth Minerva gently grabs a hold of Hermione’s thick bushy hair before firmly beginning to thrust her cock into her students throat.

Fucking her gently Minerva softly runs her hands around the young witches face before pulling back and removing her shaft from her lips.

“Next time Ms Granger.” The older witch promises, before turning to look at the naked form of Harry laid against her desk.

Walking closer she wastes no time in casting a lubrication spell at the young wizard, smiling as he lets out a soft moan. Coming to stand behind Harry she looks over his soft body, draped along his front against her desk, glancing down at his firm ass she soon speaks up.

“As… _enticing_ as this is Mr Potter,” She begins with a purr. “I think I’d rather see that cute cock of yours.” She tells the wide eyed wizard.

Hearing her request Harry eagerly flips himself to his back, wanting to please the older witch further he gently raises his knees up to his chest before slowly spreading his legs to the delight of his head of house.

Eyes sparkling in delight Minerva reaches down to gently stroke her hand along Harry’s hard 4 inch length, before firmly grasping his smaller balls within her grip, squeezing gently as he lets out soft gasps.

Wordlessly she presses herself forward once more, resting her thick, long cock across his entire length. Feeling her shaft press down against him Harry looks down to stare at the thick shaft he’s about to take, watching on as the older witch firmly strokes her cock against him.

“I’ve been looking forward to this Harry,” She says softly. “Thank you for giving me this gift.” She finishes sincerely.

“Please… p-professor…” Harry stammers. “Put it… I-inside…”

Needing no more motivation Minerva brings her cock down to press against his tight hole. Pressing forward she lets out a deep groan as her cock is soon massaged by his tight tunnel.

Letting out a hiss of pleasure Harry feels the thick shaft begin to make its way inside, a tingle of pleasure shooting through his body as she begins to stretch his hole around her cock.

Gently thrusting Minerva presses deeper on each stroke, soon burying over half her length within the tight entrance. Caught up in the pleasure firing through her cock she begins to thrust harder, burying the remaining inches into Harry’s ass.

As her cock buries itself to the hilt she pauses in satisfaction, looking down to watch the young wizard, eyes closed in pleasure with his small cock gently rocking back and forth. Remembering their guest she turns to call over her shoulder.

“Miss Granger, I hope you’re not planning to make a mess…” She teases, catching the young girl eagerly moving her hand in firm strokes beneath her skirt. “While I… relieve Mr Potter, why don’t you indulge yourself… I’m sure young Harry won’t object to the… _treat_.” She finishes with a smirk.

Smiling at her professor Hermione quickly stands to move around by Harry’s head, his eyes still closed in pleasure. Lifting her skirt she shyly shows her professor a pair of tight white panties, a firm long cock poking out the top, surrounded by thick bushy hair. The tip heavily dripping in precum, her 8 inch length eagerly throbs.

Watching as her student gently pulls the rest of her length from within her panties, Minerva continues to thrust deeply with Harry. Letting out a smile as her student wraps her hand around her cock and begins to stroke, her eyes glued to Harry’s small bouncing cock.

Hearing the soft pounding of flesh near his head Harry opens his eyes once more, his eyes instantly drawn to the large red tip of Hermione’s cock, dripping with precum just above his head. Looking past the thick shaft he meets her eyes before gently stretching his head back further, pleading for her to come closer. Seeing his plea Hermione steps forward, bringing her thick cock to sit across his face, her precum leaving a sticky trail as she gently pushes it across his skin.

Without being able to lean his head back fully Harry struggles to take her tip between his mouth, seeing his plight Hermione smirks before stepping even closer. Watching as her full shaft falls across his face Harry realises her intention as a thick ball sack gently rests against his mouth. Wasting no time Harry begins to eagerly suck one of her nuts within his mouth, eagerly polishing it before repeating the action once more. Returning her hand to her shaft Hermione continues the fast deep strokes down her length.

With a tender smile Minerva watched her students play, still hitting deep strokes within Harry’s tight hole. Feeling her peak approaching she firmly wraps her hand around Harry’s thighs as she powers in hard and fast.

With her tender balls being worshiped by Harry Hermione stares down at her professors large cock disappearing into Harry, her eyes soon being glued once more to his little hard shaft bouncing with each stroke. Feeling a groan vibrate through her nuts Hermione watches as the cute cock begins to unload deep, thick loads across his own chest.

Unable to hold back any longer Harry lets out deep whines as he feels the pleasure shoot through his body, his cock firing from the pleasure of McGonagall’s thick cock. The entire mornings build up now feeling worth it as his body vibrates in bliss.

Watching her best friend begin to cum Hermione can’t hold back any more, and with a yell begins to fire thick ropes of cream to join the mess on Harry’s chest. Feeling the spike of pleasure pass through her body she watches as her thick cock fires thick blasts of cum across Harry’s chest, the ropes reaching as far as his now softening cock, covering it in her cream.

Watching her students writhe in pleasure Minerva soon joins them, diving her cock deep she feels her body seize as a thick shot of cum fires deep within Harry’s ass. Soon joined by rope after rope as Minerva groans, holding on to Harry’s thighs in her pleasure.

Feeling the thick cream begin to fill his ass Harry moans in pleasure. “Yes Professor!... Fill… me up…” He groans out loud, Hermione’s softening cock still sitting against his face.

Feeling her pleasure ease off Minerva begins to gently pull out of Harry’s now well stretched hole, thick loads of cream following along. As she does she tenderly reaches a hand down to Harry’s now soft cock, gently placing her palm over his entire cum covered cock. Softly rubbing her hand along the young wizards groin she rubs in the thick mixture of the two students cum as she tenderly strokes her student.

“Thank you… Harry,” She breathes out, tenderness creeping into her voice. “You were wonderful.” She tells him sincerely.

Stepping back she raises her now cum covered hand to her mouth, sensually cleaning it of their seed, moaning at the thick taste of her two favourite students.

“You just rest Harry,” She soon tells the young wizard. “I’m sure me and Miss Granger can… clean you up.” She finishes, watching as a wide smile falls on the young witches face. Gently leaning over she begins to eagerly run her tongue along Harry’s soft body, swallowing the mixture of seed as she goes. A thick mane of bushy hair soon joins her.

**Late that night, the Astronomy classroom**

“… Mr Potter.” Harry hears a voice call, his eyes opening wearily.

Looking up he meets the stern gaze of Professor Aurora Sinistra, the tall dark skinned Astronomy teacher, her hand held to her hip as a frown falls across her face.

“I know it’s late, but I do expect my students to stay awake during our lesson.” The frowning Astronomy teacher continues. Turning to dismiss a concerned Hermione looking at her best friend in sympathy.

Realising he had fallen asleep during the lesson Harry quickly tries to apologise. “I’m sorry Professor! I didn’t mean to, it… it’s just been a long day.” Harry stutters, looking away.

“And what exactly has made you so tired that you can’t stay awake during my lecture?” She asks, still gazing angrily at the young wizard.

Reaching into his pocket Harry’s hand wraps around the note from Professor Vector. Wordlessly he holds it up to the ticked off Witch in front of him.

Taking the note Aurora begins to read, her eyebrows soon Raising before a soft smirk falls on her face.

“I… see.” She mutters.

Looking back to the wizard sat before her she takes on a teasing tone.

“I’d hope someone your age would have more… stamina,” She says mirthfully. “Two witches and you’re already worn out?” She continues to tease.

“… Three.” Harry mutters in reply.

Raising her eyebrows once more Harry answers her unspoken question. “Professor McGonagall… helped me after.” Harry says, quickly looking away.

“Would that be the reason why Miss Granger gave you an extra pillow before you sat?” The older witch teases with a laugh.

Blushing further Harry nods in reply.

“Very well, I suppose I can overlook this just once,” Aurora says, watching as a look of relief flashes on Harry’s face.

“… Provided you can… make it up to me.” She finishes in a soft tone, meeting Harry’s eyes.

Understanding her meaning a blush lights up Harry’s cheeks once more, but he eagerly nods in agreement.

“Yes Ma’am.” Harry replies.

“Very well, go ahead and disrobe.” The professor replies, her stern voice returning once more. “Well, what are you waiting for? This is going to be your punishment after all.”

Scrambling to his feet Harry begins to pull his robe over his head, quickly shedding the rest of his clothes he stands before his professor fully nude, his hand shyly covering his member.

“Now we’ll have none of that.” The stern witch speaks up, “Hands to the side Mr Potter.”

Watching as Harry’s hands quickly fall a wide smile graces her face. “Aww, look at that cute _tiny_ thing.” She replies, a tinkle of laughter following as she watches Harry’s 3 inch cock begin to harden.

“Looks like someone enjoys showing off his pretty little cock.” She teases further, grinning as Harry quickly hardens to a full 4 inches.

Looking up at the tall witch in front of him Harry watches as she begins to undo her robe.

Looking over her figure Harry takes in her tall figure, standing at over 6 feet Professor Sinistra cuts an imposing figure, her slim build displaying her curves. Her deep black hair pulled back into a ponytail, her brown eyes shining behind a deep coating of eye shadow, the rest of her makeup accenting the sharp lines of her face. Shrugging off her robe she proudly displays her figure, covered only by a deep black set of lingerie, lace edges blending into the dark tones of her deep brown skin. Her breasts sitting large on her lithe frame, the deep mounds illuminated by the candle light. Gazing down Harry’s eyes meet the prominent bulge in her panties.

With his eyes on her package Aurora begins to slide her panties down her legs. To Harry’s amazement her cock unfurls from between her legs, having been tucked up to fit within the small pair she was wearing. Watching as the cock falls against her leg Harry is awestruck at the sight of the 9 and a half inch length of black cock, his breath catching as he watches it begin to harden. A thick bush of black hair at the base. Harry looks up as the tall witch reaches behind to undo her bra, quickly letting it slip from her arms to reveal firm deep brown peaks topped with dark firm nipples. As she moves Harry’s eyes glance over the thick black hairs under her arms.

Still sat in his seat Harry watches as the hung black witch approaches him closer, the head of her cock soon sitting within reach of his face.

“You have 60 seconds to prepare my cock,” The intimidating professor speaks up. “Then it’s going in your ass.” She finishes with a grin.

Needing no more encouragement Harry quickly wraps his mouth around the head of her cock. While not as thick as some of the larger cocks he’s swallowed her sheer length still intimidates him. Eager to get her ready Harry is soon swallowing down the first inches of her hardening shaft, firmly stroking his hand up the rest of her length. Tasting her precum hitting his tongue Harry moans at the thick flavour.

Unwilling to stick to Harry’s slow, worshiping pace Aurora firmly threads her hand through the young wizards thick unruly hair. Using her strong grip she thrusts deep, her shaft hardening further along the way. Feeling Harry gag around her cock she soaks in the pleasure of his throat, striking deep as Harry continues to splutter.

By the time his minute is up Harry pulls back choking for breath, spit flying from his mouth over the cock as it retreats. Opening his eyes he looks over the now firm shaft, a full 12 inches resting in front of him, her rich dark skin glowing in the candlelight.

With her hand still tightly wound in his hair Harry feels the older witch pull him to his feet, before unceremoniously throwing him over a desk.

“Good boy,” Aurora speaks up, her voice still tinted by pleasure. “Now its time for the rest of your punishment.”

Laid across the desk Harry feels the familiar spell fall across him once more, his ass feeling looser once more.

“I suppose you’ve earned that much.” He hears his professor mutter.

Looking back Harry sees the tall, dark skinned witch stroking her cock, her gaze firmly on his ass. His head falling back to face forward Harry begins to feel the press of her cock against his hole, her less than gentle nature thrusting the first inches inside as he gasps.

Looking down Aurora watches as her long brown cock begins to disappear within Harry’s tight hole, his passage eagerly gripping her length as she thrusts. Feeling little resistance she abandons all restraint and eagerly powers the remainder of her length deep within the young wizard.

Feeling her bottom out Harry can only moan, his mind awash with pleasure. Her thinner girth leaves him less stretched than other cocks, but her sheer overwhelming length hits every spot within him, firmly pushing against the pleasurable button deep inside.

Keeping her intense pace Aurora lays her body against Harry’s, using the new angle to hammer home ever deeper. Her firm breasts pressed against his back as her arms hold the young wizard down firmly.

“Just… what… you… need…” she groans, a deep thrust accompanying each word. “You… little… slut…”

Hearing her words and feeling the power of her thrusts Harry’s mind goes blank once more, pleasure firing through his body as his diminutive cock fires off against the desk untouched, thick ropes of seed covering the surface and his own stomach pressed against it.

Feeling the young wizard cum is almost enough to push Aurora over the edge, but desiring to humiliate the young wizard once more she forcefully pulls out before lifting Harry to sit back against the chair once more.

Caught off guard by her sudden moves Harry looks up at the tall dark witch only to be met with her hand firmly stroking her long cock, her tip aimed at his face.

“Open… wide!” She tells as thick blasts of cream shoot from her length, the deep ropes quickly coating Harry’s face. Opening his mouth he moans as her rich flavour falls against his tongue, swallowing down her seed as it fills his mouth. Aiming her cock as it fires Aurora is quick to coat Harry’s chest in a thick coating of white cum. Feeling her flow begin to end she aims her cock once more, firing the final ropes to land within Harry’s hair. As she finishes she swipes the head of her shaft against his head, wiping the remains with his deep black hair dismissively.

Breathing deep the two begin to regain their energy.

“I trust you’ve learnt your lesson?” Aurora speaks up, smiling as the young cum covered wizard quickly nods his head.

“Very well, you may get dressed and leave.” She says, aiming her wand at Harry once more.

Seeing her movements Harry expects to be cleaned of the thick cum coating his body. Seeing the spell cast Harry looks up at his professor to question.

“I said you may get dressed, I didn’t say you could be cleaned,” The witch says with a smirk. “That was the privacy glammer, if you want to be cleaned I expect you to ask a witch to help you tomorrow… once you make it down to the Grand Hall of course.” She finishes.

Realising he could cast the cleaning charm himself Harry briefly considers disobeying the tall witch before him. Looking at the hungry look in her eyes he soon decides against that plan, and quickly redresses with the cum still coating his body.

He couldn’t wait to make his way down to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave any thoughts.
> 
> Up next I'm planning for Harry to finally get his chance to do some penetrating of his own, and who else could it be but Hermione. Of course given the amount of kink at work here it could never be quite that simple either.


	10. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping ahead with things we now have Hermione repaying a favour long overdue to Harry, with bonus kinks thrown in, before we get a bit of plot and even more kinks at the end.
> 
> Sorry to everyone not into these very specific kinks, but to be fair if you're still reading this I imagine you're okay with any depravity that goes on...

**Hogwarts, Halloween**

Walking along the corridor Harry and Hermione make their way from their last class of the day.

Looking over at her best friend Hermione can see the sad look on his eyes that’s been present all day. Softly grabbing his hand she begins to pull him in the opposite direction of their common room.

“Hermione, where are we going?” Harry asks.

Giving him a gentle smile Hermione replies, “Trust me, just a little further.”

Pulling him along to an empty classroom Harry quickly recognises it as the abandoned room they used some time ago.

“What’s going on?” Harry asks cautiously.

Grasping his hands still Hermione looks at him as she replies. “I know this day is awful Harry,” She says gently. “I don’t have good memories myself so I can’t imagine how you feel.”

“So now I’m going to help you make one.” She finishes with a grin.

Smiling back Harry feels touched at his best friend’s idea. “Thanks Hermione, but you don’t have to…”

“I told you I’d repay the favour didn’t I?” She cuts him off, a small smirk sitting on her face.

Realising what she means Harry’s face quickly lights up as he tries to reply.

“Really?... You want me to…” He trails off.

Nodding at her friend Hermione turns around to lean against the large oak desk, flipping her skirt up over back as she moves revealing a small white thong nestled between her cheeks, with the outline of her bulge sitting below.

“So… Do you want to fuck me in the ass Harry?” Hermione saucily asks.

Nodding eagerly Harry moves forward to softly run his hands over Hermione’s ass, gently teasing the thong as he moves.

Wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible Harry sinks to his knees, placing soft kisses against her ass before doing the same to the firm balls covered by the soft fabric.

Undoing her skirt Hermione lets it fall to the floor before reaching to begin pulling off the thong. Sitting back Harry watches as he’s introduced to her tight pink hole, a thick dusting of hair surrounding her entrance and her balls below. Seeing her thick cock fall to sit by her thigh Harry can’t resist reaching his hand forward to softly tug at her shaft.

“Mmm, as much as I’d love that,” Hermione moans. “You have a different treat to enjoy today.”

As she finishes removing her bottom layers she gently turns her body around to rest her back against the desk, her thick bushy hair falling around her. Reaching down she uses one hand to lift her balls further up as her cock falls against her chest, a thick deep coating of hair beneath it running up to her stomach.

Seeing Harry’s gaze Hermione begins to feel embarrassed, “I know I should use the shaving charm more often…” She begins to apologise.

“Don’t!” Harry quickly cuts her off. “I mean… I like it.” He shyly replies, his mind thinking back to Andromeda Tonks and his unexpected arousal back then.

“Are you…” He tries to ask, gesturing to her hair. “Y’know… all over?”

Understanding his meaning Hermione reaches down to pull her school jumper and shirt over her head. Leaving her in just a plain white bra which she soon reaches back to unclasp before letting it fall from her body, freeing her modest C cup chest to fall softly, topped in small pink nipples already firming with arousal.

Watching Harry’s gaze she shyly raises her arms, revealing a thick coating of hair under each arm.

“My mum’s kind of a free spirit, I guess some of it rubbed off.”

Harry is once more struck by arousal at the sight of her unshaven pits, his body quickly moving to be able to reach forward and softly run his hands through the soft hairs.

“I really like it.” He says with a smile, pleased to see Hermione’s face light up in response.

Keeping her arms raised Hermione looks back at Harry. “Aren’t you a little overdressed?” She asks, letting out a giggle as Harry quickly begins to remove his clothes.

Soon revealing his own hard cock Hermione speaks up again. “I meant to ask, who taught you the shaving charm” She asks.

“Oh, I learnt it from Professor McGonagall,” Harry replies with a blush. “I didn’t have much and she said she thought I’d look… cute if it was smooth.” Harry answers, his cheeks heating up.

“She was right,” Hermione says with a giggle, watching as Harry’s 4 inch shaft bobs in arousal. “You know the cleaning and lubrication spell right?”

Nodding in reply Harry quickly casts the spell on Hermione, her body soon tingling in reply. “Hard not to when every witch wants to use it on you.” She hears Harry mutter, earning another giggle in reply.

Having cast the spell Harry stands closer, stroking his already firm cock while staring down at Hermione’s body, her legs spread inviting him in. Remembering a treat he’d experienced before Harry falls to his knees, deciding to taste his best friend further.

Watching Harry drop down Hermione holds a deep breath as she awaits his touch, expecting his soft tongue to run against her balls or the firm length of her shaft. To her surprise she feels the touch hit lower, and lets out a deep groan at the feeling of Harry’s tongue running against her hole.

Placing his mouth against her tight pink hole Harry softly worships her entrance, soon firmly pushing his tongue within the hole, the soft hairs tickling his face as he does. Taking in her taste Harry lets out a moan of his own, while less appealing than the flavour of her cock or her cum he still finds the taste exciting, eagerly coating her hole in his spit.

Relishing in Harry’s gentle rimjob Hermione softly strokes her now hard cock, her other hand falling to her breast to further push her pleasure.

Pulling away from her spit shined hole Harry stands once more, stroking his cock as he walks closer.

“You ready?” He asks.

Nodding in reply Hermione softly shakes her cock back and forth, showing Harry how hard she is. “Do it Harry, fuck me.” She moans.

Placing his tip against the tight pink hole Harry pushes inside, her body gripping half his cock in an instant. Hearing her deep moan Harry pushes ahead and sinks the remainder of his shaft inside.

Feeling Harry bottom out Hermione soaks in the feeling. His smaller length still managing to send shocks of pleasure through her body. Relishing the feeling of taking her first cock Hermione meets Harry’s eyes as they share the experience.

Finally being able to penetrate a witch Harry takes in the firm walls gripping his shaft, much tighter than what he’s experienced from their mouths. Eager to bring her pleasure Harry begins to slowly thrust his cock back and forth, grinding against her tunnel as he goes.

“Fuck… you’re so tight,” He gasps. “Even with my…”

Giggling Hermione moans in reply. “Mmm, don’t worry Harry, our magic will make it so even your smaller cock can still bring pleasure.”

Looking up at him with a smirk she continues. “Plus there are always engorgement charms for the size queens like you.”

Blushing Harry continues to firmly thrust into Hermione’s ass, his smooth balls bouncing off her body. Looking down Harry softly runs his hand over her furry balls before grasping her bouncing shaft. Beginning to stroke as she moans.

Feeling the pleasure hit her from both points Hermione begins to writhe against the desk, soaking in the firm thrusts of his cock as he softly strokes her shaft.

With her hands free once more she raises her arms, delighting in the way Harry’s eyes glue to her ungroomed pits. Closing her eyes she lays back as sharp pleasurable thrusts flow through her.

As Harry looks down over Hermione he sees her laying back, her arms raised proudly showing her thick hair, her cock still firm in his hand. Soon Harry has to hold himself back from crossing over the edge, hilting himself deep and pausing before he finishes too early.

“Sorry… Mione…” He gasps.” I just… need a minute.” He says, looking away in embarrassment.

Smiling up Hermione reaches out to pull Harry down against her, his cock still wedged deep as her own is pressed between them.

“Don’t worry,” She whispers softly. “You’re doing great.” She finishes, before turning his head to meet his lips, her tongue eagerly wrestling with his own.

As they kiss Harry begins to softly thrust once more, his cock hardening as Hermione gasps in his mouth.

“Fuck me Harry,” Hermione moans into his ear. “Fuck me hard.”

Beginning to thrust deeper once more Harry focuses on giving Hermione as much pleasure as he can, willing himself to ignore the soft velvety walls wrap around his dick.

Before he can lean back Hermione raises her arms once more, placing her hairy armpits beside his vision. Feeling his thrusts pause once more Hermione opens her eyes, seeing the cause of Harry’s distraction she softly speaks up.

“Go ahead.” She moans.

Taking her permission Harry’s face falls against her raised arm, his nose nestling in to the soft hairs of her armpit, breathing in her enticing scent, tinted with a soft hint of sweat from their lovemaking.

Thrusting once more Harry pulls back to stand, not trusting himself to hold out if he remained against her. Able to thrust harder he begins making quick strokes as his hand wraps around her shaft, his other holding her thigh to keep her tight against his powerful thrusts.

Feeling his end approaching Harry desperately strokes the thick cock in his hands, his hips a blur as he wills Hermione to cum. Just before he can reach the edge he feels the hard cock tense before a thick blast of cream erupts, reaching to land across Hermione’s breasts as she yells in pleasure.

Unable to hold back any longer Harry hilts himself inside her ass, the tight walls closing in as his own cock begins to unload, thick blasts of cream firing deep inside, his hand still stroking Hermione’s much larger cock as thick ropes of cum fire across her body.

Feeling his flow begin to ease Harry softly rubs the remainder out of Hermione’s cock, the drops of cum falling into the thick Bush at the base of her shaft.

Both breathing deep Hermione pulls Harry down once more coating them both in a thick layer of cum as their tongues battle for dominance, an act Harry quickly loses.

Pulling back Harry lets his now softening shaft fall from her body and collapses on the desk next to her.

“Wow… that was… amazing.” He says, breathing hard.

Giggling Hermione turns to meet his face as she replies. “Glad you had fun, you’ll be up for a repeat performance then?” She asks, receiving a hasty nod in return.

Laughing once more she meets Harry’s eyes. “So now you’ve done both, what’s better… fucking or getting fucked?”

Watching as Harry turns away, a deep blush forming on his face she gets all the answer she needs.

“Good choice.” She says, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

**Later that day, after the feast**

Walking back to their common room Harry and Hermione softly intertwine their hands.

Hearing a scream the two quickly rush to the end of the corridor, meeting a group of Gryffindors standing in front of the now torn painting that guarded their tower.

“It was him!” The fat lady wails from a distant painting. “It was Sirius Black!”

Quickly being directed back to the Great Hall the students of all four houses are gathered, listening to Dumbledore they’re soon directed to make themselves comfortable and sleep here for the night, groups of prefects begin helping the younger years get settled.

Walking over to Professor McGonagall Harry and Hermione begin to quiz their head of house.

“But professor, I thought the evidence pointed to Sirius being innocent?” Harry asks.

Smiling softly at her favourite students Minerva begins to explain.

“We still believe that’s the case Harry,” She softly replies. “However either Sirius has been unable to hear our pleas for him to turn himself in, or he has some other motives we don’t yet know.”

“But why would he break into Hogwarts?” Hermione asks.

“That we don’t know Miss Granger,” She replies with a sigh. “We can’t rule out the effects the Dementors may have had, so we’re playing it safe for tonight.”

Receiving a cautious nod from both students she softly places her hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Harry, we’ll find him.” She says gently.

The pair are then interrupted by the sound of wings as a bright snowy owl lands on Harry’s shoulder.

“Hedwig, what are you doing here?” He asks his faithful companion.

Receiving a blank stare he turns back to his professor.

“Sorry professor, Hedwig normally only comes when I need to send some mail, but I don’t know why…” trailing off Harry quickly clues in.

“Wait, are you saying you can find Sirius?” He asks is owl. Receiving a sharp nod in reply Harry quickly turns to Hermione.

“Quick, we need a copy of the Daily Prophet! If we send that and a note to meet the Headmaster it might just work!” Harry says excitedly.

Pulling the items from her back Hermione watches as Harry scribbles a short note, attaching both to his faithful owl.

“Be safe Hedwig.” He says softly, receiving a gentle nip in reply.

“I told him he should meet the Headmaster by the front gate, could you pass that along to Professor Dumbledore?” He asks his head of house.

“I will Harry, and thank you. You have one smart owl.” She says. “Now you two try and get some sleep, we’ll settle this from here.” She finishes before turning to leave.

Settling down the two soon prepare themselves for a restless night.

**A few hours later**

Silence falls across the hall as the students sleep, the only noise coming from the occasional passing professor keeping watch.

Turning to her side Hermione sees Harry’s vivid green eyes staring at the enchanted ceiling.

“Can’t sleep?” She asks quietly.

Turning his head to meet Hermione’s deep brown eyes. “Not really, you?”

“Nope,” She replies. “I think I’m still a little wound up from earlier.” She admits with a blush.

Glancing down Harry looks over her soft pink pyjamas, soon spotting a tent in the bottom. “Oh… Do you want me to help?” He asks gently.

Blushing further Hermione looks away. “It’s okay, I can’t imagine you’d be in the mood all things considered.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Harry mutters, blushing as Hermione’s eyes shoot down to his crotch, spotting a smaller tent in his own navy pyjamas.

Smiling gently Hermione reaches for her wand, casting a witches privacy charm over them both.

“Wanna… help each other?” Hermione whispers with a smirk.

Smiling back Harry nudges closer to lay next to Hermione. Gently running his hand down her body he soon reaches her thick shaft, already half hard he firmly grips her length, feeling it begin to pulse in response.

Feeling his wandering hand Hermione reaches over to return the favour, her hand soon covering Harry’s entire hard shaft as she softly massages the tip through his pyjamas.

Wasting little time both eagerly reach down to free their cocks. Harry’s eyes looking down to see Hermione’s thick 10 inch length as Hermione looks over at his cute 4 inch cock.

Wrapping their fingers around each others cocks they begin to gently stroke, each reaching their hands up to rub precum along the shaft, letting their fingers glide up and down.

Soon reaching a soft pace the pair begin to gently moan as the pleasure builds in their cocks. Feeling a spike of pleasure Hermione lets out a deeper moan before freezing in panic. Looking around they’re relieved to see no other witches were woken up by their noise.

As they begin to relax once more and continue to gently masturbate each other they’re interrupted by someone clearing their throat above them.

Looking up the pair are startled to see the amused eyes of their head of house. Having returned to keep watch over the students Professor McGonagall had been patrolling the hall when she noticed the pairs antics.

Walking closer she softly begins to speak. “Sorry to… interrupt,” She says, a teasing tone in her voice. “I thought you should know that we’ve located Sirius Harry, and both the headmaster and Amelia Bones are resolving it as we speak.”

With his hand still gently holding Hermione’s shaft Harry looks up with gratitude. “Thank you professor.”

“You’re very welcome,” She replies. “Now you two finish up and get some sleep.” She finishes with a wink.

Blushing the pair begin to softly stroke each other once more as their professor turns to leave.

Turning back Minerva addresses them once more.

“Oh, just one more thing,” She says, whilst reaching within her robes, slowly sliding something to her ankles. “Enjoy.” She says with a grin, gently reaching out a leg until a piece of cloth falls against Harry’s chest.

Looking down Harry finds a soft pair of lace panties sat against his chest, a soft violet in colour. He nervously reaches down to grab them. Looking back up at his professor Harry sees her give him a grin, her eyes sparkling. Looking at her two favourite students Minerva teasingly raises her skirt, standing close enough to their head for both eyes to quickly spot her own half hard cock sitting free beneath, a thick bead of precum at the tip.

Letting them have a good look she then softly lowers her skirt once more, turning to leave with a smile.

Turning to Hermione he sees her eyes now focus on the pair of panties in this hands. Looking closer Harry’s cock begins to harden further as he spots a deep wet patch, sitting right where he would guess her cock should sit. With Hermione’s eyes locked on him he gently raises the pair to his face, taking a deep breath of the musky essence held within.

Breathing out Harry is surprised as Hermione rolls closer, soon pressing her nose against the panties in his hand. Hearing her breath deep Harry watches as her face lights up in pleasure.

Opening their eyes once more the pair meet, both eagerly taking in McGonagall scent. Picking up their gentle hand jobs the two begin to pick up speed until they’re quickly jerking each other to a firm rhythm.

Feeling himself about to cum Harry takes a deep breath once more, letting out a quiet moan as he feels his body pass over the edge. A deep wave of pleasure settles over him as his cock begins to fire in Hermione’s hand. Still keeping up his movements Harry is relieved when he feels Hermione’s cock quickly pulse, her own shaft firing shortly after. With a restrained gasp thick ropes of cum fire from her cock, falling against her chest as Harry gently strokes her through her orgasm.

As they both begin to come down Harry pulls the panties away from their face, gently raising his now cum covered hand in their place. As Hermione stares her eagerly cleans his hand of her cum, eyes widening as he watches her repeat his actions.

Both leaning forward they begin a tender kiss, soon heating up with the taste of cum on their tongues.

Pulling back the two breathe deeply, feeling more relaxed. With a quick spell Hermione clears up the remains of their mess before dismissing the privacy charm.

“Thanks Harry, that helped a lot.” She says. Then leaning closer to Harry she whispers in his ear once more. “Want me to put a stasis charm on those?” She asks, indicating the panties still sitting on his chest.

With a blush Harry nods, eagerly hiding away his new gift once she finishes.

Lying back the two softly entwine their hands once more, soon falling asleep as a pleased Minerva watches on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your feedback as always. Next time we finally get to meet Tonks, which means we get to play around with some very unique abilities between her and Harry, so you can look forward to her hitting two very different extremes.


	11. Meeting Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited debut of the always fabulous Nymphadora Tonks. Some hasty plot to move things along to begin with, before Harry gets to meet more of his new family, and get just a taste of the gifts she has to give. 
> 
> Plus a small treat at the end for fans of our favourite teacher's pet.

**The following morning, The Great Hall**

Having been let back into their dooms in the morning Harry and Hermione make their way back into the hall for breakfast.

Helping themselves to food they’re soon joined by Professor McGonagall.

“Mr Potter, Miss Granger, I trust you had a… _pleasant_ night’s sleep.” She greets them with a soft smile.

Earning a blush from both teens Harry replies. “Yes Professor… erm, thank you for your… help last night,” Harry stammers. “I can get your… _things_ … back to you later.” Harry continues with a red face.

Leaning closer Minerva softly replies. “Consider them a gift.”

Standing up once more she speaks up again. “Anyways, I have good news. Sirius did in fact turn himself in last night, and he will be having a trial this morning, however the Headmaster was already able to verify his innocence so you have nothing to worry about.” She explains with a smile.

“There was a… complication however, which is why we kept you all in the hall last night. We were able to discover the previously thought deceased Peter Pettigrew, the man who actually betrayed your parents.”

Seeing their shocked faces she continues. “It turns out he was an Animagus, and had spent the last 10 years living as a rat with…”

“Scabbers!” Harry interrupts with a yell.

“Indeed, I will be breaking the news to young Ronald shortly, his parents are on their way here now.”

“What happened with Pettigrew Ma’am?” Hermione asks.

“He’s in custody, awaiting a trial shortly after.” Minerva answers.

Seeing relieved smiles fall on their faces she returns one of her own.

“As it is a Saturday the Headmaster has given you leave to visit Sirius, as well as spend an evening at home, so you can visit Sirius after his trial.” Minerva says to Harry softly.

“Home?” Harry asks, confused.

“Surely you haven’t forgotten me that easily Harry?”

Turning to the new voice Harry sees the smiling face of Andromeda Tonks, standing in the entrance of the hall in a set of well fitted, deep green robes, her hair falling in deep brown curls against her shoulders. Harry quickly stands to greet her.

“Aunt Andi!” He exclaims, soon wrapping the witch in a soft hug. “I’m sorry, I’m still getting used to… y’know”

Smiling at the young man in front of her Andromeda returns the hug. “Don’t worry Harry, I’ll soon have you feeling right at home.” She says with a smile.

Receiving a grateful smile, she moves over to sit at the table, Harry resuming his seat next to Hermione as Andromeda sits across from them. To many student’s surprise Professor McGonagall soon sits next to her.

“So, you don’t mind having dinner at my place right Harry?” Andromeda asks with a wink.

His cheeks heating up Harry replies. “N-no Aunt Andi, I’d love to.”

“Wonderful, we’ll go meet Sirius at St Mungo’s first so you two can catch up,” Andromeda explains. “I’ll need to stay behind to start his treatment but Nymphadora will then take you back for a while before I can return, then we’ll spend some time together before we get you back to Hogwarts.”

Nodding along Harry happily agrees, before remembering Hermione sitting to his side. “I mean, if you’re okay here…” He says.

Giving him a grateful smile Hermione dismisses his worry. “Don’t worry Harry, I’ll be fine,” She replies. “I can spend the day with Lav and Parv, or just hang out in the library.”

“Actually Miss Granger, with Mr Potter busy I was hoping you night be available to _assist_ me with something today.” Minerva speaks up.

Blushing deeply Hermione looks across to see a smoldering look in her professor’s eyes. “Yes Ma’am!” She eagerly replies.

Smiling at the blushing witch Minerva gently rises with a promise to come find her later in the day.

Smiling at his embarrassed friend Harry can’t resist teasing her. “I guess you’re going to be _studying hard_ after all.” He says with a smile.

Swatting at her friend Hermione excuses herself to make her way back to the common room.

Finishing his breakfast Harry soon follows Andromeda from the hall, soon making their way out the front gates of the school.

“I’m going to side-along apparate you this time Harry, it can feel… unpleasant.” She warns.

Nodding Harry braces himself as she takes his arm, before he suddenly feels as if his entire body has been squeezed through a tube.

Opening his eyes Harry looks over a long white corridor, entrances lining along the side with wide windows showing open rooms and curtained off hospital beds.

“Perks of being a healer is we can skip the reception point.” Andromeda says, before whisking him down the corridor, soon directing him into a room where he sees Professor Dumbledore standing at the foot of a bed, wearing long purple robes, his long white beard falling down his chest.

Next to him he recognises Amelia Bones, her silver hair pulled into a tight bun but with her monocle sitting against her chest. Without the monocle in place he notices she has a far more youthful appearance, her vivid silver hair appearing more as a choice than a sign of her age. Her body is covered by deep red tinted robes fitted tight around her, accenting her large bust and strong figure and sending a tingle down his spine as he remembers their last meeting.

Walking over he soon passes the curtain and spots the figure sat in the bed. Looking deeply emancipated and with wild unkempt hair Sirius gives off a very tired appearance, but his eyes shine in happiness.

Spotting Harry his face lights up in a wide grin. “There’s my hero!” Sirius exclaims. “You have one very smart owl Harry.” Sirius says, before the smile falls from his face.

“I’m so sorry about your parents, and not being there to raise you… I thought I could just go find Peter and… well, I guess he got the better of me.” Sirius says dejectedly.

“It’s okay,” Harry replies. “I’m just glad you’re here now.” He finishes with a soft smile.

Giving them some privacy, the others move to talk across the room.

Spending some time together Harry soon catches Sirius up on his life, waving off further apologies along the way. They’re soon interrupted by the three others coming over once more.

“Harry my boy, I’ll leave you in the care of Andromeda,” Professor Dumbledore says, his eyes twinkling. “I look forward to seeing you up and about soon Sirius.” He finishes before departing from the room.

Catching up Harry and Andromeda on the events of the trial Amelia quickly explains that Sirius was found innocent of all charges, while Peter now occupies his old cell, with an additional anti-Animagus ward in place.

Finishing her explanation Amelia bids her farewells to the group. Giving Sirius a hand shake she then moves over to hug Andromeda and kiss her on the cheek, making her way to Harry she pulls him into a deep hug. Unable to help herself she finishes by placing a soft kiss against his lips, leaning against his ear she whispers “I’m looking forward to your holiday visit Harry.” Letting out a small chuckle as she watches his face light up in a blush before making her way from the room.

Hearing Sirius’ wild laughter from the bed Harry turns to see his godfather watching on. “A ladies man already, your dad would be proud!” He says with a grin.

“Trust me, it’s Lily who would be proud.” Andromeda speaks up from the side with a grin.

Spending the next few hours catching up the three are interrupted by a crashing noise from the doorway. Turning their heads Harry and Sirius look to the source of the noise as Andromeda rolls her eyes.

“And that would be Nymphadora.” She says with a grin, smiling further as a disheveled young witch makes her way around the curtain.

Harry looks over at the new arrival, standing at 5’7” with short vivid pink hair in a pixie cut, a pair of unnaturally bright purple eyes scanning across the room. Dressed in a pair of tight-fitting jeans, with a tight t-shirt across her bust, emphasising the firm C cup breasts below. Looking to her face Harry can see similarities to Andromeda in her nose, while the rest of her appears far more distinct.

“Harry, meet Nymphadora Tonks my daughter,” She introduces. “I think she was a little smaller when you last saw her Sirius.”

Turning to give her mother a sharp look the pink haired witch speaks up. “It’s Tonk, just Tonks okay?” She says, turning to level her glare at the two wizards.

Waiving off her daughter’s stare Andromeda replies with a smile. “Whatever you say dear.”

“Wotcha Harry,” Tonks says holding out a hand, “Good to see you again Sirius, sorry about that whole being framed thing.”

Waving her off Sirius returns a grin. “Thanks, and please it’s Padfoot, or ‘ _Padfoo’_ as you used to say.” He finishes, laughing as she glares at him in response.

Turning to Harry. “Sure we can’t send him back?”

Grinning back at the witch Harry laughs along with their jokes, the four quickly falling into easy conversation.

As time passes the four are interrupted by a group of healers who soon shoo Harry and Tonks from the room.

“Okay Harry, Nymphadora is going to take you to our place, so you can just relax, help yourself to anything in the fridge or just watch the TV we have set up.” Andromeda says, walking the pair from the room.

“I’ll be back later, help yourself to anything you need, remember it’s your home too now.” Andromeda says, leaning to hug Harry goodbye, sneaking a kiss on his cheek.

“Come on Harry, let’s go see your new digs.” Tonks says, whisking Harry away.

**Tonks residence, a short time later**

“So how’d you like your room?” Tonks asks Harry as he walks back downstairs.

“It’s great! I’ve never had so much space, and the bed’s huge!” Harry excitedly replies.

“Yeah well from what I’ve heard you’ll need as big a bed as possible.” Tonks teases, delighting in the blush lighting up his face.

“Heh, your mum told you then?”

“You mean about how she found you slobbering on Bonsey’s bone?” Tonks replies with a grin.

Looking away again Harry feels his face light up further.

Taking pity on him Tonks reaches over to rest her arm on his shoulder. “Don’t worry Harry, we’ve all been there, done that.”

“You mean you’ve…”

“Yup, during my training I’d jump at the chance to hop on her dick, didn’t even ask for better grades either.” She finishes with a laugh.

Feeling less embarrassed Harry smiles back.

“You did get the chance to take a ride, right?” Tonks asks with a grin.

Smiling back Harry nods. “Over her desk, she even invited her secretary to watch.” Harry replies, feeling less embarrassed hearing he wasn’t alone in his desires.

“You mean Connie? You lucky sod, I’ve been trying to get in her pants for months but she turned me down.” Tonks says jealously, “Guess she prefers the cuter ones.” She finishes with a wink.

Blushing Harry decides to take a shot. “I don’t know Tonks, you’re pretty cute to me.” He says, soon looking away from her eyes.

Grinning widely Tonks lets out a laugh. “Careful Harry, you carry on and I’ll have to take you back to you room.” She replies lecherously.

Taking the shot Harry speaks up again. “is that a promise?”

The grin on her face get larger, Tonks grabs his hand. “Come here cutie, time for Tonks to give you a proper welcome to the family.” She says, soon pulling him back up the stairs to his room.

Pushing him back against his bed she speaks up again. “You know, mum said you were pretty shy and that I might need to push you a little, but I guess your inner slut is starting to come out.” She says with a smirk.

Climbing onto his lap Tonks pulls her shirt over her head, revealing a soft expanse of smooth pale skin, quickly revealing she’d forgone wearing a bra. His eyes soon glued to the two perky mounds, topped with small pink nipples that appear to harden in front of his eyes. Feeling his pants get tighter Harry can only stare at the topless witch mounting him.

“Is that your wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Tonk says with a smirk, smiling deeper as she gently tugs a holly wand out from his sleeve. “Mmm, guess it's a treat for me after all.”

Grinding against his body Tonks smiles down at him before pulling his shirt over his head, leaning back she looks at Harry eagerly.

“You gonna show me what you’re hiding there Harry?”

Blushing Harry begins to unbutton his pants, soon being cut off as Tonks reaches up and tugs his bottom layers from his body.

Now laying naked Harry shyly turns away, but leaves himself uncovered.

“Look at that pretty little thing.” Tonks says, a note of appreciation hitting her voice, her eyes raking over his mostly hard 4 inch cock.

“Here, I’ve got a surprise for you.” He hears her say, before watching her stand to remove her jeans, quickly pulling them off to reveal a complete lack of underwear.

“Tada.” He hears her say as she stands proudly in front of him. Looking over her figure Harry notes the soft curves that lead to her cute bubble butt, while her body still retains a firm athletic appearance. Reaching her cock Harry is amazed to see a completely smooth hard shaft sitting only a little larger than his own. Looking to be less than 5 inches she nonetheless stands proud, her hand softly waving the small cock back and forth.

“I figured you might enjoy tackling something closer to your own size for once.” She says with a teasing smile.

Climbing into his lap once more she soon sits with her legs wrapped around his waist, her hard cock batting against his own as their small tight ball sacks press together.

Wrapping her hand around both cocks Tonks lines them up by the base, her own sitting a couple centimeters higher. “I guess you still win the smallest cock fight after all.” She says as she softly presses against him, giggling as his cheeks redden.

Still stroking their lengths together Tonks leans down to kiss Harry, her tongue forcing its way inside. Sitting back, she lazily continues the shared handjob, both shafts now covered in precum.

“You wanna suck my little cock Harry?” Tonks asks, her voice dropping low in pleasure.

Nodding back at the witch pressed against his body Harry eagerly agrees.

Smiling down at the young wizard Tonks lets go of his cock and begins to climb up his prone body, soon pressing her knees either side of his head.

Looking up, Harry stares up Tonks’ body, seeing a wide smile on her face, her perky breasts bouncing as she moves. Moving his eyes lower he stares at her hard shaft, the small length standing firm above her tight ball sack. Watching as the cock begins to lower down to his face.

Pressing down with her thumb Tonks begins to push her small shaft against Harry’s face, smearing him with precum. Pressing her tip to Harry’s mouth she lets out a hiss as his tongue peeks out to wrap around the head of her shaft.

Harry feels his shaft getting harder as the taste of her cock hits his tongue, letting out a moan Harry opens his lips to take the tip within his mouth.

Feeling his soft mouth wrap around her shaft Tonks lets out a moan in appreciation, reaching down to run her hand through Harry’s hair.

“Fuck, your mouth is perfect.” She gasps.

Feeling pride at her words Harry leans his head further, softly pulling the rest of her shaft in his mouth. Finding her much smaller cock little challenge Harry soon has her full shaft within his mouth. Wanting to push himself further he leans forward once more to draw her small tight ball sack to rest against his tongue.

Feeling his mouth enclose around her entire package Tonks feels the pleasure fire through her body, soaking in the soft wet comfort of Harry’s mouth.

Pulling back, she feels her balls fall free once more, before firmly pushing her cock back inside, gently beginning to fuck Harry’s mouth.

Laying back against the bed Harry closes his eyes to enjoy the pleasure of her cock pressing into his mouth, opening them when he feels her cock pull free once more.

“Hold on there lover boy, I know a way we can both enjoy this more.” Tonks saucily says.

Laying on his back Harry eagerly watches as Tonks turns herself around to face his body, soon gently pressing her package against his face once more.

“Now I can introduce myself to little Harry here.” She says, laying herself over Harry’s body to place her mouth against his own small, firm standing cock.

Feeling the witch begin to lick his tip Harry moves to return his attention to her cock pressed against his cheek, twisting his head to take her length back into his mouth, moaning as the witch begins to gently thrust against him.

Feeling Harry’s mouth return to gently sucking her cock Tonks returns the favour, easily enclosing Harry’s short cock within her mouth, applying a gentle suction to his hard little cock.

The two quickly pick up a gentle rhythm, each softly fucking their cocks into each other’s mouth. Desiring more Tonks soon begins to pick up a deeper pace, thrusting her hips firmer as Harry moans around her shaft. Not wanting to leave him out she returns the same favour with her mouth, quickly thrusting herself up and down his cock.

Soon feeling the pleasure running up his cock Harry eagerly sucks on Tonks’ shaft, willing her to cum before he let himself go. A minute later he feels the fruits of his labour as her hard little cock pulses firmly before unloading a thick rope of cream against Harry’s tongue.

Moaning at the flavour, feeling her cum within his mouth is enough to push Harry over the edge as he feels the spike of pleasure surge through him, his small cock firing off in Tonks’ mouth, a thick load of seed being eagerly swallowed by the pink haired witch.

Swallowing down her thick ropes Harry feels himself come down as he enjoys the flavour of Tonks, her hard little shaft still firm in his mouth.

Feeling Harry soften between her lips Tonks lets his cock fall free, swallowing down the remains of his cum with a smile. Sitting back she lets her cock fall free of Harry’s mouth, soon sitting on her legs with her shaft pressed against his head, smiling down at the young wizard taking deep breaths.

“Mmm, you give real good head Harry, but as you can see…” Tonks says while gently pressing her still hard shaft against his forehead. “… I’m not quite finished yet.”

Leaning down to whisper in his ear Tonks continues. “You wanna go for a ride?”

Watching as the young wizard nods Tonks leans back to sit against the headboard.

“All aboard the Tonks express.” She says with a wink.

Turning to move closer Harry soon finds himself sitting in the pink haired witches lap, smiling as she casts the lubrication charm on him before pushing away her wand once more.

“So, think you can handle little ol’ me?” She saucily asks, pressing her tip against his entrance as she does.

Feeling more than confident Harry gives her a smirk in return before sitting himself against her cock, his hole easily taking her full 4 and a half inch length at once.

“I’ve had some practice.” He replies, his smile faltering as he sees an amused look on her face.

“You did good Harry, but I’ve got a… _little_ surprise for you.” Tonks say, reaching down to hold his body tight against her hips.

Confused Harry looks at the pink haired witch before he feels the cock in his ass begin to grow, reaching deeper and deeper and stretching him out as it does. Moaning in shock Harry holds on to the witch as his body shakes in pleasure, his inner walls desperately trying to adjust against the invading cock.

“W-what?” He stammers.

“I’m a metamorph Harry,” She answers, her eyes cycling through colours as her hair goes from bright pink to a vivid blue and back again. “That means I can change, shrink or _enlarge_ any part of my body.” She finishes with a smirk.

“H-how big?” Harry asks, his mind still trying to adjust.

“You mean right now? Oh only around 15 inches.”

His eyes widening Harry moans at the realisation of just how much cock is wedged deep inside him. His body heating up as the pleasure roles over him, a deep feeling of being filled sending a buzz to his core. Looking down Harry is startled to see the thick outline of her cock showing clearly against his stomach, the sheer size of it molding his body against her girth.

Looking down at the young wizard she’s so deeply fucking Tonks is shocked by just how much she’s able to expand her cock, the tight tunnel seeming to grip her length just as firm no matter what size she forms. “Y-you sure you didn’t inherit a little gift of your own Harry?” She asks in a daze. “You know, your grandmother was a Black after all…” Looking down again she watches as Harry simply writhes under the pressure of her shaft.

Seeing Harry break down and moan Tonks lets out a wide grin while reaching down to lift under his thighs, slowly pulling him up and off her now giant cock. With only a couple inches left inside she pauses, listening as Harry lets out a whine at the loss of so much of her cock. Smirking to herself she then firmly pulls the young wizard back down, slamming him deep onto her thick shaft.

Feeling the sudden intense pressure Harry yells out loud, his voice turning to a deep moan as the wonderful cock fills him once more. His previously soft cock now hardening once more, the small shaft bouncing freely as he falls. With her nestled to the brim once more Harry braces himself as he feels her pull back, this time going half way before forcing her way deep back inside.

Closing his eyes Harry falls against Tonks, wrapping his arms around her body as his head falls against her soft, perky breasts.

“Aww, I thought you wanted to ride me Harry?” She says, putting on a pout as Harry opens his eyes once more.

Feeling embarrassed but determined, Harry slowly raises himself off the cock, letting several inches fall out before pushing himself back down. Repeating the action with several shallower strokes as he basks in the fullness of her cock.

Leaning back Tonks rests her arms above her head, happy to lay back and let Harry enjoy himself, her thick cock being massaged by his tight walls on every push. Staring at his cute face crunched up in determination Tonks feels the pleasure wash over her more.

Feeling her girthy shaft being massaged by Harry’s tight walls send pleasure shooting through Tonks, her eyes staring at the young wizard as he bounces, his own cock falling up and down in his exuberance.

Trying to keep up the momentum Harry whines freely at the filly pressure of cock within his hole, beads of sweat forming on his head as he moves himself faster and faster on her thick, long cock. Soaking up the feeling of her delicious cock, Harry can almost feel her firth stretching to fill his passage as he’s stretched by witch he’s riding.

Soon hammering himself on her length Harry is panting in effort, determined to pleasure the shaft filling him so well. Opening his eyes he sees Tonks laid back breathing deep, a look of bliss forming on her face. Realising she’s close Harry raises his hips higher, firmly slamming himself down on her cock and gasping as the thick tip hits deep inside him.

Feeling Tonks raise her hands to his legs once more he braces himself as she firmly pulls him down, a yell breaking her lips as her giant shaft begins to unload.

Thick, huge lengths of cum begin to flow into Harry’s ass, and the feeling soon pushes him to join the short haired witch, his own cock letting out a modest load against her chest. As his cock eases off he can still feel her unleashing deep inside, the thick cream filling him to the brim and expanding his stomach further.

Feeling the pressure tighten against her cock Tonks lets her length shorten down as she cums, her shaft shrinking to a more than fulfilling 9 inches, while her girth shrinks in half having previously been the size of her fist. The thick ropes of her seed soon filling the space she had left, leaving Harry feeling just as full.

Feeling her cock finally ease off Harry falls bonelessly against Tonks, soon feeling her wrap her arms around his body.

“You did so good Harry.” She whispers, placing a soft kiss against his forehead.

Both covered in sweat and breathing deep the pair relax in each other’s arms Harry soaking in the deep filling sense in his ass, and Tonks in the firm walls still gripping her shaft.

Beginning to lift himself off her cock Harry feels Tonks hold him still.

“Not quitting on me just yet are you Harry?”

Startled Harry looks up at Tonks to find her smiling mischievously. “Another perk of being a metamorph,” She begins, firmly wrapping her arms under Harry’s thighs to lift him against her body, cock still wedged deep. “We don’t have to wait to get hard again.” She finishes with a smirk.

Startled by her words Harry is shocked when the pink haired witch lifts him from the bed, before walking to rest him against the wall, her shaft still deeply pressed inside his ass.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do all the work this time,” She whispers. “Just try to hold on.”

As she finishes she firmly pulls her cock back before quickly thrusting back into Harry’s ass, deep rivets of cum falling to the floor as she moves. Repeating the strokes she soon builds a sharp pace within the young wizard, the slick cum allowing her to power deep within him on each stroke.

Harry’s mind goes blank at the pleasure, the now smaller length is able to easily thrust within his stretched hole, but the size of her shaft is still large enough to set his body going once more, pleasure rolling over him in waves.

As more cum falls from his ass he feels her cock begin to grow once more, but this time she feels different. His mind being awash with pleasure Harry can only groan as Tonks pulses her cock on each thrust, sometimes expanding by several inches to hit deep inside, others she flexes her girth, her cock plugging his hole before she pulls back once more.

Thrusting faster she lets her body take control, her cock cycling through different shapes and forms, each hitting Harry in a new way. Harry begins to feel the unnatural shapes of her shaft within him, feeling strange flared tips and thick barbs stroke along his inner walls. His mind soon going blank in sheer pleasure.

Soon jackhammering into his ass Harry begins to yell as he feels an orgasm roll over him once more, his cock still dry but his ass clenching in pleasure against the invading shaft, his mind unable to keep up with the sheer number of changes flaring inside him.

Feeling him cum once more Tonks hammers home to unleash a load of her own, unlike Harry her much larger balls more than able to provide him with thick blasts of cream landing deep once more.

Feeling his second creampie of the night Harry gasps in pleasure, his body feeling completely worn out but with the spikes of pleasure still rolling over him.

As she cums Tonks’ cock continues to flare into different forms, each creamy rope firing from a new shaft, each thick and long and filling Harry’s stretched hole. The unnatural shapes doing little to stop Harry’s pleasure.

Coming down from having blown deep within him once more, Tonks turns to lay Harry against the bed, wincing as she pulls her now sensitive shaft from his hole, her body finally reverting to an average shape as her length and girth begins to shrink once more. Falling next to him on the bed she soon feels Harry roll over to lay against her side, draping an arm over him in return. Her now softening shaft falling against her thigh.

Breathing deep she looks down at the messy haired wizard. “So… Have fun?” She teasingly asks.

Smiling back Harry can only nod, his eyes feeling heavy. His body still shaking in pleasure from her vicious pounding, his mind still grasping at the thick strokes he felt.

“I t-think… y’you’ve ruined… me.” He moans, his body collapsed against the young witch.

“All right kiddo, you can take a nap.” She says, watching as Harry smiles before snuggling closer. Soon wrapping her arm around his sweaty naked form to place a soft kiss against his head.

“Besides, you’ll need your energy when mum gets home.” She says, laughing when Harry’s eyes shoot open once more.

**_Meanwhile_ **

**Professor McGonagall’s Office, Hogwarts**

Sitting in the rich leather chair within her office Minerva smiles down at the bushy hair covering her lap.

“Haven’t you had enough yet?” She says, letting out a smile as a young bushy haired witch looks up with her lips firmly wrapped around the head of her cock.

“Nm Mm’mm.” She hears mumbled in response.

Looking down she takes in the appearance of the short bushy haired witch. Thick ropes of white cum sit drying within the wild tangles of her hair, a smooth sheen glazing over her face where the young girl has scooped the cum down into her mouth. Further down her body she sees her youthful curves shining in sweat, thick ropes of seed sitting across her body. The wild mess of her pubes caked in thick strands of cream, both from her own cock hanging loose below, the soft length still dripping in spent cum, and from the larger shaft she’s nursing in her mouth. A thick puddle forms on the floor below her, the cream dripping from the well-used hole above.

“Fine, one more and then you go do your homework, agreed?” The professor says sternly.

Seeing an eager nod from the witch Minerva smiles in return. “Very well, now where do you want it?” She says with a smirk, watching as a look of indecision falls over the younger witches face.

Torn between wanting to take the cum down her throat once more or feel it splash against her face again Hermione is hit by sudden inspiration, the very idea making her shiver.

Raising her arms above her head she proudly displays the thick unshaven pits to her professor. “How about here Professor?” She asks, putting an innocent tone to her voice.

Looking down at the wild hairs of the young witch Minerva feels her balls tighten once more, standing from her seat she takes her shaft in her hand, furiously stroking along the length as she aims at the chosen destination.

With a yell her body fires once more, thick ropes of cream firing from her shaft to coat Hermione’s furry pit, soon covering the thick hairs Minerva turns her shaft to coat the other, a thick blast landing against Hermione’s face as she moves.

Moments later her body finally begins to ease off as she falls to gently rest in her chair once more, watching with a smile as the younger witch basks in her new gift.

Reaching over Minerva’s hand grasps a small metal box, quickly unfurling itself to reveal a wizarding camera, soon catching Hermione’s attention.

“Smile Miss Granger, I’m sure Harry will appreciate this gift when he gets back.” She says, smiling as the young witch proudly displays her body to the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! You can expect Tonks to appear again a little later, where we can really dive into some strange times.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the little bonus at the end as well, I'd debated writing a full scene of just them two but it felt a little too out of place. If it's received well I may do something a little longer featuring Minerva/Hermione, but with Harry invited as an eager watcher just to scratch 'cucking' off my bingo card of kinks.
> 
> Up next is the first appearance of everyone's favourite Slytherin Ice Princess, and unlike many of the other girls so far she has little desire to take things easy on Harry.


	12. A Very Slytherin Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to introduce everyone's favourite ice princess, and for all the fans of the harsher dom scenes hopefully this can scratch some of that itch. You can certainly expect her to reappear sometime in the future too.
> 
> Check the notes at the end for a hint at the next chapter.

**Hogwarts, Potions Classroom**

After entering the classroom, the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins quickly voice their complaints when being told they were being paired up for their latest potion. An act in Professor Snape’s words to help ‘encourage the lion’s to learn something for once’.

Having found himself paired with the infamous Slytherin ‘ _Ice Princess_ ’ Daphne Greengrass, Harry focuses on following the steps of the potion, eager to not disappoint the beautiful blonde witch.

Towards the end of the hour Harry hears a yell across the room, both he and Daphne looking up to see Neville Longbottom dealing with a smoking cauldron as his partner, a brown-haired witch he recognises as Tracy Davis, watches on in despair.

With their attention distracted Daphne is oblivious as Draco Malfoy uses the opportunity to throw an extra ingredient into their cauldron. Harry’s seeker reflexes allow him to spot the action, but he’s unable to reach intervene in time. Watching on helplessly as their cauldron begins to boil over.

Looking down in shock Daphne turns to Harry in anger, having seen his arm reach towards the potion before the reaction. “Potter! What did you do?” She exclaims. “It was perfect until you had to go and mess it up!”

“N-no, I didn’t… I-it was Malfoy!” Harry tries to exclaim, unnerved by the fierce glare coming from her vivid blue eyes.

Snorting and turning her head Daphne doesn’t buy Harry’s excuse. “Blaming a snake as usual I see.” She replies bitterly, sitting resigned in front of their now ruined potion.

The pair are interrupted by the arrival of the black-haired professor, his face sneering down at their potion. “Shame, I’d hope your talents might have been able to help Potter’s disastrous lack of skill for once.” The professor says.

Feeling his temper rise Harry is about to respond before being cut off by his partner. “I’m sorry professor, I’ll aim to do better next time.”

Receiving a nod in return the professor stalks off once more. Turning to Daphne once more Harry speaks up. “Thanks… For not blaming me I mean.”

Receiving a cold look in response Harry shrinks back. “Unlike you I’ve learnt how little lame excuses work.” She replies, digging the dagger in once more.

Shrinking into his seat Harry sits dejectedly as they wait to be dismissed.

Soon leaving the classroom Harry calls out to Daphne in the hall.

“Daphne, wait!”

Turning to eye the green-eyed wizard Daphne waves off Tracy, waiting to hear what Harry has to say. The rest of the class soon leaving the hallway.

“I’m sorry, about what happened,” Harry begins. “It really was Malfoy, but if it wasn’t for being partnered with me it wouldn’t have happened to you, so I’m sorry.” He finishes sincerely.

Staring at him with her fierce blue eyes Daphne studies his face, finding him to be sincere. “Thank you… Potter, I appreciate your apology.” The beautiful blonde witch replies. Turning to leave she’s stopped by Harry’s arm gently grasping her.

“I also wanted to say, if there’s _anything_ I could do to make it up to you, I’m happy to do it.” Harry says, a blush forming on his face.

Seeing his face begin to redden Daphne realises the meaning behind his words, a small smirk breaking her mask of indifference.

“Well who knew the Gryffindor Golden Boy could be so honourable,” She replies. “Are you sure you’re okay making that _offer_ to a snake?”

Nodding in reply Harry meets Daphne’s eyes as she seems to reach a conclusion.

“I accept,” She announces. “Follow me, I know a place we won’t be… interrupted.”

Still blushing deeply Harry follows the refined witch down the corridor, the pair soon arriving at a second potions classroom, this one clearly unused outside of a few clear spaces that Harry would guess have been used by students to study further.

Closing the door Daphne places a privacy ward in place before turning back to Harry.

“Take it off Potter,” She says, receiving a confused look in reply. “Your clothes you idiot, you wanted to apologise didn’t you?” She says haughtily.

Embarrassed Harry decides not to anger her any more and quickly begins to remove his uniform, soon standing in just his boxers before her.

“You can drop those too, let’s see how impressive the boy-who-lived really is.”

His cheeks inflamed Harry reaches down to lower his boxers, wincing as he hears a sound of laughter in response.

“Wow, you really are pathetic,” She says while giggling. Seeing a look of shame pass his face she speaks up once more. “Turn around, let me see if that ass can make up for your tiny cock.”

Following her instructions Harry turns his body, wincing as her soft palm firmly grips the cheek of his ass.

“Mmm, much better… looks like you were made for taking dick rather than giving it.” She teases.

Turning him around once more she walks closer to Harry. “If you really want to apologise… get on your knees.”

Looking back at the beautiful blonde witch Harry nods, and falls naked to his knees.

Looking down at him Daphne lets out a smile in satisfaction before reaching around to undo her skirt. Dropping it to the ground she reveals her long legs, soft white stockings reaching up to her mid-thigh, while a tight pair of white panties hold back her package, the lace trim at the edge showing her sense of elegance.

Watching Harry’s eyes glue onto her bulge Daphne smirks, reaching forward to lace her hands through his hair. Confusing her act for tenderness Harry is startled when she firmly brings him forward to press his face against the hidden shaft in her panties, soon feeling the flesh beneath begin to harden in response.

“Say please, and I’ll let you take them off me.” Daphne says with a moan.

“P-please.” Harry stammers, eager to see more of her body.

“Good boy.” She replied, standing back and staring down at him expectantly. “Well, what are you waiting for?” She says impatiently.

Hurriedly rushing forward Harry reaches up to grasp the waist of her underwear in his hands, softly pulling them down her body. As he does Harry is startled when her thick shaft unfurls against his face, the half hard length resting against his head with a thud.

Before he can reach out to her shaft Harry watches Daphne rest her hand down to her shaft before shaking her length to the side, firmly striking it against Harry’s face as he winces. Trails of precum fall against his cheeks as she continues to slap her shaft back and forth against his face. Feeling her shaft harden further she eases off her taunting cock slaps and stands with her shaft holding firm.

“I hope you’re better at sucking cock than you are with potions.” Daphne teases.

Embarrassed at her words Harry looks up at the hard cock above his face. Sitting at 9 inches with a thick girth, his mouth begins to water in anticipation. Soft blonde hairs cover the base and along the large balls sitting below, her pureblood heritage shining through.

Beginning to raise his hands Harry pauses as the witch above him admonishes him once more.

“I said I wanted you to suck my cock, if I wanted a handjob I’d have asked for it.”

Blushing in shame Harry rests his hands back in his lap, leaning his head forward he opens his mouth to taste her shaft.

Feeling her press within Harry softly runs his tongue around her tip, soon running it under her foreskin to chase the taste of her precum.

After giving Harry a moment to appreciate her taste Daphne firmly grasps his hair, holding him tight as she begins to forcefully push her way within his mouth.

Feeling her cock sink deeper in his mouth Harry braces himself, willing his throat to relax as he feels the pleasure begin to build, his body reacting to domineering witch looking to fuck his mouth. He soon feels her thick shaft begin to slide down the back of his throat, as she sinks home the last thick lengths of her pale cock.

“Oh fuck, looks like you’re good for something after all,” Daphne gasps, looking down to see Harry’s nose pressed against her soft blonde pubes, soon meeting his eyes and seeing a look of pleasure within. “Who knew the boy-who-lived’s real talent was in being a slut for cock.”

Embarrassed by her barbs Harry still feels pleasure shoot through his body at her words, his cock hardening further even while untouched.

Looking down Daphne sees his hard cock sitting firm, the 4-inch length begging for attention. Pleased to see Harry focusing on her pleasure rather than his own, Daphne smiles down before moving her stocking clad foot to press against his cock.

Feeling the soft touch against his shaft Harry lets out a deep moan around the thick cock plundering his throat, soon he feels Daphne softly moving her foot back and forth against his cock, the soft touch of her sole and the silky material covering her foot massaging his length to his pleasure. Harry soon finds himself softly moving his hips back and forth, eagerly chasing pleasure against the soft touch of her feet.

“Don’t you dare cum you little slut,” Daphne barks, her foot soon moving down to press firmly against his balls. “You’ll be cleaning it up with your tongue if you do.”

Firmly chastised, Harry stills his movements, soaking in the pleasure of Daphne’s stocking clad foot pressing down against him, but willing himself not to chase his desire.

Watching Harry follow her orders sends another stab of pleasure through Daphne, her cock still being massaged by Harry’s throat. Now in full control of the green-eyed wizard she steadily picks up the pace of her thrusts, her hands firmly holding Harry’s head for her to plunge her cock into.

With the thick shaft now picking up speed Harry gives up all control to Daphne, his body going numb from the pleasure coming from her hard pace.

Now harshly fucking the face of the boy-who-lived, Daphne feels her balls begin to tighten, as her thick length is tightly massaged by Harry’s throat on each thrust. With her hips now slamming into his face Daphne firmly pulls Harry’s head against her as her body explodes in pleasure.

With her cock so viciously slamming into his throat Harry has little time to prepare before he’s gripped tight, his throat beginning to spasm as thick ropes of cream get deposited deep in his stomach. His eyes beginning to water Harry can only hold on to the firm ass of the witch holding him as his body shivers from the cream she’s firing into his throat.

Feeling her flow begin to end Daphne pulls her cock out of Harry’s throat, watching the young wizard begin to cough and take harsh breaths. Stroking the final ropes of cream to land against his face Daphne smiles down at the disheveled young wizard.

Breathing deep Harry soaks in the taste of her cum sitting against his tongue.

“Fuck… you did good slut.” She compliments, watching as Harry’s cheeks redden in response.

With her foot still pressed against Harry’s hard cock she looks down as she feels him begin to softly rut against her.

Pulling her foot back she admonishes him once more. “Who said you were allowed to pleasure yourself slut?”

Ashamed Harry looks away once more, his body stilling his movements.

Taking pity on the wizard below her Daphne speaks up. “Fine, since you’ve been so good you may be allowed to cum,” She says, watching as a wide smile forms on Harry’s face before his hands try to reach down to his small hard shaft. “But!... You may only cum one way.” She finishes with a smirk.

“H-How?” Harry nervously asks.

Wrapping her hand around her still firm shaft Daphne slaps it against his face once more, leaving a thick trail of saliva to match the rope of cum against his cheek.

“You may cum… When I fuck you with this.” Daphne answers with a vicious smirk.

Desperate for a release Harry agrees immediately, in the back of his mind he realises he wouldn’t have disagreed either way.

“Good boy, now use that tongue to get me hard again,” She orders, before pulling back when Harry’s mouth leans towards her shaft once more. “Who said you deserved to taste my cock again?” She admonishes him.

Confused Harry looks up at Daphne, soon watching as she turns herself around, bending gently to present him with a full look at her firm ass, her balls and half hard cock hanging below. Her tight pink hole catching his eye, utterly smooth with the soft pink flesh standing out against the pale white of her skin.

“Well?” She says impatiently. “Don’t tell me a slut like you doesn’t know what to do.”

Embarrassed again Harry leans forward to run his tongue against Daphne’s tight hole. Eager to avoid upsetting the witch further he quickly begins lavishing the soft ring, firmly running his tongue around her hole before pressing inside gently.

“F-fuck, I guess sucking cock isn’t your only talent.” Daphne moans, her hand falling down to stroke her slick hardening length.

After a few minutes of worshiping her entrance Harry feels Daphne pull back, before turning to face him once more. Her dick swinging against his face as she moves in another dismissive gesture.

“Mmm, good boy, now get up and stand against the wall, legs spread for me slut.”

Following her directions Harry soon finds himself facing the wall, his legs wide and with his ass leant out for her approval. Feeling a soft spell fall across him once more Harry begins to relax, before realising it left a slightly different feeling.

Seeing the confusion on his face Daphne decides to explain. “I bet you didn’t know the cleaning and lubrication spells could be used separately, did you?” She taunts.

Realising the difference in sensation Harry is startled to find his ass missing the loose, slick feeling he’s experienced in the past.

“Since you’re still offering me an apology, I don’t think you deserve any more lube.” She teases, her hand stroking her slick, saliva covered shaft.

“Now let’s see how tight you really are.” She finishes with a grin, moving her body closer to press the thick head of her cock against his hole.

Bracing himself Harry groans as her thick cock begins to stretch his tight hole, the coating of saliva doing little to help her entry into his unprepared ass. His hard cock responding by tensing at the stab of pleasure.

Feeling the first inches enter his tight passage Daphne is surprised at how quickly his body is able to stretch unprepared, his hole seeming to mold to her girth naturally.

Stilling herself, she remains in place with just the first couple inches of her thick cock within his hole, before leaning to softly whisper against his ear.

“Beg me,” She huskily says. “If you want to cum then I want you to beg for this cock, and you better make it good.” Finishing with a bite to his ear she pulls back, standing still with her hands against his hips.

“Please Daphne… Fuck me,” Harry begins to whine. “Fuck my ass… skewer me on your cock… split me in half… just fuck me!”

Smiling in satisfaction, Daphne pushes forward as he finishes, harshly pressing more of her cock into his ass. Soon sinking over half her length deep inside. “Here you go… slut.” She taunts.

Feeling the pleasure build inside him Harry begins to ramble in pleasure.

“Yes, s-so good… fuck me, fuck your slut.” Harry moans, paying little attention to his own words.

With her hands still gripping his hips Daphne sinks forward once more, burying the rest of her shaft in one harsh, unforgiving stroke.

Feeling her full length hilt inside his ass Harry’s mind goes blank in pleasure as his body trembles. Before he can recover he feels her pull back once more, quickly thrusting back deep inside. Kicking off a swift rhythm with little care to his own comfort.

Reaching an arm up Daphne grabs Harry’s shoulder, pressing him against the cold stone wall as her hips power against the tight hole gripping her cock.

Pounding the tight hole gripping her cock Daphne pushes Harry against the wall uncaring, pursuing nothing but her own pleasure, her hips a blur as her thick shaft disappears within his tight entrance.

Despite her harsh, uncaring nature Harry feels the pleasure firing through his body, as her cock batters against his tight hole he soon feels the pressure about to burst.

With his head awash with pleasure Harry begins to moan aloud, torn between his desire to cum and his worry that the harsh Slytherin will take it away. “P-please… g-gonna… c-cum…”

Hearing his pleas Daphne keeps up her momentum, slamming home deep strokes to push the young wizard over the edge.

Pleasure shooting up his spine, Harry lets out a deep yell as Daphne’s deep thrusts push him over the edge. His cock tensing as thick ropes of cum fire from his shaft, coating the wall in thick streaks of white.

His mind going blank Harry can do nothing but cling to the wall as Daphne continues to fiercely pound him against the harsh surface, her hips never pausing as she seeks her own pleasure.

Paying little attention to Harry’s orgasm Daphne continues to thrust, driving her thick cock deep inside on each stroke. The feeling of Harry’s ass tensing around her shaft finally pushes her over the line, her cock soon unleashing a thick wave of cream deep inside the tight hole.

Coming to once more Harry continues to moan at the sweet pleasure of Daphne’s cum coating his passage, her cock thrusting along as her torrent unleashes, the slick sensation only adding to her harsh strokes.

Finally feeling her balls empty Daphne slows down her rhythm, humping some final harsh strokes into Harry as she holds him against the wall.

“F-fuck… okay Potter… you did… good.” She breathes out, her cock finally slipping out his hole, a thick torrent of cum following shortly after.

With his knees weak and Daphne no longer holding him in place Harry falls to the ground, resting himself naked against the wall.

Grasping her hand into his hair once more Daphne turns Harry’s head, presenting him with her now softening length.

“Clean me up slut.” She says, a tone of appreciation falling in her voice.

Opening his mouth once more Harry soon begins to tenderly clean her shaft, swallowing down the remains of her cum, his body heating up in pleasure as he does.

With her cock cleaned Daphne stands back once more, ignoring Harry’s prone form she begins to redress, pulling her panties up her leg before pulling on her discarded skirt.

Seeing Harry lay against the wall, his body still dripping with cum Daphne looks down, a dismissive mask on her face.

“So that’s it Potter, you’re not even going to walk me back?”

Blushing in embarrassment Harry scrambles to his clothes, first reaching for his wand he turns to cast a cleaning spell when Daphne interrupts.

“Who said you could waste my cum, slut?” She speaks up sternly, before letting out a giggle. “Heh, cumslut, how…fitting.” She says, letting out a soft laugh.

Reaching for her own wand she casts a witch’s privacy charm on Harry.

“There, now none of your pathetic Gryffindor boyfriends are going to know,” Daphne says, before leaning up to press against Harry’s ear. “But every witch you see is going to know just how much cum I’ve left in your ass.” She whispers, biting his ear as she pulls away.

Not wanting to upset her any further Harry quickly redresses, wincing as he feels the thick cum begin to pool in his underwear.

“Good boy, now come along, you can walk me to meet Tracy in the library.” She says, turning to walk away, not looking back as Harry scrambles to follow.

**Hogwarts Library, a few minutes later**

“There you are!” Harry hears a voice call as he and Daphne walk into the library, soon making their way to a table in the back occupied by a single Slytherin third year.

“Sorry Tracy, Harry here had to… apologise, for what happened in class.” Daphne replies with a smirk.

“Harry meet Tracy Davis, Tracy meet the golden boy himself.” Daphne introduces.

Blushing at her words Harry looks over at the new witch. Sitting at the table Tracy lets out a wide grin at her friend, her deep brunette hair tied up into a loose ponytail. Having ignored the typical robe Harry sees her figure in the tight grey sweater of the uniform, slim but with an athletic build, her modest C-cup breasts sitting firm against her chest, the tight clothing doing little to hide her curves.

“It was nice to meet you Tracy, Daphne I should run, thanks again for… accepting my apology.” Harry says, looking to make an escape from further taunting.

“What about Tracy’s apology?” Daphne replies, staring Harry down. “Here we find her having to work on our homework all by herself thanks to your actions, and you’re not even going to apologise?”

Blushing further Harry begins to stammer out an apology.

“I’m s-sorry, Tracy, I apologise for… delaying Daphne for so long.” Harry says nervously.

Walking close to Harry once more Daphne leans to whisper in his ear.

“I think she deserves a better apology, don’t you Harry?” She says sweetly against his ear. “So why don’t you be a good slut and climb under that table to apologise properly.”

His cheeks reddening further Harry turns to look at Daphne’s face, seeing her features schooled into a stern mask. Turning to Tracy he sees a grin forming on her face, soon realising she knows full well what her friend is setting up.

Feeling his pants begin to tighten once more at the idea, Harry lets go of the urge to protest and quickly makes his way under the table.

Crawling to Tracy’s legs Harry looks up, startled when he finds the Slytherin witch already stroking a hard cock in front of his face.

Having known full well what Daphne was doing Tracy had wasted little time in freeing her cock, pulling the half hard shaft from within a pair of striped green panties. Within a few strokes her length was hard, the full 8 inch shaft bobbing under the table with precum forming on the tip.

Staring ahead at yet another cock Harry prepares himself, and remembering his harsh treatment from Daphne earlier Harry reaches a hand forward, and rather than attempt to begin a handjob simply presses her length down towards his mouth, his lips soon wrapping around the thick tip.

Getting his first taste of her cock Harry lets out a moan, his tongue seeking out more of her flavour out of habit. Remembering Daphne’s chosen method Harry quickly pushes forward, swallowing down more of her cock as he goes.

Letting out a chuckle Tracy pulls her hips back to look down at Harry under the desk, soon meeting his eyes as his mouth remains sealed around her length.

“Don’t worry Harry,” She says gently, reaching down to ruffle his hair. “Unlike the ice princess over there I don’t mind if you take your time.” Looking over the table she watches Daphne roll her eyes in her seat.

Pleased at her words Harry slows his pace, gently sucking on her cock and enjoying her thick shaft. Basking in her soft moans as her hands continue to caress his head while he swallows.

… Half an hour later Harry is leaving the library, a smile on his face and a fresh load of cum in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small break from the usually more gentle futa dom Harry goes through. There will be some more like this in the future, particularly once I can introduce some more Black sisters, but without going too overboard into any kind of non-con kind of territory.
> 
> Next time Harry has a special date with a twin, and she's brought a very similar looking friend...
> 
> Then it should just be one more chapter to go after that before we finally skip along to the holiday break, where Harry can really get up to some fun with a lot of older women, some familiar and some much requested. I say should because I have a strange idea batting around in my head involving Ginny and Luna, two vastly different cock sizes and each with a different attitude to sex that really doesn't match what they're packing, small dick dom anyone? (Fingers crossed it works out!)


	13. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds himself resolving his unusual relationship with Hermione, before she happily lets him be whisked off for a night he'll never forget, and by the end, barely remember.

**Hogwarts Library**

A couple of weeks since his visit with the two Slytherins in the library Harry finds himself sat at a table with Hermione, the pair working together to clear their homework.

“Hey Harry.”

Looking up Harry sees a brown skinned witch standing by his table.

“Hey Pa…” As he replies Harry quickly spots the blue of her tie under her sweater. “… P-padma.”

Giggling the pretty black-haired witch speaks up again. “Good catch Harry, you mind if I join you two?”

Making space he quickly invites her to sit. Glancing at her again he takes in the similarities to her twin, the only noticeable differences being her uniform, and her hair braid being held in a bun rather than sitting loose as Parvati favours.

“I was wondering if you had any plans later?” Padma asks, looking at Harry.

“N-no, not really, why?” He replies.

“I was wondering if you’d like to help me with some Astronomy homework?” She asks, confusing Harry who knew they hadn’t been assigned any this week. “Professor Sinistra said it would be okay to _study_ in her tower tonight.” Padma finishes, trying to make her true intentions clear.

Fortunately for her Harry had become accustomed to these subtle advances, and soon blushed in response. Looking to Hermione out of habit he watches as she speaks up for him.

“He’d be happy to,” She says, aiming a teasing smirk Harry’s way. “I trust you’ll make sure to _help_ Harry too?” She asks, a hard edge forming in her voice.

“Of course.” Padma replies honestly.

Sitting in his seat Harry can only watch as the two witches discuss his evening, secretly pleased at them taking control.

Gathering her things Hermione stands to leave. “I’ve got to head back to the tower anyway, Have fun Harry.” She says teasingly.

Without thinking she leans over a softly places a kiss on his lips, her face breaking into a blush as she realises her actions. Harry’s cheeks soon matching.

“S-sorry!” She quickly says, embarrassed.

Confused by their embarrassment Padma speaks up again. “I don’t get it, aren’t you two going out?”

“N-not exactly, Harry’s just been… helping me, and I guess we kinda fell into a habit.” The now nervous witch replies.

Remembering her words before Harry musters up his courage.

“Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?” Harry asks, his voice holding firm while his face heats up.

Meeting Harry’s eyes Hermione realises how serious he is, and a wide smile breaks out on her face.

“Of course I will!” She all but shouts, launching herself into his arms like a brown haired missile.

Amused by their antics Padma giggles softly in her seat. “I can’t believe it, you two have been in love for years, fucking for weeks and you were still too embarrassed to ask each other out.” She says.

While embarrassed by her teasing the two smile back at her, equally amused by their situation.

Raising herself from his lap Hermione gives Harry a final kiss. “Don’t think this changes anything, you go have fun.” She says, ending with a wink before making her way out the library.

Grabbing Harry’s hand Padma soon pulls him to his feet before helping him pack away his books.

“Come on, we don’t want to leave her waiting to long.” She says.

“Leave who waiting?” Harry asks in confusion.

“Parvati of course,” Padma replies with a grin. “You don’t mind two sisters sharing do you Harry?”

His heart beating faster Harry can’t agree quick enough.

**A short walk later, The Astronomy Tower**

“Wait here for 5 minutes and then come inside,” Padma says to him at the door. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it.” She finishes with a wink.

A few minutes later Harry hears a soft voice call him inside.

Stepping inside Harry takes in the astronomy classroom, light shining in through the open ceiling while candles line the walls, flickering in the evening sunlight.

Looking at the center of the room Harry is surprised to see a large bed sitting in the middle of the empty space, the desks and chairs lining the walls. Sitting atop soft purple bedsheets Harry is shocked to see two nude caramel skinned witches laid against the sheets, the light falling across their rich skin as the pair recline against each other, their legs tangled together.

His mouth falling open Harry can only gape at the sight in front of his eyes. On the left he sees Parvati, recognisable by her hair sitting in a long braid sat over her shoulder. Her eyes twinkling in amusement, rich ruby coloured lips smiling in anticipation. Looking down her body Harry takes in the smooth expanse of rich skin, her light brown skin tone proudly showing her heritage. Her slim build featuring a perky B cup chest, topped with small brown nipples standing firm. Her folded legs hide her last intriguing treat from Harry’s eyes.

His eyes moving to the right Harry greedily takes in Padma, cuddled up against her sister Harry is struck by their similarities. Sharing the same rich caramel skin, perky breasts and slim figure. Looking to her face Harry sees a similar expression, with just a hint of nervousness creeping in. Her hair tied up in a braided bun remains the first noticeable difference Harry can see, with even her lips sharing the same ruby red makeup as her sister.

Looking down her body Harry discovers one more difference, as while their folded legs serve well to hide their unseen lengths, it allows Harry to glimpse at the stark grooming differences between the two twins. Looking towards Padma’s lap Harry sees a large bush of soft black hairs trailing up towards her stomach. His eyes moving to Parvati once more Harry sees nothing but smooth skin in its place.

Watching Harry’s gaze Padma raises her arm above her head, displaying another patch of soft fine hairs. “Surprise,” She says with a smile. “Parv prefers to be smooth like Lavender, but I’ve always enjoyed the more natural feel like we grew up with.” Padma explains.

“Don’t worry,” Parvati cuts in, speaking to her sister. “Ever since he and Hermione hooked up she’s given up trying to tame her monster, something tells me Harry’s a fan.” She finishes, aiming a smirk at Harry.

Blushing Harry makes no move to deny her claims.

“Aren’t you a little over dressed there Harry?” Padma says with a smile, both witches breaking into a giggle as they watch Harry scramble to remove his clothes.

As he finishes Harry stands in place, embarrassed as the two Indian witches study him.

“You were right Parv,” He hears Padma say, before she looks up to meet his eyes. “It really is the cutest cock.”

Blushing further as they giggle once more, Harry soon watches as the twins begin to stand from their place on the bed.

Standing in front of him Harry finishes studying their naked forms, his eyes glued to two firm, hard shafts standing out in front of each witch. Parvati’s 7-inch length now looking larger than his last introduction, her smooth balls sitting large underneath, her thick caramel cock already making his mouth water as he watches the precum glisten at the tip. His eyes moving to Padma he finds a matching shaft, identical in size and firmness, while the base is surrounded by a soft bush of black hairs that spread to cover her balls below.

Deciding to tease him further the two witches reach down to run a hand around each other’s cocks, softly stroking each other as Harry’s gaze widens.

“If you’re a good boy this won’t be the only thing you see me do with this cock tonight.” Parvati says, shaking Padma’s thick shaft back and forth as she talks.

With his eyes glued to the erotic sight Harry can only nod his head, happy to agree to anything the identical witches ask.

Smiling back at a wide eyed Harry, the twins walk forward to flank either side of Harry, softly pressing themselves to his side.

Tensing up Harry is frozen as he feels his arms sandwiched between twin pairs of soft, luscious beasts, each topped with rich chocolate nipples. His composure is shaken further when he feels the firm touch of their shafts against his waist, a soft trail of precum being left in their wake.

“So Harry, me and Parv have a little bet going, I said we should go ahead and blow you first,” Padma seductively says against his ear. “That way you’ll be able to take your time and enjoy it… when I let you fuck me.” Pulling back she’s pleased to see Harry’s face heat up once more.

“I agreed, but I know you too well Harry,” Leaning close Parvati softly continues. “I told Padma you’d never be able to resist tasting our hard… thick… cocks.” Moaning out the last words Parvati smiles as Harry’s gaze falls down to their hard shafts once more.

Moving around to stand in front of the young wizard once more the sister place an arm around each other.

“So, what is it Harry, are you gonna feed us your cute little cock?” Padma asks, her eyes running up and down Harry.

“Or are you going to open wide and swallow for us?” Parvati finishes, her spare hand bouncing her long shaft up and down.

“The second.” Harry instantly replies, turning his head to apologise to Padma. “I’m sorry, I love your idea too it’s just…” Trailing off Harry turns away in embarrassment.

“Just what Harry?” Padma gently asks.

Turning back Harry rubs the back of his neck. “It’s just… I think I could cum from sucking you off anyway.” Harry shyly finishes, receiving wide grins from the two brown skinned witches.

“Good answer,” Padma replies, before reaching out to Harry’s hand, gently pulling him to the bed. “Just for that… you get both.”

Looking up in surprise Harry finds himself being pushed back against the bed, falling to lay against the soft surface, his legs hanging from the bottom.

Before he can move he watches as both girls kneel on the bed, slowly making their way up his body. Their hard, thick, caramel cocks bouncing as they move.

Making their way to his head Harry lays back against the bed once more, looking up he stares as the two large cocks hover above his face. His own cock hardening further as he watches them softly bat against each other, the identical shafts softly rubbing together in a delicious show of intimacy.

“Here you go Harry, you get to play with our cocks…” Parvati says, before reaching her hand down to enclose Harry’s full shaft within her grip. “And we get to play with yours.”

Hearing Padma giggle in response Harry moans at the soft touch of Parvati’s hand, his voice getting louder as he feels Padma’s soft hand wrap around his smooth balls below.

Reaching over Parvati takes a hold of Padma’s cock, softly stroking up and down the length. “You ready for your first taste of my sister Harry?” She teasingly asks.

“Yes!” Harry eagerly responds.

Moaning at her sister’s soft hand Padma stares down as Parvati begins to lower her shaft to Harry’s mouth, a deep gasp breaking out as she feels his soft tongue begin to run against the thick mushroom tip of her cock.

Running his tongue against the wide head of her cock Harry happily begins to taste Padma’s rich flavour, swiping his tongue across the head of the shaft before eagerly wrapping his lips around the thick length.

Above him he hears Parvati giggle. “Told you, he’s a total cockslut.” A note of fondness in her voice.

“Oh, fuck your mouth’s so good Harry.” Padma moans in response to his gentle sucking. “You’re just desperate to taste my cum, aren’t you?” She says teasingly.

Moaning around the cock in response Harry agrees unashamedly.

“Fuck, I’ve gotta get in on this.” Harry hears Parvati say, before feeling her hard shaft strike down against his cheek.

Pressing against the side of his mouth Harry feels her trying to push her cock inside, her thick shaft pressing against Padma’s as she does.

“Come on Harry, you’re not going to miss the chance to taste both our cocks at once are you?” Parvati challenges.

His desire firing up further Harry pulls to the side, his mouth still wrapped around the head of Padma’s cock, trying to open enough space for Parvati to begin poking in.

Seeing her chance Parvati sinks herself home, stretching Harry’s lips obscenely as she presses against Padma’s identical shaft.

With his mouth stretched wide Harry can only hold himself in place as the two thick cocks begin moving back and forth, softly pressing against each other as they move, unable to push more than the first couple of inches inside. Harry’s moans pick up as he feels the two witches gently caressing his own cock, one slowly stroking his shaft while the other applies a soft pressure to his balls, unable to tell which is which any more.

Pulling her shaft from his mouth Parvati presses Harry’s face to the side, pointing it towards Padma. Seeing her sister’s gift Padma happily impales Harry’s mouth further, plunging half her cock within to press into his throat.

Gagging at her sudden move Harry still feels the spike of pleasure flow through him, his cock hardening in response. With her hand still gripping his shaft Parvati giggles. “Wow, looks like he’s a fan of your cock Pads.” She teases.

With a gentle rhythm Padma begins thrusting her cock into Harry’s mouth, dipping down into his throat on each stroke. “That’s good, because my cock loves his throat.” She moans in response, her eyes staring down at Harry as he happily swallows down her shaft.

Standing back Parvati watches as her sister steadily fucks Harry’s face, her hand steadily stroking her own hard cock. Soon feeling impatient she moves to butt in once more. “Don’t hog him too much, I’ve got something that needs a spit shine too.” She says, smiling as Padma pulls back to allow her space.

Feeling the girthy cock pull away Hardy lets out a whine, before being silenced as two large, brown balls are placed against his mouth, his tongue already moving over the smooth package as he gently begins to suck.

“Fuck that’s good.” Parvati moans, smiling further when she feels her sister’s hard shaft press against her once more. The two tips meeting in an intimate kiss, smearing thick drops of precum against one and other.

Feeling Harry’s gentle sucking on her balls Parvati firmly strokes her shaft, pleasure surging through her body as she watches Padma mirror her actions, their hard cocks still pressed together. Leaning forward she meets her sisters lips for a kiss of her own, feeling a startled gasp around her hanging balls as Harry watches their intimate exchange.

Pulling away from Harry’s mouth Parvati stands back to allow her sister space again. “Here Pads, I’ve already been able to blow down his throat so go nuts,” She smiles. “I’ve got a different destination in mind this time.”

Looking up Harry eagerly watches Parvati begin to move down his body, until his attention is grabbed by a thick brown cock landing against his mouth once more.

“How about it Harry?” Padma says. “Do you want me to cum in your mouth?” She asks sweetly.

Rather than answering Harry engulfs her cock within his mouth once more, swallowing down half her shaft in the first push. His body heating up once more as the taste of her cock hits his tongue.

As he begins to build a steady rhythm along Padma’s shaft Harry feels Parvati sit across his legs, her body falling just below his lap. As she comes to rest against him Harry feels her thick length push up against his own, his cock hardening in response.

Wrapping her hands around both cocks Parvati giggles at the size difference between them. “Sorry Harry, I don’t think this little thing is going to help me jerk off as much as Padma’s does,” She says, before pulling back to press the tip of her cock against his own, smearing it in precum. “But I really want to give it a thick creamy coating.”

Hearing her words Harry moans around Padma’s cock, his body heating up as he feels Parvati begin stroking her cock once more, the fat tip pressed firmly against his own small length.

“Fuck that’s so hot,” Padma moans above him. “You better make me cum soon Harry, then you can watch me clean up my sister’s mess.”

With that image in his head Harry picks up his movement, hurriedly pushing more and more of Padma’s cock within his throat.

Feeling Harry’s urgency Padma moves to rest her legs either side of Harry’s head, using the new position she begins to gently fuck Harry’s face, steadily picking up speed until she’s powering into his mouth.

“Hold on… tight, Harry… gonna fuck this pretty face of yours… and fill you up with my cum.” Padma moans as she thrusts.

Laying back Harry reaches up to grasp his hands around Padma’s firm cheeks, holding on as she slams her cock home within his throat. Sharp bursts of pleasure welling up on each stroke, combining with the sensation of Parvati’s thick cock bumping into his own as she furiously jerks off below.

“Get ready Harry…” He hears Padma moan. “Here… it… comes…”

Finishing with a cry, Harry feels the thick flow of cream explode within his throat, pleasure running through his body as he greedily swallows down her release.

Still slowly thrusting her cock Padma pulls back as she continues to cum, firing thick ropes of cream inside Harry’s throat. Soon pulling back to his mouth she unleashes on final blast of cream against Harry’s tongue, her body tingling as she feels Harry moan in response as she falls back against the bed.

With his mouth full of cum Harry feels his own pleasure build once more, swallowing down the thick mouthful of cream Harry soon feels Parvati pick up steam further down his body. Looking down he watches the caramel skinned witch as she furiously strokes her shaft, her firm breasts bouncing as she moves.

Reaching his hand down Harry gently pushes how own cock to meet hers, his smaller shaft batting against her thick head, leaving a sense of pleasure through his body on each strike. Hearing Parvati begin to moan deeper Harry continues to encourage her.

“Do it Parv, please,” Harry moans. “Give me your cum, I want you to cover my cock.” Still pressing his cock against hers Harry rubs his shaft against her tip. “Give me that thick cum.”

Hearing Harry’s words Parvati soon loses control, her cock unleashing thick blasts of thick white cum against Harry’s body. Despite the pleasure firing through her Parvati makes sure to aim her cock at Harry’s, soon coating his entire 4 inch length in thick ropes of cream, her cum soon pooling down to cover his balls.

Feeling the cum land against him Harry feels pleasure flow through his body further, ignoring the urge to stroke his own shaft he instead lays back and allows Parvati to cover it in her cream.

With a final thick white rope landing over Harry’s cock Parvati falls back to sit against the bed, breathing deeply she stares at the now cum covered shaft, still standing firm against Harry’s body.

“Fuck, that’s the tastiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Hearing Padma speak up again Harry watches as the still naked witch lays down against his body, softly pressing her smooth brown skin against his own pale body until her face meets his crotch, turning back she stares up at Harry. “You don’t mind if I clean you up do you Harry?”

Not trusting his words Harry shakes his head, a deep gasp falling from his mouth as he watches the Ravenclaw twin lean forward to run her tongue along his cock.

With a moan Padma greedily begins to swallow her sisters release, happily slurping on Harry’s short cock and smooth balls as she goes. Soon feeling movement she smiles as Parvati joins her. “You gonna let me taste myself?” Parvati teases.

Running her hand along Harry’s body Padma gathers up more of Parvati’s cum before bringing her hand back to Harry’s cock, gently covering it in a new coating of thick white cum.

“It’s all yours.” Padma replies.

Leaning forward Parvati engulfs Harry’s cock within her mouth, soon moaning around the taste of her own cream. Swallowing down the remaining cum Parvati pulls back, meeting Padma’s lips in a deep kiss before holding out Harry’s shaft to allow Padma to swallow him once more.

Feeling the two witches swapping his shaft back and forth Harry writhes in pleasure, their soft mouths firmly massaging his cock, each sucking at the head before they swap.

Seeing Harry begin to tense Padma pulls back to suck the head of his cock, her tongue flicking across the tip. Below Parvati strokes his shaft, using just two fingers and a thumb she firmly pulls him back and forth against Padma’s mouth.

Pleasure bursting forth Harry lets out a loud moan as he begins to unload, firing thick ropes within Padma’s mouth. Suddenly he feels her pull back, before Parvati seamlessly engulfs the head of his cock, swallowing down the remainder of his cum.

Feeling his flow taper off Harry looks down, watching with wide eyes as the two witches pull away from his softening cock, their lips meeting together in a cum-laden kiss.

“Mmm, tasty.” Parvati moans as she pulls back. A soft giggle coming from Padma in response.

“That was… amazing.” Harry breathes out, still recovering. Watching as the two witches grin in response.

“If you liked that just wait until you get to fuck our ass.” Padma says with a smile.

“Or until we fuck yours.” Parvati adds with a grin.

Watching as the twins sit up once more Harry stares at their half hard shafts as they move.

“Hands and knees Harry, you’re going to get Padma’s ass ready for your cock, and I’m going to get you ready for mine.” Parvati instructs with a wink. Soon reaching for her wand to cast the cleaning and lubrication spells across all three of them.

Quickly assuming the position Harry waits with baited breath as he feels Parvati move closer to his ass, her breath falling across his cheeks. Before he can focus any further he’s interrupted by Padma kneeling in front of his head, eagerly presenting her round ass and firm brown hole.

“Go ahead Harry, eat my ass.” Padma moans.

Following her instructions Harry begins to gently lap against her hole, the soft black hairs coating it being far finer than those he experienced with Hermione. Soon pausing as he feels a matching sensation down below as Parvati begins to poke her tongue into his tight pink hole.

Building into a rhythm Harry eagerly presses his tongue against the tight hole in front of him, his body relaxing against Parvati’s long tongue invading his own passage, sending pleasure back through his body as his cock hardens once more.

Reaching ahead he gently runs his hand along Padma’s large balls, reaching past to stroke against her cock, finding it hard once again. His hand tickled by her soft hairs.

Pulling back her tongue, Parvati sits up before delivering a slap to Harry’s ass.

“Okay buttslut, I want this hole of yours.”

Hearing her words Harry turns from Padma’s hole, glancing to find Parvati kneeling behind, a hand running along her own hard cock.

“Wait, let me mount that sweet little cock first,” He hears Padma say in front of him. “You can go ahead and slam that monster home while I take him for a ride.”

Not waiting for Harry’s input he soon finds himself pushed flat against the bed once again, Padma soon eagerly climbing atop his lap.

“You ready to fuck me Harry?” She says sweetly.

Nodding mutely Harry holds himself still as Padma holds his shaft against her hole, before firmly sinking down on him, his full 4 inches sinking inside her tight passage.

“Fuck… so tight.” Harry moans.

“I think I know something tighter.” Parvati speaks up, soon coming to wrap her arms around her sister. Her hand reaching to tweak a rich brown nipple.

“Enjoy your ride slut.” She whispers to her sister. “You better be ready for my cock later.”

Groaning at her words Padma begins to gently raise herself from Harry’s cock, slamming back down as she reaches the top.

Feeling the firm walls massaging his cock Harry moans in pleasure, his hands reach up to join Parvati’s in pleasuring Padma’s breasts.

Feeling Harry take over Parvati reaches down to his hips, pushing his legs higher to expose his slick hole.

Seeing her sisters intentions Padma grasps Harry’s raised legs, receiving a grateful kiss from Parvati in response.

“You ready Harry?” She asks as she pokes her thick tip against his hole.

“Yes!... Please… fuck me…” Harry moans, pleasure already surging from Padma’s soft riding.

Hearing his response Parvati happily sinks forward, pressing her thick cock within his hole, the tight walls eagerly gripping the first inches of her cock.

“Fuck, his cock just got harder.” Padma moans. Reaching down she pulls Harry’s hand to land against her cock, his fingers quickly moving to wrap along her shaft as he strokes her length while she bounces.

Grinning in satisfaction Parvati presses in further, harshly pressing more of her length into Harry’s hole.

The combination of the deep stretching and Padma’s slick hole fires pleasure through Harry’s body.

Feeling him begin to tense Padma hurriedly speaks up. “Don’t cum!,” She gasps. “Just a little more… please Harry… make me cum.” Slamming her hips down harshly Padma hurries for her own release, groaning as she feels Harry’s hand pick up speed along her cock.

Unable to hold out against the double pleasure Harry loses his battle and begins to unload within Padma with a yell.

Feeling the young wizard explode within her hole Padma groans, her body seeking a release but unable to reach it. The thick ropes of cum sending pleasure to her body, but unable to push her to her climax.

Feeling Harry begin to soften Padma curses under her breath, slowing her movements atop him.

“Sorry… I just… couldn’t stop.” Harry tries to apologise, his body still tingling with pleasure.

Her anger falling away Padma smiles down at him. “Don’t worry Harry, I guess it just means you’re really the buttslut we all know you are.” She teases.

“You can still make it up to me though.” Padma says, as she moves from to let his now softening cock fall from her ass.

“H-how?” Harry asks, his voice breaking from Parvati’s hard thrusts still hitting him deep.

“Lean back Parv,” Padma says to her sister. “Let’s take him for a real ride.” She finishes with a grin.

Grinning back Parvati pulls Harry up into her lap as she falls back against the bed, her smile widening as Harry instantly begins to bounce himself against her cock.

Settling into his new position Harry rocks himself on the large cock deep inside his hole, confused as to the change until he feels a second shaft begin to press against his stretched entrance.

“You didn’t think we’d miss the chance to double stuff this hole did you?” He hears Padma say.

Letting out a sharp gasp Harry’s body trembles as he feels his hole stretch further than ever, his mind going numb as he feels the first inches of Padma’s shaft join her sister.

Stilling her movements Parvati lays against the bed as she feels her sisters shaft run along her own, both tightly pressed together by Harry’s walls. Feeling more of the cock enter Parvati slowly pulls her shaft out once more, the head soon meeting a twin halfway.

Pressing forward Padma sinks the remainder of her cock within Harry, pleasure firing through her cock as she feels Parvati slide against her. Feeling the other shaft press in once more she returns the favour by withdrawing, the pair soon building a soft rhythm as they take turns to thrust deep inside Harry’s hole.

Feeling the twins begin to pick up speed Harry begins bouncing against the cocks once more, eagerly slamming his body against the thick stretching as pleasure surges throughout. His body being pushed to the limit as pleasure builds deep in his ass.

“First to cum… gets fucked first…” Harry hears Parvati say below, confused until Padma replies.

“You’re o-on… hope you’re ready… to take this cock!” Padma groans, continuing the deep thrusts within Harry.

With the challenge set the two witches begin to pick up steam, both fucking Harry deep and fast, their shafts pressing together as they do, the thick cocks pushing his stomach out as they move.

Unable to cope with the pleasure Harry falls against Parvati’s chest, soon feeling Padma lay against his back as she seeks to fuck him deeper. Her thick balls slamming against her sister’s own on each thrust.

Feeling the pleasure fire through her body Padma wills herself to hold out, sweat falling from her body as she desperately seeks to make her sister cum. Her efforts are rewarded moments later when she feels her sisters cock begin to pulse against her own, before both shafts are covered in cum as Parvati begins to unload, a long moan falling from her lips.

“Take it… you slut…” She moans as her cock unloads.

Burying her cock to the hilt Parvati gasps as she fires thick ropes of cum within Harry’s hole, soon coating her sisters shaft as it continues to thrust away.

With the thick cream only adding to the sensation Padma feels her own climax approach, and eagerly buries her cock alongside her sisters as she begins to unleash a thick wave of cream within Harry’s hole.

“Oh Harry… Here it… cums.” Padma yells as she crosses the edge.

Feeling the twin shafts unleash within him Harry loses himself in pleasure, his own cock hard and a climax firing through his body, a lack of cum doing little to stop the pleasure surging within him as shot after shot of thick white cum coats his hole, soon filling him up and bloating his stomach further.

As their climax eases Padma falls to Harry’s side, twisting him to allow the three to lay together, both their cocks still firmly lodged inside.

Taking deep breathes the three rest, their bodies laying boneless against the bed.

“F-fuck… that was the best I’ve had.” Parvati moans. Hearing a soft groan of agreement from her sister.

“I don’t think I can feel my legs.” Harry jokes.

“Don’t worry Harry,” Padma whispers. “You can take a breather, someone else owes me a hole first.” She says, aiming a grin at her sister who blushes in response, earning a soft laugh from Harry.

“Laugh it up lover boy, Professor Sinistra isn’t back for hours yet,” Parvati says with a smirk before leaning close. “And we’re going to use every minute we have.”

Gulping in response, Harry groans as he feels the thick cocks begin to pull from his stretched, cum filled passage.

**3 hours later**

Walking to her tower Professor Sinistra hears the soft groans and slaps of flesh as she approaches, quietly opening her door she steps inside to look over the scene.

In the middle of the bed she sees a naked, cum soaked Harry Potter, his face coated with thick ropes of cream that extend down his body, his smaller cock lays soft against his stomach, shots of cum leaking against his body where it lays. Bouncing to the side as his body is hit with firm thrusts.

Looking along Aurora sees the youthful body of Padma thrusting into Harry, her rich caramel skin coated with cum, with her breasts covered with thick lines of cream as they bounce from her movement. Her thick brown cock sinking deep within Harry on each thrust.

Letting out a groan of pleasure Aurora sees the matching form of her sister Parvati thrusting deep within Padma in return, her body sending Padma’s to crash into Harry on each stroke.

“You ready for this cum Pads?” Parvati groans. “Gonna fill y-you up!” With a yell Aurora sees Parvati climax against her sister, her eyes widening in surprise when she sees a matching expression arrive on Padma’s face as her own cock unleashes within Harry.

Letting them come down for a moment Aurora steps closer before clearing her throat.

“Ahem… I trust you ladies made good use of your… _study time_.” Aurora says. Smiling as she watches the two witches scramble to the side, their softening cocks still dripping with cum. Turning to face the tall, dark skinned Professor.

“Y-Yes Professor!” Parvati urgently replies. “Thank you so much for… letting us study here.”

Smiling at the two girls Aurora replies. “You’re welcome, now go ahead and get dressed and make your way back, we don’t want you breaking curfew after all.”

“Yes Professor!” Padma replies. “B-but, what about…” trailing off she gestures to Harry’s unconscious form.

“I’ll take care of Mr Potter, don’t worry.” Aurora assures her.

Quickly redressing the twins hastily depart for their common rooms, leaving Aurora alone with a still unconscious, naked Harry.

Reaching for her wand Aurora casts a quick _enervate,_ smiling as Harry groans on the bed.

“Well Mr Potter, you seem to be in need of some assistance.”

His body still worn out Harry can only stare at the tall, dark skinned Professor. “Sorry… P-professor.” He groans in response.

“Not to worry, I’ll be glad to help you back to your room,” Aurora replies, before smirking at the young wizard. “I just need one little favour first.” She finishes, reaching to undo her robe.

Looking up Harry watches as the huge black cock of his professor approaches. “Do we have a deal?” She asks.

Nodding in response Harry lays back in exhaustion, letting out a moan as he feels the much larger shaft begin to press inside his hole.

In one deep stroke he feels the professor bury herself to the hilt, before his body succumbs to exhaustion once more. His worn body soon shaking from the thick, unrelenting thrusts of his professor.

An hour later Aurora finally puts away her cock, having deposited a further three loads within or across Harry. Using her wand she’s soon levitating Harry’s unconscious, cum soaked form towards Gryffindor Tower.

Knocking on the door to Minerva’s office she smiles as the professor opens the door, a look of shock falling across her face.

“One lion delivery, extra creamy filling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, it's been a hectic week for me so hopefully it's still up to a good standard.
> 
> Up next I have one final chapter planned before the holiday break, but it's gone through some changes from my original concept. It will still see the introduction of Ginny and Luna to the story, but my new plan is to write it more as another 'day in the life of Harry' type chapter, similar to his day with the teachers. So look forward to some shorter scenes, but across multiple different girls.
> 
> Ginny and Luna will appear again later though, and Luna is going to have a very special difference about her that will start to bring something else much requested into the story (aside from her being the smallest sized girl in the story so far)


	14. A Day of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're at the home stretch for the holiday break (where things can really ramp up) and Harry finds himself having a very eventful day. Two fan favourites are fully introduced, and Harry discovers a little bit more at how unique a Witches magic can be.

**Hogwarts, third floor corridor, the evening before the Christmas break**

Having found himself trapped on the castles moving stairs once again Harry steps off at the third floor, choosing to bypass through the often forgotten corridor he explored so long ago when the stone was hidden.

Making his way through the dimly lit passage Harry hears a noise ahead of him, walking closer to the corner of the corridor Harry is able to pick up the soft female moans and telltale slapping of flesh he’s become so acquainted with.

Poking his head around the corner Harry sees two witches he quickly recognises. Pressed against the wall Harry spots Katie Bell, her hands held up against the stone as she moans deeply. Still in her uniform Harry sees her short skirt upturned against her back, while a pair of pink panties hang loosely against her ankle. Her thick cock is easily visible below the front of her skirt, the large shaft poking out from the soft cloth to stand firm and hard, bouncing along with the thrusts.

Behind Katie Harry sees the enticing form of Angelina Johnson thrusting deeply into the younger witch, her rich dark skin glistening with sweat, her body covered in nothing but a tight sports bra as the rest of her clothing sits at her feet. Her powerful body ripples as she continues to hammer her cock into the pale skinned witch, her muscles tightening as Harry watches on.

“F-fuck… I’m gonna...” Harry hears Katie yell, his eyes widening as he watches her cock begin to unload thick ropes of cream against the stone.

Still fucking the younger witch Angelina shows no sign of slowing down, her hips thrusting long cock deep inside.

“An-gie… I’ve really gotta go, I’ll be late,” He hears Katie moan. “Please, you gotta cum already!”

“Just a… few more minutes.” Angelina gasps in reply. Her hips a blur as she powers into Katie.

Turning to try and convince her friend, Katie spots Harry peeking around the corner, pulling herself away from Angelina in shock.

“Get out of here you pervert!” Katie screams, unable to see who the intruder is.

Seeing Katie point at the figure Angelina moves into action, her powerful form quickly grabbing Harry from around the corner, pinning him in place against the wall.

“Harry?” She asks, now able to see just who had intruded on them.

“I’m sorry!” Harry quickly exclaims. “I didn’t mean to spy in you guys, I was j-just making my way through and… couldn’t look away.” Harry explains, looking down in shame.

Hearing soft laughter Harry turns back to see the two witches smiling back at him in amusement.

“Jeez Harry, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Katie replies, before a calculating look falls across her face. “But since you’re here, you mind taking care of this monster for me? I’ve got to go meet Flitwick before we head home tomorrow.” Gesturing down at Angelina Harry follows her movements to find the still hard thick, 12-inch shaft of Angelina’s pressed up against his body as she holds him place. The rich dark skin glistening against her body.

“S-sure,” Harry stutters, before turning to face Angelina again. “I mean, if you don’t mind?”

Hearing a snort of laughter from Katie Harry watches as a smirk falls on Angelina’s face. “I’ve just been waiting for you to ask.” She huskily replies.

Picking up her fallen panties Katie pulls them back up her body, before skipping away down the corridor, a soft trial of moans following her exit.

**Back at the stairs a short time later**

Stumbling from the stairs Ginny quickly makes her way onto firmer ground before they decide to move again.

The youngest Weasley finds herself faced with an unfamiliar corridor, unwilling to risk the stairs once again she begins to follow it along, her long ginger hair flowing as she moves.

Walking down the corridor she stops as she hears loud moans echoing down the passage, her pale skin breaking out in a fierce blush Ginny turns to make her way back to the stairs.

As she turns to leave a voice echoes down the hall.

“Yes, fuck me harder!”

Recognising Harry as the source of the yell Ginny freezes on the spot, her body torn between fleeing before she’s caught, and heading towards Harry’s deep moans. Feeling a tightness begin in her gut, soon extending lower, Ginny makes her choice, and softly creeps down the hallway once more.

Reaching the corner Ginny slowly peeks her head around the wall, her eyes widening at the sight she finds.

Held against the wall she finds Harry, his legs wrapped around the firm, muscular form of the tall black-haired chaser. His body bouncing as the dark-skinned witch hammers deep into his hole, her arms easily holding Harry’s smaller form against the stone as she greedily fucks the young wizard. Both of them entirely naked, their clothes lying in discarded piles at their feet.

“S-so… gooood.” She hears Harry moan, his eyes closed in bliss as he clings to the witch plundering his ass. Both of them covered in a fine layer of sweat.

“Get ready slut…” She hears Angelina gasp out. “About to fill… you up.”

“Yes! Cum in me… Fill me up!” Harry yells in response.

Blushing as red as her hair Ginny can only stare at the two caught up in pleasure, rooted to the spot she feels her own shaft harden at the erotic sight, a large tent forming below her skirt as her cock breaks free from her underwear.

Staring ahead she watches as Angelina lets out a sharp yell, before her hips thrust up against Harry one last time, her body pausing with her shaft buried deep as she begins to unload within Harry.

“Yes!” She heard Harry yell in response, his own body firing with pleasure as he feels thick ropes of cum fire deep inside his hole, his stomach bulging from the sheer amount of cock and cum forced deep inside. His own cock soon unleashing thick webs of cum against Angelina’s hard abs, her rich black skin soon coated in streaks of cream until her stomach is coated in a thick layer of cum.

Holding Harry firm Angelina feels her flow ease off, opening her eyes once more she meets Harry’s gaze, soon leaning forward to capture his lips as they both bask in the afterglow.

Frozen still Ginny watches as the two fellow Gryffindors climax, before sharing an eager kiss. Her own body caught up in the moment Ginny isn’t paying attention as her bag falls from her shoulder to clatter against the floor.

“Eep!”

Looking up she meets two pairs of eyes staring her down, one looking embarrassed, while the other watches in amusement.

“What is it, spy on Angie’s cock day or something?” Angelina quips. Her body moving to pull the thick softening length from within Harry.

Still held in place Harry can only watch as Ginny’s face freezes up in horror, before she turns in a sharp run, fleeing down the corridor once more, her bag forgotten on the floor.

“Ginny, wait!” Harry calls to no avail.

Setting him on the ground once more Angelina moves back to begin collecting her clothes.

“Don’t worry Harry, she’s just a shy one,” Angelina reassures him. “And we all know how those turn out.” She says, smirking at Harry.

Blushing Harry begins to redress as well, walking over to pick up Ginny’s bag as he finishes.

“Thanks Harry,” Angelina says, walking close to place a soft kiss against his lips. “That’s twice you’ve helped me out now, I guess I owe you.” Winking at the young wizard, Angelina soon departs down the opposite corridor, leaving Harry stood holding Ginny’s bag.

Worried about the young witch Harry tries to think where she would flee, before he’s caught by a sudden inspiration and reaches into his own bag.

“ _I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.”_

**15 minutes later, The Owelry.**

Quietly making his way up the tower Harry stares at Ginny’s dot on the map once more, before folding the map away.

Climbing the last few steps, he glimpses at her bright hair, her back turned to him as he approaches.

“Hey Gin.” Harry quietly says.

Her body tensing up again Ginny turns to Harry, fear flashing across her face. Her hands jumping down to press against her skirt.

“Harry, I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay Gin, I’m not mad,” Harry says, cutting her off. “In fact, I kinda did the exact same thing when I got there too.” Harry admits with a blush.

“Y-you did?” Ginny asks, her eyes widening.

“Yup, Angie was there with Katie and, well, I couldn’t bring myself to move, it was like I was…”

“… Frozen.” Ginny replies quietly.

Smiling back Harry nods. “Exactly, so I don’t blame you. And here I wanted you to have your bag back.”

Reaching out to accept the bag Ginny lets go of her skirt, her face flushing once more as she feels the tent rise up in response, her dismay building as Harry stares down in surprise.

“I’m sorry!” Ginny yells. “It… won’t go down.” She cries, turning her head in embarrassment.

Stepping closer Harry moves to comfort the younger witch, his own cheeks blushing as he begins to respond. “Do you… want me to help?” Harry asks, an eager note falling into his voice.

Looking up in shock Ginny sees the lustful look fall on Harry’s face. Eager to finally get closer to the boy she’s crushed on her entire life Ginny nods in response.

As she nods Harry falls to his knees in front of her body, his hands reaching up along her legs until he reaches the bottom of her skirt. Staring up at her face Harry gently raises her skirt higher, his eyes quickly falling down once more as a thick shaft of flesh presses against his face.

Leaning back Harry stares down at her hard cock, standing out from her body her long shaft sits at over 9 inches in length, sharing the same soft pale skin tone as her body. The slight girth giving it an even more feminine appearance. Looking to the base Harry sees her light blue panties pushed to the side as her cock bursts forth, soft red hairs peeking out from the base.

His eyes moving to the head of her cock Harry stares at the thick beads of precum sitting along the thick mushroom tip. His mouth watering Harry moves to engulf her head in his mouth, his eyes meeting her own as he moves. His tongue soon being hit with her flavour as he breathes in her musky scent.

“Oh Harry…” Ginny moans.

Smiling around her cock Harry begins to move further along her shaft, running his tongue around her length as he moves.

Letting out deep moans Ginny clenches her hands against her body, too timid to place them against Harry’s head, seeing her conflict Harry decides to make her choice for her and reaches out to bring her hands against his head.

Feeling her simply hold her hands against his hair Harry pulls his mouth away from her cock.

“It’s okay, you can be as rough as you like,” Harry’s says. “I’d love it if you fucked my face.” Harry confesses.

Seeing her cheeks flame up once more Harry tries a different tactic. “Unless you can’t handle it,” Harry teases. “I guess the twins must have exaggerated their stories.” Harry says, putting on an innocent voice.

Glaring down Ginny feels her shyness fall away at her anger. Grasping the back of Harry’s head she thrusts her cock deep, harshly hilting herself to the back of Harry’s throat.

Feeling her power through his mouth Harry gags around her shaft, his eyes watering as she sinks herself deep inside. Feeling his nose press against her soft ginger hairs Harry lets out a long moan.

Coming to her senses Ginny lets go of Harry’s head, looking down she goes to apologise before seeing the look of bliss on Harry’s face. Meeting his eyes she smiles back, forgiving his trick before grasping his hair once more.

Soon building up a quick pace Harry feels pleasure building in his body as Ginny fucks his mouth, her long cock filling his throat on each push.

While it isn’t her first blowjob, Ginny is caught off guard by the amount of pleasure flowing through her cock as she impales Harry. Within a few minutes she feels the pleasure begin to peak.

“Harry… I’m gonna cum!”

Pulling his head back Harry lets her long cock fall from his mouth, quickly replacing it with his hand as he furiously strokes her length.

“Do it on my face.”

Feeling the pleasure surge Ginny replaces Harry’s hand with her own, making a few quick strokes before she begins to unload with a yell.

Closing his eyes Harry moans out loud as he feels the thick ropes of cum land against his face, opening his mouth Harry catches a deep blast across his tongue, his body tingling at her taste.

Staring down Ginny continues to stroke as she coats Harry in a deep layer of cum, the thick white streaks covering his face. Feeling her flow ease off she pokes her head back into his mouth, moaning further as Harry gently cleans off her tip of the remaining cum.

Opening his eyes Harry is glad that his glasses managed to let him see for the most part, thick globs of cum sitting at the edge of his vision. Before he can begin cleaning his face Harry is startled when a new voice speaks up.

“Hey Ginny, nice facial.” The melodic voice of Luna Love good greets, her tone more akin to discussing the weather than the act she’d walked in on.

“Luna!” Ginny exclaims. Startled by the appearance of her aloof friend.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything, I know how long you’ve wanted to blow a load over Harry.”

Blushing deeper than before Ginny turns away in embarrassment.

“It’s nice to meet you Harry Potter.”

Wincing at the cum still falling across his face Harry tries to remain as calm as he can. “Nice to meet you...”

“Harry this is Luna Lovegood, we grew up together and she’s in my year.” Ginny says. “Luna, you obviously know Harry.”

Looking back at the witch Harry takes in her bright, vivid blonde hair falling loose against her shoulders, standing short Harry glances down her lithe body, her Ravenclaw uniform accenting her smaller chest.

Walking past the disheveled pair Luna looks for a school owl to send a latter to her father, before she can she’s interrupted by the arrival of a snowy white owl landing in front of her.

“Oh hello, aren’t you Harry’s owl?”

Receiving a nod from the owl Luna approaches closer, softly running her hands against Hedwigs chest.

“I think she’s volunteering to help.” Harry says from behind, his face now clean of cum, but with a telltale drop sitting at the side of his mouth. “Her name’s Hedwig.”

“Thank you Hedwig, please take this to my father, and do make sure to ask him for an extra helping of bacon.”

Watching as his owl flies away Harry is bemused at seeing someone else able to communicate so well with his overly intelligent owl.

“Well I should leave you two alone then.” Luna says, moving to head out the owlery once more. Turning back she stops at the last moment.

“Sorry that was rude, I should have asked you if you wanted to have sex first.” Luna says, her casual tone present once again.

Used to her friend’s nature Ginny only blushes in response, while Harry gapes at the strange blonde haired girl. Seeing Harry’s reaction Ginny tries to explain.

“Don’t worry, Luna can be a little… blunt, but she’s really nice once you get to know her.” Ginny says.

Looking back Harry sees Luna gazing into the distance, her eyes seeming to follow some unseen object while she waits for Harry to respond. Feeling his hard cock standing firm in his pants Harry decides to take the chance.

“Erm, I’d love too, I guess.” Harry replies, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Coming back to awareness a wide smile breaks out on Luna’s face.

“Oh wonderful! It will be so nice to play with another person than just Ginny. The other girls in my house have a really bad case of Wrackspurts.”

Baffled by her words Harry turns to Ginny again, only to see her shrug in response.

Looking back at Luna, Harry watches as she unhooks her skirt, dropping it to the floor to reveal a lack of underwear below. Staring down her body Harry is first surprised to see her hard cock standing at just over 5 inches, still larger than his own but far smaller than anyone else he had encountered at the school. His mind flashing back to his evening with Tonks.

To an even bigger surprise Harry is shocked to see a complete lack of balls below her firm length, instead he finds a set of soft, glistening lips surrounded by a fine coating of blonde hairs.

Watching Harry’s eyes widen in shock Ginny lets out a giggle.

“Hehe, sorry Harry, I should have mentioned Luna is a little more… unique, than other witches.”

“B-but… how?” Harry asks.

“It’s a gift that runs through my family,” Luna explains. “Normally witches need their magic to settle before they can transform their body for any extended periods, usually most can’t manage more than a few minutes until their 6th or 7th year, but the Lovegood women have a natural affinity.”

Still staring at the soft folds of her vagina Harry watches as she begins to gently caress the slick folds.

“The side effect is we have a lot more magic coursing through our body as a result, which can lead to things like seeing magical auras. Which is also why I’ve earned the name ‘Loony’ I guess.” Luna finishes with a shrug.

Frowning at the obvious signs of bullying Harry silently promises to keep a closer eye on the younger witch in the future.

“So you want to go ahead and bend over Harry?” Luna says, instantly perking up. “I prefer to be on top, you don’t mind, do you?”

Shaking his head Harry is happy to agree. Looking down her body Harry can’t help but stare at her soft petals once again.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like me to use my mouth… on either part?”

Smiling back Luna nonetheless shakes her head.

“You can play with my pussy next time Harry, but we can’t ruin your appetite today.”

Confused by her words Harry turns to Ginny for help, only to find her watching on bemused, already used to dismissing Luna’s odd quirks.

Not wanting to delay any further, and feeling his own cock still holding firm below Harry turns around to face a wall, his hands quickly unbuttoning his pants.

Stepping close Luna quickly helps Harry to lower his pants, looking down she stares as Harry’s hole is revealed, the tight pink rosebud still more than a little stretched and dripping in white cream.

“Oh goody, somebody left you ready for me!” Luna exclaims.

Blushing in embarrassment Harry remembers the vast deposit of cum Angelina had left inside his passage, his hurry to find Ginny causing him to skip any cleaning spells. Before he can try to explain Harry’s words are cut off when he feels a small, feminine finger invade his hole. His body falling to lean against the cold stone once more.

Soon sliding in a second digit Luna smiles as she hears soft moans begin to fall from Harry. Pulling back she slides her now slick fingers from his entrance, before quickly moving them up to her mouth.

Still watching the young witch Harry stares as Luna cleans her fingers of the leftover cum, a wide smile on her face as she does.

“Mmm, you should tell Angelina how tasty she is.” Luna says.

“What… how did you know?” Harry asks, shocked at how Luna could have known the identity of the witch.

“The Nargles told me.” Luna replies with a shrug.

Still confused, Harry quickly forgets the issue when he feels Luna move closer once more, feeling the head of her cock begin to softly thrust between the top of his ass.

“We have to get you back to Hermione soon, so I hope you don’t mind if I don’t hold back.” Luna says.

Having given up trying to understand the strange witch’s knowledge of his day Harry simply nods in response. Bracing himself against the wall Harry feels Luna’s cock sink home in one swift trust, the combination of his own slick, stretched hole and her own smaller length allowing her to easily bottom out within his passage.

“Oh… oh yeah.” Harry moans as Luna begins to thrust.

Thrusting fast and hard Harry feels Luna fuck his hole, her smaller cock lacking the pleasurable stretch he’d become so familiar with, but with his own ass having adjusted to Angelina’s monster shaft earlier it allows her free reign to take him as rough and as hard as she can. The short, sharp strokes sending pleasure through his body.

“Wow Harry, you’re really loose today,” Luna says.

Hearing a soft giggle Harry turns his head to see the still red-faced Ginny watching on.

Meeting her eyes Harry can only moan at the fierce pace of Luna’s thrusts, her hips a blur as she fucks Harry against the wall. For a moment Harry is thankful for her smaller size, knowing full well that a larger cock moving at this speed would have quickly pushed him over the edge.

Firmly gripping Harry’s hips Luna lets out sharp gasps as she feels Harry’s slick passage seemingly begin to tighten against her shaft.

“Looks like I’m not the only one with special tricks.” Luna says. “It’s like magic made you for taking cock Harry.”

Blushing further at her words Harry can only moan in response, the pleasure building in his body but struggling to push him past the edge.

“Please… I’m so close.” He begs.

Picking up speed further Luna turns her head in Ginny’s direction.

“Would you mind?” She casually asks.

Red faced Ginny struggles to reply.

“W-what… I mean I can but do you really…” The timid witch stammers.

His mind overflowing with pleasure Harry begs in her response.

“Please Ginny!” He yells. “Touch my cock… grab my balls… anything!... I need to cum!”

Hearing her crush break apart shocks Ginny into action as she rushes to her knees in front of him. Reaching a hand out she wraps it around the base of Harry’s cock, holding him in place as she moves her head closer. Getting her first taste of his cock the young witch moans deeply.

Feeling the soft wet touch of her mouth Harry can’t resist reaching a hand down to her head, softly resting it in her ginger hair he pulls her against his body, gasping as he feels her happily swallow down the length of his cock.

Still hammering into Harry at a blistering pace Luna feels her own peak approaching, the slick cum lined passage now firmly gripping her cock as she moves.

The combination of Luna’s harsh strokes and Ginny’s gentle suction soon pushes Harry over the edge, and with a yell he begins to unload into the red-haired witch’s mouth with a yell.

Sealing her lips around him Ginny feels her body shudder at the first taste of Harry’s cum, the small length soon unloading thick blasts of cream within her mouth.

Feeling Harry’s passage tighten further as he cums Luna begins to climax with a cry, her cock firing long jets of cum to join the mess already coating Harry’s hole. Still holding his hips Luna gently fucks her way through her orgasm, her cock firing thick ropes as she cums.

Pulling back from the young wizard Luna watches as the thick white cream falls from Harry’s ass, his body still held in place against Ginny’s tongue as she happily cleans his cock of cum.

“Thanks Harry, that was fun.” Luna says, her dreamy tone instantly back in place.

Still breathing hard Harry struggles to respond as he leans against the wall, gently letting go of Ginny’s hair so she can pull back.

“Sorry… Ginny… got a little… carried away.” He says.

Still blushing Ginny smiles in reply. “That’s okay Harry… I enjoyed it.”

Hearing Luna redress behind him Harry turns to find her smiling at them both.

“Thanks again Harry, but me and Ginny have to go now so you can meet Hermione.”

Confused again, Harry says. “You said that before, but how do you even know Hermione is waiting for me?”

Smiling serenely Luna replies. “I don’t know, I just do.” She says with a shrug.

“Don’t worry though, me and Ginny would be happy to do this again after the break.”

Still embarrassed the red-haired witch can only nod at her friend’s words. Grabbing her hand Ginny hastily says goodbye as she drags Luna from the tower.

Bemused by their actions Harry turns to leave himself, now far more curious as to how the night might turn out.

**A couple hours later, after the leaving feast**

Walking back to the common room Harry and Hermione hold hands as they discuss their holiday plans.

Stepping into the tower Harry smiles as Hermione pulls him further into the room, soon approaching the stairs to the girl’s dormitory.

“Erm, Hermione… I don’t think I can get up there.” Harry says.

“Don’t worry, I cleared it with McGonagall,” Hermione reassures him. “Now come on, it’s time for your early Christmas present.” With a grin she continues to pull him up the stairs.

Now eager to follow Harry soon finds himself within the large room. Spotting the four-poster beds arranged against the circular walls, draped in the deep reds and oranges of Gryffindor. Seeing no sign of Lavender, Parvati or any other girls Harry turns to look back at Hermione.

“Okay, go and ahead and take it all off, just don’t peak!” Hermione says, climbing on her bed and pulling the curtains closed.

Staring in bemusement Harry shakes his head before beginning to remove his clothes. Remembering the incident earlier he takes a moment to cast a quick cleaning charm to clean the evidence of his day, already having been teased mercilessly by Hermione during the feast as he explained the strange afternoon he’d had.

“Okay Harry, climb in.” He hears Hermione call.

Pulling open the curtains Harry stares at the enticing sight awaiting him. Laying against the bed Hermione is wearing nothing but a small pair of lacy white panties. Her wild bushy hair falling around as she reclines, her arms raised above her head, his gaze falling to the soft mounds of her chest and the firm pink nipples that top them. Trailing down her body Harry takes in the thick tufts of hair across her body, as well as the thick bush unable to be contained within the small piece of fabric, a trail leading to her soft stomach.

“Wow.” Harry says in awe.

Giggling at his reaction Hermione smiles back, a blush lighting up her cheeks.

“Are you ready to unwrap your present?” She teasingly asks.

Looking closer Harry spots the small red bow sitting on the front of her underwear. As he stares in the back of his mind he notices something isn’t quite right, but finds himself too caught up to investigate.

Climbing onto the bed Harry moves to lay himself against her legs, falling do his head lines up with the hidden treasure.

Gazing down Hermione watches with bated breath, smiling down as Harry reaches for her underwear.

Pulling the small garment to her feet Harry discards it to the side before looking back at the prize he’s unwrapped. To his shock he doesn’t find himself met with a large, firm cock, but instead gazes at a soft mound topped with a thick layer of hair. Lower down Harry sees a pair of glistening lips begin to unfurl as Hermione opens her legs wider. Suddenly realising just why her underwear seemed so different.

“Surprise…” Hermione says softly. “I’ve been working on the change for a while now, and I wanted to be the first to give you a special treat.”

“Wow, Hermione you didn’t have to…”

“I know, I wanted to.” She replies sincerely. “It’s not exactly completely selfless either.” She finishes with a grin.

Smiling back Harry suddenly feels nervous once more.

“I’ve never… you know, I’m not sure how good I’ll be here.”

“You’d never sucked dick before me either, and look how great you are at that.” Hermione replies.

Blushing Harry smiles at her praise, feeling himself harden further at her words.

“Now why don’t you be a good boy and eat my pussy.” Hermione instructs, reaching a hand down to her entrance, opening herself wider to Harry’s gaze.

Needing no further encouragement Harry leans in, as he gets closer he pauses to take in the much stronger scent. Different to the smell of her cock it’s still distinctly Hermione, and only sends more pleasure through his body. Reaching forward he softly runs his fingers against the outer lips, tracing the soft flesh and the slick skin within.

Unwilling to wait any longer Harry leans in to run his tongue against the slick flesh, her flavour exploding on his tongue. Hearing her deep moan above Harry begins to softly lick along the outer lips.

“Fuck… I had no idea it would be this sensitive.” Hermione moans.

Hearing her pleasure Harry continues, first dipping his tongue deep within the entrance, his hands reaching to her thighs as she begins to buck against his face. Holding her still Harry runs his tongue against the slick inner lips, mixing in quick strokes along with long laps of her flesh. Moving higher Harry makes a broad stroke with his tongue before he hits a small nub sitting above her entrance, as his tongue sweeps over Harry hears Hermione let out a sharp gasp before her hand suddenly clings to his hair.

“Fuck yes, right there Harry,” She moans. “Lick my clit again, please…”

Granting her wish Harry swipes his tongue against the small bundle of flesh, delighting in the way her body would respond. Seeing her response Harry softly moves a hand to her entrance, dipping his slickened finger inside to stroke along her inner walls, a second soon joining as she moans.

Feeling her begin to tighten Harry works to push her over the edge, laying deep licks against the length of her pussy as his fingers massage her inner walls, moving higher once more he softly breathes against her before closing his mouth around her clit, gently sucking on the sensitive bundle of flesh.

With a sharp cry Hermione clings to Harry’s head as the pleasure overwhelms her body.

With his mouth enclosed around her Harry is startled by a sudden rush of fluid flooding his mouth and coating his hand, much finer than her usual cum Harry still relishes the taste, her musky flavour sending pleasure coursing through his body.

“Harry… stop… too sensitive…” Hermione moans out.

Pulling away from her pussy Harry is caught by surprise as the soft, slick flesh suddenly bursts outwards, with wide eyes Harry stares as her body soon takes on a very familiar shape, a thick shaft of flesh pressing against his cheek.

“So, I did a good job?” He asks with a grin.

Breathing deep Hermione bushes in response. “You did great… Sorry, I didn’t realise it would be so… overwhelming.”

Reaching down she runs her hand along her soft cock laying against her thigh.

“I thought I’d be able to make it last longer, but I guess an orgasm will really take it out of you,” She says with a pout. “I’m sorry Harry, this was supposed to be your treat and I took it all.”

“Don’t be,” Harry replies. “I really enjoyed that treat.”

Placing a gentle kiss at the side of her soft shaft Harry grins up at her once more. “Besides, I _really_ like this treat too.”

“Slut.” Hermione teases, smiling back. “Fine, you can get your wish but first you’re going to fuck my ass mister, I don’t want anyone thinking I’m a selfish girlfriend!”

A smile still lighting his face Harry happily nods.

A smirk on his face, Harry replies. “Well… if I have to.”

Leaning up he meets her lips in a soft kiss, as they happily enjoy their last night together before the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I like to sprinkle in these more shorter paced chapters between some of the longer ones, and you can expect some more instances like this over the holiday break.
> 
> And now that it's finally here we're about to really pick up the kink. You can look forward to the reappearances of Andi, Tonks, Amelia and others, the introduction of at least one new Black sister, a red haired niece, a kind seamstress, a few keen onlookers and probably the most out there instance of fellatio I can think of.
> 
> Feel free to leave any thoughts you might have, I have a pretty rough guide on how things are planned to go, but I do welcome any inspiration that could change things. Luna for instance is now a lot different than I originally planned thanks to the feedback or ideas from a number of comments. I can't accommodate all of them, but if you say throw an interesting way to get Hermione's mother involved in the story, it stands a good chance of happening!


	15. The Long Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as a simple train ride home with just one small bit of smut quickly spiralled out of control, and we even tread the waters of even more kinks.

**Hogwarts Express**

Finding an empty compartment, Harry and Hermione make themselves comfortable for the long journey home for the holidays. Having woken up together after a long night, the pair still share wide smiles from the morning.

Originally passing the time by reading, the pair soon forget their books, throwing up a privacy charm they decide to spend the time in a much more enjoyable way.

It’s during this time the pair are caught by surprise as the compartment opens, a tall blonde haired Ravenclaw standing in place wearing a prefect badge over a soft blouse, a pair of tight jeans showing off her long legs below.

“I’m sorry have either of you seen a…” Trailing off Penelope Clearwater is surprised by the sight of a naked Harry Potter kneeling in front of a half naked Hermione, her thick cock buried in his mouth.

“Oh! My apologies, I didn’t notice the privacy charm.” Penny says.

Pulling his mouth away from Hermione’s length Harry replies to the flustered witch.

“Hi Penny, that’s okay, what did you need?” Harry says.

“Huh? Oh! It’s just a student seems to have lost his toad, it goes by the name…”

“Trevor...” Harry and Hermione both reply.

“That’s it, I take it you’re familiar with the student?” Penny asks, her eyes trying to avoid staring at Harry’s nude form.

“Yep, that’s Neville’s toad. I wouldn’t worry, the moment we step off the train it’ll appear, it always does.” Hermione says, her hand reaching down to stroke her neglected cock.

“Okay, thanks for your help.” Penny replies. “I’ll leave you two to… continue.”

“Would you like to stay?” Hermione asks, her hand now softly rubbing her firm cock against Harry’s cheek. “We still have a long journey, and I don’t think just one cock will keep this slut busy.” Hermione says with a smirk.

Surprised by the offer, Penny smiles in return. “I’d like that, thank you.”

Closing the door behind her Penny to take a seat opposite Hermione, soon reaching down to unbutton her jeans, lowering both those and her underwear to the floor, gently pulling the soft white panties to hang from her ankle as she finishes. Sitting back Penny begins to stroke her hardening shaft, smiling as she watches Harry turn his head to stare at her revealed cock.

“Don’t ignore your girlfriend Harry,” Penny teases. “You can play with this after.” She says, waving her half hard cock teasingly.

Returning his mouth to Hermione’s thick cock, Harry happily begins to pleasure the thick length once more.

**A short time later**

With his arms wrapped around the older blonde-haired witch Harry happily bounces along the thick length of Penny’s cock, his lips currently attached to the prefects, his body heating up as he feels the soft touch of Hermione’s tongue running along his hole each time the cock bottoms out.

Holding a firm grip to Harry’s own cock as he bounces, Penny breaks their kiss to coax him further.

“You’re doing so good Harry,” Penny whispers, her fingers gently tugging his smaller length. “Are you going to cum for us Harry? Is this cute little thing going to blow?”

As her words sink home Harry feels the pleasure build in his body further, soon finding his climax as he sinks himself down her cock once more.

“Ugh, Penny!”

With a gasp Harry feels his cock begin to unleash, soon firing thick ropes of cum against Penny’s soft blouse, her hand milking his release as he moans.

Hearing the door open once more the three turn in surprise.

“Oh, erm, hi guys.”

Looking to the entrance the three find Padma standing in place, her eyes locked on Harry’s recently spent cock as his cheeks flush.

“Hey Padma, looking for Parvati?” Hermione casually replies.

Breaking her focus on Harry’s cock Padma turns to Hermione in surprise. “Oh! I mean yes, I was.”

“She and Lavender were planning to ride with some of the third year Gryffindors, I think they’re just a couple compartments up.”

Seeing Padma glued to the spot Hermione smirks at the caramel skinned witch.

“Unless you’d rather stay here instead?”

A wide grin breaking out on her face Padma eagerly nods in reply.

**A little more time later**

The door sliding open once more an older voice rings out.

“Sorry to bother you dears, would you like...” Looking in the compartment the middle-aged witch in charge of the food trolley freezes in surprise. “… anything from the trolley.”

Inside the compartment she looks over to see a sweaty, naked Harry now riding in the lap of Padma, her dress bunched at her waist to allow her thick brown cock to stand firm as she thrusts into Harry’s hole. Her thick shaft joined by another, as Hermione leans behind Harry, her own hard cock firmly lodged alongside Padma’s within Harry’s stretched hole. Her thick shaft pulsing as it unleashes thick ropes of cream to further coat Harry’s hole, as well as layering Padma’s hard cock in a thick coating of cum.

Opposite the three of them she sees an older blonde student sitting bottomless on the seat, her hands wrapping a pair of lacy red panties around her shaft as she strokes, an act she finds more surprising by seeing the witch’s own underwear still clinging to her ankle.

Pausing in surprise the group of teens stare at the older witch stood in the doorway, wearing a long robe and an apron her figure still shows through, in her early 30s she has a much curvier frame, something that is only emphasised by her otherwise slim figure. Her long brown hair pulled up into a bun beneath a hat. Standing in place she smiles reassuringly at the shocked teens.

“Anything from the cart dears?” She asks once more. “You look like you could do with the energy.”

Recovering from her climax, Hermione is the first to get over her embarrassment at being caught once more.

“Could we get a few pumpkin pasties please, and maybe a couple licorice wands.” Hermione requests, pulling back from Harry she winces as her slick cock falls from his entrance, a thick trail of cum flowing from his hole as it gapes, his body stretched to accommodate the girth of their shared cocks.

Reaching for her bag Hermione pays the kind witch, blushing further as her now soft cock falls against her thigh as she moves.

“Thank you, and sorry about…”

“Don’t worry dear, I remember being young too.” Turning to leave the witch begins to push the cart further down the carriage.

“Wait,” Hermione calls. “Before you go, are you sure we can’t give you a _tip_?” Turning her head to gesture at Harry still impaled on Padma’s length she quickly gets her point across as the older witch blushes in surprise.

“That’s very kind of you, but I have to cover the rest of the train yet, I could be busy for a while.”

Nodding at her explanation Hermione thanks the witch once more.

“Although…” The older witch cuts in as she begins to leave. “I will have some spare time as we depart back for Hogwarts.”

Receiving a grin from Hermione the older witch departs, leaving a deeply blushing Harry in her wake.

**Even more time later**

“Sorry to barge in, have you guys seen… Padma?”

Trailing off a surprised Parvati stares at the witch she was looking for, finding her twin sitting alongside two other bottomless witches on one side of the compartment. At their feet she sees a naked Harry Potter, his lips wrapped around the brown tip of her sister’s cock, with his hands wrapped around two softening shafts to either side. Looking closer she sees thick trails of cream leaking from the two recently spent cocks. Glancing at his face Parvati quickly spies the rest of the cum, long ropes of thick white cream falling across his face as he eagerly swallows another release from the witch in his mouth.

“Seriously?!” Parvati exclaims. “I’m stuck listening to Dean and Seamus ramble on and you’re here getting your dick sucked?!”

Moaning Padma tries to explain. “Sorry P-Parv… it wasn’t exactly… planned.”

Walking in Parvati sits on the opposite seat in a huff.

“Fine, but I’m not missing out on this.”

“But aren’t we almost at the station?” Hermione points out.

Shrugging Parvati smiles at Harry as he finishes cleaning the thick ropes of cum from his face, happily swallowing down the cream.

“I guess Harry will just have to do things quick if he doesn’t want to give every witch on the platform an eyeful as the train pulls in.” Parvati says. “Then again that sounds more like a treat to Harry.”

Blushing Harry turns to kneel at Parvati’s feet, softly reaching up her dress to lower her red panties to the floor.

“Better brace yourself Harry, I’m about to fuck this pretty little face.”

With a moan Harry happily opens his mouth to accept her hard cock.

**A little while later again, King’s Cross Station**

Feeling the train begin to slow Harry hurriedly finishes dressing once more, taking his seat Harry feels Hermione softly run her finger against his lips.

“You missed a spot.” She says with a smile, showing the leftover cum coating her finger. With a wink Hermione places the digit in her mouth, swallowing down the cream.

The other girls having redressed, Harry is surprised when Hermione places a soft piece of cloth into his hands.

“Here, something to remember me with.”

Opening his hand Harry blushes at the sight of the small pink thong in his hand, quickly moving to place it in his pocket.

“Good idea Hermione!” Padma says. “Here Penny, you seemed to really enjoy these earlier, and they’re a little too… messy… for me to wear home.”

With a red face Penny accepts the offered red lace from Padma, wincing as she feels the thick ropes of cum covering the panties, blushing she thanks the witch.

“Here, you may as well have a pair that aren’t caked with cum too,” Parvati says as she throws her own pair across the older witch. “We like to match anyway.”

“T-thanks.” Penny stammers, as she blushes further.

Feeling the train reach a stop the group quickly depart, each saying a farewell before Hermione pulls Harry in the direction of a woman who shares her same wild, bushy hair. Her older appearance giving her a fuller figure, while still sharing many characteristics he recognises from his girlfriend. Still being in her mid-30s the older Hermione is far from unappealing.

“Harry this is my mum, Emma Granger,” Hermione introduces. “Mum this is Harry, my boyfriend.”

“H-hi Mrs Granger.” Harry stammers.

“Hi Harry, it’s nice to see you again,” She greets. “And didn’t I tell you to call me Emma.” The older woman teases.

“R-right, sorry Emma.”

“Don’t worry, Harry’s just a little nervous to see you again now that we’re dating.” Hermione teases.

Blushing Harry is relieved when he hears Andromeda’s voice call out to him as she walks over.

“Aunt Andi!”

Receiving a tight hug from the elegant witch Harry feels happiness swell up at the fond greeting. With her deep brown hair falling in regal, soft curls and wearing an elegant dress Andromeda looks the part for a pureblood witch.

“Well it’s nice to know I was missed,” She teases. “Sirius says hello too, he wanted to be here but he’s still going through a number of treatments, he did promise to sweet talk his way out for Christmas though.”

Turning to greet the others Andromeda smiles at Hermione. “It’s nice to see you again Hermione, Harry tells me you two are getting along well.” Andromeda teases.

Blushing Hermione replies. “It’s nice to see you too Mrs Tonks, this is my mum, Emma.”

“Lovely to meet you, and please just call me Andi, or Andromeda if you must.”

“Hermione tells me you’re Harry’s new guardian, do you have kids of your own?” Emma asks.

“I do, a daughter, she’s a few years older than Harry and already out of Hogwarts.” Andromeda replies. “I can already tell Harry won’t be nearly as much of a menace as she was.”

“Would the three of you like to come for dinner one evening?” Emma asks. “I know Hermione would really like that.” Emma teases.

“We’d love to.” Andromeda replies.

“Wonderful, so should Hermione send you an owl at some point or…?”

“Why don’t you just take my number?” Andromeda says with a grin. “Not all of us are quite as backwards as Hogwarts would like to make things seem.”

Blushing Emma takes the number with a smile. “Great, I’ll give you a call during the week to arrange a time.”

“Oh please feel free, I know how strange our world can appear to newcomers and I’d be happy to help however I can.” Andromeda says, before leaning close. “Especially any questions you might have about Hermione’s _changes_.”

Wide eyed Emma nods gratefully in response.

“Well we should be going Harry.”

Turning around Andromeda is unsurprised to see the two teens attached by the lips.

“Ahem.”

With a blush the two teens pull apart.

“Okay break it up you pair of rabbits, say goodbye Harry.”

With a fond farewell the teens separate, waving goodbye as they make the trips home.

**One last absolutely final short time later**

Quickly settling in to his new home Harry is overjoyed at how welcome he feels.

“How’s your room, do you like it?”

Looking around Harry is touched by the amount of care gone into his room. The space decorated in the deep reds and gold of his Hogwarts house.

“I love it! Thanks so much!”

Smiling at first a frown falls across Andromeda’s face.

“I owe you an apology Harry.”

Puzzled Harry looks back at the witch.

“I didn’t think about your clothes,” Andromeda explains, pointing at the ragged oversized clothes Harry is wearing. “If I’d have realised I’d have arranged for you to get a new wardrobe right away.”

“It’s okay Aunt Andi, I don’t mind.”

Smiling at the humble young man Andromeda wraps her arms around him.

“Sorry Harry, but this is my job now and nothing you can say will talk me out of it, first thing tomorrow we’re taking you clothes shopping.”

Touched by her affection Harry doesn’t argue.

“But for now, take them off.” She says to a now startled Harry. “We’re taking every one of these worn, useless hand-me-downs and we’re burning them.” Andromeda says with a grin.

“B-but… what about tomorrow?”

“Don’t worry, you can borrow something of Nyms, she won’t be back until tomorrow night anyway.” She says. “Plus, sizing charms are kind of a must with her.” Andi says with a smirk.

“Now come on, off with it, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” She teases.

With a blush Harry quickly disrobes, soon helping Andi as they gather all his non-school uniform clothes. Watching as he gets undressed Andromeda smirks as she watches Harry removes a pink thong from his pocket.

“Get an early Christmas present?” The older witch teases, smiling wide as Harry blushes once again before placing the underwear in a safe place.

Following her down the stairs Harry pauses as she begins to head out the back door.

“Erm… Aunt Andi?”

Turning around Andromeda lets out a soft laugh at seeing the frozen form of Harry, standing nude just before her doorstep. With a wave of her wand she casts a warming charm at the young wizard beginning to shiver from the cold night air.

“Don’t worry Harry, the house is warded, only other witches would see you and as you can see this isn’t a hot spot for magic users.” Stepping outside Harry looks around at the nearby houses, the detached homes all sharing large muggle looking gardens, with many featuring modern garages.

Feeling more comfortable Harry follows Andromeda along the path.

“When I married Ted I was pretty keen to escape my family, almost as keen as they were to disown me, so a muggle neighborhood appealed to us both.”

Reaching the bottom of the garden Harry finds himself in front of a paved out firepit, surrounded by garden seats for those warm summer nights, or for nights with heavy use of the warming charm.

Depositing the pile of worn, ragged clothes in the center the pair stand back.

“Would you like to do the honours?” Andi says. “The house is warded against the trace as well so you don’t need to worry.”

Blushing Harry looks down at his naked body. “I, er, I don’t have my wand on me.”

With a giggle Andromeda smiles at the young wizard. “Okay, we’ll need to see about getting you a holster tomorrow given how… often, you seem to end up in these kinds of situations. Here you can borrow mine.”

Accepting the offered wand Harry quickly casts the fire charm, smiling when the wand easily obeys.

Taking a seat on one of the garden benches surrounding the area Andromeda pats her lap when Harry looks back to her.

“Take a seat.”

Blushing Harry moves past the various empty seats he could take and accepts her offered seat in her lap, smiling as he feels her arms wrap around him.

“I want you to know Harry, this house is yours no matter what, nothing is expected of you here,” Andromeda says, before softly running her hands down to his thighs. “But if you’re interested…”

“Yes!” Harry exclaims, before blushing in embarrassment. “I mean, I’d be happy to… a-anytime.”

Smiling back at the young wizard Andi gently runs her hand higher, soon stroking along the hard flesh of Harry’s cock. His firm 4-inch shaft sitting hard in his excitement.

Wrapping her hand around his cock Andromeda softly purrs into Harry’s ear. “Since this is you first night here, you deserve a treat,” She says, her hand gently tugging his engorged flesh. “So why don’t you stand up and let me suck this pretty little cock of yours.”

“Out h-here?”

Leaning close Andromeda softly purrs in his ear. “I’d suck that pretty thing anywhere cutie.”

Shyly standing from her lap Harry turns to face the older witch, watching as she gracefully falls from the bench to rest on her knees, her face now level with his hard cock.

“Have you ever cum on a ladies face?” Andi huskily asks, watching as Harry shakes his head in reply. “That’s what I want Harry, I want you to cum all over my face.”

Taking her wand in hand once more Andi points it at Harry’s smooth balls, watching as the small package begins to enlarge.

“Just a little charm to help you after what I can only guess was a busy morning.” She says, giggling as Harry blushes.

Feeling his balls fill up Harry lets out a gasp at the pleasure he feels.

“Mmm, now give mummy that cock.” Andromeda huskily says before flushing in shame. “Oh Harry, I’m so sorry, I should have said…”

“It’s okay.” Harry says, smiling down at her, feeling her heart beat faster at her words. “I, erm, I think I liked it…” He says before turning away in embarrassment.

Taking a guess at his conflict Andromeda softly speaks up. “Don’t worry Harry, your mum would be so proud of you.”

“Even now?” He asks in a small voice.

“Especially now.” Andromeda says with a smile, before leaving forward to take Harry’s hard length into her mouth.

Feeling his hard member be enveloped by the wet touch of her mouth Harry stares down at Andi’s soft red lips as they wrap around his shaft, the light from the fire flickering across her face.

“Oh, a-auntie…” Harry moans.

Pulling back from her cock Andromeda looks up at Harry with a smirk. “I thought we settled on mummy,” She teases. “Don’t worry, I can wait.”

Inside Andromeda is thrilled by how Harry is handling her teasing, secretly pleased that her own fantasies aren’t as off putting as she had worried. Vowing to take it slow she returns her mouth to Harry’s shaft, gently running her tongue around his length once more.

Feeling the older witch begin to swallow more of his cock Harry meets her eyes as she takes her full shaft inside, easily managing to massage his smaller length. Seeing her smile around his cock Harry follows her lead as she leads one of his hands into her hair.

“Mmmm.”

Hearing her moan in encouragement Harry begins to guide her head along his cock, flashing back to his own pleasure from having a witch guide him Harry eagerly begins to drive himself inside Andromeda’s mouth, his hips beginning to thrust against her.

Looking down he stares as Andromeda slides a hand under her dress, watching as she begins to move her hand back and forth along her own hidden shaft.

Picking up speed Harry continues to thrust as the pleasure builds inside him, soon grasping both hands into Andromeda’s thick, luscious hair Harry moans in pleasure.

“Y-your mouth’s… so good,” Harry gasps. “I’m g-gonna cum!”

Hearing him yell Andromeda pulls her mouth off his cock, quickly replacing it with her hand as she quickly begins to jerk him off against her face.

“Do it Harry,” She moans. “Cum on my face, I want you to spray it all over me!”

With a yell Harry feels pleasure overwhelm his body, his cock soon unloading as the pent up cum bursts forth.

Still stroking at a fast pace Andromeda moans deeply as the first spray of cum lands against her face, the thick rope of cream coating from her chin to fall all the way in her hair. Still jerking his cock her face is soon covered in a thick layer of cum as several more long blasts fire from Harry’s cock, her spell having given him a more potent load than he’d ever had before.

His cock still unleashing cum Harry feels his body give way, the pleasure overwhelming him. He soon finds himself cradled in Andromeda’s arms as she catches him, his softening cock still firing thick cum against her body.

“Wow, you did so good Harry,” Andromeda gently whispers to the young wizard in her arms. “I’d kiss you right now if I wasn’t so…”

Cutting her off Harry lunges to meet her lips, his tongue wrestling with her own, as his face gets smeared with his own cream.

Pulling back, he watches as Andromeda smiles down at him, letting out a gentle giggle.

“I guess I forgot how much a slut you are for cum, even your own.” She teases.

Smiling back Harry is too elated to feel embarrassed, sitting in the witches arms Harry basks in the afterglow.

“Don’t get too comfy there Harry, someone else is still waiting to meet you again.” Andromeda says, pressing her hard shaft hidden in her dress against him.

“So… did you want to go inside and gently help me take care of this?” She asks. “Or are you just going to climb on out here where anybody can see how much a slut you are?”

Blushing hard Harry moves to sit in her lap fully, wrapping his legs around the witch as he begins to run his tongue along her cum covered face.

“Good choice…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to sprinkle another of these short connected scenes chapter in so soon but it got away from me, hope you liked the result.
> 
> Hope nobody minds if I slowly start to build to a mummy kink between Andromeda and Harry, with how much kink is going on I figured why not one more.
> 
> Plus I'm about 80% sure I'm going to be unable to resist bringing Lily back from the dead just to write something between her and Harry...


	16. Playing Dress-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holiday's are here and my hands are no longer tied! Older witches, eager onlookers, unconventional underwear and a mother/daughter size-altering cock double up...
> 
> We're in the Endgame now (we're not, it isn't even close)

**Tonks residence, the following morning.**

Still blushing from having woken in the arms of a naked Andromeda Tonks, Harry climbs out the shower, his body now cleaned of the evidence from their night together.

Walking back to his room, Harry clad in just a towel Harry freezes in panic, remembering his clothes had all been destroyed the night before. With no other choice he makes his way downstairs, clinging to the towel at his waist.

Walking to the kitchen he sees Andromeda stood at the kitchen stove, a few pans sizzling of their own accord while she casually waves her wand, dressed in a flowing black skirt and a deep green blouse, with her hair falling in immaculate curls down her back.

“Erm, Aunt Andi… what am I supposed to wear today?” Harry says.

Turning to face Harry, Andromeda smiles widely at his appearance, her eyes glittering in amusement. “Oh, sorry Harry, I forgot all about that,” Andromeda says. “Don’t worry, let’s get you some breakfast and then I’ll help you pick out something of Nym’s.”

Still blushing Harry moves to take a seat at the table before Andromeda calls out again.

“Don’t sit in that wet towel Harry, you’ll catch a cold,” She scolds. “Hand that here and I’ll put it with the washing.”

Holding her hand out Andromeda waits for Harry to remove the towel, remembering the night before Harry gives in and removes it from his waist, his cheeks flushing as his now soft cock is revealed to the smiling witch.

Unashamedly looking down Andromeda casts her eyes over his body. “Much better.” She says with a wink.

Sitting down, the pair enjoy breakfast, Harry soon becoming comfortable with his nudity once more.

Making their way back upstairs Andromeda leads Harry into her daughter’s room. Stepping inside Harry stares around at the various band posters lining the walls, the rest of her room covered in a chaotic mess of various clothes, books and CD’s.

“Sorry Harry, she’s always been a bit of a mess,” Andromeda says. “Don’t worry, it’s all clean, well except for the laundry basket over there, if you’re hunting for her panties that’s what you want.” Andromeda laughs as Harry blushes in response.

“Here Harry these should work.” Andromeda says, handing Harry a pair of dark jeans, plain black socks and a red t-shirt featuring an unrecognisable band. “Oh and we can’t forget about these.”

Reaching his hand out once more Harry accepts the final item, blushing as he finds himself holding a small pair of white panties.

“W-what…”

“Well you weren’t planning on going commando we’re you?” Andromeda replies with a smirk.

“W-Well no, but…”

“I suppose I could look a little further and see if I can find some of Nymphadora’s boxers...” Andromeda says. “But… you have to promise to try them on next time.”

Nodding in agreement Harry watches as Andromeda soon fishes out a pair of navy boxers. Accepting them with a smile Harry quickly dresses, relieved to find the clothes size down to fit his smaller frame. Once dressed he follows Andromeda back downstairs as the pair prepare to head out.

**Diagon Alley**

Walking down the Alley together Andromeda and Harry soon make their way to Madam Malkins, the store and surrounding area thankfully quiet this time of the day.

“Andi! So good to see you again.” The elderly patron greets her at the door. “And Mr Potter, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Lovely to see you too, Harry here is in need of a complete wardrobe if you have any availability?” Andromeda says.

“Of course! Anything for one of my best clients!”

Walking over to the stout witch Andromeda leans down to speak softly. “We’d also love to have a _private_ fitting, if you have anyone you’d recommend?”

Smiling in amusement Madam Malkin replies. “Certainly, I believe Sarah should be free today, she’s very _discreet,_ and she’s up to date on the new muggle styles.”

Directing them through the ladies’ section Madam Malkin leaves them at the fitting area before going to find her employee.

“I thought you asked for a private fitting?” Harry asks, confused.

“I did, that’s why we’re on the ladies’ side of the store, this entire fitting area is covered by the witch’s privacy charm.” Andromeda explains. “But if you’re too shy I suppose I could request we use the back room instead.”

“N-no!” Harry quickly exclaims. “I mean, t-this is fine.”

Smirking at the red-faced young wizard the pair are interrupted by the arrival of a witch dressed in a light grey uniform, with long blonde hair falling down her back, the edges dyed a soft pink, the muggle style contrasting with her flowing grey robes. In her mid-20s, the beautiful young witch cuts an impressive figure, her lithe slim body accented by a slim waist and an eye-catching chest, a hint of cleavage showing through her robes.

“Mrs Tonks, lovely to meet you, my name is Sarah.” The young witch says as she holds her hand out in greeting. “And you must be Harry, nice to meet you too.”

Shaking her hand Harry fights to keep the blush from his face.

“So, Madam Malkin said you are in need of a full wardrobe?” She asks.

“That’s right, everything from dress robes and formal wear, to casual clothes and underwear.” Andromeda says. “And spare no expense, you can bill it all to the Black account.”

Turning with wide eyes Harry begins to protest. “I can pay…”

Holding up her hand Andromeda cuts him off “I told you Harry, as your guardian I’m responsible for this,” She says. “Besides, the Black family fortune is extensive, and unlike your own family’s wealth it’s far from clean.”

“The very first thing Sirius did once he had control of the accounts was to donate a million galleons to Arthur Weasley’s Muggle Protection Act,” Andromeda says with a smile. “I’m pretty sure he plans to frame that transaction on the Black family mantelpiece.” She says with a laugh.

Giving in Harry agrees to allow them to pay.

“Great, now before we pick some things out let’s get you measured, if you’d like to disrobe when you’re ready.” Sarah says. “Unless that’s a problem?”

“Not at all, Harry here is just a little shy at first.” Andromeda says, smiling as Harry blushes in response.

Giving the young wizard a gentle smile Sarah wait patiently as Harry begins to remove his clothes.

Soon standing in just his boxers Harry pauses, the shyness creeping up once more.

“That should be enough if you like Harry.” Sarah says, taking pity on the shy young wizard.

“You’re not going to leave this pretty young witch hanging are you Harry?” Andromeda encourages.

Blushing further Harry brings up his courage and quickly lowers his boxers to the ground.

Her eyes quickly glancing at the small, hardening shaft revealed, Sarah lets out another encouraging smile. “Very nice Harry, that’s such a cute cock.”

His length quickly hardening in response, Harry shyly looks away, a smile forming on his face.

With a grin the younger witch soon directs Harry up onto a platform, standing just a couple feet from the ground but with room to walk around on, and begins to take Harry’s measurements, leaning close to Harry with a measure of tape rather than using her wand. Running it down his back she gently gropes his bum as she moves, smirking as Harry moans in response.

Moving back around to his front she pulls the tape around his waist, pausing as she encounters his hard length standing in the way. Giggling to herself she gently presses her hand against Harry’s hard cock, tilting it down out of her way.

“Sorry little guy, just need to get past you.” The witch coos to his firm cock, her hand gently stroking down the length as she pulls back.

With red cheeks Harry stands still as the witch finishes taking the measurements. “All done!” She declares. “You just hold still and I’ll go pick out some things for you to try.”

Turning to leave Sarah is gently pulled to the side by Andromeda, who whispers into her ear. The pair sharing a grin as the younger witch leaves.

Standing in place Harry looks over the store, with the measuring area tucked in at the back Harry is provided relative privacy from the windows to the Alley, but his momentary relief is put to an end as he hears the door to the store open once more.

With wide eyes Harry looks across the racks or clothing as he spots a group of three middle-aged witches begin browsing the selection, looking to be in their mid-30s all three wear fashionable robes, each looking to be pureblood witches in appearance. Frozen in place Harry stares as one of the witches, a slim woman with pale skin and short red hair, looks over to see him standing in place.

Unashamedly looking over his body the red-haired witch gives him a kind smile, before not so subtly pointing him out to her friends, a beautiful Asian woman with long black hair, and a brunette with bronze skin with curled hair framing her face. Now with three witches staring at him, grins forming on their face, Harry feels the embarrassment creeping up. Before he can panic further, he feels the soft touch of Andromeda’s hand against his leg.

“Don’t worry Harry, they’re just pleased to see you.” Andromeda says, watching as the three witches begin moving about the store once more, occasionally throwing glances in Harry’s direction. “See, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Interrupted by the return of Sarah, Harry is relieved to be handed the first set of clothes to try on. Turning his head Harry looks back at the open dressing rooms behind him.

Seeing his gaze Andromeda speaks up. “It’s up to you Harry, but did you really want to have to walk back and forth all day, we’ve got a lot to try on after all.”

Blushing still, Harry decides to follow his courage and begin dressing on the platform he’s stood on, all the while feeling the gaze of the two women, and the not at all subtle glances of three more.

Turning to look at the outfit in a mirror Harry glances over the new look, pleased at how much better they look and fit to this old clothes.

“Very nice.”

Startled by the new voice Harry turns to find the red-haired witch staring at him in appreciation.

“Sorry to interrupt dear, I just thought that outfit looked very cute on you,” The witch says. “Not that you weren’t very cute already.” She finishes with a wink, her eyes running down to the noticeable tent in his trousers.

“T-thank you…” Harry stammers.

Watching as the kind witch goes back to browsing the store, Harry blushes at her praise.

“Told you.” Andromeda says with a smirk.

**A couple hours of outfit changes later**

Beginning to feel tired Harry watches as Sarah comes back with a new selection of clothes, the purchase pile already looking quite large. To his side Andromeda sits chatting with the three witches that had entered the store earlier, having invited them to join her for some tea while they happily watch Harry try in various outfits, each complimenting him along the way.

“Okay Harry, just one last thing for us to cover before you can go,” Sarah says. “Here, try these first.” Holding out her hand she smiles as she hands Harry a pair of soft light blue panties.

“B-but…”

“Remember Harry, you promised.” Andromeda says from the side, a wide grin on her face as her plan pays off.

Blushing deeply Harry accepts the small pair of underwear, giving in he begins to pull them up his legs.

Standing straight once more he hears the soft gasps come from the women watching.

“Oh perfect!”

“They fit him so well!”

“Look at how cute it looks.”

With his still hard shaft pressed in against the cloth Harry stands in place embarrassed.

“Hermione would love those.” Andromeda softly says, watching as Harry perks up instantly.

“R-really?”

Smiling Andromeda nods. “Really. You wear a cute pair of panties like that and you’ll have any witch falling over themselves to get at you.”

“Here Harry, try this pair too.”

Looking back to Sarah Harry accepts the green lacy pair she holds out, soon finding it to be a thong. Feeling more confident he slides the blue pair down his legs before quickly trying then on.

“Wow, I think we have a winner.” Sarah says, her eyes roaming to his back, staring at his soft cheeks revealed clearly.

“Definitely, add a number of those in a variety of colours, and some other varieties too, I’m sure Harry will enjoy them for _special_ occasions.” Andromeda says.

Writing down a note Sarah nods in agreement.

“Okay, and with that we’re all done, unless there was anything else you needed?” Sarah asks.

“Just one thing,” Andromeda says, before turning to Harry with a smirk. “Harry would like to offer a _personal_ thank you.”

Blushing once more Harry soon finds himself nodding in agreement as the blonde-haired witch turns to face him.

“How can I say no to that.” The witch says with a smile.

Climbing onto the small platform alongside Harry she begins to undo her robe, soon letting it fall to the ground to reveal an enticing set of pink lingerie.

Staring at the beautiful witch Harry gapes at the arousing sight she reveals. Her slim body accented with soft curves, with her large breasts standing out against her trim figure. Glancing down Harry sees the hard length of her cock standing out from her underwear, revealing she’d been just as affected by the morning as he had been.

Reaching her hands down Sarah gently rolls her panties to allow her thick cock to escape fully, standing firm from her body she gently begins to stroke the hard roughly 8-inch length as Harry stares.

“Don’t be shy Harry,” She says. “Did you want to suck my cock?”

Nodding in response Harry falls to his knees, as he waits to the witch to come closer.

“Here you go,” She says, stepping forward to push her shaft against his lips. “Enjoy…”

Feeling her soft mushroom tip begin to smear precum across his lips Harry happily accepts the offered cock, his lips softly wrapping around her tip.

Gently beginning to suck on the lengthy member Harry hears the conversation carrying on between his eager onlookers.

“Oh wow, I wish that was me up there.” He hears one of them mutter, placing it as the redhead who had complimented him first earlier.

“Tell me about it, I’ve got a daughter at Hogwarts and she’ll be so jealous when I tell her about this.” With his lips still wrapped around the hard shaft Harry glances to the side, recognising it had been the beautiful Asian witch that had spoke.

“Look at those cheeks too, as much as I love seeing that cock in his mouth, I’d love to be the one to make that hole gape.” He hears the husky voice of the last witch.

Noticing the young wizard polishing her shaft getting distracted Sarah reaches down to gently grasp his hair. “Come on sweetie, you’ve got to earn this load if you really want it.”

Keen to not disappoint the witch further Harry powers himself down her cock, suppressing his gag reflex as he feels her thick cock press into his throat. With tears forming in the corner of his eyes he feels his cock harden further, pleasure building from simply swallowing the thick cock.

Now moving at a sharp pace Sarah plunders Harry’s throat in her passion, her moans falling almost as often as Harry’s own. Now firmly depositing her full length into the young wizards throat she soon begins to feel her climax approaching.

“Ugh, where… do you want it?” She asks, still fucking Harry’s face.

Realising the question wasn’t directed at him Harry hears the hushed whispers of the three audience members, with Andromeda’s soft giggle joining in.

“Paint that cute chest of his,” The red-haired witch speaks up for the group. “But give the poor lad a taste too.”

Letting out a pleased moan around the cock thrusting into his throat, Harry waits for his treat, soon feeling the shaft begin to pulse before a thick rope of cum fires into his mouth as she pulls back.

“Uhh yes!”

Depositing a couple more shots against his tongue Sarah soon pulls back to point her cock against Harry’s bare chest as she unloads, her hand stroking along her shaft, which white streaks falling across his flesh as he moans in pleasure.

Feeling the flow come to an end Harry looks down at his now cum-drenched chest, unable to resist running a finger down to scoop up another taste of the thick seed. Moaning as her flavour hits him once more.

Hearing soft giggles ring out Harry looks up to see four smiling witches, Andromeda looking on approvingly as the three guests stare hungrily.

“Thanks Harry, that was lovely.”

Turning his head Harry looks back at the pleased face of the blonde-haired witch. Smiling back Harry gently leans forward to place a gentle kiss against her softening shaft.

“Thanks for helping me.” Harry says.

Sitting back Harry finishes cleaning the cum from his chest, eager to not miss a drop. Looking up he watches as a now redressed Sarah steps off the platform.

“I’ll begin getting the selection ready for you, just make your way to the front when you’re done.” Sarah says before walking away with a smile.

“You look like you’re a little excited there Harry.” He heard Andromeda say, seeing her stare down at his hard shaft tenting out against the green lace thong.

“I think our guests might like more of a show,” Andromeda says teasingly. “Why don’t you stroke that pretty little cock in your cute panties.”

Blushing heavily Harry reaches down to palm his hard cock, gently rubbing it beneath the soft fabric. Letting out a soft moan at the pleasure Harry blushes further as he looks up at the eager audience watching him, easily able to see his movements between the lacy material.

“You look so hot Harry.” The bronze-skinned witch says.

“And brave too, jerking his cock in front of some complete strangers.” The Asian witch says.

“He’s certainly talented.” The red-haired witch compliments, before running her hand down her robes to show off the large tent hiding beneath.

Sliding his hand beneath the soft cloth Harry begins to stroke his hard shaft, the pleasure already surging through his body.

“Careful ladies, if you keep teasing him like that I think my little Harry might make a mess of that brand new thong.” Andromeda teases.

His cheeks burning Harry continues to slide his hand along his cock, picking up the pace of his stroking. The teasing and eager audience helping to send pleasure firing through his body.

“Do it Harry,” The red-haired witch says once more. “Cum for us.”

“Stroke that cute dick.” The bronze-skinned witch continues.

“Go faster Harry,” The Asian witch encourages. “Jerk that pretty little cock.”

His speed picking up as each witch speaks Harry is soon hastily jerking his cock back and forth, moaning in pleasure Harry soon feels himself cross over the edge as his shaft begins to unload.

With his hand still stroking, Harry begins to unleash thick ropes of cum against the soft lacy thong. The thick cream clearly visible against the semi-transparent material as three smiling witches watch on.

Coming down from his climax Harry falls back to rest on his legs, breathing deep he pulls a cum covered hand from within the cream-filled thong.

Receiving praise from the three pleased witches Harry sits back with a blush.

“Take a breather Harry, I’ll go take care of the clothes. When you’re ready get dressed and meet me at the front.” Andromeda says.

“Erm, are we in a hurry?” Harry asks.

“Not really, we can take care of the rest of the shopping tomorrow, why?”

Looking away Harry blushes once more. “I think I have a few more thank you’s to make.” Harry says, turning to see three wide smiles thrown his way in return.

Chuckling Andromeda shakes her head. “why am I not surprised,” She mutters. “Okay go ahead, BUT I want you ready and dressed, and wearing that pretty thing, in 20 minutes!”

Nodding eagerly Harry shyly turns back to the three unknown witches. His eyes widening as they each pull aside their robes to reveal hard, thick lengths waiting his attention.

Licking his lips Harry falls to his knees once more.

**20 hot minutes later**

Walking out the store with several shrunken bags, Harry and Andromeda make their way back up the Alley.

“So, should we get a quick lunch and head back home, we can come back in the morning for the rest of your shopping,” Andromeda says. “… or are you already full?” She teases the blushing young wizard.

Having recently swallowed a further three loads, and received three very eager thank you’s, Harry follows along vowing to have a lighter lunch than he planned.

A quick meal later and Harry and Andromeda arrive back home, Harry stumbling from the fireplace as they arrive.

Feeling Andromeda catch him in place Harry relaxes, soon caught off guard when she moves to press him against the wall.

“Do you have any idea how hard you made me?” Andromeda huskily growls into his ear, her hips grinding her hard cock into Harry’s ass through her dress.

“Ahh…”

Moaning at her forceful touch Harry melts against her body, eagerly pressing against her shaft.

“Get those pants off, I can’t wait any longer.” She moans.

With a quick wave of her wand she casts a preparation spell over Harry before vanishing her clothes, leaving her standing in a pair of lacy green underwear that share a close resemblance with the messy thong Harry is currently lowering down his legs.

Turning his head Harry stares at the full figure of his guardian, the rich curves of her soft pale skin contrasting with deep green of her underwear and the dark thick hairs leading from under her arms and up to her stomach. Watching as she lowers her own lacy thong, Harry stares as her long, thick length is revealed, the hard shaft standing to attention.

Soon standing in just a bra, Andromeda pins Harry against the wall once more, her hard shaft now free to slide between the soft cheeks of his ass.

“Last chance Harry, are you ready for this to go hard and fast?” Andromeda growls once more.

“Yesss...” Harry moans in reply.

“Good boy.” Andromeda purrs, before pressing her cock home, spearing half her length within Harry’s hole in one push.

“Gah.”

Caught off guard by the force Harry clings to the wall, soon feeling the pleasure follow through alongside the deep pressure of being stretched so eagerly.

Pulling back Andromeda slams her hips home once more, this time succeeding in hilting herself within Harry’s passage.

“Hold on tight.” She moans, before beginning to pick up a harsh, unrelenting pace as she drives her shaft into Harry.

Pressed against the wall Harry can only moan and gasp, his kind clouding at the pleasure overwhelming his body. His hard cock tensing in response.

Her hips a blur Andromeda fucks Harry against the wall, pressing her body against his own to pin him in place and she ravages his tight hole. Feeling him begin to tense she decides to deliver the final touch needed to cross over the edge.

“Cum for mummy.” She moans against his ear.

His mind overwhelmed by her words Harry breaks down, loud moans falling from his lips as his untouched cock unleashes thick ropes of cum against the wall.

Feeling him cum was the last touch Andromeda needed, and with a yell she slams her hips home, her thick cock unleashing a torrent of cum within Harry’s ass. Pressing against his body Andromeda continues to softly thrust as her shaft unloads, the thick warm cream coating Harry’s passage.

Coming to a stop the two breathe deep, Andromeda leaning her head over Harry’s shoulder to press a kiss to the side of his face.

“Thanks Harry,” She moans. “I needed that.”

“A-anytime.”

“Funny you should say that…”

With a smirk Andromeda gently begins to move once more, slowly sliding her cock from Harry’s hole as a flood of cum follows from the gaping passage.

“Last one upstairs gets fucked!” Andromeda playfully yells, quickly making her way out the room as Harry blinks.

“Wait, what…?!”

**Later that night**

Stumbling out the fireplace Tonks looks around the living room, a smirk falling on her face as she spies a pile of clothes on the floor, and a streak off cum laid across the wall.

Making her way upstairs she let’s a smile fall over her face as she picks up the soft grunts as she gets closer.

Stepping around the corner to her mum’s room she looks over the bodies moving on the bed.

Against the bed she sees Andromeda laying back, one arm raised as Harry eagerly presses his face against the thick hairs coating her body. His hips slamming hard against the taller witch, Harry moans in pleasure as his smaller cock thrusts in and out of Andromeda’s hole, her own much larger length pressed in between their bodies.

“Room for one more?”

Freezing in panic Harry turns his head to see Tonks standing in the doorway, a hand reaching up to begin undoing the deep red Auror robe she’s wearing.

“Of course sweetie, I made sure to keep him warm for you.” Andromeda says with a smile. Reaching her hand down she gently spreads Harry’s cheeks, giving Tonks a clear look at the gaping, cum filled hole.

“Yummy.” Tonks says in reply, climbing on the bed wearing just a pair of mismatched underwear.

Still frozen in place Harry lets out a deep moan as he feels Tonks’ tongue run along his entrance, retreating every now and again to swallow down the thick cum she’d gathered.

Showing no reluctance at tasting her own mother’s cum, Tonks happily goes to work rimming Harry, her tongue moving wildly before she presses it within the hole itself. Taking advantage of her gifts, she soon extends the length to easily push inside Harry’s entrance, her tongue soon coated in thick layers of cum as she moves deeper.

“If you’re going to spend all night eating his ass could you let him finish fucking me first?” Andromeda says, as Harry sits still with his hard cock buried inside her.

“Heh, sorry mum, let me fix that for you.”

Climbing to her knees Tonks soon pulls her panties down lower to free her now hard shaft, the small 4-inch length standing firm. Looking at Harry’s already gaping and well-prepared hole she quickly enlarges her shaft to a much more intimating 12 in length.

“Mmm, hope you’re ready for this.” She says, shaking the thick girthy cock in her hands.

Feeling Andromeda spread his cheeks wider Harry tries not to tense as Tonks places the giant, thick cock against his hole.

Pushing her hips forward Tonks harshly sinks her cock into Harry’s hole, her larger size still finding little resistance within his slick, well used passage. As her shaft sinks most of the way in she flairs her powers once more, enhancing the girth and length even further, her thick cock soon taking a more unnatural shape as she forms bumps and ridges along the shaft to scrape against Harry’s walls as she moves, soon hilting the entire monster within his ass as her thick balls come to rest against Harry’s own small package.

As the quick unrelenting thrust sinks home Harry can’t hold back the sheer pleasure it causes, letting out a deep whine as he feels his own shaft unload into Andromeda’s hole in response.

“Oops…”

With a cheeky grin Tonks stares down at her mother’s stern face, frowning in response to feeling the shaft inside her unload before it could resume her pleasure. With a sigh Andromeda slowly pulls herself away from Harry’s spent cock, reaching instead to begin stroking her still hard shaft.

“Either you make some room for me in there, or you’re taking this entire cock yourself.” Andromeda warns.

Wanting to avoid that hard, thick retribution, Tonks begins to reduce the size of her shaft, turning the 14-inch monster to a more manageable 9 and a half inches, subtly making it just slightly larger than Andromeda’s own. Keeping the unnatural ridges and bumps Tonks sits in place as she feels her mother begin to spear her own shaft into the tight passage alongside her.

“Good girl.” Andromeda purrs, delighting in the pleasure of sliding her thick length along her daughters ridged shaft.

Feeling his body stretch once more Harry moans at the feeling of being filled, pleasure passing through his body as both shafts bottom out in his hole.

“Mmm, me and Harry have had a long day Nymmy, so why don’t you go ahead and take the lead,” Andromeda says, laying back with Harry’s head still curled into the thick hairs of her underarm. “Little Harry here wants you to frot against my thick cock while he plays with mummy’s armpits.”

Blushing at hearing her admit both his fascination with her hair, and his newfound arousal at calling her mummy, Harry lays against Andromeda while Tonks slowly begins to thrust, still giggling as she watches Harry lay against the older witch.

“Fuck, I figured Harry was kinky after how well he took my cock…” Tonks moans. “Didn’t realise my new little bro was so eager for mummy too.” She teases.

Embarrassed even more, Harry can only hold on as Tonks begins to pick up speed, her long, thick cock thrusting deep into his hole, pressing up alongside Andromeda’s own as she moves. The thick ridges sending pleasure through the both of them as they soak in a talent only Tonks can provide.

“Uh… How does your ass just keep going?” Tonks moans. “Even with two shoved inside you’re still eager to stretch around a cock!”

“You’re not the only one with gifts Nymphadora,” Andromeda says, wincing as Tonks delivers a particularly forceful stroke in response. “You’re made for giving, but little Harry here is just perfect for taking.” As she finishes Andromeda softly begins to move alongside Tonks, steadily sliding her thick shaft alongside the much quicker strokes of Tonks.

“Ugh… yes… please…” Harry moans, his mind awash with pleasure. “Fuck me… don’t stop.”

Leaning her body against Harry’s back, Tonks whispers against Harry’s ear, her eyes meeting her mother’s as they share as smirk. “You asked for it.”

Picking up her pace even more Tonks begins to hammer her hips deep into Harry, her thick balls bouncing against his legs as she hammers every inch of her shaft deep inside his passage. Below her she feels her mother begin to pick up speed in her own thrusts, the second shaft providing delicious friction against her own as both cocks are softly massaged by Harry’s slick, tight hole.

Now laying flat against Andromeda’s body Harry can do nothing against the onslaught, his body too overcome with pleasure to respond. His own cock lays pressed against Andromeda’s soft stomach, the spent shaft unable to release any further, but doing little to impact the sheer pleasure being delivered to his ass.

With a long moan Andromeda feels her climax wash over her, wrapping her arms around Harry she buries her cock deep as it begins to deposit thick ropes of cream within Harry’s ass, her pleasure only being stoked further by the powerful thrusts of her daughter still pressing up against her cock as it unloads.

Feeling her mother begin to fill Harry with cum, Tonks moans as she feels her own shaft get covered in the thick cream being unleashed by her mother’s cock. Unwilling to wait any longer Tonks gives in to her own pleasure, and with a yell begins to unleash a thick wave of cum of her own.

Feeling the pair of shafts both delivering warm ropes of cream into his hole Harry can only cling to the new mother figure in his life, pleasure buzzing through his body with each stroke of cum unleashed inside him. Unable to take anymore Harry soon falls unconscious as a moaning Andromeda cradles him against her body.

As both witches recover, they breathe deeply with Harry pressed between their bodies.

“Looks like we really did a number on him.” Andromeda says with a gentle smile.

“Whatever witch ends up with him is going to be the luckiest girl alive...” Tonks mutters.”

“You really think one girl will be enough for him?” Andromeda says with a smirk, soon a mischievous look falls over her face. “You know, you’re not really that much older…”

Blushing, Tonks shrinks her cock back down before pulling out of Harry’s stretched passage, a flow of cream leaving in her wake. “And with that I’m going to go get some sleep before you start planning my marriage.” She says, grimacing as she hears Andromeda soft giggle as she leaves the room.

Still cradling Harry in her arms Andromeda uses her wand to pull a blanket across them both, her softening shaft still buried deep inside. Closing her eyes, she begins to feel sleep overtake her when a voice calls out across the house.

“Who’s been playing with my knickers?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I ended up just throwing everything in here by the end so I hope you don't mind the abundance of weird kinks occurring. 
> 
> For those worried, this is probably as far as the sissification of Harry will go, I have no intention of turning him into a girl or anything, maybe in the future I'll write a chapter with a witch who does as a one-off, but for the most part it'll just be a case of Harry occasionally mixing up his underwear to turn the witches on. I'll also now be accepting recommendations witches at Hogwarts for Harry to do some kinky panty swapping antics with!
> 
> Up next we have a second day of shopping, where Harry goes to buy some special presents for all the witches now in his life, but who's this guest they bump into on the way back, and why does she look so similar to Andromeda... ; )


	17. Shopping and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry conveniently didn't get the chance to do his Christmas shopping last time, so back to the Alley we go to discover a very special store.
> 
> It wouldn't be a normal trip without Harry bumping into some new witch to please, and this one is highly requested.

**The morning after, Tonks residence**

Waking up feeling well rested, Harry makes his way out the now empty bed, walking to the bathroom to clean up after the night before.

Freshly showered, and this time dressed in his own brand new clothes, choosing to wear his preferred boxers, Harry makes his way downstairs, following the smell of breakfast.

Arriving in the kitchen Harry smiles at Tonks sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

“Morning Harry, sleep well?” She asks.

“Best night’s sleep I’ve ever had.” Harry replies, before blushing as he remembers the cause. “Thanks, by the way.” Harry says shyly.

“You know you really don’t need to thank a witch for things like that, if anything we should be thanking you for giving us that tight ass of yours.” Tonks replies with a smirk.

Laughing in response Harry walks over to the stove to help himself to breakfast, walking past Tonks as he moves.

“So where’s Aunt Andi?” Harry asks. “I wasn’t sure what time she wanted to leave today.”

Hearing an audible slurp Harry is surprised when he hears Andromeda speak up. “Mmm… we’ll head out after breakfast Harry, feel free to take your time.” The breathless voice of Andromeda calls out.

Startled Harry turns to look for the source of her voice, his eyes meeting the amused face of Tonks as he does.

Pushing her chair to the side Tonks reveals her body is naked from the waist down, casting his eyes down Harry sees the slick, spit covered shaft standing up against her body, her cock currently a modest 6 inches in length, but soon seems to fluctuate further as Tonks breathes. At the base Harry sees a soft manicured hand wrapped the hard length, pointing it down towards the smiling face of Andromeda.

“Sorry Harry, it’s been a while since Nymmy’s been able to make it home, and I couldn’t resist having a thick, creamy breakfast today.” Andromeda moans, returning her mouth to her daughter’s cock.

Wrapping her soft lips around the tip once more Andromeda feels the length get smaller, falling in size to match Harry’s own until she easily swallows the entire length. As she meets the base of the shaft and feels the smooth, firm balls press against her chin, Andromeda moans as the cock begins to enlarge once more within her mouth.

“Mmm, what do you think Harry, should I slide a hard, long horsecock deep into her throat?” Tonks moans, her hands wrapping into Andromeda thick hair. “Or should I give her a thick, girthy doggy dick for her to slide her tongue along?”

“Y-you can do that?” Harry asks, astonished.

Morphing a pair of cat ears into her hair Tonks replies with a smirk. “I can give you any kind of cock you can imagine,” She moans. “It’s a trick I picked up during my 4th year when a really freaky Ravenclaw told us just how she was getting her releases during the holiday breaks.”

“Wow, that’s…”

“Pretty out there right? Wait until you hear just what some of the more rigid purebloods use house elves for…”

Still pulling Andromeda’s face along her length, Tonks begins thrusting her hips off the chair, the sharp strokes being met with eager moans from her mother.

“Ah, that’s it… I’ve missed having your lips wrapped around my cock.” Tonks moans.

Noticing Harry walking closer Tonks smiles at the young wizard. “Pull up a chair Harry, you may as well enjoy your breakfast while you watch this mummy slut go.”

Taking a seat Harry continues to stare as he begins to eat, his own cock now sitting hard in his pants as he watches Andromeda.

“Fuck, I’m close…” Tonks moans. “What d’ya think Harry, should I feed her the thick cream she wants, or paint that pretty face.”

Whipping her head of the thick shaft Andromeda glares up at her daughter. “Don’t you dare!” She yells, before plunging her mouth back down the mismatched shaft in her hands.

Giggling on response Tonks leans back as she feels the pleasure build, soon letting out sharp moans as Andromeda attacks her cock with intensity.

“Oh fuck!... I’m cumming…” She yells, her hips rising from the chair as her cock begins to unload, firing thick blasts of cum as the member begins to transform wildly.

With her mouth sealed around the base Andromeda swallows down the cum eagerly. Well experienced with her daughters lack of control during an orgasm she instead relishes the vast array of shapes and sizes running down her throat as the soft flesh changes with each blast of seed.

Her body falling to the chair once more Tonks recovers from her climax as Andromeda gently nurses the now small, softening shaft in her mouth. Smiling at her daughter Andromeda finishes cleaning the remaining seed before pulling back.

“Mmm, thanks for the yummy breakfast Nym.” She moans, before turning her head to Harry, running her eyes down to the tent formed in his pants.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll go for seconds after all.”

His breakfast forgotten, Harry clings to his chair as Andromeda stalks forward with a smile on her face.

**A short while later**

Now travelling through the tunnels of Gringotts, Harry and Andromeda arrive at his family vault. Standing before a much larger, more impressive door than his school vault Harry stares up in awe.

“This is really mine?” Harry asks.

“It is, there are some limits on just how much you can use until you’re of age, but it’s all yours Harry,” Andromeda says gently. “I’m not sure why the headmaster didn’t see fit to tell you sooner.”

Stepping inside as the doors open Harry turns when he realises Andromeda isn’t following.

“It’s not polite to enter another family’s vault without being invited.” Andromeda explains

“But you are family…”

Touched by his words Andromeda walks into the vault, stepping up to Harry. Leaning down she places a soft, heated kiss against his lips.

“You’re family to me too Harry.” Andromeda says lovingly, the young wizard having firmly carved out a space in her heart.

Looking around the vault Harry takes in the overwhelming amount of gold, jewels and other possessions lining the space. Walking around the pair begin to browse, with Andromeda explaining items as they go.

Stopping in front of a small trunk Andromeda looks over the inscription. “L.E… Harry, I think this was your mother’s trunk.” Andromeda says gently.

“My mum’s? Can I take it with me?!” Harry eagerly asks.

“Of course you can, if I remember right Lily placed a lot of charms of that trunk, there’s likely a lot inside.” Andromeda says, before a smirk falls across her face. “Of course you should probably remember that witches keep a lot of private things in trunks like that, so don’t freak out when you stumble across your mum’s sex toys.”

Letting out a giggle at the fierce blush that falls across Harry’s face Andromeda can’t resist teasing him once more. “I guess it saves us buying you your own toys now though.” She says, laughing mirthfully.

Smiling back at the amused witch Harry can’t deny how much the idea now holds an appeal to him.

Moving on Harry gathers a few more items to take, before arriving at a number of shelves containing a wide array of jewellery. “Do you think these could work as gifts?” Harry asks.

Casting an incredulous look at the young wizard Andromeda turns back to the jewellery. “Harry, with the exception of that very bottom shelf these items are all incredibly expensive, with all the charms placed on them I’d say they’re all worth thousands of galleons each.

“But… there’s so much.” Harry says in awe.

“Your family goes back a long way Harry, and with the exception of your father most of the heads were very… proud of that wealth.”

“My dad wasn’t?”

“He was in a way, especially when he was younger,” Andromeda says. “But it was your mother that changed that, being muggleborn Lily didn’t like the excessive wealth, choosing to instead live in a small cottage rather than a large mansion.”

“I think she was right.” Harry says, before subtly pocketing a few pieces to take as Andromeda looks elsewhere.

Gathering a few more books to take, Andromeda shrinks the items down before they leave. Back in Diagon Alley Andromeda guides Harry down to the entrance of Knockturn Alley. “Don’t worry Harry, it may have a bad reputation but the place we want is just nearby.”

Guiding him to a small red store Harry looks up at the sign above the door.

_‘Witch’s Pleasure’_

Blushing, Harry looks back at Andromeda.

“I figured this place will cover most of your Christmas shopping.” She says with a smirk, before leading Harry inside.

Making their way into the building Harry takes in the luxurious looking store, the shelves lined with everything from lingerie and toys, to books and potions.

“Erin! So good to see you again.” Andromeda calls out to a regal looking witch standing behind the till. Looking to be in her early 50s Harry can tell she’s older than she appears, her silver hair held up in a loose bun topped by an exotic looking hat.

“Good to see you again Andi, and who’s this handsome little thing?” The older witch asks, walking around the counter to reveal a black blouse overlaid with a corset, and tight black pants leading down to long, high heeled boots.

“This is Harry, I’m taking care of him now and he needs to take care of some Christmas shopping for his _special_ friends.”

“Wonderful! We always welcome younger wizards interested in helping out their fellow witches,” The older witch says. “Feel free to browse and just shout if you need anything.”

Picking up a basket, Andromeda begins to guide him along the aisles, the pair soon come to a stop in front of a series of packaged sweets and boxes of chocolates. “Here Harry, these should be perfect gifts for some of your classmates,” Andromeda says. “We have _cum enhancing chocolates, enlarging candies, lubricating licorice…”_

Blushing Harry picks up several boxes, planning to decide who gets what later.

“Okay, anything in particular you have in mind for someone?” Andromeda asks.

“Well I was thinking a book for Hermione, and, erm, I thought about repaying Professor McGonagall with some underwear since she… gave me hers.”

Smiling at the shy wizard Andromeda guides him to the clothing. “I think that’s perfect Harry, here pick something out you think Minerva might like.

Deciding on an intricately made pair of black lace knickers Harry also grabs the matching bra to go with it, turning to Andromeda with a red face to help with the bra size. Harry doesn’t notice when Andromeda places a few pairs in a smaller size within the basket.

Making their way to the books Harry begins to look before Andromeda quickly pulls a book from the shelf. “Here Harry, this will be perfect for Hermione.”

Looking over the title Harry blushes. ‘ _Sharing your Wizard: A Witches Guide to Loving a Slut.’_

“Okay Harry, there’s one last thing I think you should get, and it’s a little selfish on my part too.” Andromeda says before guiding him to a shelf stacked with boxes.

‘ _Create your own sex toy: Ass Edition.’_

“Here, they have the cock edition too, but I think you’d be better served with these.” Andromeda says with a smirk. “All you do is cast the spell on yourself, and then transfer it to the molds included, then you can feel free to send them to whoever you like.”

“I’m doing a special on those right now.” Harry turns at the sound of the owner walking up behind them. “Mix and match, any 12 for 100 galleons, and I’ll even throw in a batch of our cum flavouring candies.”

Still embarrassed, Harry nonetheless selects the boxes he wants.

Making their way back to the counter Harry waits for the witch to count up the items before paying. “Thank you Harry, and here take one of our catalogues, we’re happy to provide a mail service for our most loyal customers.” She says with a wink.

Leaving the shop Andromeda leads them back in the direction of Diagon Alley. “Okay Harry, how about an ice cream before we leave?” She asks, smiling as Harry nods in response.

Making their way over to Fortescue’s, the pair see the brightly coloured shop in the distance before they almost run in to an elegantly dressed witch.

“I’m sorry, excuse me… wait, Cissy?”

“Andi… good to see you again.”

Looking between the two witches Harry is struck by the shared appearance. Standing slightly shorter, and with long flowing blonde hair, Narcissa Malfoy shares a striking resemblance to Andromeda.

“It’s so good to see you, from your last letter I didn’t think it would be until next week!” Andromeda exclaims, reaching out to hug her younger sister.

“Well that was before the DMLE were able to stumble across Lucius’ hidden stash of dark goods, it made the divorce proceedings a lot simpler.” The witch replies with a cunning smile.

Returning a grin Andromeda turns to introduce Harry. “Cissy, this is Harry, Harry this is my younger sister Narcissa Malfoy… or I should say, Narcissa Black.”

“Please, call me Aunt Cissy.” Narcissa says, holding her hand out for Harry to take.

Awkwardly pressing a kiss to the back of her hand Harry blushes as the older witch lets out a giggle. “Well he won’t win any etiquette contests, but he’s certainly cute.”

Blushing again Harry thinks back to the introduction. “Wait, do you mean Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy?” Harry asks warily.

A grimace falling over her face Narcissa sighs as she speaks up once more. “Indeed, I’m sorry about my son Harry, he’s taken after his father too much,” She says. “I’m hoping to curb that behaviour this summer, a few weeks spent with a coven of witches should do him some good.”

“Careful, Harry will be asking to join if you carry on.” Andromeda teases. “If you’re not busy why don’t you join us for an ice cream?”

“Well… I suppose it has been too long since I’ve had this kind of freedom.” Quickly agreeing the three make their way over to the store, taking a seat outside as they place their orders with a witch, her hair dyed a matching shade to the treats with a vivid bubblegum-blue colour.

Soon receiving their treats the two sisters begin to catch up as Harry listens on.

Having finished their ice cream, Andromeda turns to her sister once more. “So what were you doing here today anyway, I figured you’d be celebrating instead?”

A red tinge falling over her pale cheeks Narcissa looks away as she replies. “I was… When I bumped into you I was making my way to Erin’s store, she still has that back room right?”

“You were rushing there?!” Andromeda exclaims. “That place is used by the younger crowd too impatient or cheap to make their way to a witch’s bar.”

Blushing further Narcissa looks pained as she replies. “Okay I know it’s not perfect, but you have no idea how long it’s been!” She says. “I’ve barely been touched by Lucius since Draco was born, and ever since last year he’s even limited my other options at… relief.”

“Sorry Cissy, I didn’t realise it was that bad.” Andromeda says with a frown, before her face quickly lights up again. “Why not ask Harry? I’m sure he’d be happy to help.”

Turning to look at the young wizard Harry blushes at the two pair of eyes staring him down. One holding a calculating look while the other looks on in amusement.

“Is that true Harry, would you really be willing to help a witch like me?” Narcissa asks.

With red cheeks Harry looks away shyly but nods his head in response.

“I don’t know Andi, Harry doesn’t seem too eager to me.” Narcissa teases, aiming to push Harry’s buttons. “Maybe I’m just not as appealing…” Narcissa says with a dramatic sigh.

“No!” Harry quickly replies. “It’s not that Aunt Cissy, I’d love to help you, it’s just… anyone could see, the witches anyway...” Harry finishes with a whisper.

“Of course they can, and you should feel proud of yourself!” Narcissa says, before her voice lowers to a husky growl. “If you agree I’m going to take out my cock, and then you’re going to get on your knees, polish my shaft with your mouth and beg me to shove it in your ass. And when you’ve done a good enough job I’m going to lay you over this table, and fuck you like the slut you are, no matter who watches.”

“I’ve lived my life hiding my desires Harry, will you help me end that?”

Staring at the refined witch bearing her desires to him, Harry agrees with a small smile. “I’ll help you.”

Smiling at both her new and estranged family connecting, Andromeda uses her wand to throw up a witch’s privacy charm over their area. Her eyes seeing a large grin on the face of the woman that served them as she does.

Reaching into her elegant robes, Narcissa begins to part the bottom of her dress, her soft pale flesh being revealed further. Reaching the waist she smirks at Harry’s eager gaze before dropping a small black thong to the ground. With an unimpeded path her thick, long shaft unfurls from her dress, already straining in desire.

Staring at the long, pale cock Harry gulps at the size of the shaft. Standing at 11 inches, with a thick girth, Harry’s mouth begins to water as his own body heats up. Completely smooth and with a pink head Narcissa’s shaft shares a very feminine look.

“Fuck Cissy, where did that monster come from?! You used to be smaller than both me and Bella...” Andromeda gasps.

“Like I said, the build-ups had a slight _effect..._ ” Narcissa blushes.

Falling to his knees on the hard-paved floor, Harry crawls to kneel at Narcissa’s feet.

Wrapping a hand around her cock, Narcissa holds it just out of reach of Harry’s mouth. “Ah-ah, say please.” Narcissa teases.

“Please… can I suck your cock?” Harry softly moans.

Smiling down at the young wizard Narcissa lets her shaft fall, a soft gasp falling from her lips as Harry’s soft touch replaces her hand.

Wrapping his hand around the thick length, Harry stares at the thick cock within his grip. Leaning forward Harry brings his face closer to the member, breathing deep he takes in the soft musky scent of her cock, along with the floral hints of her perfume.

“Mmm, you know it’s rude to leave a lady waiting,” Narcissa moans. “I want those lips wrapped around my cock.”

Granting her wish Harry takes the tip of her cock into his mouth, his tongue eagerly wiping across the head to taste her precum.

Wrapping a hand into his thick black hair Narcissa begins to push her length further into Harry’s mouth, soon pressing against the opening of his throat.

“Fuck, you’ve taught him well Andi…” Narcissa moans.

Giggling in reply Andromeda sits watching the hot scene in front of her. “I can’t take all the credit there, by all accounts Harry was made for cock. If he’d grown up with Lily or a wizarding family like he should have I’m pretty sure Harry would be the best cocksucker alive.”

Thrusting her shaft into his throat Narcissa lets out soft moans as more and more of her length is swallowed on each push.

“Uh, I think you’re right about that… if he carries on I might not last until his ass.”

Smirking back Andromeda replies. “It’s your choice, but if you think fucking his face is good just wait until you feel how tight his ass is.”

Her hips steadily moving Narcissa continues to thrust into Harry’s mouth, his throat now massaging her entire length. With pleasure steadily running through his body Harry’s own cock stands firm in his pants, the taste and feel of Narcissa’s shaft enough to get him going.

“Fuck… okay, that’s enough Harry,” Narcissa moans, pulling her now slick length from Harry’s mouth, her pleasure spiking as she feels his soft tongue run around her head as it retreats. “Time for you to drop those pants for me.”

Reaching down Harry unbuckles his trousers, standing up Harry pauses in front of the two witches watching on.

“Well Harry, we’re waiting.” Narcissa says.

“Go ahead Harry, show Cissy that cute cock.” Andromeda encourages.

Lowering his pants and boxers to the ground Harry stands in place, fighting back the urge to cover up.

“Oh wow, cute is putting it lightly,” Narcissa says, her eyes lighting up. “if I wasn’t so eager to cum I’d love to wrap my mouth around that little thing.”

Hearing Andromeda giggle in reply Harry blushes as he stands exposed to their gaze, behind them he sees the witch who served them watching on from the counter, a wide grin on her face as she stares at Harry’s body.

“Time to bend over Harry, Aunt Cissy wants to try that lovely ass of yours.” Narcissa moans, her hand softly stroking her length.

Moving in place Harry throws Andromeda a grateful look as she casts a spell to prepare him for her sister.

“Mmm, now that’s a pretty sight,” Narcissa says as she stares at his now exposed ass. “I don’t know how gentle I’m going to be once I get going.”

“Don’t worry, Harry can take it.” Andromeda says, grinning at Harry.

Stepping close behind him Narcissa begins to gently thrust her shaft between his cheeks, her slick length bumping against his hole. “Remember how I said you’d beg for this?” Narcissa huskily says against his ear.

“Please…” Harry begins to whine. “Fuck me, I want that cock...”

“Good enough.” Narcissa says, before firmly pressing the head of her shaft against Harry’s slick hole.

Sinking the head inside Narcissa keeps up the gentle pressure, amazed at just how much of her shaft Harry is able to accommodate on her first stroke. Pausing halfway Narcissa stills her body as she takes in the tight walls gripping her shaft.

“You weren’t lying,” Narcissa moans. “It feels like I could sink my entire cock inside, and yet his body seems to just mold to my length.”

“And just think, only last night he had two cocks in there with the same result.” Andromeda says.

Pulling her shaft back Narcissa gently thrusts inside further, eagerly sinking more of her length within the hole. Repeating the action until her hips begin to meet Harry’s ass on each stroke.

Laid against the table Harry moans as her thick cock begins to fuck him, the deep strokes sending pleasure through his spine. Beginning to lose himself in the pleasure Harry lays against the table when he hears a new voice speak up.

“Well somebody’s having a good holiday.”

Startled, Harry looks up to the see the amused face of Amelia Bones looking back at him. Her silver hair held in a loose bun, her monocle currently missing. Wearing more casual clothing, the tight blouse and pants allow her powerful figure to shine through.

To his shock Harry sees two young witches his own age accompanying her. The first a short redhead, with medium length hair and a large, noticeable bust, the resemblance between her and Amelia immediately noticeable. The second girl stands with dark blonde hair running past her shoulders, standing slightly taller than her friend with a smaller bust, her cheeks have a rosy tint to them as she stares at the scene before her.

“H-hi Aunt A-Amelia…” Harry says, his voice hitching as Narcissa continues to trust into his hole, nonplussed at the interruption.

“Hi Harry, looks like you’re starting early” She teases. “Oh, I believe you should know Susan and Hannah here.”

Recognising the two girls as Hufflepuffs in his year Harry nods, saying a soft hello as his body continues to shake against Narcissa’s strokes.

“Hey Harry.” “Hi!” They respond.

“Okay girls, I’m going to stay here to have a chat, you two can run on to get the shopping you wanted.” Amelia says.

“Okay auntie, nice to see you Harry, I’m looking forward to you coming by to visit, hopefully we can have a lot of… _fun._ ” Susan says with a blush, before leading a now giggling Hannah away.

Taking a seat with them, Amelia calmly sits as Harry bounces against the table, Narcissa’s hips driving him deeper on each stroke.

“I wanted to thank you again for your help Narcissa, I know it couldn’t have been easy to go against your husband like that.” Amelia says.

Not pausing, Narcissa continues to fuck Harry as she replies. “Think nothing of it… with Lord Black now free it was the easiest choice… I’ve ever made.”

Blushing at the casual conversation being held by the witch still slamming her thick cock inside him, Harry stays quiet and basks in the pleasure.

“I see you wasted no time in embracing your newfound freedom.” Amelia says with a smirk, staring at the thick length as it drives into Harry.

“You have no idea…” Narcissa gasps, breathing harder as her hips pick up speed, blurring into Harry’s ass.

Holding onto the table, Harry is moaning freely, the thick cock sending pleasure firing through his body. His own small shaft pressed against the smooth surface as he’s rocked back and forth. Feeling the thrusts hitting deeper and harder, Harry feels the pleasure surge further and his own release quickly washes over him as his hard cock begins to unload.

Feeling Harry tighten beneath her Narcissa soon realises the young wizard is cumming, unable to resist any longer she relishes in his spasms as she seeks her own release. Driving her thick cock inside once more her body shakes as she finds that long awaited climax.

Pinning him against the table, Narcissa clings to Harry’s body as her cock unleashes inside him, the pent-up witch soon coating his insides in thick layers of cum, the thick shaft continuing to fire as she moans.

His own climax having passed Harry can only lay in a pool of his cum as his newfound aunt continues to fill his ass, the sheer amount of cum soon causing his stomach to bulge as the seed builds inside him.

After a minute Narcissa finally feels her cock begin to ease, pulling back she lets the spent length fall from Harry’s gaping, cum filled hole as she lands in her seat once more.

Leaning to either side both Andromeda and Amelia gaze at Harry’s glazed hole as the younger wizard clings to the table.

“Wow Cissy, just how much did you fire into him?” Andromeda says with awe.

“It’s a good job I have to go find the girls soon, I don’t think Harry has any room for anything else now!” Amelia says.

Still breathing deep, Narcissa only smirks in response, her slick, softening length falling against her thigh.

His body beginning to recover, Harry stumbles to his feet, reaching down to pull up his pants as he moves. Falling back into his seat Harry blushes as Andromeda wraps her arm around him.

“Thanks Harry, you really helped her out there.” Andromeda whispers, leaving a gentle kiss against his cheek.

With the excitement dying down Amelia stands from the table. “Thanks for the show Harry,” She says with a wink. “I’ll see you on a couple of days?”

Nodding in response, Harry blushes as the formidable witch leans over to press a heated kiss against his lips.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Making her way back down the Alley, the three remaining at the table finish redressing.

“So, now you’re free how about you come over for dinner tomorrow night?” Andromeda asks. “Maybe you’d like to stay over too?” She says with a smirk.

Smiling wide Narcissa happily agrees.

Before they can finish their plans the three are interrupted by the arrival of the blue-haired witch once more.

“Sorry to bother you, I just thought this young man deserved a treat after that.” The woman says, before placing a fresh bowl of ice cream before Harry. Looking down Harry sees a bowl of ice cream placed before him, the colour matching that of the witches hair.

“I hope you don’t mind that I used a very _special_ topping.” Looking back at the bowl Harry sees the ice cream is coated in thick white streaks, dipping his finger in his cheeks soon begin to redden when he realises the coating isn’t icing, but instead has a salter aftertaste.

Staring back at the blue-haired witch Harry watches as she discreetly slides the skirt of her pink uniform up her body, soon revealing the tip of her thick cock, the soft length still dripping with cum and the remains of blue-bubblegum ice cream.

“Uh-oh, I think we just found Harry’s new favourite dish.” Andromeda teases as she watches Harry’s face.

“T-thank you!” Harry exclaims to the witch, his eyes still glued to her cock.

“You’re welcome Harry, if you ever want more just come by and ask for Flow, my father owns the store so I’m here most days.” The witch says with a wink, beginning to lower her skirt.

“Wait,” Harry says to the witch before she can leave. “Would you like some help cleaning that?” He asks with a blush, his eyes glued to the tip of her cock still visible.

“I’d love that, tell you what why don’t we go ahead and swap your ice cream bowl…” With a grin the blue-haired witch steps closer to Harry, sliding his ice cream back to the edge of the table. Raising her skirt once more she lifts her softening shaft free, before laying it across the dish, the thick shaft pressing deep into the cold treat. “… with a banana sundae.”

Hearing his aunt’s giggle Harry blushes but can’t take his eyes away. Pushing the spoon to the side he moves his head to the bowel instead.

“Any chance you’re serving ice cream tomorrow night?” Narcissa asks as she and Andromeda stare at the sight before them.

“Count on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this managed to wet your appetite, you can very much look forward to a lot more of Narcissa in the next chapter where she'll really be able to take the lead.
> 
> She won't exactly be harsh exactly, but her prim and self-centred attitude will really shine through when she's in control, leading her to take whatever pleasure she likes while others follow along her every desire. If I could figure out a way for her to have a pee kink without it grossing some people out, it'd probably happen too.
> 
> Amelia and Susan will reappear very soon too, I just have one quick, likely very weird, pit stop to make before that.


	18. Night with Narcissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's been a long time coming, and it kinda got away from me a little.
> 
> Enjoy a night of Narcissa eagerly enjoying her reconnected family, as well as another little tease at the start...

**Harry’s bedroom, early morning**

The sun beginning to rise, Harry is laid in bed when his body begins to stir, his mind trapped deep in a vivid dream.

_“That’s a good boy, you’re so good at sucking Mummy’s cock.” A breathless voice breathes out._

_Pulling his mouth away from the thick shaft Harry smiles up in reply. “Thanks mum, can you fuck me later? I really want to bounce on your cock again.” Harry moans, his hand resuming a firm handjob to the long cock._

_“I’ve always told you Harry, anytime you want this cock it’s yours sweetie.” The older witch says. “Remember that time you interrupted my book club meeting, and walked in completely naked?”_

_“And Auntie Amelia wouldn’t let you continue until I sat on her dick.” Harry replies, breaking out into a giggle._

_“And now we haven’t held a meeting in months without all seven of us taking at least one of your holes.” She says. “Now that’s enough getting distracted, we need to finish before Sirius arrives. Where do you want it, mouth or face?”_

_“Face please mummy, I’m going around to Susan’s after and I want to give her a surprise.”_

_“You really are such a special boy.” She moans, her hand now replacing Harry’s to send quick strokes down her length._

_A few seconds later the thick shaft begins to unload, firing thick ropes of cum against Harry’s smiling face. His voice letting out a soft giggle as he chases the thick blasts of cum._

_“Thanks Harry… now you go get dressed before Sirius gets here, he may not see the cum but I don’t want you heading over to Susan’s completely naked,” She says sternly, before softening. “You can wait until you get out the floo before stripping off again.”_

_“Thanks mum.” Smiling back Harry stares at his grinning mother, her bright red hair flowing down her naked back._

Coming to with a gasp, Harry sits up in bed, his hair matter with sweat.

“What the hell was that?” He whispers. His mind catching up to the events he just saw.

Glancing down Harry blushes at the hard tent within his pajamas, and the slick mess held inside.

Glancing over to his mother’s trunk in the corner of the room, Harry stares.

**Tonks residence, that evening**

Sitting down on the couch following their meal Andromeda and Harry treat Narcissa to the wonders of television.

Staring at the screen in awe Narcissa eagerly follows along until the movie comes to an end.

“So they were sisters, it kind of seemed like they were a little… closer than that at times.” Harry says, watching as the credits role.

Staring deadpan at Harry, Andromeda replies. “Harry, yesterday I watched my sister plow you into a table but this seemed weird to you?”

Blushing, Harry realises her point, turning to look at Narcissa still fascinated by the TV.

“You know, that was animated really well, it almost looked like something that came from 20 years in the future...”

Finally regaining Narcissa’s attention, the pair smile as she blushes, embarrassed by how hooked she had been to the story.

“Do you… think we can watch another sometime?” She shyly asks.

“Sure, we can make it a regular movie night if you like. Maybe even sneak Harry here away from Hogwarts sometime too.” Andromeda says. “We could maybe watch another tonight if you like, but I thought you might prefer something else.” She says with a smirk.

Grinning back Narcissa replies. “Sure, what did you have in mind?”

Leaning close, Andromeda drapes herself around her sister. “It’s been over 15 years since I was last with you.” She moans into her ear. “That changes tonight.”

Running her hand against her sister’s thigh Andromeda continues to purr. “Tonight is all about you, you’ve spent a decade tied to a worthless man who would never indulge you.” Andromeda says. “But now you have two sluts just begging to worship your cock.”

Punctuating her words by softly running her hands over her package, Andromeda soon feels Narcissa harden at her touch.

“What do you say Harry, are you going to help me give my sister the night of her dreams?”

His body already heated at their display, Harry nods, before muttering to himself. “Not just her dreams…”

Picking up on his soft words both witches give him a wide smile, leaving a bright blush on his face.

“Well how can I possibly say no to that?” Narcissa says, a wide grin on her face. “Okay, clothes off, sluts don’t deserve to cover up.”

With an eager grin Andromeda stands, quickly removing her clothing, a blushing Harry following her lead. Lowering his pants Harry’s face heats up further as he remembers the choice of underwear Andromeda convinced him to wear, the soft black lace doing little to hide his cock.

“Mmm, you can keep those on for now Harry, I’d rather take them off myself.” Narcissa says.

Still seated Narcissa looks over the two mostly naked bodies. Andromeda standing tall with a full figure, her long shaft well on the way to being hard, the thick hairs covering the base and peeking out from under her arms.

“I see you didn’t leave every custom behind.” Narcissa says with a smirk.

“What can I say, sometimes the purebloods get it right.” Andromeda replies. “Plus, Harry’s a big fan.”

Blushing at her admission, Harry stands still as Narcissa casts her eyes over his body. His own small 4-inch length standing hard and ready beneath the soft fabric.

“And you Harry, look good enough to eat.” Narcissa says. “In fact, I may just do that…”

“T-thank you.” Harry replies.

“While I get myself ready why don’t you go enjoy your aunt’s cock for me Harry, get her nice and hard.” Narcissa says.

Moving to kneel in front of his guardian, Harry pauses as Andromeda speaks up, a teasing grin on her face.

“You know, in times like this Harry likes to use a different word for me, don’t you Harry?” Andromeda says, her eyes dancing in mischief. “Did you want to suck mummy’s cock?”

His cheeks burning Harry’s mind flashes back to his dream, recovering from his surprise he can only nod in reply.

“Well that’s an unexpected twist, but a very welcome one.” Narcissa says, her body heating up from witnessing the teasing between the two. “I never had the chance to play with Draco like that, maybe once his attitude improves I’ll get the opportunity.”

“I still can’t believe Lucius _‘leader of the purebloods’_ Malfoy went against so many of our traditions.” Andromeda says.

“You have that idiotic Dark Lord to thank for that, a small man with a big complex.” Narcissa replies. “After what he did to Bella I think I still owe Harry a treat as a thank you for blowing him up.”

“Not until he wraps those lips around my cock.” Andromeda moans. “Don’t leave mummy hanging Harry.”

Still red-faced at her words Harry leans up to capture her hardening tip between his lips, the flavour of her skin and precum dancing across his tongue.

Watching Harry begin to suck the girthy cock, Narcissa finishes disrobing. Sitting back against the couch she begins to softly stroke her hardening length as she watches the arousing show in front of her. Her body perfectly sculpted, with smooth milky skin, soft curves and large, unnaturally perky breasts topped with rosy pink nipples.

With his lips wrapped around Andromeda length, Harry begins to eagerly massage the now hardening length, his hands reaching down the shaft to stroke her to full hardness while he runs his tongue around the head.

Reaching down Andromeda softly takes control of Harry’s movements, pressing more of her shaft deep inside before she’s interrupted by a stern voice.

“Did I say you were allowed to seek your own pleasure slut?” Narcissa says to Andromeda.

“N-no Cissy.” Andromeda replies.

“That’s Miss Cissy to you.”

Happy to play her sister’s game Andromeda replies again. “Sorry, Miss Cissy.” She says, before giggling.

“Just for that I’ll be taking your throat first,” Narcissa says. “Now get on your knees and worship my cock.”

Falling to her knees at the foot of the couch, Andromeda crawls over to sit between Narcissa’s legs. Reaching out she wraps her hand around her sisters long, thick cock, gently stroking back and forth before wrapping her lips around the thick pink tip.

“Mmm, that’s better slut.” Narcissa moans. “Harry come over here, while this bitch is busy with my cock you’re going to be my pretty little slut… and I want to play with my slut’s cute little cock.”

Embarrassed by her taunts Harry makes his way over, soon finding himself pulled to climb onto the couch.

“That’s it Harry, be a good slut and show Miss Cissy your cock.”

Raising himself higher Harry soon has his hips level with Narcissa’s face, his panty covered crotch within her reach. Stepping a leg over her body Harry stands with his package almost sitting against her face.

Rather than remove the tight black panties right away Narcissa chooses to press her face against the soft material, relishing in the soft touch covered his hard cock, and the deep musky scent held within.

“Fuck… I’ve waited so long to do this.” Narcissa moans, reaching to lower the panties to free his shaft. Feeling the short, hard shaft fall against her face Narcissa lets out a giggle before pressing a soft kiss against his cock.

“Mmm, a perfect cock for a perfect slut.” Opening her mouth Narcissa wraps her lips around the small length, running her tongue around the head.

Letting out a deep moan Harry looks down at the stunning blond witch below him, her luscious lips painted a vivid red and sealed tight around his cock. Meeting her bright blue eyes Harry almost loses himself as the older witch proceeds to swallow her way down the rest of his shaft, easily enclosing his full length within her mouth. Settling at his base Harry sees her smirk around his member, her eyes almost teasing him as she rolls her tongue around his hard cock.

As the pleasure builds Harry lets out a whine when Narcissa pulls her mouth away, before gasping when she quickly tears the flimsy panties from his body and returns to his small balls sitting below, her mouth enclosing his package as she begins to suck.

Kneeling below Andromeda watches in gleefully while continuing to worship Narcissa’s much larger cock. Sinking her mouth down the length she stares up at the sight of Harry’s soft round cheeks, and the glimpses of Narcissa lavishing his cock in between.

Pulling her mouth away once more Narcissa hums in approval. “Just as tasty as I thought,” She moans. “Didn’t I say you looked good enough to eat?”

Before he can respond Narcissa raises her wand at his body, feeling a sudden weightlessness fall over him Harry lets go as he feels her begin to turn him in midair, before coming to rest against her lap. His head coming to sit against her thick shaft, Harry is now only inches away from Andromeda as she works her way down the cock, her soft hair falling across Harry as she moves.

With the rest of his body laid upside down against her chest, Harry soon feels himself begin to fold over as Narcissa seeks out his tight, pink hole. Looking up he can only stare as his own cock points down at his face, the small length still far out of reach. Opening his legs wider Narcissa soon gives herself full access to spread his soft cheeks wide and gaze at his entrance.

“There’s the treat I was looking for…” She moans, leaning her head down to begin running her tongue around the tight hole.

Beginning to rim the young wizard in earnest Narcissa smiles as his moans pick up speed. Sliding her tongue deep into the wrinkled hole she pulls back after a moment to tease Harry once more.

“I know my little slut loves having his ass played with,” She says. “But you may want to hold off on cumming, unless you really want to cover your own face.” She teases.

Realising his position and the truth of her words Harry is startled, not so much due to the position, but more from just how much it causes his body to heat up.

Seeing the small hard cock bounce in response to her words Narcissa laughs before burying her tongue back inside the young messy haired wizard. Staring down she watches as Harry writhes in her lap.

Laid against her thighs, Harry moans freely as the older witch’s tongue slides into his hole. His head still sitting against the bottom of her shaft, Harry feels Andromeda’s mouth move closer, her cheeks meeting his own as she moves further down the cock, as she pulls back Harry catches the quick wink she throws his way.

Continuing to rim Harry’s tight hole Narcissa reaches a hand above her mouth, first softly tugging on Harry’s small package before beginning to wrap around his hard, bouncing length.

“Mmm, you don’t mind me playing with this cute little cock as well, do you Harry?” Narcissa says as she runs her fingers along his shaft. “I’d just hate to accidently cause you to blow in your own face.” She moans, doing little to hide her real desire.

Feeling the pleasure begin to build in his cock, as well as his ass, Harry can do little but try and hold back his climax, struggling more as Narcissa’s hand picks up speed.

Still pressing herself down on her sisters tall cock, Andromeda relishes in the soft moans falling from Harry, pressing against him each time she bottoms out. Hearing his moans begin to come more frequent Andromeda stares up at his folded body while she continues to suck, seeing his hard shaft pointed down she eagerly awaits his inevitable release.

Feeling Harry begin to tense Narcissa makes a final pass over his hole, moaning freely as she slides her tongue deep inside his entrance. Pulling back she replaces her tongue with a long, manicured finger, a second swiftly joining.

“That’s it, you want to cum like a good little bitch?” Narcissa moans, her hand freely stroking Harry’s small cock as her fingers plunder his ass. “You’re gonna swallow down your cum like a good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes… p-please.” Harry moans, eager for his release.

Feeling Andromeda pull back from her cock to watch, Narcissa bites back her complaints, now eager to make the young wizard held in her lap cum. Stroking her hand faster she slides a third finger into his hole as he begins to tense once more.

Feeling his aunt’s hand stretch him further Harry can no longer withstand the assault, closing his eyes Harry moans in her lap as his body explodes in pleasure.

Watching as the hard, little cock in her hands begins to unload Narcissa pauses her fingering of Harry’s ass, focusing her attention of aiming the thick strands of cum being unleashed across the young wizards own face.

“There we go, a nice coating… just what my pretty slut deserves.” Narcissa moans.

Feeling the thick ropes of his own cum land across his face Harry gasps in pleasure, inadvertently opening his mouth to catch some of the seed in the process.

Coming down from his high Harry lays in Narcissa’s lap, his head still pressed against her hard cock, but now coated in a thick layer of cum.

“Mmm, much better,” Narcissa says. “Bitch, stop staring and help the little slut clean up, and I want to see him swallow every drop before you try and get greedy.” Narcissa orders, staring at Andromeda.

Moving closer Andromeda raises her hands to begin scooping the seed into Harry’s mouth, before stopping when inspiration hits her.

Leaning over she stares into Narcissa’s eyes before running her tongue along Harry’s face, gathering a mouthful of the thick cream. Before her sister can protest she makes her way back across Harry’s face, pausing with her mouth hovering over his own.

“Clever idea…” Narcissa says, her eyes sparkling in delight. “Slut, open your mouth for your treat.”

His eyes now open once more Harry is well aware what awaits him, but eagerly follows the command, opening his mouth wide before Andromeda begins to let a thick, creamy mouthful of his cum fall from her lips.

Pulling back Andromeda smiles as Harry swallows the cum with a blush, quickly leaning forward once more she begins gathering the cum again, dropping mouthful after mouthful onto Harry’s increasingly eager tongue.

Her cock harder than ever, Narcissa stares unblinking at the act occurring in her lap, her fingers still buried deep inside Harry she slowly begins to slide them out as the pair finish clearing his face, their lips locked together as they swap the cum between their mouths.

“Such good sluts, so eager to please,” Narcissa says. “But I think someone’s forgot about Miss Cissy’s cock, and just for that it’s going in her ass first. Harry, I want you to get your new mummy’s hole nice and wet for me.”

Lowering him back to the ground Narcissa smiles as he crawls over to Andromeda’s kneeled form, her ass raised in anticipation while her head rests against Narcissa thigh. Reaching down to her still hard shaft Narcissa slaps down to heavy, slick length against Andromeda’s face.

“Now then, don’t go forgetting about me dear sister,” Narcissa says. “I’d hate to have to keep the little slut all to myself.”

Slapping her cock against her sister’s face once more, Narcissa lets out a pleased sigh when Andromeda captures the tip back on her mouth. Soon thrusting it back down her throat as Harry begins to pepper soft licks against her rear.

Running his tongue against the soft hairs surrounding the tight pink hole, Harry begins to eagerly press in deeper, quickly becoming familiar with the intimate flavour once more. With his tongue sliding in firm Harry soon coats the tight hole in a slick layer of spit.

“Mmm, that’s enough.” Narcissa says, pulling her shaft from Andromeda’s mouth. “Time to mount up Andi, you’re going to be a good bitch and take it all right?”

Raising herself from the ground Andromeda stares at the thick cock on anticipation. “Yes Miss Cissy.” She hungrily replies.

Setting her knees either side of Narcissa on the couch, Andromeda raises herself to hover above the hard cock, her own thick shaft bouncing hard against her body.

“Be a good boy and help out your mummy Harry, help her take my cock like she deserves.” Narcissa says.

Wrapping his hands around her thick, long cock Harry holds it in place as Andromeda lowers herself, gently impaling her ass on the thick pole.

“Oh merlin… it’s so big...” Andromeda moans.

Smirking, Narcissa takes a hold of Andromeda’s hips, pulling her down against her body, ignoring the pressure when she begins to resist.

“Good girl, you can take it.” Narcissa moans as Andromeda begins to whimper, the thick stretching pushing her to the limit. “Are you really going to give up when Harry took it so easily?”

Gritting her teeth Andromeda forces herself down on the remaining inches, the thick stretch heating her body further. Finally reaching the smooth base of Narcissa’s body she finally lets go of the breath she was holding.

“Oh god, so full…”

“Mmm, and so tight too.” Narcissa says, leaning up to capture Andromeda lips.

Sitting back Harry can only watch with wide eyes as the older witch’s embrace each other so intimately.

Pulling away from the kiss Andromeda begins to rock against the thick shaft impaled inside her, slowly raising herself before falling back down, a gasp falling from her lips. Repeating her actions Andromeda soon begins to bounce on Narcissa’s lap.

Watching as her sister begins to ride, Narcissa looks down at her sisters hard, neglected cock, bouncing back against her stomach as she rides. Staring at the thick hairs running up to her stomach, Narcissa runs a hand down to the soft fuzz, while running her spare hand up to tweak a hard nipple as Andromeda gasps in pleasure.

Beginning to pick up speed Andromeda moans deeper as Narcissa begins to run her fingers along her shaft, a whine breaking her lips as the soft touch pulls away.

“Shh you,” Narcissa admonishes. “Harry, come sit up here and help me with this greedy slut.”

Climbing up on the couch once more Harry moves to sit beside Narcissa, a blush heating his cheeks when he feels her soft hand quickly move to press against his hole once more.

“Go ahead and stroke her cock for me Harry,” Narcissa says. “You don’t mind me playing with your cute little hole again do you?” Narcissa coos into his ear.

Shaking his head Harry reaches a hand to grasp Andromeda’s thick length as it bounces from her movement.

“T-thank you honey…” Andromeda moans in reply, letting her hips pick up speed as she seeks more pleasure from Harry’s soft grip.

Wrapping his second hand higher up her cock Harry begins to eagerly stroke, his own body building with pleasure from seeing Andromeda ride her sister, and the gentle fingering he’s receiving in turn.

Slamming herself down faster Andromeda rides the thick cock impaling her hole, the long length sending pleasure through his spine. Chasing her own climax, she picks up speed further as Harry desperately tries to stroke her bouncing length.

Barely able to keep his hands around her cock Harry is startled when the long member begins to unleash thick ropes of white cream, spraying wide across Narcissa’s chest, coating her soft milky white breasts in a thick sheen of cum.

“C-Cissy…” Andromeda whines as she cums, her cock slowly easing off as she deposits a final streak of cum against Narcissa’s stomach.

Sitting back against the couch Narcissa smirks down at her older sister as she sits still in her lap, breathing deep with her softening shaft falling between their bodies.

“Here I am expecting two sluts to be serving me, and yet you’ve both chased your own pleasure instead.” Narcissa chastises. “Clearly I need to take care of things myself.”

Gathering Andromeda in her arms, Narcissa turns to flip her against the couch, laying her sister lengthways with her legs raised over the side. Standing to the side Narcissa pulls her sisters hip flush with her own, her hard, slick cock pressing against Andromeda’s large balls hanging free.

“Go ahead and moan, I don’t care how sensitive you are, this time I’m not stopping until I’m done.” Narcissa warns, before lining her cock against Andromeda still gaped hole.

Thrusting inside Narcissa hilts the entire thick length deep with Andromeda’s passage, her hips falling snuck against her sister, her soft cock and hanging balls pressing against Narcissa’s stomach.

“Uh! Cissy!” Andromeda moans, her body still sensitive from her climax.

“Come clean me up Harry,” Narcissa says. “I’m sure you won’t say no to mummy’s cum.”

With a blush Harry eagerly obeys, quickly beginning to clean the seed from Narcissa’s chest.

“Actually, I’ve changed my mind,” Narcissa says with a grin as Harry finishes cleaning most of the cum. “Harry, go keep her mouth busy, fuck her face, feed her your balls, let her eat your ass, I don’t care…”

Scrambling back onto the couch Harry moves his knees either side of Andromeda’s head, lowering himself until he feels the soft touch of her tongue against his balls.

Her hips hammering deep into Andromeda, Narcissa doesn’t hold back, her movements continuing to pick up speed as she fucks her sister. Staring ahead she watches with a smile as Harry subtly shifts his hips, moving his small balls away from his aunt’s mouth, but presenting her with free access to his pink hole instead. Still letting out deep moans from the harsh fucking, Narcissa watches as Andromeda begins to gently rim the tight hole she’s presented with.

Unwilling to hold back, Narcissa lets the pleasure fall across her as her climax finally arrives. Pulling out of her sister’s hole, Narcissa wraps her hand around her shaft as she begins to strokes, aiming her shaft with a purpose Narcissa lets out a long gasp as she begins to unleash long ropes of cum across Andromeda body, her tip aimed at Andromeda’s own softening cock.

Her body still able to unleash unnaturally high volumes of cum, Narcissa soon has the thick shaft caked in her seed, the white streaks tangling in the thick hairs surrounding the spent length. Stroking out the remaining cum into a thick pool of cream Narcissa stands back to stare at her work, a smirk falling over her face when she sees a shocked Harry watching on.

“Sorry Andi, it looks like I’ve made a _mess._ ” Narcissa teases. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to vanish it all away for you.” She says, turning away from Harry to hide her grin.

“Wait!”

Turning back Narcissa can’t resist giggling at the red-faced young wizard. “Don’t worry Harry, I was teasing,” She says. “Did you want to clean it up for me?” Narcissa purrs into his ear.

Nodding his head Harry begins to lean down across Andromeda body, pausing to suck the remaining seed from Narcissa’s tip as he moves.

Watching as Harry begins to greedily slurp at the cum filled mess she’d left, Narcissa steps back. “I’ll be right back, just need to fetch something.” She says, her words unheard by a cum hungry Harry.

Walking back downstairs a few minutes later Narcissa finds Andromeda laying still against the couch, as a moaning Harry runs his tongue amongst the now cum-free hairs of her body.

“Good job Harry, just for that you get to pick your next treat.”

Looking up Harry finds a still nude Narcissa stood in front of him, her spent cock now hanging freely down her thigh, the large size still intimidating, he soon spots a soft bundle of cloth in each of her hands.

“You’ve got two choices Harry, these are the sexiest, silkiest, most expensive tights I could find in Andi’s drawers,” Narcissa says, holding up the cloth in her left hand. “And these I found in her wash basket, they’re the smelliest, filthiest pair I could find, clearly having been worn for a full day’s work, and get this, she’s even used them as some filthy cumrag like a common muggle.” Holding up her other hand Harry sees the more ruffled, worn cloth she holds.

Staring with wide eyes Harry moves to sit back in anticipation, his body moving from Andromeda’s face in the process.

“I’m going to put one of these on, and then you’re going to play with my feet until my cock’s ready to go again.” Narcissa says. “You’re going to rub them, sniff them, lick them… and then if you’re good, I’ll even let you fuck them.” Narcissa huskily moans.

“The question is, do you want the clean, stylish pair…” She says, holding up the tights in question. “Or do you want the filthy pair, caked in Andi’s sweat and cum?”

His eyes instantly glued to the second pair, Harry can only nod his head at his choice.

“Just as I thought,” Narcissa purrs. “Andi, be a dear and help me put on these disgusting tights of yours.”

With a fierce blush, Andromeda climbs crawls over to Narcissa, taking a hold of her own worn clothing to begin raising it up Narcissa’s body.

“Honestly! I can smell the stench of these from here, just what were you doing in these? Did you even bother with panties?”

“N-no...” Andromeda admits. “I had to pull a double shift at the weekend… and I… I played with myself on each break.”

“Such a filthy slut,” Narcissa sighs theatrically, her eyes lighting up in amusement. “It’s no wonder Harry couldn’t resist the stench of your cock.”

Blushing further Andromeda finishes raising the silky black tights up Narcissa’s long legs, softly tucking her thick, flaccid cock into one side. Sitting back, she stares at her nude sister in the tight fabric, her thick cock barely held inside, with thick patchy streaks of dried cum running up and down each leg.

Taking her seat once more Narcissa teasingly raises her legs in the air. “Well Harry, what are you waiting for?”

Falling against the ground Harry crawls over to Narcissa’s stocking clad feet, gently grasping a foot in his hands as he stares up at the grinning witch, finding a blushing Andromeda now pressed against her side.

“Good boy, stroke those nice and firm.” Narcissa moans, as Harry begins to kneed the soft flesh.

After a couple minutes of this gentle massage Harry swaps feet, taking the neglected foot into his hands to resume the treatment.

“Mmm, that’s the stuff.” Narcissa gasps. “Enough of your hands Harry, don’t you want to take a nice deep, long sniff of my feet?”

His cheeks flushing in embarrassment, Harry leans forward to bring her soft sole towards his face. Breathing deep Harry flushes as the thick, musky smell washes over him.

Staring down, the pair of sisters watch with a shared smile as they see Harry’s face light up in unmasked pleasure at their shared scents.

“Looks like you might need to get a little filthy more often,” Narcissa says. “Just imagine how worked up this little slut will be when you come home with those thick hairy pits dripping with sweat.”

Unable to fight back a moan Harry blushes as the older witch’s giggle.

“Aww, no need to be embarrassed Harry, you just go ahead and enjoy our dirty, smelly bodies.” Narcissa says while forcefully pressing her toes across his face, delighting when Harry breathes deep once more.

Pressing her sole against his mouth, Narcissa runs a hand down to her now hardening length trapped within the tights. “Mmm, almost ready for you Harry, but first why don’t you try and clean these filthy feet for me…”

Opening his mouth eagerly Harry presses his tongue against the soft sole of her foot, quickly tasting the overpowering mixture of dried sweat and the soft taste of Narcissa’s skin below.

“Good boy… mmm… just for doing such a good job I’m going to let you fuck my pretty little feet,” Narcissa says. “Get them nice and wet for me Harry.”

Hearing her moans Harry eagerly begins running his tongue against the stocking clad feet further, moaning in pleasure each time he passes over a spot of dried cum.

“That’s it, good boy. Now go ahead and let Auntie Cissy play with that cute cock again.”

Sliding a foot down from his face, Narcissa begins to press against Harry’s small, hard cock. Easily managing to run his shorter shaft between her stocking clad toes. With her other foot still raised to his face she smiles in pleasure as Harry continues to run his tongue across her foot, soon sliding his tongue between her dainty toes as her other foot repeats a similar action below.

Moving her other foot down, Narcissa gently captures his cock between her feet, smiling as Harry gasps in pleasure.

“Now Harry, you don’t have to stop just because my feet are busy,” Narcissa teases. “Look at all these thick, filthy stains Andi’s left across these tights.”

Needing no further encouragement Harry falls against her leg as her feet begin to softly stroke his shaft, his tongue soon running across her skin once more as he passes over the thick streaks of cum visible on the tights.

Beginning to move her feet back and forth Narcissa gently tugs Harry’s shaft between her soles, beginning a gentle rhythm she steadily becomes firmer as she captures his little shaft against the heel of her foot.

Now able to firmly stroke along his cock Narcissa smiles as Harry’s moans begin to fall more frequent. “That’s it Harry, you like having a pretty witch wrap your cute tiny cock between their feet.”

Joining in, Andromeda grins down at the young wizard as she teases him once more. “I think it’s more about my tights than your feet Cissy, clearly the little slut just can’t handle my old sweaty clothes.”

Hearing their teasing Harry tenses up once more, their words joining with the pleasure being inflicted in his cock.

“Do you wanna cum Harry?” Narcissa moans. “Are you going to cover these filthy tights in even more cum?”

“Yes… p-please Miss Cissy…” Harry says.

“Do it, jerk that pretty dick against my feet!” Narcissa orders, smiling when Harry eagerly reaches down to wrap his fingers around his length.

Needing no more than a few strokes Harry feels the pleasure boil over, with a moan he begins to coat Narcissa’s feet with thick streaks of cum.

“Fuck, that’s a good boy…” Narcissa moans, her hand gently stroking her now fully hard cock trapped within the silky material. “You should frame these tights Andi, Harry’s cummy favourites.” She giggles.

Leaving one last rope of cum across Narcissa’s wiggling toes Harry sits back, breathing in exertion.

Lifting her feet Narcissa smiles at the thick streaks of white cream covering them, wiggling her toes again she smiles as she sees the thick seed drip down.

“Mmm, very nice…” Narcissa says. “Now clean up your mess!”

Startled Harry looks up at her mischievous grin, coming to realise his treat was a trick all along. A trick he was more than happy to enjoy.

Smiling wide Narcissa and Andromeda watch as Harry begins to clean his cum from her feet, breathing deep and soaking in the thick smells as he swallows down the cum.

“I want to keep him.” Narcissa says seriously, turning to Andromeda.

Grinning, Andromeda giggles in return. “No deal, but I’m happy to share,” She says. “Next time, I get your ass though.”

“You’re on, but right now the night’s young and I have a little slut who more than deserves a good butt fucking.”

His cheeks heating up Harry stares up at the two grinning witches, before turning to present his soft pink hole once more.

“Good boy…”

**Later that night**

Stumbling from the fireplace, a disheveled Tonks peers into the adjoining room, soon spotting a sweaty, cum covered Andromeda and Harry clinging together on the couch, both fast asleep.

“You miss one family dinner…” Tonks mutters, before walking into the kitchen.

Coming to a stop Tonks freezes at the sight of a naked witch standing in front of the open fridge, the soft light illuminating her stunning body. Turning around she finds herself staring at a bemused Narcissa Malfoy, a carton of orange juice held in her hand.

“Nymphadora… it’s good to properly meet you.” Narcissa says.

Staring at the gorgeous witch in the kitchen, Tonks stares at the thick, long shaft hanging from her body. Finally breaking the one-sided staring contest she looks back up at the amused witch.

“It’s just Tonks, Nym or Dora if you have to…” Tonks replies. “It’s good to meet you too… Auntie.”

“Please, call me Aunt Cissy.” Narcissa replies. “It’s a shame you couldn’t make dinner, it was an… _enjoyable_ night.”

“So I can see…” Tonks replies, staring at the thick cock once more.

“Unless you’d like a late-night _snack_?” Narcissa purrs, stepping closer to her niece. “I wore out the other two pets I’m afraid.”

Smirking back Tonks replies. “I’d love to, but are you sure that thing can handle any more?”

Running a hand down to her cock, Narcissa softly shakes it back and forth. “She can manage another go, don’t worry.”

“How about rock, paper, scissors?” Tonks replies with a grin. “Winner goes first?”

“How about biggest cock tops?” Narcissa replies with a smirk, her smile fading when she sees Tonks grin wide in response.

“Deal.”

Staring down at her niece, Narcissa watches as she quickly removes her robe, and the tight trousers beneath. Standing up Tonks presents her aunt with her small, soft cock.

“Aww so cute, you and Harry make a good pair.” Narcissa says. “I guess you were looking to bottom after all.”

“Not exactly…” Tonks says with grin, before beginning to lengthen and thicken her cock before her aunt’s astonished eyes.

Standing proud with a thick, 16-inch shaft hanging free from her body Tonks grins evilly at her aunt.

“If you ask nicely, I’ll let you suck it first.”

Gulping in fear Narcissa stares at the long shaft, wincing as she watches it visibly pulse.

“… please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I didn't expect to include some of the kinks that ended up happening here, but things just went places!
> 
> We'll see Narcissa again in the future, and we finally get to revisit Amelia in just 2 chapters... But first, I have a little trip to take Harry that's going to be a little... unconventional. Expect some notable plot developments next time, as well as possibly the most unique kink scene this story will ever have.


	19. A Less Simple Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're off to follow up on Harry's scar and a few other plot developments that will come into play both soon and in the far future. While we're here I decided to just go ahead and throw in probably the rarest pairing, and rarest situation I could think of, who knew you could sub to a witch without her even knowing?!
> 
> Check the notes at the bottom too as I'm looking for any ideas for a special upcoming chapter.

**The following morning, Tonks residence**

Having woken together, sore and worn out, but very pleased, Harry and Andromeda make their way off the living room couch they slept on. Still very much a mess, with the remains of cum and sweat clinging to their bodies, the pair look around to try and find their missing guest.

Walking into the kitchen the two come to a stop at the sight that greets them.

Laid face down across the kitchen table they find an unconscious, snoring Narcissa, thick ropes of cum cover her ass and run all the way to her long blonde hair, now a mess with streaks of drying cum clumping the platinum strands together. Andromeda’s crumpled, cum-stained tights hang from her legs, her body spread wide to give them a clear look at her wide, gaping hole as it continues to leak thick globs of cum. The sheer extent of the stretching appearing far from natural. Her own long, flaccid length rests against the table in a pile of her own spent cum.

“What on earth…” Andromeda says, stunned at the sight before her.

“Oh, hey mum, didn’t know when you sleeping beauties would finally wake up.”

Turning to face the other entrance Andromeda stares at her pink haired daughter in surprise, finding her perfectly dressed in casual clothing.

“Nym? When did you get home?”

“Little after midnight, you and Harry were already conked out, but Aunt Cissy here thought she could go another round.” Tonks says, walking forward and running her finger through some of the cum coating Narcissa’s milky skin. “Clearly she overestimated things.” Tonks says with a wink.

“Wow…” Staring at the naked, ruined body of his aunt Harry feels a pang of jealousy pass through him, before wincing at the feeling of his own body, still coated in Narcissa’s cum.

“Proud of your big sis Harry?” Tonks says with a grin, earning a giggle from Harry in return.

“You’re incorrigible…” Andromeda mutters, walking close to slide her fingers across her sister’s soft cheeks, pulling them apart further to stare at the gaping, glazed hole. “What on earth did you do to her Nym?”

“It was her idea, she wanted a dick measuring content...” Tonks replies. “I’m not sure which one she enjoyed the most though, I even scaled back down to just 14 inches but she still passed out, then again I’m not sure what species it was at the time though...” Tonks says wistfully.

Giving her daughter a stern look Andromeda sighs before pulling her wand from the holster on her wrist. “Okay you go take a shower Harry, we have your appointment at St Mungo’s in an hour and I was hoping to introduce you to your godmother while we’re there,” Andromeda says. “First I’m going to go tuck this slut into bed and hope she doesn’t stain my sheets too much.”

Levitating her sister from the room Andromeda departs upstairs.

“Sooo…” Tonks says, looking at Harry. “Rock, paper, scissors, loser licks the cum from the table?” Gesturing to the table Harry sees the thick puddle of cum left by Narcissa’s cock, as well as the fallen remains from the cream that coated her body.

Laughing at the pink-haired witch Harry nods in agreement.

A quick contest later Tonks stands victorious. “Paper beats rock, sorry Harry looks like breakfast is all yours.” Tonks grins.

Trying to withhold the grin from his face Harry happily leans over the table, feeling secretly glad at having lost the game.

Running his tongue against the thick cream Harry moans, the flavour of the old, drying cum still setting his body alight. Hearing a soft slapping noise Harry looks up to find Tonks now running her hand along her increasingly larger shaft.

“Don’t mind me Harry, just working on desert.” She says with a wink, her hand soon working up and down the now 8-inch cock.

With a grin Harry reaches down to his feet, scooping up the tights that had fallen from Narcissa’s body when Andromeda left.

Throwing them towards Tonks Harry grins at the bubbly witch. “I’m not sure how close you got to those last night, but they helped me a lot.”

Grinning back Tonks raises the soiled fabric to her nose, taking a deep breath she soon recoils in surprise. “What the fuck, these are mums?” She asks in surprise.

Seeing an opportunity to tease the older witch Harry smirks back. “How would you know based on smell alone?”

Blushing, Tonks fires back. “This coming from the boy who practically jumped in my panties his first night here.”

Blushing in return Harry calls for a ceasefire. “Truce?”

“Deal, but only if you let me steal your panties in return.”

“But I didn’t…” Harry replies, before seeing an opportunity to get guilt free access. “Okay deal.”

“Good, now come here and help me stroke out this nut.” Tonks moans.

Abandoning the stale cum coating the table Harry leans over, eager for a fresh breakfast from the source.

**An hour later, St Mungo’s**

Having arrived at the wizarding hospital Harry is quickly whisked into a room by Andromeda to take some tests on his scar.

“Okay, all done. It could take a while for these to finish so I’m going to leave you in the care of a friend of mine, this is Anna Davis, or Healer Davis.” Andromeda says, introducing Harry to a tall, slender witch in a matching robe.

“Thanks for helping me Healer Davis.” Harry says looking up at a middle-aged witch with smooth brown hair sitting in a tidy bob cut.

“Of course Harry, and please, call me Anna. In fact you might even know my daughter, Tracey… although she is a Slytherin, and I know the Snakes and Lions don’t play well together.” Anna says with a smile.

“T-Tracey?” Harry stutters, his face heating up in a blush.

“Well, it looks like Harry is _very familiar_.” Andromeda teases.

Grinning down at the young wizard Anna claps her hands together in excitement. “Oh wonderful, she’s always been so secretive about boys… I swear me and Isobel were convinced she and Daphne were secretly in love at this rate.” Anna says. “Then again, given what I caught them doing the other night I’m still not convinced.” Anna says before breaking out in a giggle.

“Ooooh, do share...” Andromeda says.

“Okay, but Harry you have to promise me you won’t tell their friends about this!” Anna says sternly, before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “You can save it to tease them the next time they try to bully you instead.” She says with a wink.

“H-how did you…?”

“Oh please, my daughter is pretty easy going when she’s alone, but she follows Daphne like a lost puppy. Let me guess, it was Daphne that took you first, and then brought you back to Tracey after?”

Nodding his head at the witch Harry watches her break out into a grin.

“I knew it, Daphne’s been doing that for years. She hides beneath that ice queen mask but Tracey has her wrapped around her little finger.”

“Okay, now you know how much of a slut my little Harry is, what were those girls up to?” Andromeda asks, eager for the gossip.

“I caught them smuggling something into the house after they got back from the Alley, being the attentive mother I am, I thought it was best to snoop.” Anna says with a smirk. “Turns out the girls had snuck off to Enid’s place and picked up one of those new toy molds each.”

Remembering back to his shopping trip Harry blushes.

“That’s how I caught them, both stark naked on the bed, each hammering home into either side of the toy.” Anna says, her voice dropping lower. “Turns out they’d slipped Enid a few galleons to get her to help them merge the molds together, one side Tracey’s hole, the other Daphne’s.”

“Wow… I think I might need to visit Enid again myself.” Andromeda mutters.

“Don’t worry, after I told Enid how hot it was she decided to go ahead and prepackage a couples version herself.” Anna says. “I’ve ordered another for the girl’s at Christmas, I can’t wait to see their faces when they open that up Christmas morning.” Anna says with a laugh.

“Okay enough gossip!” Andromeda says. “I’ll finish up here and then come fine you with your godmother, are you okay taking him?”

“Of course, I’d be happy to.” Anna says with a smile, before leading Harry out the room and into an elevator at the end of the hall.

“The long term ward is down this way Harry, now remember you don’t need to worry about what you say or anything, we just like to talk to them when we can.” Anna says. “Andromeda told me she’d explained their situation to you, but it can be a little uncomfortable at first.” She says, warning Harry once more.

Stepping through the doors Harry soon finds himself in a brightly decorated room, full of soft furniture with a gentle melody playing in the background.

In the center of the room he sees a pair of seats, with a short haired, glassy eyed witch sitting in the seat to the left. Looking at his godmother Harry sees her black hair cut into a short pixie cut, with her face and body showing a very thin figure, just shy of being too skinny. Dressed in a pair of comfy pink pajamas the witch makes no reaction to their entrance.

Looking to the right Harry sees the seat empty, before he turns to see Anna also staring in confusion.

Hearing the doors open once again the pair are startled by the arrival of a frantic looking witch.

“Oh Anna, thank merlin you’re here! We’ve got a problem, the relief witch for Alice got into an accident and couldn’t make it, and some idiot intern failed to mark it down on her chart.” The frantic witch exclaims.

“Oh no, but how long…?”

“A week!” The witch replies. “We noticed the flare ups this morning and had to move Frank out the room, we can’t reach a replacement!”

“Is she okay?” Harry asks in concern.

“She will be soon, don’t worry Harry.” Anna says. “You remember what you learnt about witch’s right? How our magic builds up and requires us to seek a release, often with the help of someone else.”

Nodding along Harry listens.

“Well that doesn’t just stop, and it’s something that’s very hard to suppress without damaging the mind. It was often rumoured to be the reason Bellatrix Lestrange was so deranged, and what lead to her taking part in the attack against the Longbottom’s in the first place.” Anna explains.

“So even though she can’t ask for the release herself, you make sure she gets it so she doesn’t get hurt further?”

“Exactly Harry, unfortunately it’s quite a tricky thing as it often requires more than just manual stimulation to relieve a witch, otherwise we’d be able to do it ourselves for longer.” Anna says. “But some healers choose to train themselves to help, and learn techniques to help form the connection needed even if the witch isn’t conscious of it.”

“But if no one with that training is around, what do we do?”

Turning to the still frantic witch Anna begins to plan out loud. “Do we have anyone who’s started the training on staff at the moment?” She asks, sighing as the witch shakes her head in reply. “Shame, I did the opening myself but my nature wasn’t compatible.”

Seeing a confused look on Harry’s face Anna explains. “I prefer to be dominant, a trait Tracey appears to have taken on too,” She says with a smirk. “Unfortunately that makes the training as a relief witch or wizard a lot harder, as the connection in the act of relief is very submissive in itself.”

“W-what if someone was submissive, but not trained?” Harry tentatively asks.

“Hmm, that could work, but they’d have to really want to be taking part in order to…” Trailing off Anna stares at Harry in surprise. “Oh I’m so silly, you’d be perfect!” Anna exclaims, finally remembering Andi’s many stories of the young wizard.

“R-really?”

“Of course, let me ask you Harry, do you even remember the last day you didn’t relieve at least one witch?” Anna asks with a smirk.

Blushing Harry shakes his head in reply.

“Not to even mention that she’s your godmother, so you already share a connection.” She says with a smile.

Smiling back Harry speaks up. “I’ll do it, if I can help I’d be happy to do it.”

“And of course it’s not at all out of your own interest in swallowing cum, is it Harry?” The older witch teases, taking a moment to send the other witch from the room to call off the search.

Blushing, Harry looks away embarrassed.

Ruffling his hair Anna whispers in a gentle tone. “Don’t worry Harry, do you want to know a secret?” Anna says, watching as Harry nods in reply. “I met my late husband on that same relief training course, but he was just enough of a slut to pass.” Anna says with a grin.

“Come on, let’s go introduce you, I’m sure Alice will be happy to spend such a _special time_ with her godson.”

Walking him over Anna takes a moment to cast the privacy charm over him.

“Hello Alice, I’ve brought a special guest for you.” Anna says gently to the unresponsive witch. “This is Harry, your godson.”

“H-hi… Mrs Longbottom…” Harry says.

“Harry here has offered to help you out today.” Anna says with a smile. “I’ve heard he’s very _talented_ too.”

Walking closer Harry soon feels Anna’s hand fall on his shoulder, gently pressing him down to his knees.

“Go on Harry, show your godmummy how special you are.” Anna says.

Blushing when he realises just how many secrets Andromeda must have shared with her friend, Harry still eagerly follows her lead.

Looking down Harry finally spots the hard length straining against the soft pink pajamas Alice is wearing.

“Impressive isn’t it?” Anna says. “I have to confess, the last time I saw her being relieved I was still tempted to offer to help.” Anna moans.

Falling to her knees beside Harry, Anna gently pulls the front of the pajama pants, gasping as the thick cock springs free. Standing at a hard 12 inches, with a thick, untamed bush at the base, Harry gapes at the impressive member.

“Fuck… I have half a mind to have a taste myself.” Anna moans.

Smiling back at the older witch Harry softly replies. “I don’t mind sharing.” Harry says bashfully.

Grinning at the young wizard Anna wraps her hand around the thick cock. “Aww, that’s so sweet of you Harry, but first…” with a flick of her wrist Anna gently slaps the large, hefty cock against Harry’s surprised face. “Sluts first.” Anna teases.

Giggling back at the playful witch Harry leans forward to gently slide his tongue against the thick cock held before him, soon running from her shaft to the purple mushroom tip, a moan breaking his lips as the musky flavour of precum lands across his tongue.

“Mmm good boy,” Anna says approvingly. “Andi clearly wasn’t exaggerating.”

Wrapping his lips around the tip Harry looks up out of habit, eager to see the face of the witch he’s pleasuring. Finding nothing but a blank face staring off into the room Harry freezes.

Seeing him pause Anna leans close to Harry’s face. “It’s okay Harry, I know it’s strange but you’re doing such a good thing here.” Anna says, before leaning to press a soft kiss against his cheek, feeling the thick length of cock pressed inside. “Alice would be so proud of you.”

Hearing her words Harry begins to move once more, now filled with newfound enthusiasm to make the unmoving witch cum. Pushing himself down the thick length Harry lets the hard shaft enter his throat, soon hurriedly swallowing more and more of the lengthy cock.

“Mmm, look at you go.” Anna huskily moans. “Just think, you’re now so cock hungry that you’re sucking a witch who doesn’t even know about it.”

Blushing deeper Harry pulls back to swirl his tongue around the head once more, before he can plunge back down Harry’s caught off guard when Anna snatched the shaft from his mouth.

“Sorry cutie, I can’t resist anymore…” Anna moans, quickly wrapping her lips around the slick length.

Watching as the older witch loses her composure Harry stares as Anna begins to force herself further down the long shaft. Unwilling to stand by watching Harry leans in to run his tongue over the large hanging balls, soon sucking one into his mouth.

Working in tandem the pair eagerly pleasure the witch further, with Anna finally pulling back a minute later.

“Mmm… Sorry Harry, I couldn’t help myself…” Anna says, holding the spit covered cock back towards Harry.

Smiling back at the older witch Harry quickly takes the offered member back into his mouth.

“Let’s make a deal Harry, if you manage to make her cum in the next say… five minutes,” Anna says, a wicked glint in her eyes. “Then I’ll make you cum.”

Pulling his lips off the cock for a moment Harry replies. “… And if I don’t?”

Grinning back Anna reaches down to press her robes tight to her body, giving Harry a clear view at the hard, throbbing length held within.

“Then you get to take every inch of my fat cock.” Anna moans. “I guess no matter what, you get to cum.” She says with a wink.

Moaning around the cock Harry nods his head in agreement. Watching as Anna looks to her watch. “Four and a half minutes Harry.” She says with a grin, giggling as Harry scrambles to make up for lost time.

Forcing himself back down the shaft Harry fights back his gag reflex as he thrusts himself down the long length, soon nearing the thick hairs at the base Harry picks up a quick rhythm as he sucks the girthy shaft.

“Halfway Harry...” Anna teasingly says. “Don’t tell me that big cock is too much for you.”

Her words spurring him on harder Harry now pulls back to begin quickly throating himself on her shaft, reaching his hands up he wraps one around the base, beginning to quickly stroke the inches no longer in his mouth. With his other Harry begins to gently tease the thick balls hanging free below.

“One minute Harry,” Anna says from the side. “Do you want to see what I’m going to be sliding inside you soon?” Anna says, before reaching down to pull her own hard length from her robes.

Looking to the side Harry stares at the thick cock revealed, sitting at 9 inches it’s shorter than the one he’s currently tending to, but with a thick girth to match, promising a delicious stretch should he fail.

“30 Seconds...” Anna says, giggling as she gently strokes her cock before Harry’s eyes.

Cursing himself for being distracted Harry renews his focus, now powering himself down the hard shaft in pursuit of the thick explosion of cum he’s so desperate for.

“10…9…8…” Hearing the witch begin to count Harry panics, before noticing the telltale pulsing taking place from the cock within his mouth. Realising his victory is at hand Harry continues to keep up the pressure before freezing, staring Anna’s cock still teasingly held within sight Harry holds himself back as the countdown ends.

“… 2 and 1… sorry Harry.” Anna says with a grin.

Returning to his delayed task Harry forces himself down again, tightening his throat as he does. As he reaches the base Harry finally gets his reward as the long shaft bursts into his throat, thick, endless ropes of cum being deposited into his stomach.

Pulling up until just the tip remains in his mouth Harry fights to swallow down the thick explosion of cream, soon losing as the seed bursts from his mouth and nose, the thick cum coating his senses.

“Aww, and you were so close too!” Anna says in surprise as she watches the young wizard fight with the huge amount of cum.

Grinning around the tip of the spent cock within his mouth Harry finishes cleaning the head of cum.

“Wait, you threw the game, didn’t you?!” Anna says in shock. “You little slut, you were that desperate for my cock?” Anna says with a smirk, smiling wider as Harry blushes in response.

“Just for that I’m definitely not taking it easy on you now!” Anna says as she begins to stand. “Pants down, ass up slut. You can keep your face buried against your godmummy’s cock if you like.”

Hurriedly following her instructions Harry scrambled to lower his pants to his knees, taking his underwear with them. Raising his hips up once more Harry presents the older witch with his ass, showing off his tight hole.

“Good boy.” Anna says, before casting a spell to prepare him.

Feeling his entrance become slick once more Harry glances back, smiling at the older witch lining herself up with his entrance.

“Deep breath Harry, it’s time for your special shot.” Anna says, playing the part of his healer once more.

Bracing himself Harry feels the thick tip of her cock press against his hole, beginning a gentle stretch. Just as he begins to get used to the pressure Harry has the wind knocked out of him when Anna sinks her cock home in one sharp thrust. Her hips soon meeting Harry’s ass as her thick balls bounce against Harry’s own.

“Fuck… Andi wasn’t exaggerating about this ass.” Anna moans, her hips building a steady rhythm.

Pressing hard, deep strokes into his passage Anna grins as she fucks Harry against the unresponsive witch. Reaching a hand up Anna wraps her fingers in Harry’s hair, tilting his head to run his face against the now soft cock of his godmother.

“Sorry Harry, but that cock won’t be getting hard again quite yet without the use of a spell.” Anna says. “So I guess you’ll just have to enjoy the smell of her musky cock and spent cum.”

His head still pressed against the unmoving witches groin Harry happily breathes deep, moving his face along the still impressively sized shaft as he feels pleasure build from the musky scent.

Her thrusts now building to an unrelenting pace Anna groans as she fucks Harry against the other witch, holding him in place she pays little attention to his own comfort, seeking instead to search for her own release.

Feeling Harry begin to tighten in response Anna smiles wickedly, a new idea coming to mind.

Reaching down Anna lifts Harry up against her chest, her cock still buried deep inside. A little burst of magic making her more than able to handle Harry’s smaller form, she stands in place holding the young wizard with his back to her chest.

“You want to cum Harry?” Anna says, moving her cock once more as Harry moans in response. “You might want to open your eyes first.”

Blinking his eyes open once more Harry stares in surprise as he realises exactly where he’s held.

Standing in place Anna holds Harry level with Alice’s face, his hard 4-inch shaft bouncing just inches from her glassy, expressionless face.

“W-wait!” Harry gasps, desperately trying to hold back the pleasure.

“No can-do Harry…” Anna says, her cock still ploughing deep inside his hole. “If you want to cum you’re going to need to paint that pretty innocent face for me.”

Torn between worry and overwhelming arousal Harry can only hold out for so long, and with a loud whine his cock begins to unload thick ropes against the unresponsive form of his godmother, the thick seed landing in long streaks against her face.

Looking over his shoulder Anna watches eagerly as Harry covers the unmoving witch, receiving nothing but a short blink in response as her body reacts to a thick shot of cum landing across her eye.

Needing little more encouragement Anna soon follows Harry along and begins to unload deep inside his ass while he recovers. Moaning against his ear she holds him tight as her hips continue to sink home while she unloads.

With a thick, hefty helping of cum deposited inside Harry gasps in pleasure, his body still recovering from his climax as Anna lowers him to his feet. Looking forward Harry stares at the cum-glazed form of Alice Longbottom.

Resting a hand on his shoulder Anna speaks up from behind. “Sorry Harry, I got a little carried away there…” Anna says apologetically.

“It’s okay,” Harry says softly. “It’s just… wasn’t that wrong?” Harry asks in fear.

“Not at all,” Anna says gently. “I know it can seem strange from a muggle-raised perspective, but I can promise you Alice wouldn’t have wanted anything less.”

“Really?”

“Really Harry, remember that course I told you I tried to take, Alice was there too.” Anna says. “It’s not just healers who volunteer, some aurors do too, and Alice was one of them. She’s taken part in things exactly like this, so I can promise she’d want the same in return.”

Leaning close Anna whispers in Harry’s ear. “In fact, if anything I’d say she’d be thanking me for having you cum on her face and not in her mouth,” Anna huskily moans. “She always was a slut for facials.”

Feeling relived at her words Harry smiles back, giggling as the older witch ruffles his hair.

“What’s going on here?” A stern voice calls out from the corner of the room.

Turning their heads the pair look to the new witch in the room, a short, plumb woman wearing old fashioned robes, appearing to be in her 60s she stares at them, her eyes narrowing.

“Augusta! W-when did you… I mean…” Anna stammers, caught off guard.

“I received an urgent call that someone here messed up the treatment of my daughter-in-law and then I walk in on you fucking a young boy right in front of her…” Augusta says, her voice broking no arguments.

Walking closer she looks over at the still half undressed form of Alica, her face coated in a thick layer of cum. Looking down her body she soon sees the now soft length laying on the witches thigh.

“Well I suppose you did do a good job of it.” Augusta says once more, her voice now adopting a much friendlier tone. “Was this your doing young man?”

“It’s H-Harry ma’am, and yes… I’m sorry!” Harry says.

“Whatever for?” Augusta asks, perplexed, before softening once more. “Oh, I’m sorry for how I entered, I didn’t realise a boy like yourself would volunteer so selflessly. Thank you, Harry.” Augusta says.

Looking back at the messy haired wizard, his pants still falling at his ankles Augusta stares down at his soft cock hanging below. “Well I guess it wasn’t entirely selfless in the end.” She says, winking at Anna who blushes in response.

“Come on Harry, lets get you back to Andi and leave Madam Longbottom here to take care of Alice.” Anna says, putting away her own cock as Harry begins to redress.

Before they can leave the room, Augusta speaks up once more. “Oh, and Mr Potter, please do speak up should you ever need any assistance, I know you’re a good friend to Neville, and now we owe you a true debt.” She says. “But maybe we don’t let Neville know that part.” She says with a smirk as Harry blushes.

Nodding in response Harry says goodbye as he and Anna leave the room to make their way back upstairs, as they leave neither they or the witch watching them go notice the soft glow fall over Alice’s body. A strange piece of magic that would go unnoticed for many months…

**Back upstairs, a few minutes later**

“… And then Harry just completely blows his load, and just covers her face,” Anna says giggling. “Honestly Andi, I think it was the biggest load Alice has taken since that night at the Three Broomsticks during the war.”

Sharing a laugh, the two witches continue to gossip while Harry blushes, until both are interrupted by a soft chime.

“That’s the scan!” Andromeda says, hurrying across the room. “Okay let’s see the…” Trailing off Andromeda looks horrified at the parchment in her hands.

“What is it?” Anna says in concern, turning to stand beside the witch looking over the results.

“Oh… oh no.” She says in horror.

Getting worried, Harry stares up at the two older witches in concern.

“But if that’s the cause how is he… wait, why isn’t it…” Muttering further the two witches begin to go back and forth while Harry begins to panic.

“Wait, that’s it!” Andromeda shouts, breaking Harry out his panic attack.

“What do you… Oh my, I see it.” Anna says in awe.

“W-what is it? Is it bad?” Harry asks.

“No Harry, in fact I think it’s something wonderful.” Andromeda says softly.

“The problem that worried us so much is that your scar is much worse than the remains of a curse like we first thought, it’s actually something known as a horcrux, some very, very dark magic.” Andromeda explains. “A horcrux is a container for a portion of your soul, but it can only be made by twisting and breaking it apart in the first place.”

“You mean I have Voldemort’s soul inside me?!” Harry exclaims in a panic.

“A portion, yes.” Andromeda says gently. “But it’s what’s holding it back that’s so incredible.”

Staring up in confusion Harry waits for her to explain.

“You have a witch’s magic Harry.” Andromeda says. “That dark leech of a soul is so broken and battered right now, and it’s because inside you is the magic of a witch… A very special one…”

“Mum…?” Harry asks, tears begin to form in his eyes.

Nodding her head Andromeda smiles at the young wizard. “That’s right Harry, when Lily died protecting you she made sure you’d never be alone, and she gave her magic to you.”

“That’s why you’re so powerful, and why your body is so… receptive to witches.” Andromeda says. “Having grown alongside you it’s made your own magic and body much more unique, it likely remained dormant until you were able to connect to another witch like you did with Hermione.”

“Wow…”

“Andi, what if we…” Anna begins to say, before Andromeda quickly cuts her off.

“What if we block the leech’s connection to Harry entirely?” Andromeda says, ignoring Anna’s look of confusion. “Good idea, that’s an easy fix until we can safely remove it fully. Harry, just wait here a moment, we’ll be right back.” Andromeda says, pulling Anna to the side.

Now out of earshot of Harry Andromeda begins to whisper to the other witch.

“I know what you were going to say, the same idea came to me too but we have no idea if it could even remotely be possible.” Andromeda says.

“But shouldn’t we try?” Anna asks in concern.

Smiling back Andromeda nods. “We will, just not with Harry knowing. We can’t raise his hopes like that.”

“Oh… you’re right, I didn’t think.”

“Are you up for a Summer project?” Andromeda asks with a smile.

“Of course, I’ve only spent a couple of hours with him and I already want to take Harry home with me.” Anna says, giggling.

Walking back into the room Andromeda reassures Harry once more.

“Okay Harry, I’m going to close the connection to the Horcrux now, it won’t remove it yet but it will avoid it having any further impact on you.” Andromeda says. “I don’t know what side effects it might have, but I do know that they should only be beneficial. Are you ready?”

Nodding in reply Harry watches as the pair begin an intricate spell, as the magic passes over him Harry soon loses consciousness.

Coming to a few minutes later Harry looks up at a concerned Andromeda and Anna.

“W-what was that?” Harry asks.

“Sorry Harry, it seems the leech was connected to your mind in a way too, passing out was just your body’s way of resetting.” Andromeda explains, relieved to see Harry’s okay.

“No… n-not that.” Harry says, still coming to his sense. “I… I had a weird dream… but I can’t remember what it was.”

“Don’t worry Harry, I’m sure it’ll come to you. Come on let’s get you home so you can rest.” Andromeda says. “Thanks for helping Anna.”

“Think nothing of it, I’m happy to help.” Anna says with a smile. “I hope I get to see you again Harry.” She says with a hungry look.

“Me too.”

Making their way to the floo Andromeda gently guides a tired Harry along the way.

“So, looks like you made a new friend.” Andromeda teases. “I’m glad you had fun Harry, she’s always been nice, even with that dom streak in her. You should have been there back in Hogwarts, she’s the only Slytherin I knew who could spend the night with a muggleborn and walk back to the dungeons without a care in the world.”

Laughing with her Harry smiles back. “You mean like that night with Hannah’s mum?” Harry says with a giggle.

“Exactly! Anna told you about that already huh?” Andromeda says with a grin.

“Erm, yeah… she must have.” Harry mutters, now feeling confused once more.

“Come on stud, let’s get you home and see if Cissy’s managed to recover yet.” Andromeda says, mistaking Harry’s confusion for tiredness. “If we hurry I’ll give you a pepper-up potion and first dibs at her ass.” Andromeda says, the pair soon laughing as they hurry to the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this one. I've had the idea to pair Harry with a still unresponsive Alice for a while now, as it just seemed way to strange but hot to pass up on, I also threw in a new special guest to help carry the scenario without Alice able to give any input. You can expect to see Anna again in the future too, I've already earmarked her for a very special party in Harry's future.
> 
> As I mentioned above I'm also looking for some ideas, this is my first story and it's soon about to cross 100,000 words which I consider quite the achievement, to celebrate I'm thinking of doing a special interlude chapter where I revisit a number of past pairings that were either hinted at or took place off page. Things like Harry and the blue-haired ice cream witch feeding him a creamy sundae, Tonks all but destroying Narcissa the night before this (with some heavy use of non-human cocks), Hermione receiving a one-woman bukkake session from McGonnagal, Harry going back and forth over the 3 milf cocks in the clothing store, or perhaps some other past event you wish had continued for longer. So I'm looking for shout outs over what you might want to see included there.
> 
> If you like any of the ones I listed feel free to shout them out too, that way I know which people really want to read (for example some people seemed interested in a Minerva/Hermione chapter in the past, but others didn't enjoy the bukkake/hairy Hermione aspect as much, etc), or if you just manage to remind me of some really hot moment I left happening in the background it has a good chance of being featured too.
> 
> In the meantime, up next Harry is off to spend the night at Amelia's, so not only does he get to reconnect with one of his favourite adult figures, he finally gets to spend some time with her niece, a girl who may just be a perfect companion for Hermione in his life going forward. Not only that but they have some very special gifts to exchange, and the one Harry receives is really going to allow him to embrace his inner slut.


	20. Exchanging Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised this would be the night at Bones manor, but I kinda got a little carried away at the setup and, well it got out of control...
> 
> So enjoy a bonus chapter full of Harry being teased in public, and as a warning just a touch of pee included too. Apologies for those that may not like that.

**DMLE Office, the following day**

Walking alongside Andromeda, Harry makes his way through the building to the head office on the top floor. Spotting Amelia’s office Harry stops to shyly greet the familiar witch sitting at the desk in front.

“Harry! It’s so good to see you again.” Connie says as she stands to make her way around the desk. Her blonde hair held in a tight ponytail, as she stands Harry takes in her tight white blouse and the professional looking pencil skirt below.

“Hi Connie, it’s good to see you too.” Harry says, blushing as the witch in question gives him a soft peck on the lips.

“You guys can go right in, Amelia’s waiting for you,” Connie says, before leaning close to whisper in Harry’s ear. “I look forward to seeing you again soon, Harry.” She moans, a hand reaching down to subtly grope his ass.

With a red face Harry follows Andromeda into the office.

“Andi, good to see you,” Amelia says with a smile, walking over to hug the other witch. “And of course it’s good to see you too Harry.” She says, leaning down to give him a quick but eager kiss.

“Good to see you too Amy, I hope you don’t mind that I wanted to accompany Harry here, ever since you told me about his present I wanted to be there to see it in action.” Andromeda says with a grin.

Grinning back at the other witch Amelia turns to look at Harry. Dressed in her auror robes and with her hair held in a bun she cuts a very impressive figure, with the gentle glint in her eyes helping to relax Harry.

“I can’t blame you, ever since I got the approval I’ve been itching to give it to him.” Amelia says.

Now more than curious Harry watches as Amelia holds out a small gift-wrapped box.

“Merry Christmas Harry.” Amelia says.

Accepting the box with a smile Harry begins to unwrap it as the two witches watch on encouragingly. Opening the box Harry finds a small piece of leather, just large enough to fit his wrist.

“It’s a wand holster Harry, like ours.” Amelia explains. “It’s covered in a wide number of charms, like notice-me-not, anti-theft, resizing and more. But it has one very unique charm… It contains a permanent Witch’s privacy charm.”

“Y-you mean the one…”

“The very same one,” Amelia replies with a grin. “It requires extensive approval from a council of witches for a wizard to be granted one of these, we take great measures to ensure our magic can’t be abused by those unable to cast it, I don’t think there’s been one given away in Britain for 50 years.”

“Really?” Harry says in awe.

“Really Harry,” Andromeda says. “You see not only does the charm cover you, but it includes you…”

Seeing Harry’s confused expression Amelia explains further. “That means that while you’re wearing this, magic itself will see you as a witch, and you won’t be effected by the charm when it’s used by other witches.” Amelia says. “That’s why we restrict its use, as it would take a very trustworthy wizard to be able to intrude on our privacy like that.”

“Luckily you have a lot of powerful witch friends.” Andromeda says from the side. “I believe no less than 6 witches on staff at Hogwarts came forward to vouch for you, I think you might have a lot of thank you’s to make when you get back there.” Andromeda says with a smirk.

Staring at the gift in awe Harry feels touched by the actions of the older women in his life. “T-thank you.” Harry says.

“He’s so cute.” Amelia gushes. “We get him a present that only helps him to pleasure us and he’s still nothing but grateful. Never change Harry.”

“Harry’s the only boy I’ve met who will take a you deep in his throat with a smile and then thank you after.” Andromeda says giggling. “And I love him for it.” She says sincerely.

“There’s one other witch you should thank as well Harry, Perenelle Flamel.” Amelia says. “I have to admit, I’m very curious just how it is you came to know a 600 year old witch to the point where she’s breaking her and her husbands seclusion to come and speak on your behalf.”

Remembering back to this first year Harry explains the story to the two astonished witches, who throughout look on in a mixture of awe and horror.

“Okay, I definitely need to talk to Minnie some more about Albus.” Amelia mutters. “But we’ll deal with that another time. Mrs Flamel did pass on this note for you as well.”

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for your help in protecting our gift, I’m not sure how much Albus told you but we were very unhappy with his actions. I’m afraid we didn’t discover the full story until just recently, when Amelia raised your name to the witch’s council she shared your selfless story of how you protected the school from a basilisk._

_After this we decided to look closer at a few of the half-truths Albus shared and the true tale soon fell into place, and after contacting Minerva we soon confirmed the full story. We’ve made steps to ensure something like that won’t happen again, something I’m sure Amelia will soon be helping with._

_In the meantime, when you arrive in France I would very much like to show my appreciations in person. I hope to see both you and the lovely Miss Granger then._

_Gratefully yours_

_Perenelle Flamel_

Puzzled by the end of the note Harry turns to Andromeda. “Are we going to France?” Harry asks in confusion.

“What do you mean? I’ve spoken with Emma about possibly taking you along with them during the Summer, but we haven’t set any dates yet.” Andromeda replies, surprised by Harry’s question.

Holding out the note, Andromeda reads through it before giggling at the end.

“Of course she would know about that before we do.” Andromeda says laughing. “Sorry Harry, while she’s become very reclusive these days it was often speculated that Perenelle had the gifts of a seer, at least to a small extent.”

Passing the note over to Amelia, Andromeda smiles back to Harry. “Looks like you and your girlfriend will be taking a summer trip after all.” She says. “You think I can sweet talk Emma into letting you share a room? Actually, think I could sweet talk her into sharing my room?” Andromeda says with a grin.

Smiling back Harry laughs at his now excited Aunt.

“Okay, enough gossiping Andi, you can go plan on how you’re going to beat up the poor woman’s pussy later.” Amelia says. “First let’s give this a test run, time to strip Harry.”

Blushing, Harry follows the witch’s instructions, quickly stripping down to his underwear.

“Wow, did you have him wear those for me?” Amelia says to Andromeda, staring at Harry standing in nothing but a pair of red lace panties.

“Maybe… although Harry here is more than a fan.” Andromeda replies. “I just chose the colour, Bones’ red.”

“It’s appreciated, I guess I’ll have to introduce Harry to my natural hair colour later.” Amelia says, turning to Harry as he looks at her hair. “I use a glamour to cover my natural hair, believe me, having a giant chest and bright red hair can really lead to some distractions around the department.” Amelia says.

“It was a good choice, Nymphadora could barely resist jumping you even before she saw your natural hair. I still remember the night she arrived him after she’d learnt your little trick, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so full of cum.” Andromeda says with a laugh.

Grinning back, Amelia turns to Harry. “Panties off too Harry, I’ll keep ahold of those for you.” She says holding her hand out.

Sliding then down his legs Harry passes the soft cloth over to the older witch, his now hard length revealed, Harry blushes as both witches eagerly look at his 4-inch shaft.

“Now let’s just put the holster on and…” Strapping the leather around his wrist Amelia soon tightens it as needed. “Done, now just slide your wand inside and you’re sorted.”

Following her directions Harry soon stands naked, wearing nothing but the wand holster.

“Perfect, you’re good to go.” Amelia says. “Now let’s just head downstairs to grab Susan and we can head home.”

“W-wait… we’re going downstairs… like this?” Harry asks.

“Yep, we have to test the charm is working right?” Amelia says with a grin as Andromeda giggles to the side.

“Don’t worry Harry, just remember, only the witches will see.” Andromeda says gently. “Now come on, I came here for a show after all.”

Looking at his aunt’s smiling face Harry nods his head, following them to the door.

Pausing as Amelia opens the door Harry is gently coaxed out by Andromeda behind him. Entering the large open room Harry’s eyes dart across the wide expanse of busy desks as various eyes look over to them. Looking back Harry sees several male aurors quickly glance away, returning to their work clearly having seen nothing out of place.

Relieved to know the charm works Harry begins to relax, until he notices the number of female aurors and other workers staring at him, each one smiling widely at the young wizard.

“Looks like your audience approves.” Andromeda says to Harry.

Fighting back the urge to cover up Harry stands still, blushing deep with his small 4-inch hard cock on display to a packed room of unknown witches.

“Oh goodie, I was worried I’d miss out this time.” Harry hears a familiar voice say from the side, turning her finds the grinning face of Connie eagerly looking over his body.

“I’d never let my favourite assistant miss out like that.” Amelia says. “In fact, why don’t you go give her a closer look Harry.” Amelia encourages.

With red cheeks Harry walks over to the smartly dressed witch, soon standing in front of her seat behind the desk.

“Mmm, that looks so tasty.” She moans while staring at his bobbing shaft. “May I?” Connie asks, turning her head to address Amelia.

“Go ahead and have a quick taste, don’t let the slut cum just yet though.” Amelia says.

With a grin Connie bends over in her seat and quickly envelopes Harry’s entire length with her mouth.

Staring down at the beautiful blonde witch Harry watches her lips wrap around his cock, her eyes staring up at him in lust. Feeling her tongue running across his shaft Harry gasps as he feels Connie begin to moan around his cock, sending pleasurable vibrations coursing through his body.

Running her lips over the smooth cock, Connie relishes in the taste of the young wizard, his soft flesh and salty precum soon lighting her body up in pleasure as her skirt tents below.

With her mouth covering his entire cock, Connie reaches up to grip Harry’s ass, holding him in place while gently teasing her fingers against his smooth entrance.

Unable to hold back his moans Harry lets out deep gasps at the pleasure being delivered to his body.

“Okay Connie, that’s enough. We don’t want Harry to be too on edge.” Amelia says, earning a giggle from the other witches.

Pulling back Connie takes a moment to place a loving kiss against the head of Harry’s cock before leaning back into her chair.

“Mmm, thanks Harry, you were just as tasty as I thought,” Connie says with a grin. “I really hope I get to enjoy a nice creamy gift soon.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that Connie,” Amelia says. “Something tells me you’re going to get that chance sooner than you think.”

Turning around Harry blushes when he sees a number of witches now standing closer, unashamedly watching on.

Seeing Harry’s distraction Amelia lets out a laugh before moving to dismiss the others. “Okay ladies, peepshow over, Harry here has places to be.” Amelia says sternly. “But… if you manage to bump up our clear rate by summer, I’ll bring Harry around to personally celebrate.”

Receiving a small cheer in return Amelia grins at her now motivated work force.

“Sorry Harry, didn’t mean to promise you away like that, you don’t mind, do you?”

Receiving a telltale blush Harry only shakes his head in response.

“I didn’t think so.” Amelia says grinning. “Okay, let’s head downstairs and find Susan, are you coming Andi?”

“Oh no, you guys go ahead, I’ve had my fill.” Andromeda says. “I’m going to head back and give Emma a call about our Christmas plans.”

“Jerking off to muggles over the phone.” Amelia teases. “I’m sure your mother would have loved that.”

Laughing at the other witch, Andromeda says goodbye, giving Harry a heated kiss for good measure, before heading back to the floo.

“Come on Harry, let’s head downstairs before someone else tries to jump on that cute cock.”

Following the older witch across the room and into a hallway, Harry blushes at each new witch he comes across, all of them giving him sly smiles and unashamedly glancing over his spit polished shaft. Heading into a staircase the pair continue down a couple of flights until they reach the ground floor.

“In here Harry, it’s an unused training room I let the girls use while they’re waiting for me.” Amelia says, opening a door before leading Harry inside.

Walking inside Harry sees Hannah sitting at one of the desks in the middle of the room. Looking around Harry fails to see Susan in the room, seeing just empty rows of desks. Looking closer at Hannah Harry sees her gripping the edges of the desk, her head tilted back with her eyes closed in pleasure.

Having failed to notice the two enter the room Hannah continues on until an amused voice speaks out.

“Really girls, you couldn’t wait 5 more minutes?” Amelia says teasingly.

Hearing a scuffle under the desks Harry finally sees Susan, her bright red hair popping up from below the desk as she crawls out in a panic. Wearing a pair of jeans and a tight-fitting shirt that’s fighting to hold in her much larger than average bust, Susan stares back at her aunt, her face lighting up in a similar shade to her medium length red hair.

“Auntie! It wasn’t… I mean…” Susan stammers.

“Save it Sue, you have spit all over your chin and I can see Hannah’s cock shining from here.” Amelia teases. “If it wasn’t for it being twice the size she and Harry would be twins right now.” She says, laughing when Harry blushes in response, looking down at his own spit covered cock.

“Sorry Auntie, it’s my fault.” Hannah says, blushing in her seat. “My mum wants to leave to visit our grandparents sooner so I have to head straight home, I was a little down on missing out.” Sat in nothing but a t-shirt, Hannah looks far from innocent. Her face already reddened from pleasure as she tries to hide behind her dark blonde hair.

Her gaze softening Amelia walks over to place a hand on Hannah’s shoulder. “Well you still have 20 minutes before you have to be back right?” Amelia asks, receiving a nod from the young witch. “What do you think Harry, is 20 minutes enough time for you to give Hannah a taste?”

Blushing Harry still eagerly agrees. “Absolutely.”

“Well there you go! Harry go bend over that desk, Susan go prepare his pretty little ass for Hannah here.” Amelia says, directing the two teens into position. “Meanwhile I’m going to make sure my favourite adopted niece is all nice and hard for you.” Punctuating her words by reaching down and wrapping her hand around the hard, thick cock, Amelia begins to firmly stroke the slick length as Hannah moans.

Leaning down Amelia places her head alongside Hannah’s as she begins to huskily whisper in her ears. “Mmm, you’re feeling really hard Hannah, you’re not going to waste that juicy cum on my hand are you?” Amelia moans. “This reminds me of our first time, you remember that night in your first year right? When I caught you standing outside my bathroom, watching me shower like a naughty slut. You protested so much… until I told you how I’d seen you do it for the previous 2 nights.”

Blushing deeper Hannah squirms in her seat as Amelia continues her merciless handjob. “Auntie… please…”

“You were so innocent, you never even questioned why I’d choose to jerk off standing in a bathroom, my cock pointed towards the door,” Amelia continues. “You even thought you could get away with taking the filthy, cum-filled panties you’d watch me clean with after I left.”

Groaning out loud Hannah grips her seat, fighting back the pleasure.

“You made the right choice though, after all I got the pleasure of being the first grown witch to stroke this juicy cock.” Amelia whispers into Hannah’s ear. “You should have seen how jealous your mum got after I told her, she made me give her the memory that very night, and still wouldn’t forgive me until she emptied a few loads across my face. Best facefuck of my life.”

Now writhing in her seat Hannah begins to beg the powerful witch stroking her shaft. “Auntie please! I can’t… I’m gonna cum!”

With a wicked grin Amelia pulls her hand back from the thick length and quickly whips her wand into her grip. Pointing it down at the base of Hannah’s cock a small red ribbon quickly ties itself around the bottom of the shaft.

“There, you still have 15 minutes to enjoy Harry and I plan to make sure you use every one of them.” Amelia says, grinning at the witch gripping her seat. Reaching her hand back down she firmly grips the head of the cock, massaging the pulsing length in her tight grip.

“Auntie…” Hannah moans, her body coursing with pleasure.

“Just a simple orgasm restriction spell, if you’re a good girl I’ll make sure to remove it in time.” Amelia teases. “Now you get to go all out on Harry and don’t have to worry about blowing too early, you should be thanking me.” Amelia says with a smirk.

Meanwhile a few desks over Susan is busy working her tongue deep into Harry’s tight passage. One hand gripping his small balls while the other firmly spreads his cheeks wide. Having spent the past 5 minutes worshiping Harry’s tight pink hole Susan shows no signs of slowing down.

“Ah… Susan…” Harry moans, now on the verge of climax himself.

Feeling a tight length wrap around his own cock Harry looks back to see a grinning Amelia pointing her wand at him. Looking down Harry finds a thin red ribbon tied around the base of his small shaft.

“Sorry Harry, if Hannah can’t cum yet neither can you.” She teases, putting her wand away she raises her hand to her mouth to clean the mess of Susan’s spit and Hannah’s precum.

Seeing Hannah walk over with her thick cock bulging an angry purple, Susan pulls back from Harry’s hole, a thick trail of spit connecting them as she pulls away.

“Wow, she really got you going.” Susan says with a grin as she spots Hannah’s hard length.

Blushing again, Hannah moves to stand behind Harry, her fat cock standing tall at 8-inches, but with an impressive girth giving it a much wider appearance.

“Sorry Harry, I can’t wait.” Hannah says, before hurriedly pressing the thick tip against his hole.

Feeling the thick cock begin to stretch his ass Harry groans in pleasure, gripping the edge of the desk Harry holds tight as he fights to get used to just how wide he’s being stretched.

Finally able to get the head of her cock into the tight hole, Hannah moans at the soft passage molding itself to her cock, pushing forward she soon sinks the first half of her shaft into the welcoming entrance.

“Fuck… this is the best ass I’ve ever been inside.” Hannah moans.

“Hey!” Susan exclaims from the side.

“Sorry Sue, but she’s right.” Amelia says. “As much as I love bouncing you on my cock Harry is something else.”

“Well I guess I’ll find out later.” Susan says with a grin, palming her own hard cock within her jeans.

Seeing her niece’s thick length straining within her pants Amelia walks over. “Aww, did they leave my girl all nice and hard.” Amelia teases, reaching her hand down to press against Susan’s hidden cock.

“Auntie…” Susan moans as the woman who raised her easily pushes her buttons like nobody else can.

Leaning to whisper into her niece’s ear Amelia teases the blushing redhead further. “Don’t think I forgot that Hannah wasn’t the only one spying on my cock that holiday.”

Beginning to thrust, Hannah grips Harry’s hips tight as she slams her cock home, more and more of her length reaching deep as she moves.

Feeling her large balls press against his own Harry realises the witch has finally bottomed out in his ass, moaning at the feeling of fullness Harry begins to gently push back each time Hannah thrusts her cock into his hole.

“My entire cock’s buried inside and he still wants more.” Hannah says as she thrusts.

Pleasure firing through his body Harry gives in to the feeling of release, only for nothing to happen.

“Ugh… please Auntie… I need to cum…” Hannah moans as she sinks her cock into Harry.

Hearing Hannah moan as she continues to fuck him Harry realises she’s in the same position.

“You’ve only been going for 5 minutes, you don’t want to waste this chance right?” Amelia teases the younger witch.

“Give her 5 more minutes Auntie, I know she can take it.” Susan says with a grin. “Remember when we’d jerk off next to each other and you’d brag about lasting longer.” Susan teases.

“I was fucking my hand, not Harry Potter’s tight ass!” Hannah yells in reply.

“Try flipping him over.” Amelia says. “You don’t want to miss seeing that cute little cock blow all over his own chest do you?”

Following her words Hannah pulls back slightly, before flipping Harry to lay on his back. Gripping his thighs, she raises each leg to lay over her shoulder as she continues to hammer home into the young wizard.

After a couple more minutes of this Hannah has sweat dripping from her brow, her body still desperate to cum.

“Please…” She begs once more.

Her hips now a blur she viciously pounds Harry’s stretched hole as he moans atop the desk.

Walking over to stand beside the thrusting witch, Amelia takes her wand in hand once more. “Okay, since you’ve been so good…” Rather than undoing the spell Amelia first reaches down to run a hand down Hannah’s ass. As she reaches her hole she wordlessly releases the spell, at the same time she buries two fingers deep into Hannah as she bottoms out into Harry one last time.

With a loud yell Hannah explodes within Harry, thick ropes of cum coat his passage as she writhes in pleasure from Harry’s tight hole and Amelia’s fingers stroking deep.

With her hand still buried inside the young witch Amelia points her wand at Harry to release the same spell on him. Smiling wide she watches as his smaller cock bursts with pleasure, sending thick white seed to spread across his chest.

Laid against the desk Harry moans in pleasure as the long-awaited climax finally arrives, feeling his own cream land across his chest Harry lays uncaring, his body still basking in the pleasure from the witch still unloading inside him.

“Auntie… I can’t…”

Hearing Hannah moaning once more Harry looks up at the young witch only to find her being held up by Amelia. At first feeling her begin to taper off Harry is startled when he suddenly feels the flow pick up force once more, no longer coming in thick bursts Harry now feels a constant flow of liquid bursting from her cock, soon coming to realise Hannah is now pissing deep inside him.

Feeling Hannah sag against her body Amelia begins to pull the exhausted witch back, moving her back slightly Amelia is caught by surprise as Hannah’s mostly hard length bounces from Harry’s hole only to gush a large stream of piss across Harry’s body.

Reaching down Amelia firmly grips the urinating cock, fighting to keep the flow directed in one steady stream, one she not so subtly aims directly at Harry’s own deflating cock.

“Whoops, sorry Harry, I should have warned you this can happen sometimes.” Amelia says with a giggle. “I guess you have another kink to scratch off your list.” She says as she continues to direct the stream against Harry’s body, washing away the thick strands of cum as she goes.

Feeling the flow finally begin to ease Harry watches as the thick stream ends, as some final droplets fall from the thick, softening cock.

Looking down his body Harry stares at the mess left in her wake, swiping a hand over his body Harry winces at the mess coating his chest.

“Go ahead and give it a taste Harry, you know you want to.” Amelia says with a grin.

Seeing Susan follow up with an encouraging smile and head nod Harry gives in, and raises his slick hand to his mouth. As soon as the liquid hits his tongue Harry gags at the salty taste, before relaxing as his body adjusts to the unpleasant flavour. Feeling his body heat up in response Harry tries again, this time managing to swallow it down far easier, while still not enjoying the taste.

Seeing his reaction Amelia grins. “Looks like it’s a more acquired taste,” She says. “Maybe you’ll have to try it from the source.”

Blushing at her words Harry looks away in embarrassment.

“Okay Sue you help Hannah come to her senses while I clean Harry up.”

Pointing her wand at the young wizard once more Amelia vanishes the mess covering his body.

Turning around she finds a now redressed, but still unsteady Hannah on her feet. “You going to be okay getting home, you look a little cum drunk there.”

Blushing Hannah nods back. “I’m fine, just a little tired now. I think I’ll head up the use the floo rather than have you apparate me if that’s okay?”

“Sure, say hi to your mum for me.” Amelia says, giving the young girl a kiss on the head as she leaves.

“Come on you two, let’s head to the apparation point and get you home.” Amelia says. “Harry wasn’t the only one desperately needing to cum.”

Grinning at her aunt Susan reaches out to grab Harry’s hand, soon pulling the still naked Harry out onto Diagon Alley.

Looking around Harry blushes as a number of witches, both young and old, stop to stare at his naked body, his small cock now soft, but still earning a lecherous grin from most of the crowd.

“Come on Harry, we should make it back before I have to share you with someone else!” Susan says, pulling Harry up the street.

Reaching the apparation point Amelia takes the hand of both teens. “Okay hold on, next stop Bones Manor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next time is absolutely going to be Harry spending the night with Amelia and Susan. It may be a little longer before I can finish that up as I have a busy few days, but hopefully you'll enjoy it when it's ready.
> 
> For those that may hate the pee thing, don't worry it'll be a very rare occurrence, in fact I don't even know when it might come up again as I didn't really plan this instance when I started this chapter. For those that do like it, enjoy I guess!


	21. Bones Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited night at Bones Manor, and this may just be my favourite chapter so far. I basically threw out all the plot last time, so it's full speed on the smut, even with the little bonus at the end.

**Bones Manor, moments later**

Falling to his knees disoriented, Harry lets go of Amelia’s hand as they arrive at her home.

Staring down at the dizzy wizard Amelia lets out a giggle.

“You really couldn’t wait to be on your knees again Harry?” She teases.

Laughing with her aunt, Susan looks down at the still naked Harry in lust.

“Do we really have to have dinner first?” Susan asks hopefully, not so subtle pressing her hand against her hard shaft still stretched tight within her jeans.

Smirking at her niece, Amelia takes on an innocent tone. “Gee, I don’t know… what do you think Harry, would you like some food?” Amelia asks, before opening her robes to reveal her own thick over 10-inch cock held within her tights. “Or would you prefer a thick, creamy desert?”

Staring at the hard cock held back by nothing more than some thin, transparent fabric Harry nods his head. “Dessert please.” He moans.

“Yay!” Susan exclaims, quickly working open her jeans to allow her own slightly smaller 8-inch shaft to break free. A thick bush of vivid red hair peeking out from above.

“And what were you planning to do with that?” Amelia asks. “I hope you weren’t planning to be selfish and let Harry deal with this alone.” She says while stroking her shaft within her tights.

“N-no auntie…” Susan replies.

“Good girl.” Amelia says, before taking her wand into her hand, soon pointing it back at herself. With a gentle flick her hair falls from the tight bun on her head to rest against her shoulders, the colour changing as it falls, going from a light silver to a matching vivid red. “Now why don’t you get on your knees and show Harry how you handle Auntie’s cock.”

Her thick cock still hanging free, Susan falls to her knees beside Harry, soon pressing shoulder to shoulder.

Walking closer Amelia flicks her hand once more to cut away at the top of her tights, soon freeing the tremendous shaft held within. The fine coating of hairs at the base now a bright red. Shedding the rest of her robes Amelia stands in place wearing just a lacy black bra holding back her tremendous bust.

Wrapping her hand around the base, Amelia moves forward to press the tip against her niece’s mouth, quickly coating her lips in a sheen of precum. Grinning down at the younger redhead Amelia begins to press the head within the young witch’s lips.

“That’s it, open up like a good girl.” Amelia says, smirking when Susan blushes in response. “Looks like you two have a lot in common, you both turn into sluts for cock.”

Watching from the side Harry stares as the powerful witch so easily takes control of Susan. Seeing Susan begin to gently suck on the head of the thick cock Harry can’t sit on the sidelines any longer, leaning in from the side Harry begins to press gentle kisses against the portion of shaft not yet pressed inside Susan’s mouth, the kisses soon progressing into soft licks as he takes in her flavour once more.

Watching Harry move to begin worshiping her cock as well Amelia gently wraps her hand into his thick, untamed hair. “Mmm… and there’s my good boy too.” She moans. “Two eager sluts both desperate for a taste of their auntie’s cream.”

Placing her spare hand into Susan’s red hair Amelia soon directs both teens in place. Moving Susan further down her cock she soon smiles as she watches their lips meet, the pair almost sharing a kiss if it wasn’t for the thick length of cock between them.

Beginning to enter Susan’s throat, Amelia firmly grips the red hair in pleasure, pulling both teens further down her shaft she soon presses Harry’s mouth against her large, cream-filled balls giving Susan free space to move further down the cock, soon swallowing the entire length into her throat.

“Fuck… you’re still as tight as that night I first fucked your mouth.” Amelia moans in pleasure, her head tilting back as Susan’s slick passage massages her long shaft.

Feeling Harry gently capture one of her balls within his mouth Amelia realises she can’t hold out much longer, opening her eyes she stares down at the lust filled face of her niece held tight against her body.

“I’m gonna cum…” Amelia moans in warning, before letting Susan’s hair fall from her grip. “Stand up Sue, I want to give Harry a nice target to enjoy his dessert.”

Pulling her mouth away from the hard cock Susan begins to stand, grinning back at her aunt who quickly moves to stroke her shaft while she watches her niece stand up once more.

With her own cock still standing firm Susan quickly removes her jeans, and the useless tiny panties hidden within. Now bottomless Susan moves in front of her aunt again, pressing down on her hard shaft to present the thick cock.

“Mmm, good girl.” Amelia says, her hand a blur along her own cock as Harry watches from the side. “Here it comes!”

As the warning leaves her lips, it’s followed by a thick blast of white cream firing from her cock, the long rope of cum landing across Susan’s own shaft as she moans in pleasure. Her hand continuing to stroke along her cock as she cums, Amelia soon coats Susan’s shaft in a thick layer of cream, before continuing to unleash the rest of her seed against her stomach.

Stepping back as her climax finishes Amelia looks over at her work, grinning at a shocked Susan standing frozen at the sheer amount of cum now coating her cock.

“Thanks Sue, now why don’t you go help her clean up Harry.” Amelia says.

Leaning close once more Harry reaches out to replace Susan’s cum covered hand in holding down her cock. Moving forward Harry quickly begins to run his tongue along the thick shaft, swallowing down each mouthful with a moan.

Watching as Harry begins to clean her cock, Susan soaks in the pleasure from his tongue as he eagerly laps up the thick cream. Raising her hand to her mouth Susan soon joins him in tasting her aunt’s cum, her body lighting up in pleasure as the creamy taste hits her tongue.

Having swallowed down the thick layer of cum along her cock Harry soon begins licking up the thick ropes spread across the bottom of Susan’s stomach and the thick hair beneath. Reaching a hand up Harry begins to gently stroke the now slick cock, eager to keep pleasuring the witch as he finishes cleaning the creamy treat.

Soon swallowing down the last drops of cum Harry pulls back to stare up at the younger witch, her face flushed at the pleasure flowing through her body.

“Please Harry…” Susan moans.

“Go ahead Harry, swallow down that cock.” Amelia encourages from the side. “Susan has been dreaming about fucking your mouth for weeks.”

“Auntie!” Susan shouts, embarrassed by her aunt.

“Don’t be shy Sue, the first time Harry played with my cock he happily agreed he’d take care of you too,” Amelia says. “I bet the little slut’s been dreaming of it ever since then.”

Blushing in response Harry can’t deny her words.

Placing his lips against her tip once more Harry moans as her thick cock begins to spear inside.

“Oh my god…” Susan moans in pleasure.

“That’s a good boy.” Amelia encourages, walking to standing at the side, her own half hard shaft brushing against his shoulder as she moves. “You look so good with a thick cock in your mouth Harry.”

“He does…” Susan agrees. “Auntie, can I borrow your camera?”

Smirking back at her niece Amelia replies. “What’s wrong, are you tired of jerking off to the same picture of Harry being covered in my cream?” She teases, before raising her wand to summon a camera from within the house. “Go ahead, paint him good and we’ll send Hannah a copy for Christmas.” Amelia says, now pointing the camera at Harry’s face, clicking every few seconds to capture a different loop of him sucking cock.

“Mmm, we should send these to Teen Witch Weekly, they’d be worth a fortune.” Amelia says, giggling when Harry blushes in response.

“What do you think Harry, how’d you like every witch in the country to see your lips around my dick?” Susan teases, her hips thrusting into his mouth.

Moaning around her thick shaft Harry’s body heats up at the thought, soon beginning to force himself further down her cock as Amelia continues pointing the camera his way.

Feeling her length enter Harry’s throat Susan feels the pleasure rush through her body, threading her hand into his hair she firmly pulls him along, soon beginning to facefuck the eager young wizard.

Feeling Susan take over Harry lets go of all control, happy to allow the stunning redhead to bury his face against her thick red bush, as her large balls bounce against his chin.

Feeling her climax approach Susan pulls her shaft free of Harry’s lips, her hands now a blur as she strokes the hard length. “Here it comes!” She gasps.

Hearing her warning Harry happily tilts his head back while opening his mouth, eagerly presenting Susan with a target as the first thick ropes burst from her cock.

Feeling the thick seed land across his face Harry closes his eyes, his glasses lying abandoned on the floor. The first blast soon being followed by several more quickly leaves Harry a sticky mess, his face utterly caked in her cum leaving every inch glazed white, the thick ropes reaching as far as his hair leaving him well and truly covered. Closing his mouth around the thick cream he’d captured Harry happily gulps down the seed in pleasure.

Still pointing the camera at the young wizard Amelia speaks up as Susan finally pulls back. “Smile for the camera Harry.” She says, before watching as Harry does just that once he finishes tasting the thick cum.

Taking the picture of a grinning, cum-glazed Harry, Amelia stands back in satisfaction. Looking at the image in her hand as it develops Amelia watches as the scene begins just as Susan’s first shot explodes against his face.

“Perfect.” Amelia says, grinning at Susan.

Looking over at the picture in her aunt’s hand Susan gasps in delight, her spent cock soon beginning to harden once more as she watches the scene all over again.

“Wow, we really should publish that.” Susan says in awe. “I’ve at least got to get a copy over to Hermione.”

“Here, go send it off while I help Harry clean up.” Amelia says, handing Susan a copy of the picture.

Watching as Susan leaves the room Amelia soon kneels next to a still smiling Harry, his face a mess of white cream. “You don’t mind sharing do you Harry?” Amelia asks, smiling when Harry shakes his head in reply. “I have to confess, the idea of sharing my own niece’s cum with you has been a big fantasy of mine.” Amelia confesses.

Leaning forward Amelia meets Harry’s lips, soon giving him a heated kiss as her own face gets coated in the leftover cum. Groaning against the young wizard as she feels the thick seed coating her face, Amelia soon abandons Harry’s lips to begin running her tongue across his face, swallowing down a mouthful of her niece’s cream as she goes.

“Mmm,” Amelia moans in pleasure. “I’ll never get over how good she tastes.” Amelia huskily moans to Harry.

Finally opening his eyes back up Harry stares at the bliss-filled face of the older witch, Harry’s body heats up as he stares at the streaks of cum now covering Amelia’s own face. Leaning forward Harry quickly runs his tongue against the cream, eagerly swallowing down the cum with a moan.

“Here Harry, let me help.” Amelia says with a smirk, moving forward to run her tongue against a long thick rope covering his cheek. Capturing the cum in her mouth Amelia moves back down to Harry’s lips, meeting him in a heated kiss once more as he happily opens his mouth to accept the treat.

Now swapping a thick mouthful of cum between them the two groan in pleasure, each relishing in Susan’s thick taste.

Hearing a click to the side the pair turn their head to find a giggling Susan pointing the forgotten camera their way.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Susan says with a grin. “I wish I’d held off on the letter to Hermione now, she has to see this one too.” Susan says, smirking at the moving image showing the eager cumswapping.

“Oh speaking of, since when did we get a new owl?” Susan asks. “I couldn’t find Athena but there was a snowy owl helping itself to her treats.”

“A snowy owl…?” Harry asks in surprise, before grinning as a familiar owl flies back into the room to land on Susan’s shoulder, a letter attached to her foot.

“Huh, how did she know I wanted her to come back?” Susan asks in surprise.

Laughing in response Harry introduces the pair to his owl. “That’s just how Hedwig is, I guess since I heard she knew to come back.” Harry says, grinning as Hedwig barks in response.

“Thanks Hedwig, here just let me slide this in too.” Susan says, quickly copying the new picture and placing it inside the letter alongside the other.

With a bark Hedwig flies from Susan’s shoulder to land on Harry, moving to nip his ear she quickly stops upon seeing the thick ropes of cum still covering most of his face before letting out a stern bark. “Sorry Hedwig, I’ll make sure to clean up faster next time.” Harry says, embarrassed. Barking once more at her human Hedwig quickly flies off.

“Well, that’s the first time I’ve ever seen an owl judge their owner for being covered in cum.” Amelia mutters.

“Come on Harry, let’s go show you my room, I can help you finish cleaning up before my aunt steals it all.” Susan says, giggling.

“Go ahead you two, I’ll be up in a minute.” Amelia says. “When I get there you can tell me which of you is going to ride my cock first.” She says, brandishing the now hard shaft in warning.

Watching as the two teens scamper away Amelia smiles at the giggling voices as they make their way upstairs.

Walking over to the window where Hedwig left Amelia holds out her arm, smiling as the snowy owl lands once more. “Thanks for sticking around Hedwig, I wasn’t sure if it was only Harry you could pick up on.” Amelia says to the beautiful owl.

“I’d like you to do me a favour, one that will help Harry, and his aunt Andromeda in particular,” Amelia says. “I know Susan told you to take that letter to Hermione, but it wouldn’t hurt if it was to… accidently… land in her mother’s lap instead.” Attaching a second small note to the envelope Amelia secures the package once more before casting a quick spell, smiling as the envelope becomes twice as thick.

Receiving a bob from the owl, Amelia smiles back. “Thanks Hedwig, you can expect double bacon when you get back.” A grinning Amelia says, turning to make her way upstairs in search of the two teens.

**Back upstairs**

Making her way up to her niece’s room Amelia smiles at the soft moans she hears along the way. Peaking her head into the open doorway Amelia grins at the position she finds the two teens.

Laid against a soft pink bed Harry reclines with his knees pulled to his chest and his legs sprayed wide, on her knees at the foot of the bed a now naked Susan leans over with her tongue buried deep inside Harry’s ass once more, resuming her earlier rimjob with a passion.

“Well, I take it you made a decision?” Amelia asks, amused.

Pulling her tongue from Harry’s entrance Susan turns to look at her aunt. “It seemed only fair that Harry goes first Auntie,” Susan says, before reaching up to wrap her hand around Harry’s small shaft. “Look how hard he is, this cute little thing is desperate to cum.” Susan says, before leaning forward to run her tongue along Harry’s hard, 4-inch shaft.

“Just for that I think you deserve a treat too,” Amelia says. “So why don’t you go ahead and fuck him first, I can… keep myself busy.” Stroking a hand along her hard shaft, Amelia smiles at the two teens.

Needing little more encouragement Susan stands up once more to lay her hard cock atop Harry’s. Gently frotting against him before she begins to lower her hard length to his entrance.

“You ready Harry?” Susan moans. “Are you ready for my hard cock?”

Nodding eagerly Harry lets out a breath as he feels her shaft begin to stretch him wide, feeling his body give way to her girth he soon feels the first inches force their way into his passage.

“Oh god, you were right.” Susan moans. “This really is the best ass ever.”

Grinning at her niece Amelia watches as Susan builds up a gentle pace, lovingly feeding Harry her cock as her hands run across his soft thighs, tenderly stroking over his smaller length as she strokes her own into his ass.

Laying back against the soft bed Harry relaxes into Susan’s tender care, her entire shaft now deep inside his hole Harry expects her to begin fucking him harder, only to find her sticking to her gentle pace as she smiles down at him.

“Sorry Harry, I know you can take it a lot harder than this,” Susan says. “But I’ve dreamt of this for so long, I can’t help but want to savour it.”

Smiling up at the young witch Harry happily lets her control the pace, reaching up Harry places his hands across her large chest, returning the favour by massaging her large mounds as she moans in pleasure.

Feeling a sensation pass over her, Susan freezes in place as she feels her aunt pressing her thick shaft against her suddenly slick entrance.

“As cute as this is, you can take your time after I’ve had my fill.” Amelia moans in her niece’s ear, sliding her wand away. “So why don’t you let me direct the pace and we’ll see which of you breaks first.”

Finishing her words Amelia pushes forward firmly, burying half her shaft deep into her niece’s tight hole.

Caught between her aunt’s thick shaft and Harry’s tight entrance Susan can only gasp at the pleasure flowing through her, caught up in the sensations Susan soon falls to lay against Harry’s chest.

As the witch fall across his chest Harry heats up at the feeling of her large beasts pressing against him, opening his eyes Harry smiles at the young witch, before leaning forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

Watching as the two teens begin to make out Amelia grins as she finishes sliding her long shaft inside her niece’s hole, soon bottoming out in a thick stroke, which in turn sends Susan’s own cock deep inside Harry once more.

Picking up a harsh pace Amelia continues to plow her niece deep into Harry, eagerly fucking both the young teens against the bed.

“Whoever comes last gets to fuck my ass,” Amelia groans as she thrusts. “So I’d try and hold on if I was you.” She warns before picking up speed further, her hips now a blur as she slams her cock deep inside Susan.

At the bottom of the pile Harry has an easier time only having to withstand pleasure from one source, but with his body so on edge and his stomach full of cum he can feel his own climax quickly approaching.

Pressed between them Susan gasps and moans, not unfamiliar with her aunt’s harsh pace, but never having to deal with it whilst having her shaft massaged so tightly by Harry’s slick passage.

Feeling her own climax quickly approaching Amelia knows the two teens can’t last much longer, keeping up her thrusts she’s soon rewarded by a soft voice crying out in pleasure.

Unable to withstand the assault any longer Susan quickly erupts deep inside Harry, her cock unleashing thick blasts of cum to coat deep inside his entrance.

Feeling the young witch begin to unload inside his ass Harry soon lets himself join her, his own cock firing long ropes of white cream to coat their chests, the blasts soon reaching as far as his chin as they fire through the gap provided by Susan’s larger chest.

Eager to join the two Amelia soon feels her climax approaching, but rather than joining them in delivering a thick creampie she pulls out to stroke her cock across the entwined pair, thick blasts of seed soon landing across their worn-out bodies, reaching everywhere from Susan’s ass to Harry’s cheeks.

As her flow eases off Amelia soon falls to join the pair of the bed, uncaring she quickly cuddles up against the cum-covered teens.

“Okay… five minutes… then Harry can have my ass.” She says, only receiving a pair of groans in return as the three relax in the afterglow.

**Meanwhile, a couple hundred miles away**

Sitting at the dining table Emma Granger relaxes with a warm cup of coffee and a good book, her current selection a much more adult variety that she’s been keen to keep hidden from Hermione’s eyes, more out of a sense of embarrassment than worry.

Hearing a soft peck at the glass she quickly sees Hedwig at the window, soon walking over to let her in.

“Hedwig, got something for Hermione girl?” Emma says. “She’s upstairs if you want to head straight there.”

Receiving a blank stare in return Emma watches as Hedwig holds out her leg insistently. “Okay, I can take it up for you instead.” Emma says, quickly taking the package.

Taking the envelope Emma soon notices a note stuck the outside. “What’s this?”

Receiving a bark from Hedwig she looks up at the owl. “Is it for me?” She asks, receiving a nod in return. Smiling back at the owl Emma opens the small note and reads.

_Emma_

_I hope you don’t mind this note, I’ve heard from Andromeda you’ve been very… curious about witches and our unique bodies, so I thought you might like to see something a little more… detailed._

_Inside you’ll find there are two copies of both pictures, please help yourself to one of each of them, and don’t worry, Hermione won’t mind once you feel more comfortable in telling her._

_Should you wish to see more I would recommend asking Andromeda, I know she has been very… eager to help you._

_Yours sincerely_

_Madam Amelia Bones_

Opening up the envelope in curiosity Emma soon gasps out loud at the pictures she finds. Already familiar with the moving images used by wizards, her shock is from the graphic nature of what’s shown.

In the first image she watches as a thick cock is aimed at Harry’s face, a feminine hand stroking it eagerly before it begins to unload, quickly coating the young wizard’s entire face.

In the second she stares as a still cum-covered Harry eagerly locks lips with a beautiful redhead, her face still youthful but clearly showing she’s far older than Harry, looking much closer in age to Emma herself. As she watches she soon sees the pair happily swap the cum between their lips, each breaking off to gather more from their face to swallow down.

Feeling her body heat up Emma comes back to her senses, blushing as she feels a telltale wetness gathering below.

Gathering the spare pictures Emma quickly placed them back inside the envelope, ignoring the note intended for her daughter not wanting to break any more of her privacy. Closing the envelope once more she holds it out to a watching Hedwig.

“Hedwig, would you mind taking this to Hermione please?” She requests, not trusting herself to be able to face her daughter in her current state.

Receiving a nod, Hedwig quickly gathers the note in her beak before leaving out the window.

Gathering her own copies of the photos and the note Emma quickly makes her way into her downstairs study, closing the door behind herself as she enters.

Taking a seat in a lounge chair Emma studies the images once more, watching the scenes replay again. As she watches her hand creeps down her body unconsciously, finally noticing when her fingers encounter her slick entrance, her pussy already dripping through her panties. Kicking both her jeans and her soaked panties to the ground she soon reclines once more, her hand now spreading open her slick entrance covered in a thick layer of hair.

“Harry…” Emma moans, too caught up in her fantasies to notice. Her hand a blur as she drives three fingers deep inside her gushing entrance.

Watching the cock in the first image unload once more Emma begins to cum, her body shaking in pleasure as her pussy squirts across her hand and the chair she’s reclined in.

“Hermione…” She moans, her mind too caught up in the afterglow to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Normally I'd hint at what's coming next time, but at the moment I'm not sure. It might be the interlude chapter with some short missed scenes we moved past before. Or it could be the next chapter in the story, which poses a slight problem as I'm now not quite certain what to throw in next, or at least which order it should be. 
> 
> At the moment it could be dinner night at Hermione's, or a visit to Azkaban. I don't have much writing time this week, but hopefully it won't be too long until you find out!


	22. An Interlude, Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the interlude chapter to celebrate passing 100,000 words (which still seems crazy to me for what began as nothing more than wanting to see more Futa on male Harry smut)
> 
> I've mixed in some expanded scenes that happened in the background before, a couple small new surprises, and one big revelation at the end that'll come into play for the future.
> 
> On that note, warning for things getting very hardcore at the end, although luckily Harry isn't involved in that part.

**A little while ago, Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall’s Office.**

“Come in.” Minerva calls, smiling as a blushing Hermione Granger enters her office. “Ah Miss Granger thanks for being so prompt, do you know why you’re here?”

“You said it was to help you professor.” Hermione replies.

“And what exactly did you want to help me with Miss Granger?” Minerva teases. “Please be as clear as possible.”

“I’d like to help… with your cock.” Hermione admits with a fierce blush.

Pushing back from her desk, Minerva reveals her uncovered cock to the eyes of the young witch, having been eagerly stroking it under the desk since she arrived.

“In that case I hope you’re ready for a long evening.” She warns. “Go ahead and remove your clothes, I’d love to see more of my favourite student.”

Blushing at the praise Hermione quickly disrobes, letting her clothes fall in a pile at her feet. Standing in place Hermione shyly poses, her own cock already standing firm, surrounded by a wild bush of untamed hair.

“Well aren’t you just full of surprises.” Minerva says. “The school’s model muggleborn actually has more hair than most purebloods.”

With red cheeks Hermione raises her hands above her head, showing off the thick untamed hairs coating her armpits. “My mother prefers to be ungroomed, and I guess I take after her,” Hermione admits. “Plus Harry likes it too.” She says with a grin.

“Lovely.” Minerva says, staring at the normally shy witch. “By the time you leave this office I’m going to leave that stunning body dripping in my cum.”

Hearing the husky tone of her teacher, Hermione watches as Professor McGonagall vanishes her outer robe, revealing a set of Gryffindor red lingerie, including a matching garter in place of her missing panties.

“Now why don’t you come over here and start earning your first taste of my cum.” Minerva moans, her hand still stroking her hard shaft.

Walking around the desk, a naked Hermione falls to her knees before her mentor. Reaching up she gently wraps her hand around the thick shaft, replacing Minerva’s as she begins to stroke the long length.

“Good girl.” Minerva moans, grinning at the blush that lights up Hermione’s cheeks from the compliment.

Flicking her wand into her hand once more Minerva summons a small potion from a side cabinet, opening it as Hermione watches.

“This is a witch’s potion, one designed to enhance the amount of cum we produce.” Minerva explains. “I hope you didn’t think I was joking when I said I’d leave you dripping in my cum.” She teases before swallowing the potion.

Placing the empty vial on her desk, Minerva wraps her hand into Hermione’s hair, bringing the young witch’s face closer to her cock.

Pressing her fat cock against her student, Minerva teasingly runs the thick length across Hermione’s face, leaving a thick trail of precum as she moves. “Tell me again what you wanted.” She says.

“Please… let me suck your cock.” Hermione moans.

Smiling down at the young witch Minerva quickly obliges, pressing her thick tip against Hermione’s lips, soon pushing into her warm mouth.

Wrapping her lips around the head of the cock Hermione eagerly begins to pleasure the hard length, her tongue running along the member as she moans at her professor’s taste.

“I always knew you’d be a quick learner,” Minerva moans in pleasure. “But let’s see just how quick.”

Grasping Hermione’s thick bushy hair firmly Minerva forces her cock further down the young witch’s throat, holding firm as the girl gags around her impressive cock. Before long she holds Hermione tight against her body, her nose pressed against the fine silver hairs at her base.

“Good girl,” Minerva says once more, quickly noticing Hermione moan in response. “You get an O for cock sucking, Miss Granger.”

Hearing her professor’s teasing words Hermione feels her body heat up further, her own shaft standing firm while untouched as she focuses on pleasuring the thick cock plundering her throat.

“Mmm… I’m almost there,” Minerva calmly says, as though she was simply grading a paper rather than fucking her student’s face. “When I pull out you’re going to sit back, open your mouth and wait for my cum.”

Moaning around the shaft slamming into her mouth Hermione tries to voice her agreement. Doing her best to pleasure the cock as it moves Hermione soon feels Minerva withdraw and begin stroking the thick length instead, the tip pointed squarely at her face.

Closing her eyes and opening her mouth wide Hermione happily sits for her treat, not having to wait long she soon hears Minerva let out a deep moan as a warm blast of cum splashes against her cheek.

Still stroking her cock Minerva stares down at her student as long ropes of cream burst from her cock to land across Hermione’s face, the thick seed landing across her mouth to give her a taste, before reaching as far as her thick bushy hair, soon coating it in long layers of thick white cum. Her enhanced load quickly coats the young witch in a deep layer of cum, her face and hair soon covered in white cream.

As she finishes cumming Minerva sits back, staring down at a now cum-soaked witch at her feet.

“Very good Miss Granger,” Minerva says. “You may swallow.”

Having held her mouth wide even as the flow stopped Hermione quickly takes the opportunity to swallow down her mentor’s seed. As she does she’s caught off guard by her professor sliding her stocking clad feet against her hard cock, soon capturing her length between her toes. The combination of tasting the woman she admires and feeling her soft feet running along her cock soon proves too much for the overly excited Hermione, and with a whimper her cock begins to cum, a thick blast of cream soon falling across the feet playing with her cock.

Still running her feet across the unloading cock Minerva gently bats it back and forth, happily letting the climax wash over her feet, soon coating her soles in cum as thick layers of seed cover her toes.

Smiling down as Hermione’s orgasm ends Minerva raises her feet higher in the air. “Looks like someone made a mess.” She says, teasingly holding her cum-covered feet in front of the young witch’s face. “You’re not going to leave me filthy are you?”

With a blush Hermione shakes her head and presses forward, opening her mouth once more to run her tongue across her own warm cum, quickly noticing the subtle taste differences between the thick load she had just swallowed from her professor.

Smiling down at the young witch Minerva can’t hold back a moan as Hermione begins capturing her toes within her mouth, gently sucking the cum from her feet as she goes. After a few minutes her feet are now damp, but clean of cum, until she presses her sole against the young witch’s face once more, quickly coating her foot in the leftover cum still coating Hermione’s face.

“Here, you missed a spot.” She teases, helping Hermione to clean up what would be the first of many climaxes that evening.

**A little while ago, Fortescue’s Ice Cream**

Staring down at the thick cock laying across the bowl of ice cream Harry licks his lips.

“I hope you plan on enjoying your treat soon,” The blue-haired Flow teases. “This is quite cold without your mouth to help warm me up, a warming charm can only do so much.”

Quickly leaning in Harry moves to help the witch, placing his mouth above her cock Harry breathes down, letting his warm breath fall over the shaft as it quickly begins to harden once more. Soon running his warm tongue across the cooling flesh Harry swallows down the slick mixture of sweet ice cream and salty cum that coats her cock.

“How’s your treat Harry?” A grinning Andromeda asks from her seat at the table.

Blushing harder Harry remembers the audience watching on as he runs his tongue along the thick flesh resting atop the ice cream.

“He certainly seems happy.” A smirking Narcissa chimes in.

Trying to focus on his task Harry moves to begin running his tongue against the wide head of the blue-haired witch’s cock, his tongue firmly pressing against the slit leaking precum across his sweet and salty treat.

“Mmm, your mouth feels so good Harry.” The witch moans in response. “Here let’s make this even tastier for you.” She says, before sliding back her hips to drive her cock deep into the melting ice cream. Raising it back up she presents Harry with her cream covered shaft, now coated in a thick mixture of melted ice cream and the spent cum sitting atop it.

Licking his lips Harry latches his mouth back on the juicy flesh, the mixture of flavours lighting up his taste buds. Soon swallowing down half the length Harry continues to pursue the sweet and salty mix as the witch moans from the pleasure.

“That’s it Harry… Just a little more.” Flow moans, now reaching down to press Harry’s head further along the cock, soon burying the remainder of her shaft inside.

Humping her shaft into Harry’s mouth the blue-haired witch feels herself falling close to the edge, and quickly snatches her cock back from Harry’s warm mouth.

Wrapping her hand around the thick shaft she begins to quickly stroke the hard cock, aiming the tip at Harry’s face still hovering above the remains of the frozen treat. With a moan the witch begins to unload, unleashing thick streams of cream across Harry’s face, and the ice cream held below.

Feeling the witch glaze his face Harry smiles in delight, opening his mouth to catch some of her warm treat.

Looking down he sees his desert now covered in a thicker layer of warm white cream, the cum now caking the remains of his dessert.

“Thanks Harry, enjoy your treat.” Flow says, sighing as she slips her softening cock into her uniform with a smile.

Picking up his spoon Harry eagerly swallow down a mouthful of the sweet dessert, a moan falling from his mouth as he tastes the thick layer of cum.

Hearing a pair of giggles Harry remembers his audience, and blushes as his aunts watch him with a smile.

“Next time, we order three.” Andromeda says with a grin.

**A little while ago, Penelope Clearwater’s room**

Laid on her own bed for the first time in months, a naked Penelope strokes her hard shaft as she moans in pleasure.

In one hand she holds Parvati’s red lacy panties, holding the worn fabric against her face Penny breathes deep, the musky scent of Parvati invading her senses. Burying her nose deeper she soon presses against a damp spot in the middle of the cloth, where Parvati’s cock had soaked the lace in her precum.

Moaning louder at the scent Penny continues to run her hand along her cock. Within her grip she holds the pair gifted by Padma, the matching cloth still soaked in her earlier release as she uses the cum to slide the cloth along her shaft.

Feeling her climax build Penny almost loses herself in pleasure until she hears the door nudge open, with a panic she realises she never closed it fully in her hurry.

“Hey Penny, your mum and I were wondering…” The friendly voice of her muggle dad speaks up, before beginning to trail off as he realises what he’s walked in on. “… what you wanted for dinner.”

Both freezing in shock, the father and daughter stare at each other across the room.

Breaking the silence, her dad speaks up in a parental tone. “Does the girl, or girls, know you have their underwear?” He asks, receiving a shy nod in reply.

“And you didn’t… buy them or something weird?” He asks, this time watching as Penny shakes her head.

“Okay, you just come down when you’re ready.” He says, before moving to leave the room. “Oh, you didn’t need me to send your mum up to help again or anything did you?... I mean I would offer myself too, but you know I’m not good with… you know, your thing.”

Blushing red with embarrassment Penny cuts her rambling father off. “No dad! … I’ll be okay for a little while yet.”

Nodding satisfied, her father moves to leave once more before popping his head back in at the last moment.

“Oh, and if you want to use your mother’s just slide them under a couple of layers in the washbasket, she never realises.” He says with a wink.

“Dad!” A now horrified Penny shrieks.

**A little while ago, the Tonks residence**

Looking down nervously Narcissa stares at the giant, throbbing cock hanging from her niece, a grinning Tonks standing naked in the kitchen.

Sitting at 16 inches, and with a girth wider than her fist, the cock hanging from Tonks’ body is by far the largest Narcissa has seen.

Standing in just the cum-stained, filthy worn tights of her sister, with her own 11-inch cock hanging free from above, Narcissa regrets her earlier challenge. Unwilling to back down entirely she swallows her pride before falling to her knees, eager to swallow something else before it tries to make its way into her other hole.

Wrapping both hands around the giant shaft, Narcissa brings it to her mouth, opening her mouth she attempts to wrap her lips around the thick shaft, only to fail.

“Struggling auntie?” Tonks teases. “I’m sure we could move onto another hole, unless…”

“Unless?”

Shrinking her cock down in size slightly, Tonks morphs the 16 inch monster, into a merely intimidating 12 inch shaft. Not stopping there she soon changes the shaft further, quickly taking on a canine appearance, complete with deep red flesh and a thick bulbous base.

“… Unless the pretty pureblood would prefer to suck a doggy cock.” Tonks teases with a smirk.

Staring at the bestial shaft hanging in front of her face, Narcissa makes a decision, and with a blush presses forward once more, this time taking the foreign flesh within her mouth.

Beginning to run her tongue across the strange flesh Narcissa’s mouth is flooded with a much thicker, more noticeable taste.

“Mmm, look at you go, anyone would think this isn’t your first time sucking animal cock.” Tonks teases her red-faced aunt.

Embarrassed by the teasing Narcissa continues to run her mouth along the unusual shaft, her cheeks heating further when she feels her own cock standing hard below, her own body aroused by her actions.

Seeing the hard shaft hanging free Tonks grins wide. “Aww, what’s wrong, you’re not getting turned on by my big puppy pecker are you?”

Trying to ignore the teasing Narcissa continues to work her way down the thick red cock, soon being helped by Tonks threading her hands into her long platinum hair.

With a hand full of her aunt’s hair Tonks firmly presses forward, sliding the remainder of her cock into Narcissa’s mouth. Struggling with the wide knot at her base for a moment, she soon slides the thick flesh into Narcissa’s mouth as she whines around the cock.

With her cock now deep within Narcissa’s throat Tonks begins to fuck her aunt’s mouth, sliding the thick flesh inside with long thrusts as Narcissa continues to moan around her.

Feeling her climax approaching Tonks grasps Narcissa’s head firmly, and with one final thrust begins to cum deep within her throat.

Feeling Tonks hold her tight Narcissa can’t escape the huge rush of cum invading her mouth. Rather than the usual thick ropes of cream she’d expect Narcissa is met with a thinner rush of watery liquid, the salty taste remaining familiar even while the texture throws her off.

Smiling down at the look of conflict on her aunt’s face, Tonks can’t resist teasing her further. “Sorry, didn’t I warn you that my body can even go as far as to recreate the cum too?” Tonks says, regaining her breath. “Enjoy the taste of doggy cum auntie.”

Pulling her cock free Tonks stands back to grin at her disheveled aunt. “You did good though, and just for that you deserve a treat.”

Looking up Narcissa stares at her niece. “A… treat?”

Morphing her shaft once more, Tonks soon stands proud with a lengthy equine phallus hanging from her body, the long shaft sitting over the previous 16 inches, but fortunately for her aunt, with a thinner girth. Below her balls hang free, but now having tripled in size, promising a huge load upon her release.

“Time to bend over auntie, you enjoy horse riding, right?” Tonks teases.

**A little while ago, Bones Manor**

Waking up from pleasant dreams of the night before, Harry finds himself laid in the centre of Amelia’s bed. Before he can fully wake up Harry feels a pleasurable sensation coming from his hard cock, soon recognising the feeling as a warm mouth covering his stiff shaft.

Opening his eyes Harry turns to the side to see the amused face of Amelia, her hand stroking along his hair as he moans from the pleasure.

“Morning handsome.” She says with a smile.

Relaxing to the pleasure, Harry closes his eyes once more, before opening them quickly when he feels a second hand stroke down his back.

“Morning Harry.” A grinning Susan chirps.

Laid between the two naked witches Harry fully wakes up, coming to realise the pleasure being given to his cock is coming from neither of the pair he fell asleep with.

“Hope you don’t mind Harry, but I did make a promise.” Amelia says, before pulling the covers away from his body, revealing the blonde-haired, naked form of her assistant.

“Connie!” Harry moans, as the witch stares up at him, her mouth capturing his entire small length.

Pulling away from the delicious treat, Connie grins back at the startled wizard.

“Morning Harry, I hope you don’t mind… I really wanted to enjoy a nice creamy breakfast.” The beautiful witch says, before returning to sucking Harry’s hard little cock.

Happy to let the witch continue Harry lays back against the bed, moaning in pleasure as the two witches next to him watch on.

Enjoying playing with the little shaft, Connie soon begins to open her mouth wider, capturing Harry’s small balls along with his cock. Now with Harry’s entire package trapped in her mouth Connie eagerly runs her tongue across his flesh as Harry continues to moan on the bed.

Not wanting to delay her treat any further, Connie slides a finger to begin circle his rear entrance. Finding it to still be stretched and slick with leftover cum, Connie quickly introduces a second and third finger to his hole, before firmly thrusting all three deep inside.

As her fingers sink home Connie is met with a thick burst of cum firing in her mouth. Swallowing deep Connie continues to moan around his cock and balls as Harry unloads thick ropes of cream into the blonde-haired witch.

Watching as Harry comes down from his climax, Amelia begins to climb from the bed. “Come on Sue, let’s go get cleaned up while Connie enjoys her breakfast.” Amelia says with a grin, departing with a giggling Susan.

Finishing cleaning the cum from his cock, and the leftover cream coating the fingers she had plunged inside him, Connie begins to crawl further up the bed, soon climbing over Harry’s body until she rests with her knees either side of his head.

Taking her hand away from her half-hard cock, Connie lets the thick flesh fall against Harry’s face, letting it land with a soft thud her cock soon covers half of Harry’s face as he stares up at the naked witch in awe.

“Merry Christmas Harry.”

**A long time ago, somewhere unknown**

_“Please! I need to cum!” A needy whine breaks out from the raven-haired witch tied to the chair._

_“Now Bella, you know this is for your own good.” A sinister voice replies, belonging to pale, red-eyed figure sitting in the shadows. “Alecto told me all about how you went out of your way to protect your sister, the blood traitor. You had a clear shot at her as she walked out Malkin’s with that little abomination of hers.”_

_“Please, she’s my sister… she practically raised us, I couldn’t hurt her…” Bellatrix cries in reply._

_“Alecto if I asked you to kill your brother, would you do it?” Voldemort asks quietly._

_“Without hesitation my lord.”_

_“Even despite your… relationship?”_

_“Even then, my lord.”_

_Nodding in satisfaction Voldemort turns to Bella once more._

_“The fact you even had a choice was my first mistake, one I now intend to rectify.” Voldemort hisses. “Alecto, you may continue with the… procedure.”_

_“Yes my lord.” The grinning red-haired witch replied from the floor in front of Bellatrix, her eyes sparking in delight at the suffering of her fellow witch._

_Reaching her hands up once more she firmly grips the throbbing shaft of Bella’s hard 9-inch cock, making a point to dig her long nails into the flesh as she does, grinning in delight at the wail that falls from Bella’s throat. A tight red ribbon sits around the base of the cock, tied much tighter than needed. She quickly resumes the harsh hand job she had been delivering for the past hour, having long pushed Bella past the edge without release._

_With her second hand she grips the most valuable treasure she’s ever been trusted with, the bone-white wand of Lord Voldemort._

_“She’s ready my lord.” Alecto says._

_“Proceed.” Voldemort hisses in reply._

_With an evil grin Alecto reaches up to place the top of the wand against the slit atop Bella’s cock, before pressing down to begin piercing the length of wood inside the untouched entrance to Bella’s cock._

_“Ahh!” With a shriek Bella tries to buck away from the pressure assaulting her shaft, only to find her body unable to move. Left trapped she can only grit her teeth as the long wand is forced deep inside her urethra, sending a spike of pain, and an undercurrent of pleasure, through her body._

_With her other hand still stroking the outside of Bella’s cock Alecto soon has the witch a broken mess, her moans and whines coming at a contrast pace as the raven-haired witch is overwhelmed by the sensations._

_Gripping the shaft tight, Alecto begins to force the wand back and forth, slamming it down the tight passage of Bella’s cock. With the wand buried halfway down the witch’s shaft Alecto uses it to hold the shaft in place, with her now free hand she harshly slams her hand down on the two balls hanging free below the cock, giggling in delight as Bella shrieks from the pain. Gripping the balls harshly within her grip, the red-haired witch begins to crush them in her palm, smiling as Bella continues to sob._

_Moving her hand back to hold the throbbing shaft, Alecto resumes her harsh sounding of the raven-haired witch’s shaft, soon pressing the lengthy wand further down her cock._

_Forcing the wand down until it sits inside the full 9-inch length Alecto pauses to chant a spell softly, grinning as a glow of magic falls across the cock._

_“It’s done my lord, the ritual is ready, the moment the wand is removed while finishing the spell it would unleash the most pleasurable climax a witch could ever feel.” Alecto says. “… But with her defence’s lowered her magic has nothing left to resist, if you bound her to your will now it would shut down the ritual and leave her entirely under your control.”_

_“And there is no way if undoing it, no way she could be compromised?” Voldemort asks._

_“No my lord, even if they ever discovered the ritual used they’d need your exact wand to end it.” Alecto says, her eyes revealing her enjoyment in the pain she’s inflicted. “With her body unable to climax her mind will be broken, even once the ribbon is removed she’ll never reach climax, she’ll be nothing but a puppet, one who’s own magic will grow more and more, leaving her a deadly weapon.”_

_With an evil grin Voldemort nods at the sadistic witch._

_“Wonderful, you’ve done well my faithful servant.” Raising himself from his seat Voldemort stalks closer._

_Reaching down he grips the end of his wand, the long length of wood impaled deep within Bella’s shaft, making it a purpose to avoid grazing against Bella’s shaft. With the wand within his grip Voldemort begins to hiss, a dark glow falling across Bella’s cock, before spreading across her body. As he finishes he quickly pulls his wand free, uncaring at the shriek of pain coming from the still bounded witch._

_Looking over at the raven-haired beauty Voldemort stares at the blank look in her eyes, watching as her magic adjusts to his will. With a grin he feels her body adjust, now able to easily feel the conflict within her body._

_“Wake up.” He says, grinning as a look of recognition enters her eyes. “From now on you will obey my every word, you will do only what I ask, and you will never go against me, do you understand?”_

_“Yes, my lord.” A subdued Bellatrix responds, her body and mind now equally broken._

_Turning to the red-haired witch Voldemort smiles at his servant. “Very well done, my dear.” He compliments. “Now do me one last favour and make that less… unseemly.” He says, waving his hand dismissively at Bella’s still hard, throbbing cock._

_“Of course my lord, I had Severus prepare a targeted shrinking potion for this very situation.” Alecto says. “But if I may… would you mind if I were to… enjoy her first?” the red-haired witch hesitantly asks._

_“You wish to make use of her disgusting phallus, rather than introduce her to your own?” Voldemort asks, curiously._

_Blushing, Alecto looks away. “Yes my lord, as you always say, It’s a witch’s place to be penetrated, and not to use our deformities.”_

_Smiling wide at the witch before him Voldemort nods in satisfaction. “Then by all means, enjoy yourself.” He says. “Bella, you will remain in this chair and do anything Alecto asks of you until she leaves, then you will go clean yourself and come find me.” Voldemort orders before departing the room._

_Turning back Alecto grins evilly at the subdued witch. “I wasn’t lying when I said I wasn’t going to fuck you.” Alecto whispers to the sweat-soaked Bellatrix. “But I never said exactly how I was going to use you.” Alecto says, before reaching down to grip Bella’s large balls in her tight grip, smiling at the shriek of pain she unleashes._

_“I hope you didn’t think we were done just yet.”_

Waking up a panic Harry grips his chest, his heart racing at the scene he just loved through. Having experienced the event through the eyes of both Bella and Voldemort, his own body is torn between agony and pleasure.

“Shh, Harry, you’re okay.” He hears a soothing voice whisper, soon realising a gentle pair of arms are wrapped around him. Turning his head Harry stares at the worried face of Andromeda Tonks, the older witch having spent the night in his bed.

“Bad dream?” She asks, wrapping her nude body around his own to provide him with more comfort.

“I… I don’t think it was a dream.” Harry whispers. “It felt so real… and I just…” Trailing off Harry stares at the older witch.

“What is it?” Andromeda asks, concerned.

“Did your sister ever attack you as you were walking out of Madam Malkin’s… while you were holding Tonks?” Harry hesitantly asks.

“How did you know that?” An astonished Andromeda asks.

“I think… I think she missed on purpose.” Harry says. “And I think I saw how she was punished for it.”

“What happened?” Andromeda asks.

“Have you ever heard of being able to control someone by binding their magic?” Harry asks.

With wide eyes Andromeda stares at Harry, her mind quickly putting the pieces together. “Come with me Harry, we need to go visit Amelia.” Andromeda says. “If what you saw is true…”

Trailing off Andromeda pulls Harry from the bed, soon taking him to the fireplace, quickly opening the connection to Amelia’s, she holds him in place as he almost skids across the foyer.

“Andi, not that I don’t appreciate the… late night visits.” A visibly annoyed Amelia Bones says from the stares, her wand pointed down at them. “But do you have any idea what time it is?” Having been awoken by a ward designed to alert her to any incoming floo use, Amelia is a little on edge.

“Sorry Amy, this couldn’t wait.” Andromeda says.

“It couldn’t wait for you to get dressed either?” A now amused Amelia says, now staring at the state of undress of her sudden guests.

Both blushing red, Andromeda curses her urgency. “Sorry, but we need to use your pensieve right away.” Andromeda says. “… Bella might be innocent.”

With a shocked look Amelia lowers her wand, quickly joining them downstairs.

“Tell me everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I'm already considering a second one now, so far I have a few things I'd like to write brief scenes about such as the night Amelia catches Hannah spying, how exactly Susan earned the smutty picture of Harry from her aunt, and the night Andromeda gave Tonks her first taste of pussy, even if it just so happens to be the one she came out of...
> 
> The Bella part of the story will follow next, with Harry, Andromeda and Amelia needing to figure out just how they could break the curse on her, and just what lengths Harry will have to go to for it to happen. Apologies for anyone turned away by the sounding aspect, it just seemed the perfect kind of kink to throw in there, and combined with the parseltongue magic now leaves Harry as the only one who can help cure Bella.
> 
> Don't expect Harry to be dominant with Bella, if anything it'll be the opposite, but just like how Voldemort had help so will Harry, and while unwilling to torture her sister, Andromeda will be more than capable of sounding her sisters cock in a more pleasurable way. But once she blows, it'll be up to Harry to sate her long withheld desires.


	23. The Cure for Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited Bella chapter. I've mixed things up a little more than some might expect here just to make her even more unique. Rather than being worn down and broken from her time in Azkaban I wanted Bella to be more like the prisoner that goes inside and comes out tougher.
> 
> Of course all this basically means is that she's all the more equipped to throw Harry about as much as she likes.

**Bones Manor**

Having been introduced to Amelia’s pensieve, Harry, Andromeda and Amelia sit around the kitchen table reflecting on what they had just seen.

“Well that was definitely a memory, no dream retains that amount of detail.” Amelia says. “And while we can explain why Harry might have access to some of Voldemort’s memories given his scar, I don’t understand why parts of it came from Bella’s perspective as well.”

“I think I might know why.” Andromeda whispers. “After I left Harry with you the other night, me and Cissy went to visit Sirius’s childhood home, now he’s free and recovering we were able to get in once again.”

“We went to visit the Black family library, looking for anything related to the Horcrux…” Andromeda says. “We found something, a dark book on soul curses, one that seemed to explain how Voldemort could have split his soul multiple times.”

“What did it say?” Amelia asks. “Even the Unspeakables couldn’t explain how he was able to create multiple Horcrux’s, one soul shouldn’t be able to piece apart like that.”

“That’s the thing… it wasn’t one soul.” Andromeda says fearfully. “The book described a ritual in which you can take a portion of another’s soul to replace your own… I think he used Bella sometime before the night he came for Harry.”

“That sick bastard.” Amelia curses. “And just what does the ritual do to those used?”

“If they’re willing it can leave them merely damaged for a time until their body recovers and their soul is restored, something that given Bella’s already fractured mind we would never even notice, and given the control he had over her she had little choice but to give that monster what he wanted.”

“And if they were unwilling…?” Amelia asks.

“It would tear the soul from their body, leaving them little different than the victims of Dementors.”

Horrified Amelia stares at an equally disgusted Andromeda.

“During the first war Voldemort recruited those foul creatures, are you saying that some of those victims might not have fallen prey to the Dementors, but to Voldemort himself in some sick ritual?”

Nodding her head, Andromeda gives a solemn reply.

Remembering his brief experience with Dementors at the start of the year before Sirius was freed Harry shudders at the thought.

“Wait…” Harry suddenly speaks up. “Does that mean… I have some of Aunt Bella’s soul inside me?”

Nodding at her family Andromeda speaks up. “I think so Harry, your mother’s magic must have held it back as well, but it looks like when we closed off the connection it allowed some of the memories to bleed through.” Andromeda says. “In fact… it could just be that now Lily’s protection no longer needs to hold back the Horcrux it’s now been able to piece apart what was left behind.”

“You think it was Lily’s protection that allowed us to see exactly how we can help Bella?” Amelia asks.

Nodding back Andromeda replies. “I do, it seems a little too perfect that the first memory Harry sees is exactly the one we need.”

“But even while knowing the curse, we can’t undo it until we get our hands on Voldemort’s wand, and that was never recovered.”

Crestfallen Andromeda deflates in her chair. “You’re right. I was so focused on Harry being able to undo the Parseltongue curse, but without the matching wand there’s nothing we can do.”

A memory sparking in his head, Harry speaks up. “Matching wand?” He asks. “You mean like a… brother wand?”

Sliding his holly and phoenix feather wand into his hand Harry holds it out to his aunt.

“That’s what Mr Olivander told me when I got my wand. The phoenix who gave the feather gave just one other, and it’s in his.”

Staring at the wand in shock, the two witches look towards each other.

“That… might just work.” Amelia says, thoughtfully. “But even with the curse removed, won’t Harry holding a piece of her soul affect her?”

“If Harry keeps the piece it would, but if what I’ve read is true Harry can freely offer the piece back.” Andromeda replies.

“I can?” Harry asks.

“Yes Harry, it could be risky though, we don’t know what effect it’ll have on the remaining portion of the Horcrux.” Andromeda says.

“I don’t care, I’ll do it.” Harry says firmly.

Reaching over Andromeda pulls the young wizard into a hug. “You’re too good for this world Harry.”

“So, now we have a plan of attack…” Amelia says. “Who’s up for a prison visit?”

**A short time later, Azkaban Prison.**

“We’ve brought the prisoner up ma’am.” A hesitant auror says.

“Thank you Smith, you can head back to your duties, consider this floor off limits until we’re finished, only Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt are to be allowed entry.” Amelia says.

Dismissing the auror, Amelia turns to a subdued looking Tonks. “Okay Tonks, I want you out here on guard at all times, given the family connection you’re the only one I trust to be this close.” Amelia says. “Shacklebolt will be guarding the entrance in the fluke chance she manages to get past us all, but if everything goes to plan you’ll just be standing here listening to some very wild sounds.”

Nodding at her boss Tonks puts on a brave face. “Got it boss, I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t Tonks.” Amelia replies, before leaning close to whisper to the younger witch. “And just as an added incentive, do you remember that night not so long ago when you tried your best to seduce me?”

Frozen in place, Tonks can only nod.

“If this goes smoothly consider your wish granted, only this time you can be on top… all… night… long.” Amelia huskily moans to the blushing witch.

Feeling her normally small cock begin to lengthen and harden in response, Tonks fights to regain control of herself.

“Yes Ma’am!” She stammers in reply, blushing further as her smirking boss departs into the cell room.

Stepping inside the room Amelia moves to stand next to Harry as he stares at the raven-haired witch slumped in a seat in the center of the room.

Standing above an unconscious Bellatrix, Andromeda waves her wand in a series of diagnostic spells, to her side Anna Davis joins her in looking over Bella.

“Well the spells seem to reflect what we’re seeing,” Anna says. “She’s suffering from almost no signs of malnourishment, her bones are strong, her teeth are perfect, her muscle mass is off the chart.”

“Apparently shortly after she was brought in here some of the past administration allowed her the use of some exercise equipment, it seems nobody ever took away.” Amelia says, having caught up on Bella’s file since arriving.

“Well that explains her being so…” Andromeda mutters.

“Ripped?” Anna chirps in from the side.

Glaring at the other witch Andromeda ignores the comment.

“… But how is she so…?”

“Hot?” Anna cheekily replies once more.

“… Healthy.” Andromeda finishes, glaring at the other witch once more.

“It looks like a by-product of the curse.” Anna says. “Without being able to climax her magic continues to build over time, normally this would drive a witch insane but with Bella, well… that was already the case.”

“So, the buildup of magic… helped her?” Amelia asks.

“In a strange way, yes. It certainly wouldn’t have been pleasant to live with, but in a way the curse actually protected her more than it hurt her.” Andromeda replies.

“Don’t misunderstand, on the outside she looks perfect, and her body is perfectly healthy, extremely so…” Anna says, staring at the defined form of the witch showing through the dirty grey robes. “… But she’s going to need some long treatments with a mind healer, even once the curse is removed she’ll still have a long road of recovery, if she ever fully recovers.”

“I know my sister, even while crazy she wouldn’t hurt me or those she considers family. Once we remove that madman’s hold she can take as long as she needs.” Andromeda says firmly.

“From what I remember of her before he came along, I think you’re right.” Anna says. “It’s probably best me and Amelia wait outside the room when you wake her up, we’ll watch through the mirror in case you need us.”

“Thank you.” Andromeda says gratefully as the two other witches leave.

Turning to the young wizard she’s come to consider family, Andromeda walks over.

“You ready Harry?” She asks. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here to help, and all you need to do is finish the spell as we practiced.”

Nodding back at his aunt Harry musters his courage.

Taking her wand in hand once more Andromeda revives Bellatrix in her seat.

“W-what’s going on?” An angry Bellatrix snarls. “You! What do you want? Filthy blood traitor!”

“It’s good to see you too Bella,” Andromeda replies, ignoring the anger pouring off the other witch. “We’re here to help you.”

“Help me?” Bella scoffs. “And who’s we?”

“This is Harry, he’s your nephew, he’s here to undo the curse you’re under.” Andromeda replies.

“Harry?” Bella asks, before noticing the faint scar still remaining in Harry’s forehead. “You!” Bella snarls in rage, before struggling to try and launch herself from the seat, only to find little give in the magical ropes holding her in place.

“H-hi Aunt Bella.” Harry nervously replies.

“I’ll kill you!” Bella rages. “I’ll kill you slowly, and painfully, for what you did.” She seethes.

“Are you sure about that Bella.” Andromeda says. “Because Harry here is the only person alive today who can finally help you cum.”

Pausing in her anger, Bella freezes at the words. Her mind caught between the devotion to a fallen dark Lord, and her own body’s overwhelming desires.

Seeing her sister freeze, Andromeda continues to push her buttons. “Go ahead Harry, show her what she can earn if she behaves.”

Blushing, Harry begins to undo the robe covering his body, letting it fall to the floor he reveals his naked body, having forgone wearing anything else since their early arrival at Amelia’s.

Seeing the raven-haired witch stare at his body, Harry feels himself begin to respond, his small shaft soon hardening before their eyes.

“It’s nice and cute isn’t it,” Andromeda whispers to her sister. “But that’s not the treat you’re going to be most interested in… show her Harry.”

His cheeks heating up further Harry turns around, soon bending himself over to give the tied up witch a full glimpse at his soft cheeks and the tight hole hidden between them.

“You let us remove the curse, and you can do anything you like with that hole.” Andromeda moans to her sister. “Believe me, it’s worth it.”

Without an active connection to her master, Bella feels herself caught up in the conflict before finally coming to accept the terms.

“Fine, but if you’re lying I’ll kill you far slower than I’m already planning to.” Bella hisses to Andromeda.

Smirking back at her sister, Andromeda flicks her wand at the filthy grey robes covering her body, soon vanishing them from sight.

Underneath she reveals the fit and trim body of Bella, her skin a very pale white from the lack of sun. Her large breasts sag only a little down her chest, appearing just slightly smaller than Andromeda’s own. Below her stomach reveals a firm set of abs, the muscles clearly defined and glistening from a layer of sweat. Her arms bulge from the exertion of trying to free herself, revealing the power held there as well.

Further down her body they see a wild patch of untamed hair covering her crotch, the thick Bush extending up to her belly button. The wild, ungroomed nature clearly showing the difference between Andromeda’s own controlled growth, and the wild mess it can become when untouched. Underneath her arms they spot a similar mess of mangled hairs peeking from her armpits.

Down low once more they spot a small but hard, 3-inch cock standing between the hairs, a small pair of balls sitting below.

“Well that just won’t do.” Andromeda mutters. “Open up Bella, we need to reverse that first.”

Raising a flask to the witch’s mouth, Andromeda finds her lips sealed shut.

“Bella, did you really want to fuck Harry with that tiny cock, or do you want to let me restore your natural size.”

Swayed by her words, Bella opens her mouth to swallow down the potion. Feeling it take effect she lets out a groan as her body begins to change.

Changing before their eyes, they watch as the tiny cock quickly grows to its original size, before soon exceeding it. Finally coming to an end Bella is left moaning in the chair now sporting a thick 13 inch shaft standing tall.

“Wow Bella, looks like you’ve done some growing.” Andromeda teases.

Her balls having grown much larger too, Bella can only groan at the pressure she now feels.

“Don’t worry, we’re not going to leave you waiting long, but we need to do this right incase we hurt you.” Andromeda says.

Falling to her knees before her sister, she motions Harry to join her.

Reaching her hand around the cock Andromeda leans it down towards them before wincing at the overwhelming musky scent that falls over them.

“Sorry Harry, I forgot the cleaning charms.” Andromeda says, before turning to see him breathing deep at the stench coming from the cock. “I knew you got off on that kind of thing Harry, but I didn’t realise it went that far.” Andromeda says in awe.

“I guess we can skip those charms if you like.” She teases, secretly finding the musky scent appealing herself.

Nodding his head, Harry watches Andromeda lean forward to run her tongue along the thick cock. Pulling back as she reaches the head she gestures for Harry to join her.

Leaning in Harry follows Andromeda method, licking across the trail of spit she’d left behind, the salty taste of Bella’s cock overwhelming his mouth.

“Ugh, of course the filthy half-blood would enjoy a disgusting cock.” Bella snarls, the years of hatred forced in her breaking free. “With such a pathetic baby dick of course you’d have to rely on enjoying a disgusting witch cock instead.”

Freezing at her harsh words Harry feels Andromeda wrap her arm around him encouragingly.

“Ignore it Harry, those are his words, not hers.” Andromeda says. “Just look, she talks about how much she hates her cock, but the moment you slide your tongue against her shaft…” Leaning in again to replicate the actions Andromeda gently runs her tongue up to slide across the dripping slit at her tip.

Hearing a sharp moan fall from Bella, Andromeda smirks. “… She just can’t hide it.” She finishes.

Joining his aunt once more Harry continues to run his tongue across the hefty cock, ignoring the vicious barbs still falling from the tied-up witch.

With the shaft now shining with spit, Andromeda pulls back to watch Harry work, his mouth now eagerly latching on to the dripping shaft, happily tasting the precum pouring from the witch.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Andromeda whispers to her sister, noticing her fall silent once more as her body gives in to the pleasure.

Reaching down she taps Harry in the shoulder, breaking his concentration. “I think she’s ready Harry, may I?” Andromeda asks, holding out her hand.

Realising what she needs Harry slides his wand into his hand, handing it over to his aunt.

Seeing Bella tense up in fear, Andromeda gently reaches down to stroke her cock. “I know you probably realise what’s about to happen, but don’t worry, this time you’ll enjoy it.” Andromeda promises.

Pointing her wand at the thick shaft Andromeda focuses on casting a more targeted preparation spell, this time aiming for a more unique region than usual.

Feeling the head of her cock loosen in response, and seeing the noticeable lubrication gathering at the tip Bella holds her breath, her mind still in fear at the last instance this played out.

Holding the cock firm Andromeda gently rests the tip of the wand against the thick head, slowly poking at the slit in gentle touches rather than forcing it deep inside.

“That it’s, you’re going to be a good girl for me, aren’t you Bella.” Andromeda moans. “Just like you used to be, all those nights when I’d sneak into your room at night and help you stroke this hard cock.”

Overcome by lust, Bella’s hatred simmers down once more. Her vicious taunts giving way to soft moans as Andromeda teases her cock, the moans getting louder when Harry leans in to capture one of her large, hair covered balls within his mouth.

Seeing her sister overcome by the sensations, Andromeda slides the wand down further, gently inserting the first couple inches deep inside Bella’s shaft.

Feeling the wand begin to stretch her urethra Bella whines in pleasure, the abundance of lube removing all the pain, leaving just a powerful sense of pleasure behind.

With her hand still stroking the firm shaft, Andromeda begins to gently thrust the wand back and forth, steadily reaching deeper down Bella’s shaft.

Pulling back from polishing Bella’s nuts, Harry watched as Andromeda eventually sheathes the wand down Bella’s shaft, only the thick handle at the base left outside Bella’s cock.

Overcome with pleasure Bella moans freely at the sensations travelling through her cock, looking down she stares as Andromeda continues to penetrate her cock, a gentle smile on her face as she sees Bella gasping in pleasure.

“Here Harry, she’s almost ready, why don’t you take over.” Andromeda says to the young wizard. “Don’t worry, with a cock her size, and with just how turned on she is, you don’t have to worry about hurting her.”

“O-okay…” Harry nervously replies. “So do I just… move it in and out?”

“Yep, it’s as simple as that, just picture yourself fucking her cock… who knows, given your size that could be a reality one day.” Andromeda teases.

Wrapping one hand around the thick length Harry begins to gently stroke, soon reaching up with his spare hand to grasp the end of his wand sticking out from the head of her cock.

Following Andromeda’s example Harry gently pulls the wand an inch or two out of her shaft before sliding it slowly back down, a blush falling on his cheeks at her loud moans in response.

Continuing this for a few minutes, Harry soon has Bella panting in her seat in exertion.

“Please… let me cum!” Bella begs.

“It’s time Harry.” Andromeda says from the side. “Just repeat the spell like we practiced, all you need to do is focus on saying it in Parseltongue. Once the flow of magic begins just think about returning the parts of Bella held in your scar, with it being starved away from your magic it should put up little fight.”

Nodding back, Harry prepares himself.

“Remember, there could be a backlash here, you remember the plan?”

Nodding at his Aunt once more, Harry firmly grasps his wand in hand.

Beginning to hiss, a golden glow begins to form over Bella’s cock before fading away as he finishes.

“You did it Harry, you broke the curse!” Andromeda happily says. “All you need to do now is pull out the wand… and brace yourself.”

With his other hand still stroking along the thick cock, and loud moans still falling from the raven-haired witch, Harry grasps the wand firmly and pulls it free in one smooth stroke.

As it falls free a rush of magic bursts forth from the restrained witch, the glow growing brighter until a small light bursts from Harry’s scar, joining her magic in an explosion of light. The backlash sends Andromeda flying across the room, before flowing harmlessly across Harry, he soon finds himself caught in the path of the second wave, this time encountering a powerful rush of cum bursting forth from her cock.

Thrown aback by the sheer amount of cum, Harry soon finds himself covered in the witch’s cream as she yells in pleasure, over a decade’s worth of buildup bursting free and covering Harry.

Half a minute goes past as Bella’s cock continues to spew forth, the flow still landing against Harry as he remains frozen in place, thick streaks of cream dotting his face.

The flow finally beginning to ease off, Harry finds himself shocked further when Bella suddenly breaks away from the chair as the restraining spell fails, quickly reaching Harry she lifts him to his feet before turning to pin him against the wall.

On the other side of a two-way mirror Anna watches in panic, quickly moving to rush into the room.

“Wait...” Amelia says to the panicked witch.

“What?! You can’t just leave him there, we have no idea how damaged her mind still is!” Anna shouts.

“I know, but look again.” Amelia says calmly, her eyes looking at Andromeda slumped across the room.

“I know! We need to help her too, she could be… wait a minute…” Looking closer Anna sees Andromeda slumped against the wall, but with her hand gripping on tight to her wand just out of Bella’s sight. “She’s awake?!”

“It was all part of the plan, sorry we didn’t have time to get you fully caught up.” Amelia says. “Andi knew the undoing the curse would cause a magical backlash against those not involved, so she protected against it, she just wanted Bella to see it that way.”

“But… why?” Anna asks. “And Bella still has Harry.”

“Well Harry was always going to need to help settle down her magic further, we can’t risk stunning her until she’s fully… satisfied.” Amelia replies. “But Andi wanted to do it this way to see just how much of her sister remains, with control in her hands we’ll soon see how much of the old Bella is still there.”

“And if she hurts Harry in the meantime?” Anna asks.

“Then we intervene.” Amelia says firmly. “But with access to his body, and knowing just how hard he can happily take it, we’re confident we won’t be needed.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” Amelia says reaching a hand out to the other witch.

Back in the room Harry is held against the wall by a nude Bellatrix, her eyes sparking in fury, with a flash of desire shining through.

“I should kill you Potter, after what you did to my… I mean after what you did to…” Trailing off, Bella growls in frustration.

“Damn you, I can’t think like this this.” She shouts gesturing down to her still hard cock pressed between their bodies. “You’re going to take care of it.” She orders.

Wrapping a hand into his hair, Bella pushes Harry to his knees before forcing her shaft against his face. At first content to simply rut her thick cock against his face, she quickly grows frustrated once more.

“Open up, filthy halfblood.” Bella growls, her hand now pointing the thick tip of her length against Harry’s lips.

Not wanting to anger her further Harry opens his mouth to take her length, he’s left unprepared when Bella harshly thrusts her cock as deep as she can, uncaring as Harry gags around the invading shaft.

With her hands holding a struggling Harry close Bella quickly impaled the young wizard on her cock.

Feeling the thick shaft force its way into his throat Harry is caught off guard once more as a fresh burst of cum is deposited straight into his stomach, the pent up witch’s body still working in overdrive as she easily climaxes from the first thrust into Harry’s mouth.

With his nose pressed into the thick, matted hairs covering the base of her cock, Harry can only breathe in the witch’s overpowering scent as she finishes cumming deep inside him.

Feeling her begin to pull back Harry expects the cock to fall from his lips, he’s shocked when the witch firmly pushes back inside, her cock holding firm as the second climax does little to sate her desires.

“Filthy… disgusting… halfblood…” Bella growls as she delivers powerful thrusts into the young wizards mouth, delivering a vicious facefuck against the wall.

Unable to move, Harry focuses on relaxing his throat, letting the older witch overpower him as his body heats up in pleasure from her harsh treatment.

A few minutes of vicious facefucking later and Harry feels the cock plundering his mouth begin to unload once more. Not content to simply deposit her load in his stomach again, Bella pulls back as she cums, her hand stroking her now free cock to unleash thick ropes over Harry’s face.

Before he can relax Harry finds himself pulled to his feet, as the older witch manhandles the cum-soaked teen into bending over the table pushed to the side of the room.

Now laid across the table, Harry feels Bella spread his cheeks wide, her eyes seeking out his tight entrance hidden within.

Pressing the head of her cock against Harry’s unprepared hole, Bella taunts him further. “Such a sissy little bitch, bending over to take a cock.”

Beginning to sink her cock inside his hole, Harry groans at the thick stretching as her cock begins to power its way inside aided only by the spit and leftover cum coating her shaft.

Pressing forward relentlessly Bella soon buries the full length of her shaft inside, ignoring Harry’s whines as she gapes his ass wide. Gritting her teeth at the snug passage gripping her cock, Bella tries to fight back the pleasure once more as she begins to thrust into Harry’s hole.

Lasting only seconds longer, Bella grunts as she unleashes yet another load of cum within Harry. “Ugh… you disgusting… slut…” Bella growls as she deposits a thick layer of cream within Harry.

Noticing the crazed witch’s taunts becoming lighter Harry looks over to Andromeda, finding her still pretending to be slumped over against the wall. Hidden away from Bella’s eyes she throws an encouraging smile his way.

Feeling his other aunt begin to thrust once more Harry holds on to the table as Bella picks up steam again, her cock holding firm despite the many loads she’s deposited on or within Harry.

Raising his head Harry stares at his own reflection in the mirror on the wall, soon glancing at the powerful figure of his aunt as she continues to fuck him deep. His eyes glued to her body once more Harry stares as the thin layer of sweat highlights her already impressive physique, her muscles tensing as she plows Harry into the table.

Still staring into the mirror Harry blushes a deep red as he realises just what’s on the other side, having been shown by Amelia earlier in the day.

On the other side of the mirror, another lengthy cock is held pointed at Harry’s face. Standing close to what to them is a simple window, Anna strokes her thick cock to the sight of Harry being fucked.

“You were right… this is a good plan.” She moans in pleasure.

Standing to the side Amelia grins at the other witch, her own hard cock visibly trapped in her tight pants.

“Does that mean you’ll let me give you a hand now, or do I still need to be ‘on guard’?” Amelia teases the other witch.

“Shut up and come fuck me!” Anna demands, overcome with lust at the sight of Harry being overpowered.

Back in the room Harry finds himself on the receiving end of yet another deposit of cum, this time not being given a break as Bella continues to power into his ass while she climaxes. Falling across his back he feels Bella’s powerful form press into him, her large chest pressed against his back as her hard nipples run across his skin.

Feeling the combination of her thick cream and her deep strokes quickly pushes Harry over the edge, as his own small cock lets out his first load across the table, soon coating his own chest in his release.

“What a sissy,” Bella taunts as she watches him cum. “What pathetic wizard cums from just having his ass played with?”

Feeling her take control of him once more Harry finds himself flipped on his back, his legs held wide apart as Bella stares down at his body. Laying there with his body full of cum and stuffed with her cock, Harry’s stomach bulges noticeably as Bella moves.

“And all across his own chest too, what a slut.” She teases before reaching a hand down across his chest, soon costing her fingers in his release and her own spent cum. “Here bitch, open wide.”

With a cackling laugh she forces the fingers inside Harry’s mouth, her laughter quickly trailing off as she watches Harry eagerly clean the mixture of cum from her fingers.

Confused by his look of pleasure, she runs her hand across the mixture once more, this time raising it to her own lips. Hesitantly taking a lick she soon lets out a moan of pleasure at the taste before cleaning her fingers.

Watching his aunt as she tastes their combined cum, Harry is caught off guard when she suddenly leans down to capture his lips. Closing his eyes Harry happily opens wide to let the older witch battle with his tongue.

Across the mirror a similar situation takes place, with her skirt discarded on the floor Anna stands pressed against the glass, still watching as Harry is fucked. With her hands held on her hips, Amelia drives her own thick cock deep inside Anna’s entrance, her thrusts slamming the other witch against the wall as she gasps in pleasure, her own spent cum coating the glass as Amelia continues to fuck her hard and deep.

“Get ready, Harry isn’t the only one walking out of here full of cum.” Amelia groans.

In the room once more, Bella finally pulls back after making out with the young wizard, soon looking down at him in conflict.

“This… this isn’t right.” She mutters to herself.

“It is Bella, you just have to remember it…” Andromeda whispers to her sister as she wraps her body around her from behind. Having creeper across the room while she was distracted.

Feeling her sisters naked body enclose her, Bella halfheartedly tries to fight her off, feeling a slick touch against her hole she freezes.

“You remember this don’t you Bella…” Andi moans as she presses her thick tip gently into Bella’s hole. “You remember all those days spent on the end of my cock, all those nights you’d scream into my pillow, all those mornings you’d moan in my arms as Cissy sucked you off beneath the sheets.”

The memories flashing to the front of her mind, Bella soon finds herself cumming once more, yet another load being deposited within Harry as his stomach visibly bulges.

“Good girl,” Andi whispers. “Now enjoy the ride.” Sinking her cock deep inside her sister Andromeda slams her hips home, causing Bella to fuck Harry even deeper as a result.

Wrapping her arms around her sister Andromeda expects her to try and resist, only to be pleasantly surprised when Bella quickly gives up control.

Her mind flashing back to long hidden memories of her younger self, Bella finds herself submitting to her older sister out of instinct, her previous hatred falling further away with each stroke of cock powering inside her ass.

“M-more…” Bella moans in pleasure. “Please Andi… I missed this so much.”

Smiling warmly at her sister, Andi grants her request, holding on to Bella’s hips she drives her own cock deep, eager to give her sister the pleasure she’s so desperate for.

Looking over Bella’s shoulder Andi stares down at Harry as he braces himself on the table, his body shaking as she continues to drive her sister deeper inside his hole in turn.

“Look at him Bella,” Andi whispers to her sister. “Look how well he’s taking your cock, look at that cute little dick bouncing, look at how happy he is to be covered in your cum...”

Looking down at the young wizard still impaled on her dick, Bella no longer feels any of the hatred that had been boiling in her before.

“Go on, play with his little shaft, make him cum for you.” Andi continues to moan. “He’s your family now too.”

Staring down with wide eyes, Bella reaches down to gently close her hand around his cock, soon grasping the twitching shaft as Harry moans in pleasure.

Beginning to stroke, Bella watches as a look of bliss falls over Harry’s face. With his cock held in Bella’s tight grip, and with Andi continuing to drive her own sister’s cock deep inside his hole Harry is soon overcome with pleasure, and with a gasp begins to unload thick ropes of cum across Bella’s hand.

Stroking him through his orgasm, Bella eventually raises her hand once more, now coated with a thick layer of white cream.

“Taste it…” Andi moans. “Taste it and I’ll let you cum one last time… it’ll be the best you’ve ever had.”

Raising her hand to her mouth Bella lets out her tongue to taste Harry’s cum, the first taste sending a shiver through her body as she quickly leans in to devour more.

Seeing her sister swallow down the cum, Andi slams her shaft deep inside her once more, her hips a blur as she fucks Bella against the table, and Harry’s own exhausted body.

Holding out for just a few seconds, Bella’s mind goes blank as pleasure fires through her body, her cock unleashing one final powerful blast of cum deep inside Harry. Her legs giving way she feels Andi hold her in place as she rides out another lengthy orgasm, her cock unloading endless ropes into Harry as his stomach continues to bulge further under the sheer amount of cum deposited inside.

Pulling Bella back eventually Andi lets her sisters cock fall from Harry’s worn and gaping hole, and flood of cream bursting free as she does.

Carrying an exhausted Bella over to the chair once more she deposits her sister in the seat. “Rest easy Bella, we’re going to get you better.” Andi whispers to her sister as she passes out in the seat.

Turning back to Harry she finds him in little better a state, still conscious Harry can do little but lie back against the table with a lazy grin on his face.

Leaning down Andi places a gentle kiss to his lips, smearing herself with her sisters cum as she does.

“You did good Harry.” She says gratefully. “Don’t worry, we’ll take it from here.”

Hearing the door open Harry looks to see a smiling Amelia, and a limping Anna enter the room.

“Good work Harry.” Amelia says. “Okay let’s get her over to St Mungo’s while I go work on getting her sentence reversed. We’ll settle the debts after that.”

“D-debts?” A worried Harry asks from his place on the table.

“Well I owe Andi a night on top for betting against her plan, Andi owes Anna a shot at her ass for going along with this without warning, and all three of us owe you at least a blowjob for taking that much dick without complaining just to help her get better.”

“Only question is, do you want them one at a time, or all three of our mouths at once?” Anna teases from the side.

With the three older witches grinning at him, Harry suddenly feels less like he’s receiving a present, and more likes he’s the gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed her eventual arrival. Going forward Bella will retain most of her look seen here. Narcissa is the prim and dainty sister, with a smooth shaven body, Andromeda is the classic refined beauty, one that enjoys keeping a wealth of body hair, and Bella is the rebel that cares little about what others think of her body, but her wild appearance and ripped body manages to draw eyes regardless. Especially from Harry. (I really need some idea to get her and Angelina in the same room now)
> 
> I did originally plan for the 3 sisters to spend the night with Harry together for Christmas, but that feels a little soon now. That will happen in the future, but for now I need to come up with some kind of replacement for Christmas night. (So far I'm thinking Andi and Hermione take turns to fully introduce Harry to enjoying pussy, with of course a special treat of dick at the end.)
> 
> Up next, Harry and Andi visit the Grangers. I'd say more but I've not yet started that chapter yet so who knows how depraved it could get. I did however start the one two chapters ahead where Harry heads back to Hogwarts, and so far he's on his knees alongside Hermione as the lady pushing the food trolley finally gets her turn. So far I'm undecided who else rides home with them, should the twins come back to enjoy a repeat, or should a pair like Susan and Hannah get a chance to ride with Harry this time?


	24. Dinner Night With The Grangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just stumbled onto what might just be my new favourite pairing. If I ever get the urge to spread out from writing glorified smut I think it'll wind up being an epic romance tale between these two ladies, while they try to raise their love-crossed kids.
> 
> But for now, enjoy a seedy tale of depravity in which Andromeda gets a girlfriend, Hermione has some very special mother/daughter bonding, and Harry gets dragged along for the ride.

**Hermione’s House**

Having finished their meal, the four sit around the table catching up. Hermione sitting to Harry’s left, while Andromeda sits opposite him next to Emma, Hermione’s muggle mother.

“… And then Harry broke the curse, I’ll spare you… _details,_ but in the end it worked, and Bella’s been getting better and better ever since.” Andromeda finishes.

“And Amelia managed to get her charges dropped just like that?” Emma asks.

“Well we had to give a full breakdown to the witches council first, including a full viewing of the memory from her… _healing,”_ Andromeda replies, hiding a smile from Harry’s embarrassed reaction at hearing how many had viewed the event. “After they verified it, they helped us push through an explanation of her being under the Imperious, a mind control curse, and they quickly dismissed her sentence.”

“And everyone else just happily bought that excuse.” Emma asks, astonished.

“Of course, not only did we have several witches testify at seeing her interviewed under truth serum, which easily swayed the light sided families, but it was also the go-to excuse for the dark families who escaped justice last time around. If they kicked up a fuss now all it would do is place doubt on their own stories.” Andromeda explains.

“Plus, I imagine a good number of the wizards where filled in by their partners or a family member that it had been confirmed by the witches council. Even if they doubted the evidence they’d be a fool to go against that.” Andromeda says. “I made sure to personally tell Augusta, but I have a feeling that won’t quite be settled just yet.”

Listening to his aunt explain, Harry is surprised when Hermione grasps his hand under the table. Turning to give her a smile his surprise gives way to shock when she pulls his hand across into her own lap, quickly laying it across a thick, pulsing bulge held tight within her jeans.

Looking at her face Harry sees her throwing him a lust filled grin, her hand slowly moving his up and down her length as he freezes in panic. Turning across the table once more Harry looks to see if Emma had noticed, with relief he finds her engrossed in her conversation with Andromeda.

Looking to his Aunt Harry finds her directing a subtle smirk his way, her eyes glancing down at his arm as it moves in a telltale way across Hermione’s lap.

Seeing what the two teens are getting up to Andromeda decides to help them out, turning back to Emma she finds her new friend about to turn to look at the younger teens once more. In an effort to distract her Andromeda slides her foot from her shoe, before firmly pressing her stocking clad feet along Emma’s bare leg, gently running it up her long skirt.

Feeling the touch against her leg Emma’s eyes shoot to Andromeda once more, only to find the other woman giving her a sly smile as she continues to rub her foot along her leg.

Seeing her chance, Andromeda decides to give the teens an escape route, one that also frees her up to get closer to Emma in the meantime. “Hermione why don’t you go show Harry your room, I’m sure he’d love to see your… _books.”_

Hearing a scuffle across the table, Andromeda glances to the side as an eager Hermione pulls Harry to his feet, quickly dragging him up the stairs.

With Emma’s eyes still glued to her own, Andromeda continues to stroke her foot across Emma’s leg.

“N-not that I don’t… appreciate this,” Emma stammers. “But should we really be letting those two run off unsupervised?”

Grinning back at the other woman, Andromeda replies. “It was either that or you’d be sitting here watching your daughter getting her cock sucked at the dinner table.” She teases, seeing the other woman blush. “Or maybe that wouldn’t be so bad after all.”

With red cheeks, Emma tries to focus as Andromeda continues to tease her under the table. “Would it really go that far?” She asks.

“I’m guessing you and Hermione still haven’t had any… _intimate_ contact?” Andromeda asks, watching as Emma shakes her head. “Well with her having gone over a week without the help of another person, I can tell you from experience that she would have pounced on Harry before the end of the night, whether you were there or not.”

“In fact, I can guarantee that within seconds of entering her room, Harry would have ended up with a throat full of your daughter’s cock.” Andromeda says. “Want to go see?”

Assuming the other woman to be teasing once more, Emma blushes, only to find herself being dragged to her feet.

“Come on, sooner or later we need to get you and Hermione over this hump.” Andromeda says. “We can’t have her going days with nothing but pictures of Harry sucking cock to try and jerk off with.”

“Wait, you know about…?”

“Amelia told me the next morning.” Andromeda replies with a grin. “I wasn’t sure whether to kiss her or slap her, somehow I ended up sucking her off instead.”

Pulling Emma up the stairs, she lets her point out Hermione’s room before dragging her closer. Taking out her wand she wordlessly casts a few spells, first putting up a silencing charm, followed by gently opening the door unseen by the pair inside.

“Don’t worry, they can’t hear us, and the notice-me-not charm should hold as long as they don’t try to leave the room.” Andromeda say, before pulling Emma closer to peer inside.

Inside the room Emma stares as Hermione stands over a naked Harry, his body laid upside down across her bed, his head hanging loosely off the side. Wearing just a lacy pink bra, and with her jeans bunched at her ankles, Emma sees her daughter’s impressive length as it’s drilled into Harry’s mouth, his position allowing her to slide the full length deep inside his throat.

“Impressive isn’t it?” Andi moans into Emma’s ear. “Just think, that could be you in his place next time.”

Her body heating up at her words, and her panties getting damper as she watches her daughter go, Emma attempts to protest “But I’m her mother.” She argues. “Shouldn’t it just be something we do in… emergencies?”

“That’s just the pitch Minnie gives to avoid scaring off muggles from their daughters.” Andi says. “The truth is, magic itself makes sure you’re compatible, even though you’re not a witch, you’re just as capable of feeling like one when Hermione’s around. The fact that you’ve been single for so long since your husband passed would only make it easier.” Having raised Hermione alone since her husband Dan passed away shortly after she was born, Emma can’t help but feel a little reluctant.

Seeing a small look of resistance remaining, Andromeda tries a different tactic. “My Nymphadora matured a lot earlier than others due to her powers, she’d been raised as a witch and had seen me… spending time with other witches before, but the first night she came to me I was still nervous.” Andi admits.

“But from the very second I took her cock in my mouth, I’ve never felt closer to her.” Andi says. “You could have the same thing.”

Still staring into the room, Emma finds herself engrossed by the sight of her daughter’s shaft being impaled in Harry’s throat. She’s soon startled when she feels a feminine hand run along her stomach.

“I have to confess,” Andromeda whispers into Emma’s ear. “Ever since the station I’ve been dreaming about this night.”

Sliding her hand down lower, Andi begins to slide her fingers along the waist of Emma’s skirt. Teasingly sliding her fingers inside the waistband, she finds her fingers grazing across thick tufts of hair peeking out from Emma’s underwear.

“I haven’t been with a muggle woman since before Dora was born, you have no idea just how… _hungry_ you’ve made me.” Finishing her words with a nip to the other woman’s ear Andi begins to slide her hand further down, soon sliding within the soft white thong already beginning to drip.

“Please...” Emma moans, eager for the witch to help scratch the itch that’s been burning in her from watching the scene within the room.

More than happy to oblige, Andi slides her hand through the thick bush of hair hidden within the panties, her fingers quickly encountering a dripping pair of slick lips, spread wide and eager to be filled.

“You get to cum against my fingers first…” Andi whispers. “But once you do, you’re going to take my thick cock and I’m going to spend all night breaking this pussy.”

Finishing her words by impaling two fingers deep inside the muggle woman, Andi begins to rock her hand back and forth, her palm pressed against the sensitive button above her entrance. Feeling the juices run across her hand, Andi quickly adds a third finger within the gushing hole.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Andi moans. “We witches may be able to hold a vagina when needed, but I don’t think any witch would be able to offer such a slick, gushing cunt.”

Unable to hold off any longer, Emma feels her climax wash over her. Her legs shaking as a burst of fluid splashes against Andromeda’s hand, and soaks her underwear further, soon causing her to begin dripping against the floor.

“A squirter too… I really did hit the jackpot.” Andi whispers.

Moaning throughout her orgasm, Emma clings to Andromeda on numb legs, her breaths coming in hard as she recovers in the other woman’s arms.

Lifting her hand from out of Emma’s skirt, Andi stares at her slick fingers, coated in Emma’s essence. Raising her hand to her mouth, she begins to clean the slick cum from her fingers with a moan as Emma looks on, a blush forming on her cheeks.

“Fuck… you taste so good…” Andromeda moans. “You have to let me eat your pussy before I leave, but first…”

Reaching down Andromeda unclips her skirt from her waist, letting it fall to the floor leaving her in just a tight green blouse.

Looking down Emma stares as the other woman’s long, stocking clad legs are revealed. Raising her eyes higher she stares in shock at the thick cock trapped within.

Unwilling to wait any longer Andi slides the top of her tights down to free her cock, the thick shaft sitting at over 9 inches in length. Staring at the now revealed cock, Emma feels her body slicken further, her eyes running across the long shaft, and glancing at the thick bush covering it in appreciation. Feeling her body heat up Emma begins to forget about the teens in the room in front of her until she’s distracted by a yell of pleasure from Hermione.

Looking back in the room she watches as Hermione pulls her cock free of Harry’s mouth, her hand stroking along the thick length as she begins to unload over Harry’s face, quickly coating him in a layer of thick white cum.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Andromeda lifts Emma’s skirt from behind before sliding down a hand to pull the thong to one side. Pressing the thick head of her cock to the entrance she teasingly begins to push against the slick lips.

“P-please…” Emma begs as she continues to watch inside the room. Soon seeing Hermione begin to recover from her own climax, watching as she leans down to kiss Harry deeply, uncaring about her own cum still coating his face.

Feeling overwhelmed, Emma can only gasp as Andromeda begins to sink her shaft inside her pussy, her tight walls gripping the length as it pushes in.

Feeling the cock begin to impale her hole, Emma clings to the doorframe to hold herself up, her sensitive body feeling overwhelmed at taking suck a large cock.

Holding on to Emma’s hips, Andi soon presses more of her length inside. Finding the dripping entrance to be far slicker and more open than what she’s become used to. Forcing her cock in deeper she quickly stretches the muggle woman across her shaft.

“That’s it, take my cock baby.” Andi moans as Emma gasps in pleasure. “If you keep moaning like that I’m going to fill you with cum.”

“Yes!” Emma gasps. “I don’t care… you can cum inside.”

Grinning at the lustful woman clinging to the door frame, Andi continues to thrust deep inside, her thick cock stretching Emma’s pussy as her hips slam against her. Caught up on the moment Andi ignores the chance to cast any kind of contraceptive spell, being so enthralled with the muggle woman she forgets just how potent a witch’s seed can be.

Feeling Andromeda’s length piercing her body, Emma clings to the door. The climax building in her once more she soon notices Andi picking up speed as her cock sinks in deep.

Seconds later another climax washes over Emma, and she finds herself unable to cling to the wall any longer. Caught up in her own pleasure, Andi thrusts deep once more as her own cock begins to unload deep inside Emma, soon coating her slick tunnel in thick ropes of cum.

Caught up in their pleasure Emma’s hands give way, and Andromeda’s last powerful thrust sends both women tumbling through the door to land in a tangled mess on the floor, with Andromeda’s cock continuing to unload into the other woman’s stomach.

“Mum?!” Hermione exclaims from her bed, having been leant over Harry ready to impale him on her cock when the two uninvited guests stumbled into her room.

With her mother’s skirt bunched at her waist, and Andromeda laying bottomless besides the stockings coating her legs, Hermione has a clear view of the thick shaft buried deep inside her mum, with a blush she soon notices the river of white cream beginning to leak around the invading cock.

Coming to their senses the two women look up from the floor, Andi giving a lazy grin while Emma looks at her daughter in panic.

“Hermione, I’m so sorry!” Emma exclaims. “I didn’t mean to… it’s just…”

“I mean I knew you and Andi would likely hook up tonight, but you have your own room!”

“It wasn’t… wait, you knew?” Emma asks in disbelieve.

“Well sure, I knew Andi wouldn’t say no to the chance with how often she and Harry play,” Hermione replies with a grin. “And I kinda walked in on you when you were on the phone with Andi the other night… you may have only been talking about them coming over for dinner, but that didn’t stop you from sliding that purple toy you keep in your nightstand along your clit while you talked.”

Blushing at having been caught by her daughter, Emma’s cheeks heat up further when she sees Andromeda giving her a wide smirk.

“If it helps, the entire time we were talking I had Harry riding my cock too.” Andi admits with a grin.

“So as nice as it is to see you two get together, can me and Harry have some privacy please?” A red-faced Hermione asks.

“Of course!” Emma says as she tries to climb to her feet, first having to pull herself from Andromeda’s cock, a gasp falling from her lips as the thick shaft falls free, a flood of cum following as it leaves. “We’ll just… leave you to it.”

“Actually, I don’t think that’s right.” Andromeda says from her position on the floor, her cock falling lazily against her thigh. “Hermione, your mother should apologise better that than don’t you think… if anything, she should at least help finish what she interrupted.”

Turning to her mother, Hermione finds her eyes glued to her still hard shaft, her length standing firm despite Harry’s earlier treatment.

“Is that what you want?” Hermione asks, before remembering some of Harry’s confessions and deciding to push one step further. “Is that what you wanted, mummy?”

Hearing her daughter address her like that, Emma’s eyes snap back up to her face. Unable to resist any longer she nods her head, not trusting her voice.

Stepping closer to her mother, Hermione reaches behind to unclasp her bra, letting it fall she stands naked in front of her mother. Something not entirely unfamiliar given their close bond, but never with a hard, slick, 8-inch cock held between them.

Feeling overdressed Emma reaches down to lift her blouse over her head, discarding it on the floor, the thick, wild hairs coating her armpits revealed as she does. Having forgone wearing a bra, she instead reaches down to lower her skirt, and the soaked white thong to the ground.

Standing naked before her daughter, Emma looks her in the eyes. “Are you sure about this?” She asks.

“I’ve wanted it for years.” Hermione confesses. “Ever since the professor first warned us what might be needed, I’ve dreamt of having you take my dick.”

Needing no further encouragement, Emma falls to her knees before her daughter. Gently reaching up she grasps the hard cock held before her, holding it in place for a moment before leaning in.

Gently wrapping her lips across her daughter’s shaft, Emma begins to tenderly suck the thick length as the heady flavour hits her tongue.

“Mum…” Hermione moans as she stares down at the woman who raised her, the woman who’s now eagerly worshiping her hard cock.

Lowering her hand down she threads her fingers through her mother’s matching bushy hair. Holding her head gently Hermione begins to encourage her mother to swallow down more and more of her cock.

Still laid on the bed to the side, Harry watches on, seeing the arousing sight of the mother daughter pair he happily stares as his girlfriend receives a tender blowjob. Feeling someone join him on the bed Harry turns to see Andromeda sitting next to him, the rest of her clothes now missing, she rests comfortably on the bed before her hand reaches down to stroke her own hard shaft.

“It’s somehow hotter when they’re a muggle, or muggleborn isn’t it?” Andi mutters as she lazily strokes her shaft to the incestuous show.

Sitting up, Harry moves to sit alongside his aunt, his own hard, smooth little cock revealed. A stark contrast to Andromeda’s own impressive length covered by a thick bush of hair.

Smiling at her nephew, Andromeda interrupts his hand reaching to his cock with her own, happily toying with Harry’s small firm cock. Holding her own shaft from her body she gives Harry a grin, her smile soon growing wider as Harry reaches across to take over for her.

Back in the center of the room Hermione is still looking down in awe as her mother swallows down the full length of her shaft, loud moans falling from her mouth as she relishes her daughter’s cock.

“Fuck, mummy…” Hermione moans. “Your mouth feels so good… I’m almost about to cum…”

Hearing her daughter moan in pleasure Emma picks up speed, eager to taste Hermione’s cum.

“Wait…” Hermione says, pulling her cock back until only the tip remains in Emma’s mouth. “I’ve already spent two loads in Harry’s mouth, I don’t want to cum before I get the chance to finally feel your pussy.”

“Maybe I can help with that.” Andi says from the bed, taking her hand from Harry’s cock for a moment to slide her wand into her hand. Summoning a red box into the room Andi gently floats it over to Hermione’s hand.

“Merry Christmas Hermione.” Andi says with a smirk. “I thought that would come in handy for you and Harry, but now seems as good a time as any.”

Opening the box, Hermione finds a series of vials held together in a protective container, below she finds a book titled _Useful Potions for a Witch’s Enjoyment._ Seeing a number of bookmarks sticking out Hermione can’t resist turning to the first marked page.

“The _pecker-up potion_?” Hermione reads in disbelief. “All the energy of a pepper-up potion, dedicated solely to providing an instant chance at further pleasure…”

“That’ll be the light green potion in the small thin vial.” Andi says from the bed. “I know they won’t pose any challenge to you, especially not after brewing Polyjuice in your second year, but I thought you’d appreciate a few… samples thrown in.”

Distracted by her love of books, Hermione quickly remembers why she was reading when she feels Emma playfully running her tongue along the head of her cock, teasing her foreskin as she tastes the thick precum leaking from the tip.

Looking down past the gift Hermione sees her mother giving her a shy, teasing grin around her cock, unsurprised at her daughter being distracted by a book, even while having her cock worshipped.

Taking the thick cock deep in her mouth once more, Emma gives Hermione all the encouragement she needs. A shy look falling across her face when Hermione smirks down at her eager mother.

“Well it looks like mummy agrees.” Hermione teases. “Get ready, once I slide this back down your throat I’m not stopping until I cum.” Placing the box to the side, Hermione focuses on her mother once more.

A pleased moan falling from her lips, Emma continues to run her tongue along her daughter’s shaft. Feeling Hermione wrap her hands in her hair once more Emma lets her take control, happy to let the long cock plummet down her throat. Sliding a hand into her lap she strokes her fingers across her soaked lips, her pussy almost gushing across the floor in arousal at the firm facefucking from her daughter.

Already on edge previously, Hermione quickly finds her body ready to cum once more, and with a loud moan she pulls Emma’s face to meet the thick curls at the base of her cock, while her pulsing shaft begins to unload into her mother’s throat.

Feeling Hermione begin to fire deep into her stomach Emma is once again shocked at the sheer amount of cum being left inside her. Her only experience like this having been with muggle men quickly shows the difference in volume, and as Hermione begins to pull her cock back Emma soon discovers the difference in taste, her tongue eagerly searching out more of the delicious flavour as Hermione’s cock fires thick ropes against the roof of her mouth.

Watching her mum eagerly swallow down her cum Hermione almost feels as though she could go again even without the potion. Pulling her cock free from Emma’s inviting lips, Hermione stares at the few strands of cum coating her chin that had escaped.

Dropping to her knees she comes face to face with her mother once more, soon slowly leaning in as Emma blushes. Their lips meeting, they both close their eyes, their tongues melting together as they share an intimate kiss, one far more heated than anything they’d shared before.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Hermione moves down to clean the strands of her own cum coating her mother’s chin, before she can pull back she’s caught once more by Emma, her mother’s tongue now fighting with her own to taste the cream.

Back on the bed Harry now finds himself held in Andromeda’s lap, rather than sinking him on her shaft as he expected she’s instead content to sit him across her thick cock, his smooth balls and small length pressing against her much larger girth.

Reaching past his body, Andromeda lazily strokes their two cocks together, her hand rubbing along her own thick length as a couple fingers easily reach across to press Harry’s much smaller shaft tight against her own while they watch the mother and daughter kiss.

“It’s a beautiful sight isn’t it.” Andromeda whispers to Harry. “Doesn’t hurt that it’s totally fucking hot too.” She adds with a giggle.

Laughing along with his aunt, Harry reaches down to toy with the head of her thick shaft as they continue to watch Emma and Hermione.

Pulling back from her mother’s lips, Hermione suddenly feels nervous once more. “Mum… I…”

Whilst feeling just as anxious, Emma can’t leave her daughter feeling so worried, and pressing forward gently leaves a tender kiss against her cheek.

“It’s okay Hermione.” She says with a smile. “It was… perfect.” She finishes with a blush.

Reaching to the side she grabs the discarded box, quickly finding the vial Andromeda described before.

“Here, I think you might still want this.” Emma says with red cheeks, finally pulling her other hand free from her dripping pussy, she draws Hermione’s attention to the slick lips and the abundance of clear cum dripping into the carpet below.

“Well I can’t leave me mummy to suffer, can I?” Hermione teases, before swallowing down the potion with a smile. Looking down she stares as her flagging cock hardens firm once more, with the large balls below feeling tighter and ready to unload all over again.

“Come on,” Emma says, grabbing Hermione’s hand and pulling her to her feet. “I know I’m not the first person you’ve been with, but if I’m your first pussy you deserve to enjoy it.”

Pulling her daughter over to the bed, Emma pushes her down next to a still seated Andromeda holding Harry tight. With a blush Emma climbs atop Hermione’s body as the guests watch on.

Pressing herself against her daughter’s still hard shaft, Emma lets herself push down, her slick lips and dripping pussy coming to rest across Hermione’s cock.

Laid back against the bed Hermione can instantly feel just how wet her mother is, her cock quickly getting covered in the slick juice falling from her mum.

“Fuck, you’re so wet mummy…” Hermione moans.

Grinding along the thick cock, Emma stares down at her daughter in excitement as she rocks along her body. Before she can make the plunge, she’s interrupted by a smooth hand running through her slick lips once more as Andromeda reaches between their bodies.

Quickly finding Emma’s clit, Andi teases the pleasurable nub while her fingers slide lower, quickly being greeted by a burst of slick juice gushing over her hand. Pulling back, she teasingly cleans a finger with her tongue before holding her soaked hand in front of Harry.

“Here Harry, why don’t you enjoy a nice taste of your girlfriend’s mum?” Andi says teasingly, her grin widening as Emma blushes. “I think there’s a little of me still dripping from there too.” Opening his mouth Harry lets Andi slide her fingers inside, his tongue quickly running over them to swallow down the pleasurable taste.

As he finishes Andi pulls her fingers free before placing her hand across Harry’s nose, her palm still coated in Emma’s juices. “I know you like smell too, and if you thought cock was nice, just wait until you smell this.”

Her hand sealing over his nose Harry breathes in deep, a moan soon falling from his mouth as he takes in the heady smell. His cock hardening further Harry continues to breathe in more of the thick scent.

Watching the pleasure fall across his face Emma blushes further, feeling a little embarrassed at seeing her daughter’s boyfriend getting off to her smell.

She’s saved from her shyness suddenly when Hermione begins to raise her from her lap, raising her cock up she aims the tip at her mum’s waiting lips.

“You ready mummy?” She asks.

Looking down at her daughter Emma sees her staring back nervously, the desire still firm in her eyes. Not wanting to leave her waiting any longer Emma gently begins to lower herself down, the thick shaft spearing between her lips.

With her body still stretched from Andromeda earlier in the night, and with her pussy still dripping in arousal, Emma slides down the thick shaft, her hips soon meeting Hermione’s own as she bottoms out on the cock.

Both letting out moans of pleasure, Emma reaches down to grasp Hermione’s hands in her own, holding tight as she begins to rock.

“Fuck, you’re inside.” Emma moans. “My baby girl is fucking my pussy.”

Laid against the bed Hermione can only stare up as her mother begins to ride her cock, her tits bouncing as she moves, topped with hard deep pink nipples.

Looking between their bodies Hermione watches as her shaft is buried deep inside her mum’s hole, the thick bushes of hair doing little to hide the arousing sight. Watching as her mother raises her hips once more Hermione stares as another burst of juice rolls down her length, her mother’s pleasure dripping down her shaft.

Feeling the pleasure build, Hermione lets go of her mother’s hands to firmly grip her hips, holding her tight Hermione thrusts her hips up to meet her strikes, driving her cock deep on each thrust.

“Fuck, mum… your cunt’s so tight…” Hermione gasps. “I’m almost ready to cum.”

Hearing the dirty talk from her daughter sends another burst of pleasure into Emma, before she freezes.

“Wait, not inside!” Emma yells. “You can’t inside baby.” She says in a panic.

“Well you weren’t this upset when I filled you full of cream earlier.” Andi teases from the side before taking her wand in hand. “But you’re right, things could be a little worse here.”

Waving her wand Andi casts a spell at Emma. “There you go, no more babies tonight. It _should_ also avoid our earlier accident too.”

Her fears reassured, Emma picks up speed once more, now bouncing her body up and down Hermione’s cock as moans of pleasure fall from her mouth.

Holding out for a few moments longer, Hermione grips her mother tight. Slamming her cock deep one last time she feels the climax wash over her, and with a yell begins to unload a wave of cum deep within her mother.

Feeling Hermione begin to cum, Emma quickly joins her, her own body spasming in pleasure as her pussy floods Hermione’s stomach below.

Feeling her mother fall across her body, Hermione wraps her arms around her, her cock still firing thick ropes of cum deep inside her body.

Laying together the two breathe deep, both trying to recover as they come down from the edge.

Hearing loud moan to the side the pair open their eyes to watch as Andromeda begins to unleash thick ropes of cum across Harry’s body as he’s held in her lap. Soon leaving the young wizard a dripping mess, with his still hard cock covered in her cream.

“Sorry Harry…” Andromeda moans breathlessly. “… that was just too hot to watch.”

Climbing from his aunt’s lap, Harry stands awkwardly to the side, now the only one still sporting a hard cock, even while far smaller in comparison.

“Come here Harry.” Seeing the young teen looking nervous Emma calls over from her place on the bed, rolling from Hermione’s body to lie on her back.

“We haven’t had much time to catch up, and I’m the only one here that hasn’t enjoyed that cute little thing.” Emma says, gesturing to his shaft. “Why don’t you come over here and let me clean you up?”

Climbing back atop the bed Harry kneels close to Emma’s head, soon finding himself pulled in place to kneel either side of her face.

“There we go,” Emma says soothingly, her motherly instinct shining through. “You just enjoy yourself and let me help with this pretty little cock.”

Leaning up, Emma runs her tongue against the thick strands of cum covering Harry’s body, happily swallowing down the remains of Andi’s release. Moving back down she gently captures Harry’s hard shaft between her lips, before easily swallowing his full 4 inches into her mouth.

Wrapping her mouth around the full length of the cock, Emma happily runs her tongue along the shaft. Playing with the much smaller cock quickly sends a buzz of pleasure running back through her body.

“That’s it mummy, suck my boyfriend’s cock.” Hermione encourages from the side, happy to watch her mother treat her boyfriend’s shaft.

Continuing to slurp along Harry’s cock, Emma is surprised when she feels her legs spread open, unable to see past Harry’s body she comes to the conclusion it’s Andi when she finds Hermione still eagerly watching to the side.

“Mmm, sorry Emma, but I did promise I’d get a taste of this juicy cunt.” Andromeda moans. “Even if it is full of Hermione’s sticky treat.”

Pressing forward Andi buries her tongue within the other woman, her face soon tickled by the thick damp hairs surrounding the slick lips. Beginning to slurp against the hole she happily swallows down the leftover cum as she runs her tongue along Emma’s pussy.

Feeling a moan around his cock Harry gasps at the pleasure being sent through his body. Failing to notice Hermione moving once more he’s caught by surprise when a slick touch runs along his hole as Emma continues to suck.

Looking back he sees Hermione now pressing against her mother’s body, her face buried between his cheeks as her tongue seeks out his tight pink hole.

“Sorry Harry,” She moans. “I couldn’t let everyone else have all the fun.”

Holding himself in place Harry is quickly overwhelmed by the double sensations, all the while listening to Andromeda noisily slurp at Emma’s pussy.

Unable to hold back the pleasure that had been building for so long, Harry gasps out a warning. “I’m gonna cum…”

All three ladies hearing his moan quickly spur into action. Emma wraps her lips right around his small cock, sealing him within her mouth as she sucks along the length. Her actions are quickly enhanced when Andromeda eagerly attacks her clit with her tongue, the short assault of pleasure too much for her to handle, and with another long moan delivered against Harry’s cock she begins to squirt bursts of slick juice against Andromeda waiting mouth as the pleased witch tries to swallow down each mouthful, quickly being overwhelmed when a powerful burst of cum gushes over her face, leaving her hair dripping and her face a mess with slick girly cum.

The assault on Harry is soon ended when Hermione slides her tongue free of his slick hole, only to bury two of her fingers deep inside, pressing her fingers against his little button hidden within she smiles as Harry moans and bucks, his body crossing the line as he fires within Emma’s mouth.

Still overwhelmed by pleasure herself, Emma tries to swallow as much as she can, before eventually pulling back to leave Harry to unload the remaining streaks of cum over her face.

Falling to the side Harry finds Hermione wrapping her arms around him from behind, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Thanks for such a good visit.” She whispers.

Across the bed, a similar newly-formed couple relax in a matching position. Catching her breath, Emma looks over at the other woman, finding her grinning back at her, her face still shining with the sheen of her cum, a look she shares with Harry’s thicker cream coating her own face.

“That was…”

“Amazing?” Andromeda cuts in. “It certainly looked it.”

Blushing, Emma leans over to press a kiss to the other woman’s lips, their faces soon smearing with cum.

“Thank you… you know, for helping us get past that barrier.” Emma says gratefully. “And… if you were interested… I’d really like if this wasn’t a one night thing.” She says shyly.

Smiling gently back at the other woman, Andi leans close to give her a tender kiss. “Now that I have you, you’re not going anywhere.” She promises.

Relaxing into her arms, Emma closes her eyes with a smile.

“Besides, I need to introduce you to my daughter next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one as much as I enjoyed writing this. I know the story is almost entirely futa based so far, but I'd say you can expect Emma to appear again in the future.
> 
> Up next is... something. I have a rough plan, but I keep going back and forth on ideas. It's basically going to be the Christmas chapter, with Harry opening a few presents, glossing over Christmas dinner, and then celebrating with one last treat.
> 
> The question is, will that treat be the chance to top his favourite aunt for once, will it be a playful Tonks returning the favour, or will it be a tricksy Narcissa willing to bottom in exchange for some future favour.
> 
> ... Or will it just end up being all 3?


	25. A Very Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day arrives and Harry receives treat after treat!
> 
> We're pretty heavy on the size kink in this one, so I hope you're still a fan, and of course because I can't help myself this is basically 3 chapters rolled into one once more. Enjoy!

**Tonks Residence, Harry’s Room**

Sleeping in his own bed for once, Harry rests peacefully, unaware of the soft steps from a giggling witch approaching.

Launching herself onto the bed a laughing Tonks pounces on a sleeping Harry.

“Merry Christmas!” She yells gleefully, giggling more as a startled Harry wakes up.

“Tonks?!” Harry asks in confusion, his vision now improved thanks to Andromeda’s care Harry can clearly spot the bright pink haired witch sitting across his body.

“Morning Harrikens, I figured since you missed out on so many Christmas’ you deserved a special treat from your big sister.” Tonks says with a grin.

Looking down from her face Harry quickly notices a distinct lack of clothes on her body, her smooth pale skin glowing in the soft light as every curve is revealed to his eyes. Looking lower Harry’s eyes glue to an already hard, small cock proudly standing from her body.

Seeing his gaze Tonks laughs once more. “Okay, so maybe it’s not quite _big_ sister right now.” She says with a teasing grin, shaking her hips to cause the small 3 and a half inch length to bounce back and forth.

“Don’t worry, she doesn’t need to be any bigger to give you your present Harry,” Tonks says. “Today’s your lucky treat, you’re going to slide that cute little shaft right into your big sis, that is if you’re interested in fucking my tight hole?”

His own cock now sitting firm under the sheets, Harry can only nod numbly.

“Good boy.” Tonks moans before reaching down to pull the sheets away from Harry, quickly revealing his own nude body to her gaze.

Running her eyes across his nude body, Tonks smiles at seeing his own small cock standing firm. “Aww, someone’s happy to see his sister.” She teases.

Climbing back across his body she settles herself against his lap, her own small package pressing down against his.

“Fuck, that cute cock is perfect,” Tonks moans. “I’m not even going to use an engorgement charm, I just want to slide that little thing inside me.”

Rocking back and forth she rubs their shafts together, their smooth cocks clashing together in pleasure. Reaching down Tonks wraps her fingers around each length, batting the little cocks together.

“Look Harry, it’s the world’s smallest sword fight.” She teases, a smile on her lips as Harry moans from feeling her cock press against his own.

Deciding she had teased the young wizard enough, Tonks releases their cocks. Raising her body higher she climbs to place her already slick and ready hole above Harry’s cock.

“You ready to fuck my ass Harry?” Tonks moans.

“Y-yes… please Tonks.” Harry whines, eager for the pleasure to continue.

Grinning back at the young wizard, Tonks sinks herself down in one short thrust, easily burying Harry’s short length into her hole.

Both gasping in pleasure, Tonks places her hands against Harry’s chest as she soaks in the feeling of his cock sliding inside her body.

“Oh fuck… it’s so short, but knowing I’m riding such a cute little dick makes it feel so good.” Tonks moans.

Raising herself up, Tonks begins to bounce on his cock, moaning in pleasure as Harry’s short shaft presses into her hole.

Watching as the older witch’s body bounces above him, Harry reaches up to toy with a small pink nipple standing hard on her small breasts. Out of reflex Tonks quickly increases the size, her chest going from a firm B-cup, to a bouncing D-cup as Harry gropes her chest.

“Yes… that’s it Harry...” Tonks moans. Grasping his hand she begins to pull it down her body. “I wonder what will happen if you play with my tiny little cock.” Tonks teases, pulling his hand down to rest against her small length.

Wrapping his hand around the small shaft, Harry begins to gently tease the cock, soon finding the small length growing in size in response, quickly going from less than 4-inches, to easily over twice his own size.

“Oops, looks like she got bigger,” Tonks giggles as she continues to ride the young wizard. “I guess you get to be the only cute little dick in the room after all.”

Hearing her tease him only pushes more pleasure through Harry, his hand still wrapped tight around the much larger cock as it begins to drip precum across his chest. Beginning to stroke the shaft, Harry works hard to return the pleasure he’s feeling.

“That’s it cutie, stroke my big cock.” Tonks moans. “Stroke my fat cock while I bounce on your tiny little cocklet.”

Moving her hips up and down Tonks continues to slam her hole down atop Harry’s cock, his small shaft remaining buried inside her hole as she bounces in pleasure.

Feeling his cock held tight within her walls, Harry feels the pressure continue to build, soon unable to hold back his cries of pleasure.

“Tonks!” Harry moans. “I don’t think… I can hold on…”

“Just a little longer Harry…” Tonks moans. “Don’t you dare cum before I do!”

Holding himself back, Harry fights back his own climax, now focused on making the witch riding him cum. His hand a blur along her cock, Harry strokes her thick length eagerly while thrusting his hips up to meet her tight hole.

On the brink of giving in to his pleasure, Harry finds himself rewarded when the thick cock in his grip begins to fire powerful strands of cream across his body. As Tonks gasps aloud, Harry finds himself unable to hold out any longer and joins his adopted sister in climax, firing deep strands of cum into her tight passage.

Feeling the small cock begin to unload inside her hole, Tonks lets herself fall across Harry’s body, pressing her chest to his own as they both get smeared in her release.

Laid with her head pressed against Harry, Tonks turns to place a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Thanks Harry, hope you liked your present.” Tonks says with a smile. “I guess next year you’ll just have to ride my little cock instead.”

Hearing the witch giggle into his chest, Harry relaxes in the bed once more, before both leave to join Andromeda downstairs.

“Morning Auntie.” Harry says with a smile as he sees Andi sitting on the couch downstairs, dressed in a silk nightgown tied loosely together. With both he and Tonks having thrown on some soft pajamas after cleaning up their release. The pair soon take a seat themselves.

“Morning Harry, Merry Christmas,” Andi says as she leans over to kiss Harry on the lips. “I hear you’ve already opened one present this morning.” She says, throwing a smirk at her daughter.

Blushing Harry looks away as the mother and daughter giggle.

“Enough of that, time to open some presents!” Andromeda says with a smile. “Here Harry, these two piles are yours.”

“Why two?” Harry asks, confused.

“Well that small pile are regular gifts, likely from your friends, and probably Sirius and Remus unless they were bringing theirs later.” Andromeda explains. “But that bigger pile, all of those arrived with a witch’s mark. It’s a small tradition we made to allow us to send gifts to each other or to loved ones that were best to not be opened in view of others.”

Blushing Harry looks at the large pile of various gifts.

“But since it’s just me and Dora here for now, let’s dig in and see what you got!” Andi says. “Oh, here try this one first, it’s from Hermione and Emma, but I may have helped out a little…”

Taking the small box in hand Harry gently unwraps it. Opening the lid Harry finds a familiar white thong sitting within.

“I-is this?”

“The very same one, I pulled them off Emma myself.” Andi says with a grin. “It was all Hermione’s idea, I just cast a preserving charm on it once it was… ready.”

Seeing a note peeking out from within Harry reaches to grab it, his cheeks heating further when he feels the dampness of the fabric.

_Harry,_

_Merry Christmas! I didn’t know what to get you this year, but then I remembered just how much you like these, and my mum was happy to help me give you a very special pair._

_Enjoy,_

_Hermione xxx_

“The morning after while you were in the shower we were cleaning up Hermione’s room, when she picked those up and felt how wet they still were it’s like she knew instantly they should be given to you.” Andromeda tells him.

“Of course being Hermione she couldn’t just leave it at that, instead she turned to Emma and asked her to put them back on for longer,” Andi says with a grin. “So she did… she wore them that entire morning after we left while Hermione fingered her in the kitchen, she wore them that evening when I called her to arrange a date and talked her into touching herself… she even wore them for our date a day later, and I spent hours eating her through that soft cloth until she left them utterly soaking.”

Listening to his aunt and staring at the visibly wet thong, Harry can’t resist picking up, soon raising it closer to his nose. Breathing deep, Harry takes in the strong scent, the overpowering smell soon leaving him hard in his pajamas.

“I wish you could have seen it Harry, by the time she came she absolutely flooded those with cum, she even squirted right through onto my face.” Andromeda says, a playful grin on her face.

“Looks like somebody’s a fan.” Tonks chimes in with a giggle, her eyes staring at the small tent forming below.

“Careful Harry, another sniff and we may just have to take care of that.” Andi teases.

Placing the thong back into the box Harry puts it down with a blush, returning to the presents he begins to open the rest of the gifts.

Teaming up with Andromeda and Tonks, they quickly work their way through the gifts, each taking the time to look over each naughty gift revealed.

From Lavender, Parvati and Padma, Harry unwraps a box of cum-flavouring candies, and a promise to help him use them. From Penelope he receives a sensitivity enhancing potion. From Susan and Hannah he receives a gift voucher to Madam Malkin’s, along with a note promising to model anything he likes during the trip.

From Anna Davis he finds a wizarding photo, one showing her daughter Tracey and her best friend Daphne tangled together in a 69, both of them eagerly tasting each other’s cock, before the image ends Harry watches as the viewpoint points down to reveal Anna’s hand stroking along her own hard cock in front of the two girls. He quickly finds Andromeda eager to watch the image once he’s finished.

From the chaser’s Harry receives a long box, opening up he stares in surprise at an exact replica of Angelina’s huge, hard cock, the 12-inch monster a perfect match. The smooth latex feeling material even matching her dark skin tone perfectly. Inside the box he also finds a series of muggle photo’s showing Alicia and Katie preparing Angelina’s shaft, along with many showing the aftermath revealing a naked Alicia and Katie coated in thick strands of cum.

“Fuck, you have to introduce me to that girl Harry” Tonks moans, her eyes glued to the impressive sex toy.

Going through the rest of the gifts Harry continues to separate the naughty presents from the rest. Finally finishing up the three rest surrounded by a mess of wrapping paper.

“Okay, everybody head up to take a shower, we need to get across to Grimmauld Place soon.” Andromeda says.

“But there’s only the one shower.” Her daughter replies.

“One shower that’s big enough for three,” Andi replies with a grin. “Now hurry up there before I leave you to jerk that hard little cock you’re trying to hide.”

Grinning back, Tonks grabs Harry’s hand before running to the stairs.

**Later that day, Grimmauld Place**

Having enjoyed a Christmas dinner with his new family, Harry relaxes in the large sitting room surrounded by his new loved ones.

Andromeda is showing Tonks some of her childhood pictures in the corner, Sirius and Remus sit laughing while sharing a drink, while Narcissa is just arriving back from having visited a still recovering Bella at St Mungo’s.

Finding the sophisticated witch walking his way, Harry looks up at her beautiful form.

“Come with me Harry,” Narcissa whispers as she takes his hand. “I wanted to give you your gift… in private.”

Letting the older witch pull him along Harry finds himself taken to a bedroom on the third floor, on the door he sees a nameplate reading ‘ _Cissy’_.

“This was the room I’d use when we’d all stay over.” Narcissa says as she opens the door, revealing a comfy room decorated in various shades of green, with an elegant looking bed in the center. “Looks like Kreacher kept this part clean after all.” Narcissa says.

Pulling Harry to sit next to her on the bed, she hands him a small green box. “Merry Christmas Harry.”

Opening the box Harry finds a packet of what looks like cards, looking closer he finds they contain writing, with various spaces to be filled in.

“They’re known as free-use cards.” Narcissa tells him. “They can be shared between magic users to invite others to… use them… whenever or however they wish.”

Staring at the witch with wide eyes, Harry looks down at the cards once more.

“Of course they leave various options for you to specify though, you can choose to set a date, a place and even a list of… _activities.”_ Narcissa says with a smirk. “And each one is only valid for a maximum of 24 hours once activated, even if you leave the time blank.”

“And once they’re activated?” Harry asks.

Grinning back at the young wizard, Narcissa continues. “Then you’ll have to follow the directions, unless the person the card is addressed to cancels it.” She explains. “So I’d be careful what you offer and to who, otherwise you could find yourself at a witch’s mercy during some very awkward times, or doing some very _interesting_ things.”

“T-thanks...” Harry says, caught between feeling worried and excited over his new gift.

“There’s one more thing,” Narcissa says, a small smile on her lips. “I was hoping you would do me the favour of giving me a card… a _blank card.”_

Looking back at his aunt in concern, Harry watched as she slides a familiar looking card from between her breasts.

“In exchange, I’d be more than happy to activate this card.” Narcissa whispers, tempting Harry further.

Taking the card from her hand, Harry reads the parts she’s filled in.

_To: Harry Potter_

_When: Christmas Day_

_Duration: 1 hour_

_I consent to: Worshipping your cute cock with my mouth, swallowing down your cum, letting you fuck my face, letting you release across my face, and satisfying you throughout the entirety without pause, making use of my mouth, tongue, face, cock or beasts however you wish._

_Signed:_

Looking at the card Harry can’t hold the fierce blush from his face, looking up he sees his Aunt staring at him in amusement.

“Well?” She asks, a sultry tone to her voice. “Would you like to… _trade?”_

Nodding back at his aunt, Harry looks down at the empty cards in his hand.

“So I just need to… sign?” Harry asks.

“That’s right Harry, your magic will then attach to the card, and it’ll be ready for me to… activate it.”

Still nervous, Harry goes ahead and signs the card, noticing it glow a soft pink as he finishes.

“Thanks Harry, you won’t regret it.” Narcissa says with a grin. “Now, what would you like first.”

“What would I like?”

“That’s how the card works Harry, you can ask for anything mentioned there and I’ll have to do it,” Narcissa says with a smile. “Not only that, but I _want_ to do it.”

“O-okay…” Harry stutters. “C-could you take off your dress?” Harry requests.

Grinning at the young wizard, Narcissa begins to unbutton her refined clothes. “With pleasure.” She huskily whispers.

Opening her dress, Narcissa let’s the elegant clothing fall from her body, revealing a lacy white bra, transparent enough to reveal her soft pink nipples beneath.

His eyes falling lower, to his surprise Harry finds Narcissa wearing a matching pair of transparent lacy panties, only rather than her cock being held within he stares as it hangs loose from a gap between the cloth.

Seeing Harry’s eyes focused on her revealed cock, Narcissa teasingly shakes her hips, bouncing her soft length from side to side as Harry watches.

“You like them?” Narcissa asks. “Crotchless panties do hold an extra treat for us witches, don’t they?”

Nodding his head, Harry continues to stare at her long, smooth shaft, the still soft length making his mouth water and almost causing him to fall to his knees instead.

Still wiggling her long, soft cock, Narcissa laughs at Harry’s reaction. “Did you want to give me the next order, or just spend the time drooling over my cock?” Narcissa teases.

Seeing Harry still nervously looking back, Narcissa smiles. “How about I help.” She says as she gently falls to her knees before Harry. Reaching up she begins to unzip his pants, before pulling both them and his boxers to the ground.

Looking ahead Narcissa stares at his revealed cock, the already hard 4-inch shaft still dwarfed by her own soft length sitting untouched.

“There’s my cute little boy.” Narcissa moans, her breath falling across Harry’s shaft sending a tingle of pleasure up his spine. “Now just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.”

“P-please...” Harry moans in reply.

“Ah, ah, ah… use your words.” Narcissa says teasingly, her mouth inching closer to Harry’s cock. “If this cute tiny dick wants to feel Aunt Cissy’s warm, soft mouth… you need to ask nicely.”

“Please Aunt Cissy… suck my dick…” Harry stammers.

Her eyes sparking in delight, Narcissa looks up with a wide smile. “Good boy.”

Moving forward she swallows the short length into her mouth with a moan of pleasure, delighting in the taste of Harry’s precum falling across her tongue.

Enclosing her mouth around Harry’s entire cock, Narcissa suckles at his firm length as Harry lets out sharp gasps.

Pulling her mouth free Narcissa decides to tease Harry further. “Mmm, it always feels so naughty to have such a tiny cock in my mouth.” The older witch moans.

Pressing back down onto his cock, Narcissa gobbles the length back into her mouth, this time letting her tongue break free to run along his smooth, small balls sitting below.

Pulling her mouth back once more she gasps in delight. “Ah… such a lovely tiny cock, it’s so small I could swallow down those little balls at the same time and not even struggle.”

Pressing a series of soft kisses against his cock, before moving down to repeat the gentle press against his balls, Narcissa stares up at Harry, her eyes dancing in amusement.

“You know Harry, you could stop my teasing if you wanted to… I have to do _anything_ you ask after all.” Narcissa says with a giggle.

“I… I want you to carry on...” Harry admits, each teasing remark only serving to make him harder.

Rubbing her face along the small cock, Narcissa grins up at Harry. Nuzzling into his smooth flesh she happily lets his length slide across her face.

“Such a good boy,” She moans. “Even with complete control you’re still just a big sissy slut for your aunt… hehe a sissy for Cissy.” The older witch giggles in delight.

“I can’t wait until Bella gets home, and we can spend all night teasing this little cock together.” Narcissa says. “When I went to visit today she was sorry she couldn’t get any gifts, so I just asked to see the memory of the night you helped her… it was so fucking hot, I almost stroked my cock right there in the hospital.”

Her hand slides Harry’s cock against her cheek as she talks, Harry stands enthralled by her story.

“I did have presents to give her, but after that I just had to share some of our time together too, and she loved it…” Narcissa moans. “Unlike me she had little problem showing so either, she laid there jerking herself until she blew across her own body… all because of you Harry.”

Giggling to herself, Narcissa continues. “You should have seen it Harry, this elderly nurse comes in, silver hair, stern face… picture McGonagall in a nurse’s uniform… I felt like a kid again just waiting to be told off, while Bella just laid there recovering with a smirk on her face.”

“What happened?” Harry asks.

“She walked right over, gave Bella a long glare, let out a big sigh… and then she leant over to run her tongue all across Bella’s cum-dripping cock.” Narcissa says, giggling once more. “Apparently it took Bella all of two days to start getting used to her freedom, and since then she’s had the mouth of every nurse wrapped around her cock, man or woman.”

Finishing her story, Narcissa thrusts her mouth back onto Harry’s cock, swallowing him hole once more, this time going further to capture the small balls hanging below alongside his little cock. With his entire package within her mouth Narcissa begins to worship the younger wizard once more.

With her hands gripping his ass, she holds him tight against her face. Now eager to taste his cum, Narcissa slides a long manicured finger further along to meet his tight pink hole, a second quickly joining as she slides both deep inside, meeting little resistance.

Burying her fingers inside Narcissa finds herself rewarded with a loud moan, followed by a burst of delicious cum firing across her tongue.

Desiring to feel the seed against her face, Narcissa pulls back from the unloading shaft, quickly moving her face in front to capture thick ropes across her skin. Rather than reaching up to stroke the cock, Narcissa continues to finger Harry deep, the pleasure more than enough to help Harry through his climax.

Now coming down, Harry looks below as his orgasm ends. Staring at Narcissa he finds her previously immaculate makeup to now be caked in thick ropes of his cum, while her silky platinum hair sits in place with long strands of white cream running along the top.

“Mmm, so tasty…” Narcissa moans as she cleans Harry’s cock.

Looking down to her watch, Narcissa grins back up at Harry. “Still 45 minutes left Harry,” She says. “Now why don’t you go ahead and order me to bury my tongue inside that cute hole of yours. We need to get that little cock nice and hard if you’re going to facefuck me.”

Catching his breath, Harry looks back at the lust-filled witch, now wondering just how in control he really is here.

**Later that night, Tonks Residence.**

Now back home, Andromeda pulls Harry along to her room after wishing Tonks a goodnight.

“Time for your last present Harry, go ahead and get rid of those clothes while I go get ready.” Andi says before ducking into the bathroom.

Stripping his clothes, Harry sits on the bed, his cock already hardening in anticipation.

Stepping back into the room Andromeda is wearing a lacy white robe tied loosely around her waist, as she walks Harry is treated to glimpses of her naked breasts, the robe doing little to hide her voluptuous chest.

Stepping closer to Harry, Andromeda stands in front of the young wizard, teasingly undoing the robe further.

“Are you ready to see your present?” Andi asks. Smiling as Harry nods eagerly.

Pulling the robe open, Andromeda lets it fall from her body. As she does she quickly reveals her body is covered by only a small piece of cloth at her waist, a very familiar white thong clinging to her body with her thick bushy hairs poking out the side.

Looking down Harry stares at the present he opened earlier in the day in surprise, not only at seeing his aunt wearing the well-worn thong of his girlfriend’s mother, but also at the lack of the prominent bulge he’s become used to.

“You like?” Andi huskily moans. “I hope you don’t mind me wearing your present Harry, I couldn’t resist. They’re still so creamy and warm.”

Watching as Harry shakes his head, Andromeda giggles as he continues to stare. “Oh, you’re probably wondering about what’s underneath,” She says, pulling the cloth to the side to expose her hairy bush, and the slick pink lips hidden within. “That’s the other part of your present, tonight it’s your turn to fuck mummy’s pussy. I’ve spent a little time getting used to holding this form, just so you could have an extra special night.”

Kneeling onto the bed, Andi places her legs either side of Harry before pushing him back against the soft sheets. Climbing her way up, Andi teasingly lets her slick lips rub across Harry’s naked body, leaving a trail of pussy juice as she moves.

Arriving at his head, Andi places her legs either side, teasingly holding her dripping entrance just out of his reach.

“But first, I bet you’re just dying to taste mummy’s cunt, aren’t you?” Andi whispers, reaching down to spread her lips open to Harry’s eyes. “Mmm, all you need to do is say please, and mummy will let you lick up all her juicy cum.”

“P-please...” Harry gasps, his cock standing firm and hard even while untouched.

Smiling down at the young wizard, Andi moves forward, quickly pressing her wet lips against Harry’s mouth as his tongue shoots out to taste her dripping entrance.

“Ahh… that’s a good boy,” Andi moans. “So eager for his mummy’s slit.”

Running his tongue across the slick flesh, Harry swallows down her juice as he does. The taste similar to the precum he’s intimately familiar with from her cock, but with a much more powerful flavour, one he’s eager to seek out more of.

With her legs wrapped around his head, Harry is overwhelmed by the mouth watering smell of her pussy. As she rocks against his face he feels the touch of the thong still pulled to the side, and quickly realises it isn’t just her scent he’s breathing, but also the musk pouring from Emma’s still soaked underwear now being borrowed by Andromeda.

Reaching down to Harry’s messy hair, Andromeda angles Harry to begin pressing against her clit, letting out a pleased sigh when the young wizard takes the little bud into his mouth. Her pussy letting out another gush of cream as he does, Andi begins to buck against Harry’s face in pleasure.

“That’s it Harry… I’m so close…” Andi moans, as the pleasure fires through her body. “It’s like you were made for eating cunt… just like you were made for taking cock…”

Embarrassed by his aunt’s words, Harry continues to run his mouth against the flesh presented to him, delighting in each burst of fluid that flows across his tongue.

Listening to his aunt’s moans get louder, Harry is soon rewarded by a large gush of cum bursting from Andi’s entrance, soon overflowing his mouth and coating his face in her sticky essence.

Falling to the side, Andromeda relaxes on the bed to allow Harry to breathe freely once more. Reaching down she begins to slide the borrowed thong down her legs, before removing it entirely. Holding the still damp fabric in her hand Andromeda brings it up to her nose, taking a deep sniff.

“Fuck, these are amazing.” Andi moans, breathing deep. “It’s like I’m burying my nose deep into her pussy, with just a hint of my own throw in too.”

Bringing the thong back down her body, Andi rubs the soft material against her soaking wet entrance, coating the material in a fresh layer of girlcum.

Looking back at Harry, Andromeda moves closer, bringing the thong up to his face instead. With a giggle she quickly fixes it in place so it fits across his face, the crotch firmly placed over his nose while leaving his eyes free to look back at her.

“Perfect, now you can smell all the pussy you like, even while mummy slides your cock inside her.” Andi moans.

Laid against the bed, Harry can’t resist taking deep breathes of the fabric pressed against his nose, soon finding his senses overrun with the smell of pussy.

“Oh, I did have one last gift…” Andi says, as she reaches over to the side table, grabbing a small potion vial. “This is one of the spares I made for Hermione, it’s an enlarging potion, and I bet you can guess what it enlarges…”

Blushing, Harry looks down at his small cock before looking back at Andi. “You know how much I love your small little cock…” She says with a smile, reaching down to softly play with his length as she talks. “And I’d love to slide that little thing deep into my ass… but with my pussy, I thought my _little boy_ might what to spend some time as a _big boy_ to really feel what mummy’s cunt is like.”

Nodding mutely, Harry easily agrees as Andromeda smiles back. Soon opening the vial she deposits the liquid into Harry’s mouth as he swallows.

Feeling it instantly take effect, Harry looks down in wonder as he watches his small 4-inch cock quickly grow and double in size, and girth. The small shaft growing to a firm 8-inches.

“Mmm, there we go,” Andi says with a grin. “And even your big boy cock is still smaller than mummy’s, so it’s perfect.”

Wrapping her fingers around the now much larger length, Andromeda begins to stroke Harry’s newfound girth as he moans in pleasure.

“Mmm, I’d heard it can make them a little sensitive too,” She says with a smirk. “Guess we should make use of a little trick Amie taught you.”

With a grin, Andromeda takes her wand in hand before pointing it down at Harry’s hard cock. Looking down Harry watches as a thin ribbon wraps itself around the base of his cock, this time a lighter pink in colour.

Seeing Harry watching Andromeda smiles back. “This is a slightly different version, hence the colour,” She says. “Rather than needing to be released, this will break by itself…”

With a wide grin, Andi meets Harry’s eyes. “All you need to do… is make mummy come first.”

Moving to sit across his legs, Andromeda straddles Harry’s body as he stares up at her hungrily. Rising higher up she settles her body across his stomach, sliding his hard cock to rest between her ass.

Feeling her body press into his own, Harry soon feels just how wet Andromeda is, as her entrance continues to drip against his stomach, her soft pubes saturated in her earlier release.

“You ready baby?” Andi moans, teasingly pressing back against Harry’s cock. “You ready to feel mummy’s pussy… are you ready to fuck my cunt…”

Unable to respond with little more than a nod, Harry lays still as he awaits for Andromeda to raise herself up, staring down he watches as she spreads her slick lips once more, his eyes glued to the soft pink revealed.

Wordlessly Andi raises herself above Harry’s newly enlarged cock, holding it against her pussy, with a moan she sinks herself down, her dripping entrance more than slick enough to take the full length of his cock in one pleasurable thrust.

Meeting his hips, Andromeda sits still as she soaks in the feeling being impaled upon Harry. The pleasure only getting stronger when she looks down to see the look of bliss on his face.

“That’s it baby, your cock feels so good in mummy’s hole.” Andi moans, as she gently rocks against the shaft.

Looking up at the woman who’s taken him in, the woman he’s come to love, Harry is overwhelmed at seeing her slide herself up and down his cock. Feeling the pleasure firing through his body, Harry feels the urge to cum arrive in just moments, something that is held back by the spell to Harry’s relief.

Watching Harry’s face, Andromeda quickly realises what just happened as she lets out a gentle giggle. “Looks like it was a good job I used that spell,” She teases. “We wouldn’t want you to waste that cum just from feeling mummy’s hole.”

Raising herself up and down, Andromeda begins to ride Harry’s cock, her moans getting louder as she rocks herself atop his lap.

“Don’t worry… Harry…” Andromeda moans in pleasure. “I love this too… I don’t think it’ll be long… until I cum all over your cock.”

Hearing the slick sounds of her still gushing entrance, Harry begins to thrust up to meet her strokes, earning a gasp of pleasure in response. Feeling his newfound length buried so deep keeps Harry close to the edge as he wills his aunt to cum.

Not having to wait long, Harry’s wish is soon granted as Andromeda continues to thrust herself down across his cock, her gasps getting louder until with a final yell of pleasure Andromeda finds the powerful climax washing over her.

Feeling the spell give way Harry can do little to stop himself joining her, and with a loud moan of his own soon begins to unload deep inside Andromeda as she gushes around him.

Firing deep ropes into her slick, pulsing tunnel, Harry holds onto his aunt’s body as they both lose themselves to the pleasure.

Coming to his senses a few minutes later, Harry finds himself laid with Andromeda across his body, her panting head next to his own. Turning to meet her eyes Harry is soon met in a heated kiss.

Delivering a grateful kiss to the young wizard, Andromeda slides her tongue deep inside, her body heating up once more when she opens her eyes to find herself pressed against the worn underwear still covering half of Harry’s face. Breathing deep she leans into the scent as she kisses Harry once more.

Her tongue battling against the young wizard’s, with his thick cock still buried deep inside her cum-filled hole, and with the heady smell of another woman pressed against her nose, Andromeda soon begins to gently rock along his cock once more, letting out a pleased sigh at feeling Harry remain hard inside her.

“That’s it Harry,” Andromeda moans as she feels him gently begin to thrust alongside her. “Mummy can keep her pussy here for one last slow ride.”

Tilting her head to whisper into his ear, Andi moans to the pantie covered teen. “There’s no spell to stop you coming early this time, but if you hold out until I cum I just might take it a little easier on you when I slide my cock back inside you after.”

Continuing to fuck his aunt, Harry takes the time to ensure she’s taken care of first, while secretly hoping to still end up on the receiving end of her threat.

**A few pleasure filled hours later**

Gasping out in pleasure, Harry lays pressed against the mattress with yet another deposit of cum falling from his stretched hole. His own still enlarged cock releasing one last time across the sheets below him before shrinking back down in size.

Above him Andromeda grips his shoulders as she presses her body against his back, her long shaft buried deep inside his gaping entrance, helped along by the cum lining his hole from her many releases.

“Merry… Christmas… Harry…” Andi moans as she continues to plow the young teen into the bed, happy to give him a night he’ll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, as always I'd love to hear any thoughts, ideas, or just gushing praise you might have (I've used gushing far too much these last two chapters)
> 
> Next we're back to Hogwarts, which means a nice train journey home!


	26. Beginning The Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're off back to Hogwarts, and of course that means a return of the surprisingly popular trolley lady, who will now finally get what she deserves.
> 
> I also went some weird places in this one, hopefully you enjoy those bits too.

**Hogwarts Express**

Having left the station a little while ago, Harry walks out the compartment he’s sharing with Hermione in search of the bathroom.

As he walks along the train Harry glances in to each compartment he passes, with most being filled with students sitting around chatting Harry carries on, until he stops in surprise at the scene he comes across.

Subtly looking into the room without making himself noticeable, Harry stares at a group of four 7th year witches sitting nude around the compartment, each of them stroking a thick hard length as they watch each other masturbate.

Moving away from the window before they see him, Harry remembers the holster on his wrist, realising it now allows him to see witches in a way they’d normally keep hidden. Keen to avoid being caught by four unknown horny witches Harry quickly moves on.

Carrying on down the train Harry sees some more groups relaxing, before coming across a pair of familiar faces.

Inside the room he sees Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass sitting side by side. Kneeling in front of the Slytherin pair Harry sees two small first year students, a boy he doesn’t recognise, and a blonde-haired girl who’s a spitting image of a younger Daphne.

Noticing the door left slightly open, Harry hears their voices from inside.

“Mmmm, you picked a good friend Tory,” Harry hears Daphne moan. “This cutie just loves slobbering on my cock.”

“Given how eager your sister is for mine I’m not surprised.” Tracey chimes in. “You weren’t this eager when I fucked your face last week Tory, are you trying to impress your little boyfriend?” Tracey teases the now blushing young witch.

Wrapping their hands around the heads of the two first year students the pair begin to fuck them in earnest, moaning loud as Harry creeps away before he’s caught.

Making his way down the train, Harry tries to throw off the feelings building up at the scenes he’d stumbled on.

Finally reaching the bathroom, Harry is caught my surprise when the door bursts open, followed by Katie Bell stumbling outside.

Looking over her shoulder Harry sees the tall form of Angelina with a shirt pulled up expose her firm abs and the small peaks of her perky breasts, each topped with hard chocolate nipples. Looking lower Harry sees the long, thick black length hanging from her jeans, the half-hard cock glistening in the light.

“Hey Harry, sorry about that, we were sharing a compartment with the boys but Katie here couldn’t wait any longer.” Angelina says while Katie blushes to the side. “We’ll see you a quidditch practice next week right, you feel like sharing our locker room again?”

Unable to hold himself back from nodding eagerly, Harry blushes as the two witches giggle. “Glad to hear Harry, I can’t wait to see you then.” Katie says, giving Harry a soft smile as she continues to straighten up her disheveled appearance. Standing at the open door Harry moves to the side to let Katie pass by him, receiving a gentle kiss in return, expecting Angelina to follow Harry turns back to the door only to stare in shock.

Her body turned to the side Harry has a clear view as she aims her softening cock at the toilet, unable to tear his eyes away Harry stares as a powerful golden stream burst forth from her thick brown length.

With his attention focused entirely on her pissing shaft, Harry fails to notice Angelina looking back at him with a smirk.

“Feeling thirsty Harry?” Angelina teases as she continues to pee. “You’re welcome to come take over.”

Instantly taking a step forward Harry pauses once his mind catches up. Blushing hard he finally looks away.

Laughing softly Angelina finally finishes her stream, rather than shake off her cock she instead turns to face Harry fully soon taking a step towards him, her cock still held in her grip.

“Maybe next time, but for now… feel like giving her a kiss for me Harry?” Angelina says teasingly.

Falling to his knees as she approaches, Harry watches her thick cock as it’s held towards him, staring at the tip Harry sees some remaining golden droplets falling from her cock.

Unwilling to hold himself back this time, Harry leans in to wrap his lips around her cock, his mouth gently enclosing her tip. With the powerful salty taste overwhelming his senses Harry blushes as he feels his cock harden in response. While the taste is still far from pleasant, Harry finds himself enjoying the experience more and more each time.

“Oh fuck, that was so hot.” Angelina moans, her eyes having been glued to Harry as he tenderly cleaned her cock. “You better stop before I spend this entire journey fucking that tight throat of yours Harry.”

With a blush Harry pulls back and stands up, smiling as Angelina struggles to tuck her now hardening shaft away into her jeans. Reaching up she finally lowers her shirt, hiding her perky chest and her glorious abs from his view.

“Thanks Harry.” Angelina says, walking close to press a heated kiss against his lips. “Just for that you get a free ride of this tight assass, one day, you better fuck me good hotstuff.”

His cock hardening further at her words Harry moans as Angelina gropes his now hard shaft teasingly, pressing another gentle kiss against his cheek before leaving to head back to her compartment.

Now stood in the empty bathroom compartment by himself Harry moves to the toilet to take care of the business he came for. A minute later Harry still stands in place, cursing the inability to pee whilst hard.

Finally having taken care of business, Harry makes his way back down the train. As he does he can’t resist peeking into the room containing the Syltherins on his way.

Taking care not to be noticed he looks into the compartment, this time finding Tracey and Daphne sat on opposite sides of the room.

Sat on Tracey’s lap Harry sees the nude young wizard, her own cock now hidden away in her skirt as she sits with her hand gently teasing his small length, both staring at the sisters across them.

Looking over at Daphne he finds her bouncing a still naked Astoria on her lap, her body turned to expose her sister to the others in the compartment. Unlike the other two Harry can clearly see Daphne’s own thick cock sliding deep inside Astoria, whose own small shaft bounces untouched above, the first year’s cock still far smaller and less developed than her older sister.

With the door still slightly open Harry hears the soft moans falling from Astoria as she bounces on the thick shaft.

“That’s it Tory...” Daphne moans. “You still love taking your big sis’s cock don’t you?”

“Yes!” Astoria moans in reply, pleasure running through her body as she’s impaled on Daphne’s long cock.

Feeling her sister begin to tense Daphne grins, lifting her sister’s legs Daphne raises herself from the seat, her cock still lodged deep within Astoria’s hole. Stepping forward she carries her small form over to the other pair, pressing forward until Astoria’s hard little cock begins to smear precum across her friend’s face as a grinning Tracey watches over his shoulder.

“Better open up, I don’t think that cute little thing is going to be able to hold on much longer.” Tracey says in the boy’s ear.

With her hips now slamming into her sister once more, Daphne soon drives Astoria over the edge, and with a yell the younger girl begins to unload a thick mess of cream across her friend’s face.

Held up by her sister, her small cock fires long ropes of white cream across the young wizard’s face. Unable to reach down to her little shaft, Astoria can only moan in pleasure as her cum fires wildly across his young face, coating it in cum as he keeps his mouth open wide to catch as much of her seed as he can. Still leaning close to watch Tracey inadvertently catches a long streak of cum across her own face.

Seeing the girl climax finally shocks Harry back to attention, and with a blush he quickly hurries away from the door before he’s caught, failing to notice the eyes of a brown-haired witch glancing his way as he leaves.

Quickly making his way back to their compartment, Harry spots the noticeable trolly cart sitting outside. Remembering their earlier journey from Hogwarts Harry prepares himself before entering the room.

Inside he finds Hermione no longer sat in her seat reading, but instead knelt on the floor in front of an older witch now sitting opposite. Wearing a long grey robe and with her hair held in a bun, Harry recognises the witch as the same they met on the journey before Christmas. With a curvy, yet attractive form the older witch’s mature body quickly stands out.

Looking down Harry sees Hermione happily running her mouth along a thick 10-inch shaft peeking out from her robes before she notices he’d made it back.

“Harry, there you are!” Hermione says as she frees the length of flesh from her mouth. “You were taking too long so I offered to help Miss Linda here until you made it back.”

“Please, it’s just Linda dear.” The older, curvier witch says. “No need to be so formal when you’ve just had my cock in your mouth.” She teases.

Moving to join his girlfriend, Hermione calls out to him before he can fall to his knees.

“Wait Harry, take your clothes off first.” Hermione says. “Linda was telling me how hot she finds your cute little cock.”

Blushing at his girlfriend’s teasing words, Harry quickly strips in front of the two witches, being well used to doing so by now he makes no attempt to cover himself, even as the older witch giggles softly at the sight of his small hard shaft.

“Aww, it’s so cute,” Linda says as she stares at the hard, 4-inch shaft. “After seeing him last time I thought it might have just been my imagination, and that it had to have been a little bigger, but no it really is as cute and tiny as I remember.”

Turning back to Hermione, the older witch begins to quiz her. “Have you let him fuck you yet? How’s it feel? I bet it’s so hot sliding such a small cock inside…”

Giggling at the older witch’s enthusiasm, Hermione replies. “It feels amazing, when you’re bouncing on every little inch, and you have your own cock 3 times the side pressing against his chest… It’s the best.”

“I bet…” Linda replies, her eyes turning to stare at Harry’s cock once more. “One of the best I ever had was 4 inches, the cutest little 2nd year witch, I was a prefect at the time and she was worried about her friends teasing her, you know how a lot of girls can get over sizes when it comes to witches, but she was amazing to ride and tease, and I love tasting such a cute cock. It was a shame when her friends walked in on us a few weeks later, as you can imagine Hufflepuff’s have very few problems with a girl being a little on the small side and they quickly took over in helping her needs.”

“Did you never get to be with her again?” Hermione asks, caught up in the story.

“I was in my 7th year, so it wasn’t long after that I left.” Linda replies.

“Aww, that’s so sad.” Hermione says.

“… But then 6 years later, guess who walks in to the store I’m working at.” Linda says with a grin. “That was 25 years ago, and we’ve been married for 23.”

“I’m so happy for you!” Hermione says, pleased the story had such a happy ending. “And is she still…?”

“Small?” Linda giggles. “She’s smaller than average still, 6 and a half to 7 inches, depending on how much I tease her. But every year on my birthday she’ll brew up a shrinking potion and give me a special treat.”

Without realising Hermione had reached back down and begun to gently stroke the large pillar of flesh once more as she listened to the story. As it finishes, she looks down to notice what she had been doing. “Oh, I’m sorry! I was supposed to be getting you ready for Harry.”

“Don’t apologise sweetie, having a beautiful young girl stoke my cock is a wonderful treat anyway.” Linda replies with a smile. “Besides, if you’re sharing his cute cock with me, I’ll have to return the favour some day.”

“I’d like that.” Hermione replies, while scooting over to make room for Harry. “Come on Harry, don’t pretend like you aren’t dying to taste this.” Hermione teases.

Falling to his knees beside his girlfriend, Harry reaches over to wrap his hand around the thick girthy cock. Leaning it towards his mouth he’s surprised when Hermione takes a hold of his hand, soon using it to slap the thick shaft against his face.

“Look at you, ready to dive right in the moment you’re presented with something to suck.” Hermione teases while she continues to slap the long cock against Harry’s face, smearing him in leftover spit and precum as she does. Slapping his face with a thick cock, Hermione grins at every thud against his cheeks, her smile growing when she sees Harry flush in response.

With a wide grin she finally holds still, tilting the head of the cock at Harry’s mouth. “Here, open wide.” Hermione says with a smile.

Smiling back, Harry opens his mouth to wrap his lips around the cock. The wonderful flavour of her shaft, and the precum dripping from the head, quickly falling across his tongue.

Distracted for a moment, Harry remembers where he is when he hears the compartment doors slide open.

“Oh goodie, we’re not too late for the show.” Harry hears the amused voice of Parvati, her giggling tone recognisable from that of her twin sister.

Turning his head, Harry stares at the open doorway, his mouth still attached to the head of Linda’s cock. Looking over Harry finds himself staring at three familiar witches, Parvati, her twin Padma, and Lavender, all three giving him wide grins at seeing what they’ve walked in on.

“See Lav, I told you by the time we’d find Harry he’d already have at least one cock in his mouth.” Parvati continues.

“And I said I wanted to get there quick so we could be one of those cocks.” Lavender replies, her eyes watching Harry.

Wrapping her hand into Harry’s hair, Hermione forces him back down the thick cock held between his lips. “Why don’t you sluts take a seat and let Harry enjoy Linda’s treat,” Hermione says sternly. “Once he’s finished his meal we can see about dessert.”

Falling in line, the three witches follow Hermione’s order and sit on the opposite bench, each of them beginning to sport growing bulges beneath their skirts.

Staring down at the young wizard now halfway down her cock, Linda moans in pleasure. “Oh wow, he really knows how to handle a cock, you’ve trained him well Hermione.”

Her hand still pressing against Harry’s head, Hermione grins back. “I wish I could take all the credit, but this slut really was made for cock,” She replies. “He was already gagging on the dick’s of older women only days after tasting his first shot of cum.”

Humming around the cock stretching his throat, Harry moans in agreement.

Her own cock pressing a prominent bulge in her jeans, Hermione continues to take control of Harry’s movements, now pressing his face further down the witch’s lap until his nose presses against the whispy hair at the base.

Feeling every inch slide into Harry’s throat, Linda stares down in awe as Hermione continues to rock him against her cock. “You weren’t joking when you said he’d be able to swallow every inch… and his throat’s still so tight…” Linda moans.

“It doesn’t matter how big the cock, my Harry will take it.” Hermione says proudly.

Swallowing down her shaft eagerly, Harry can’t help but moan in agreement. Running his tongue around the length each time he pulls back, Harry soon has the older witch gasping in pleasure.

“If he keeps up I’m going to end up cumming down his throat.” Linda warns.

Grinning back Hermione responds by pushing Harry’s head down further. Choking her boyfriend on the thick cock, Hermione smiles down proudly as she watches the older woman get closer and closer to the edge.

Grasping Harry’s hair, Hermione pulls Harry back and forth across the cock, pressing him down as he gags around the length. Making no effort to fight back, Harry happily continues to swallow as Hermione takes full control.

“That’s it sweetie,” She coos into his ear. “You’re doing so good, just a little more and you can enjoy your thick creamy treat.”

Moaning around her cock once more, Harry tightens his mouth around the shaft, sucking hard in an effort to taste the witch filling his mouth.

Feeling Hermione reach a second hand onto his head Harry soon finds himself moved along quicker and harder, staying limp Harry allows himself to be throated onto the long length as Hermione uses him as a sleeve for the older witch’s cock.

A few seconds later he’s rewarded for his efforts when Linda reaches down to press her hand against Hermione’s, taking over to hold Harry down against her lap as a thick burst of cum fires deep into his stomach.

Feeling the powerful cock begin to unload inside his throat, Harry relishes the pleasure firing through him. With his cock still untouched he doesn’t join the witch in climax, but to his surprise he finds himself feeling close just from the treatment from the two witches.

Feeling her cock begin to ease off Linda pulls back, leaving a thick rope of cum across Harry’s tongue as she does. Watching his eyes light up in pleasure she smiles down at the look of bliss simply from tasting her cum.

“Sorry Harry, if I knew you enjoyed cum that much I’d have fired it all across your tongue.” Linda says.

“Don’t worry, there’s always next time, we have to ride this back for Summer after all.” Hermione says with a grin.

Smiling back at the young witch, Linda reaches down to tuck her softening cock away. Before she can she’s interrupted by Hermione pressing forward to capture the slick tip into her mouth, cleaning a stray drop of cum dripping from the slit.

“Mmm, yummy…” Hermione moans with a grin.

Tucking her cock away, Linda stands from the seat as she shakes her head. “As much fun as this was, I need to go do my job before… something else happens.”

Leaning down she presses a grateful kiss to Harry’s lips, pausing for a moment she turns to the side and repeats the kiss with Hermione.

“Thanks for a wonderful time dears, Hermione make sure you treat this young man after I leave, that little cock deserves it.” She says to both, before departing the compartment.

Turning to her boyfriend, Hermione gives Harry a wide smile before pressing a kiss of her own to his lips.

“I’ll never get tired of sharing a cock with you Harry.” She whispers into his ear.

Hearing someone clear their throat behind them, the pair turn to see three grinning witches staring at them, all three now stroking long, hard cocks.

“I wonder if I spoke too soon…” Hermione giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, and don't mind me splitting this into two chapters. I've noticed I've picked up a bad habit of just writing too much in each chapter recently. I tend to get an idea and just run with each thread rather than separating them, but this time I decided to cut it off here and pick up with the other girls next time.
> 
> So next time you can look forward to Harry playing a rather unique game with 3 hung ladies, and if you're extra nice to me in the comments I might just have Linda show up again to give Harry a final mouthful before they get off the train.


	27. Passing the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a long journey still ahead, and 3 excited witches to entertain, Harry has his hands full... and his mouth full... and... you get the picture.

**Hogwarts Express, Moments Later.**

Still on his knees, a naked Harry looks over at three of his female classmates, each of them now revealing thick, hard, erect cocks from under their skirts.

Next to him Hermione kneels on the ground smiling, still dressed she nonetheless has a long hard length of her own showing prominently down the leg of her tight jeans.

“Okay girls, skirts off and cocks out, then lineup in a row for Harry.” Hermione orders, happy to take charge once more. “Since there are too many to go around we’ll make a game of it, you each get 60 seconds in his mouth at a time, when time runs out you have to trade off.”

Blushing at the lewd challenge being put forth by his girlfriend, Harry offers no complaints.

“Whoever lasts the longest gets to fuck Harry for the rest if the journey.” Hermione says with a grin. “But whoever cums first has to get the rest of us off instead… who’s in?”

Watching as each witch climbs to their feet, Hermione grins as they quickly kick off their loose skirts before each lowering their panties to the ground.

Standing in front of Harry the three girls proudly show off their lengthy cocks, each one hanging hard from their body. Standing in the middle Lavender’s girthy shaft sits at just over 7 inches, flanked on either side by the twins, Lavender’s pale shaft is joined by two rich caramel lengths. Both just as hard, the two darker cocks are slightly thinner than Lavender’s, while now sitting at just shy of 8 inches in length.

Staring at the 3 hard shafts held before him, Harry feels his mouth water once more as he eyes the slick precum forming on each tip.

“They’re... bigger than I remember.” Harry mutters, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“We blame you for that Harry,” Padma says with a smile. “After we got back from Hogwarts me and Parv were fooling around, and we joked that everytime you play with our dicks they seem to grow a little faster.” She says with a giggle.

“What about you Hermione, after how much he’s taken yours you must have seen something similar.” Parvati says.

Reaching down Hermione unzips her fly, before reaching in to free her trapped cock. Letting the hard shaft break free she stands up, walking over to her dorm mate Hermione lines her cock up against Parvati’s, firmly sliding the shafts together as the darker witch moans. Looking down Hermione finds her own length to be almost an inch longer.

“Huh, maybe you’re right.” Hermione says, her mind going over various possibilities.

“Maybe we’re accidentally stealing all of Harry’s growth.” Padma says with a giggle, lifting her foot to press against his hard, small cock as Harry gasps.

Hearing gentle laughter shared by the other witches Harry blushes in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry Harry, do you know what I’d do if that was true?” Hermione says, before leaning over to whisper into his ear. “I’d fuck you even more.”

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Hermione pulls back. Making no move to tuck away her own hard cock, she sits to the side to watch. “Okay Lav, since you’re in the middle you can go first, I’ll set a timer spell to go off every 60 seconds.”

Turning back to face the busty blonde-haired witch, Harry abruptly finds a pair of hands latched onto his head, quickly pulling his mouth down onto the thick, hard shaft belonging to the witch.

“Sorry Harry, but I’m gonna make use of every second I get.” Lavender says as she begins to thrust deep into Harry’s throat, his spit flying across the cock as he’s briefly choked by her force.

“Damn Lav, you feeling a little pent up?” Parvati says with a grin from the side, her own cock still hanging free.

“Unlike you I don’t have a twin sister to suck me off each night.” Lavender replies.

Both sisters blushing, Padma replies. “But you do have a mum with tits even bigger than yours, I bet she let you fuck those before you left didn’t she?” Padma says with a smirk, giggling as Lavender blushes.

“Okay, so maybe I’m not pent up, but it’s Harry…” Lavender says as she continues to feed her cock to the young wizard. “Getting a gentle dick sucking from your family doesn’t compare to sinking your cock deep into a slut.”

Building up speed Lavender continues to fuck Harry’s face, her cock sliding deep into his tight throat. Before long she finds herself cut off by the noise from the timer spell.

“Times up, Padma you’re up next.” A grinning Hermione says.

Moving to the middle, Padma slaps her cock down against Harry’s face. Giggling as she smears a thick stream of precum across the young wizard. “Open up Harry.”

Opening wide Harry runs his tongue along the hard brown length as its fed into his mouth, the subtle difference in taste sending pleasure through his body.

“Mmm, that’s it… I’ve missed this mouth.” Padma moans.

Unlike Lavender before her, Padma lets Harry take a relaxed pace to worshipping her cock, content to simply run her hand through his thick hair as he tenderly licks around her shaft, running his tongue across her foreskin and sliding it inside to taste the thick flavour held beneath. Soon half the time has passed with Padma making little moves to take control.

“Unlike Lav I’m happy to take things nice and slow, especially if it means I get to slide deep inside your other hole after.” Padma says, giving the other two girls a smug grin.

Happy to simply worship the hard brown length held before him, Harry continues to suck and lick along her flesh as the timer comes to an end once more.

“Okay Parv, you’re up… looks like your sister is playing for keeps too.” Hermione says from the side.

Stepping to the middle, Parvati wastes little time in feeding her hard shaft into Harry’s mouth. Unlike Lavender she too manages to restrain herself from fully burying her cock deep inside, but unlike her sister she can’t resist taking control to begin thrusting half her cock inside Harry’s mouth as he runs his tongue across her flesh.

“We might not be able to make her go any faster Harry, but you can,” Parvati says as she continues to thrust. “I’ll do you a deal myself Harry, you make Padma cum first and I’ll get Lav to show you her tits.”

“Hey!” Lavender yells from the side.

“Oh please, like you weren’t going to offer him the same thing.” Parvati replies.

“Okay, she’s right Harry, you make sure Padma blows first and I’ll show you the girls.”

With his mouth still wrapped around Parvati’s cock, Harry can only moan in agreement, the vibration sending more pleasure through to the dark-skinned witch sliding her shaft into his mouth.

“And time…” Hermione calls from the side.

“Aww come on, I spent so much time making the deal!” Parvati complains.

“Rules are rules,” Hermione replies. “Although Harry does have two hands he isn’t using.”

Grinning back at her friend, Parvati waves her cock now standing at the side of Lavender. “Please Harry, you’ll stroke my pretty cock for me, won’t you?” She teases.

Reaching up Harry wraps his hand around the thick length as Lavender impales his mouth once more, beginning to stroke he gently slides his hand up and down the long cock, sliding her foreskin along the tip as she moans in pleasure.

“What’s up Padma, don’t you want a handjob while you wait too?” Parvati asks. “Or aren’t you feeling so confident?” She teases her sister.

Blushing in response, Padma steps forward to present her hard cock to Harry once more. “Oh please, with how little control you two have I don’t even need to worry.”

With his hands now wrapped around a pair of identical cocks, Harry happily strokes as Lavender continues to fuck his mouth.

A few seconds later the blonde-haired witch is forced to stop as the timer rings out once more.

Stepping back into the middle, Padma finds herself holding her cock to Harry’s lips once more.

“Don’t listen to them Harry, you want to take your time enjoying my cock, right?” Padma says, shaking her hips from side to side, causing her thick length to slap against Harry’s cheeks.

“You know, they’re not the only ones that can offer you a treat Harry…” He hears Hermione whisper from behind him, at first startled he soon feels his girlfriend’s familiar length press against his ass.

“Here’s a better deal, you do your best to make all three of them cum, and I’ll fuck you myself while you do it.” Hermione whispers in his ear. Getting her point across further when she angles her cock down to press against his tight pink hole.

Moaning around the tip of Padma’s cock, Harry responds by eagerly throating himself on the thick brown cock, forcing himself down until his nose presses against the thick bush of dark hairs at the base.

“Oh fuck…” Padma moans in response to Harry’s enthusiasm, his mouth now rocketing the pleasure flowing through her body.

“Good boy…” Hermione says with a grin, happy to watch Harry work his magic. Taking a hold of her cock she slides it lower once more, this time sitting below Harry’s own smaller shaft. Watching as Harry’s continues to run his mouth across Padma’s hard cock, Hermione smiles to herself as she lines up, before pulling her cock up to slap against Harry’s hard length and the small balls hanging below.

Feeling the thick length collide with his own Harry feels a brief flush of pain as the slaps against his balls, before its quickly overwhelmed by an intense pleasure from the sensation. Harry finds himself letting a loud moan break free around Padma’s cock.

Hearing her boyfriend’s loud moan of pleasure, Hermione lets her cock slide between Harry’s ass before she takes a hold of the hard shaft once more. Taking aim, Hermione lines the head of her cock against Harry’s small hanging balls, and with a wide grin slaps her thick length down once more, colliding the hefty flesh with the sensitive orbs.

Feeling his knees almost buckle, Harry fights to keep his attention on Padma’s cock as the shocks of pleasure fire through his body, quickly being repeated as Hermione slaps her cock against his balls in rapid succession.

Hearing the timer go off Harry pulls back from the shaft gasping. “M-Mione…” Harry stammers.

“Aww, little too much for your small balls to take?” Hermione teases. “Is that your way of begging me to fuck you instead?”

With his mouth plugged up quickly by Parvati, Harry can only moan in response. To his relief Hermione pulls back once more to begin pressing her hard cock into his tight hole, soon sinking the first inches inside.

Reaching up Harry wraps a hand around the cocks not occupying one of his holes, beginning to stroke them firmly as the two witches gasp in pleasure alongside Parvati.

With his hands fervently stroking the two lengths, Harry continues to thrust his mouth down Parvati’s long brown length in an effort to make her cum, his throat gagging as he forces her length deep inside much to her reluctant pleasure.

Sinking her cock deep inside, Hermione decides to help out her boyfriend by reaching forward to press her hand against his head, pushing him down into the smooth skin of Parvati’s tight stomach. “That’s it Harry, you’re doing so good.” Hermione encourages as she sinks her own cock deep inside Harry’s tight passage. “Taking four cocks at once like a true slut.” Hermione says proudly, smiling when Harry’s moans in response.

Hearing the timer go off again Harry has to wait little time before the witches swap, with Lavender eagerly pushing her way until the middle, while Padma remains to the side looking to escape, having been close to release herself. Unable to get too far she finds her cock held tight by Harry as he resumes stroking while also reaching out to her sister, each hand now wrapped around matching lengths of rich brown cock.

Feeling Lavender’s hands grasp his hair, Harry is fed her thick pale cock once more, the shaft easily burying itself deep into his throat.

“Fuck, I don’t even care if I cum first, this mouth is so good.” Lavender moans.

“If you think that’s good, you should feel this...” Hermione teases as she continues to slam her cock deep into Harry’s hole.

Seeing Hermione thrusting deep into Harry’s ass, Lavender pulls his mouth further down her length, a pleased gasp falling from her lips as she feels Harry’s tongue continue to run across every inch he can reach, his nose now pressed against smooth skin.

“Here Harry, you can have an advance on making someone else cum first.” Lavender says as she reaches up to unbutton her shirt. Letting it fall from her shoulders she then reaches back to unclip her bra, quickly revealing her large chest to Harry’s eager eyes.

With a bust exceeding everyone else in their year, Harry stares up at the wonderful chest revealed to him. The sight only becoming more appealing as Lavender continues to feed her cock into his mouth, causing her breasts to bounce on each thrust.

Finding himself spitroasted between two hard cocks, and with his hands stroking an identical pair to the sides, Harry relishes in the pleasure, his own cock bouncing freely each time Hermione slams into his tight back passage.

Lost in the pleasure Harry barely notices as Lavender pulls her cock from his mouth to make way for Padma, her thinner brown length filling his mouth with her own distinctive flavour. To the side he can briefly hear the whimpers of Parvati, who’s fighting back the pleasure from Harry’s expert stroking, his hands flying across her sickened cock as it drips with his leftover spit and the precum falling from her tip.

Moving across to Padma’s sickened cock, Harry plunges his mouth down the length, happily swallowing down the abudence of precum that had formed from his handjob.

With her cock pressing deep into his throat, and his soft tongue running across every inch, Padma’s grits her teeth to fight back the pleasure.

“I think somebody could be close...” Hermione teases from behind Harry, her hips slapping against his ass as she thrusts.

With sweat forming across her brow, Padma Wills herself not to give in to the release, letting out a gasp of joy when she hears the timer go off moments later.

In little better state, Parvati moves back to the middle, her own cock on the verge of climax after receiving the constant attention of Harry’s eager hands.

With Harry’s warm mouth quickly engulfing her shaft once more Parvati moans, her body soon on the verge of climax once more as he cock begins to pulse in Harry’s mouth.

Feeling the telltale signs, Harry prepares to receive his first mouthful of her delicious treat, only to be caught off guard when he’s hit by a thick burst of cum from one of the cocks in his hands, the thick shaft quickly coating the side of his face in long ropes of cream as Harry continues to stroke the hard length.

“Looks like we have our loser, sorry Padma…” Hermione teases as she continues to fuck Harry’s ass.

His mind now focused on the creamy coating running down his face, Harry is surprised again when the cock thrusting into his mouth unloads only moments later, as a moaning Parvati joins her sister.

“… And Parvati comes second.” Hermione continues, watching as Harry fights to swallow down the thick cum gushing into his mouth. “Must be a twin thing.” She teases.

Feeling the first bursts of cum fire down his throat, Harry pulls back until Parvati’s cock is unloading across his tongue and firing against the roof of his mouth, her flavour now exploding across his senses as he happily swallows down the delicious cream.

As he finishes swallowing Harry opens his eyes to watch Parvati being pulled from his mouth by an eager Lavender.

“I hope you’re still thirsty Harry.” She says before sinking the tip of her cock back inside his mouth. The moment his tongue touches the slit atop her cock, Harry’s greeted by a fresh coating of creamy cum firing across his tongue.

“Mmmm!” Harry moans as he’s treated to yet another mouthful of thick cum, the taste similar to Parvati, but distinct in its own ways.

Swallowing her release as she continues to unload, Harry eventually finds himself chasing more of the cum as the cock finally eases off. Sliding his tongue against the tip of her cock, Harry teases the tight slit as he continues to clean as much cum as he can.

“Fuck, he’s so cum hungry he’s trying to lick down my cock.” Lavender moans.

Moaning in agreement, Harry continues to attack her cock in hunger.

“That’s my slut,” Hermione says proudly. “Just one or two loads aren’t enough for my Harry… in fact, here’s… one more…”

Slamming her cock home faster and faster, Hermione eventually stills as she unloads deep into Harry’s ass. Her thick cream soon coating his tight passage as he continues to moan in pleasure. Pulling out as she begins to ease off, she leaves one last rope of cum to fire up against his hanging cock and balls, the small shaft soon covered in it’s own thick layer of cream.

Resting back to catch her breath, Hermione looks over at a gasping Harry, soon noticing his hard cock still waiting for release.

“Sorry Harry, I bet you thought I forgot about making you cum too,” Hermione says to her boyfriend. “I just figured since the loser has to take care of the rest of us, well that includes you too…”

Smirking up at a blushing Padma, Hermione grins at the losing witch. “Sorry Pads, now do us a favour and take off the rest of your clothes, then you can get on your knees and clean up Harry’s cute little cock.”

Her cheeks reddening, Padma follows Hermione’s order. Removing her remaining layers to reveal her perky chest, topped with hard brown nipples, as well as fully exposing the thick bush of black hairs spreading up to her stomach, and the matching overgrowth peaking out from her armpits.

Wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, Hermione scoops Harry up to rest in her lap, her softening cock rubbing into his ass. Pulling back on his legs, Hermione quickly spreads Harry wide, exposing his hard little cock and gaping hole to the other witches.

Blushing fiercely, Harry can only squirm in his girlfriend’s lap as she spreads him open, his hole still dripping with her spent cum.

“I wouldn’t worry about that cream-filled hole, I think Lavender might be giving that an extra topping soon.” Hermione says, grinning at Lavender who stands in place stroking her re-hardening length.

Falling to the floor, Padma moves to run her tongue against Harry’s cum-covered cock as he lets out a long moan.

“Enjoy Harry, we’ve still got a long ride to go.” Hermione whispers.

**A few hours later**

Having finished with her duties Linda pushes her now mostly empty cart back down the train. Whilst no longer needed she continues to walk behind the cart in an effort to mask the hard length she has held in her grip as she continues to push one-handed.

Whilst naturally being unseen by any wizards, the cart provides her with just enough cover to avoid being stopped by any curious witches looking out from the compartments.

Having been fantasizing about the events from earlier in the journey, as well as being treated to some glimpses at some intimate events in some of the carriages, Linda finds herself on the verge of release as she approaches the compartment she had left earlier.

Sliding the door open, she walks inside leaving her trolley behind. As she enters she’s treated to the sight of a still naked Harry, now marked with various ropes of cum falling from his chest, bouncing atop the hard shaft of a blonde-haired witch. Riding her in a reverse cowgirl position, Linda is transfixed by the sight of Harry’s now small soft length flopping around as he moves.

Opposite them she sees Hermione sitting with a dark-skinned witch bouncing in her lap. This time pressed together face to face, Linda watches as their perky chests rub together, as the dark-skinned witches length sits in a pool of cum against Hermione’s stomach, matting the thick bushes of hair coating the lower stomach of both girls.

Behind the pair an identical witch stands with her own long shaft buried deep inside her twin, her hips slamming home hard as she fucks her sister deep.

Having heard the door open, 5 pairs of eyes quickly seek her out as Harry is the first to speak up, his eyes instantly glued to her hard cock held within her grip as she continues to stroke.

“Linda, is everything all ri-…” Harry begins to ask before being cut off by the older witch sliding the tip of her cock into his mouth.

The moment she feels Harry’s lips seal around the head of her cock Linda stops holding back, and with a sharp gasp quickly begins to fill Harry’s mouth with thick streams of pent up cum.

Feeling the witch begin to flow into his mouth, Harry happily swallows down the tasty treat as it unloads from her cock. A pleased moan falling from his mouth as her thick taste lights up his tongue.

Swallowing down several more mouthfuls, Harry finally feels the stream of cum end, as Linda pulls back with a sigh of pleasure.

“Sorry Harry, I couldn’t let the train arrive without giving you one last treat.” Linda says.

Smiling around her cock, Harry responds by slowly worshipping the length resting against his tongue, teasingly running his tongue around her foreskin.

Feeling herself begin to harden once more, Linda looks down at the time on her watch.

“Okay, maybe one more won’t hurt…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this weird little competition scene, apologies to those who'd wish I'd have written the full journey but with so much time to pass and so much fun to be had sometimes you just need a nice time skip.
> 
> Next time Harry gets some love himself, and this time from a teacher, but that doesn't mean he won't need to earn it first...


	28. An Interlude, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the update, a combination of work and writer's block held me up, and changed the plans I had for this chapter, so instead I've come up with a second interlude chapter featuring a handful of hot scenes that have either been glossed over, or might not have occurred otherwise. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and check the notes at the end for a surprise second story too!

**Madam Malkins, some time ago…**

Kneeling in front of three seated witches, each of the older ladies pull aside their robes to reveal firm, hard lengths, now eager for attention after Harry’s show in the clothing store.

“Do you think we should introduce ourselves?” The red-haired witch teasingly says as she waves her cock from side to side. “Or should we introduce him to these first?”

Breaking down into giggles, the three witches continue to tease Harry.

“We should at least let him know what names to moan.” The older Asian witch replies.

Holding out her hand, the red-haired witch greets Harry first. “Hi sweetie, I’m Moira.”

Reaching out to shake her hand, Harry is surprised when the older witch grips his hand firm before pulling it closer. Soon he finds himself shocked further when the witch pulls his hand down to her hard cock.

Finding himself now gripping her hard, 8-inch length, Harry can’t resist beginning to stroke the soft skin in response. Her cock shares the same pale complexion as the rest of her body, while the head of her cock is covered with an abundance of foreskin, something he happily begins to play with much to her pleasure.

“Mmm, looks like you know how to greet a witch after all.” She teases, before pulling back to allow Harry to move on to the next witch.

Turning to look at the bronze-skinned brunette, Harry takes her offered hand. “Hi Harry, I’m Jennifer.”

Now more prepared, Harry is ready when the older witch pulls his hand close once again, this time placing it atop a bulging 10-inch shaft. Gripping on to her cock, Harry looks over the bronze flesh, finding her to have less girth than other cocks of the same length, he instead finds her cock to have thick, angry veins giving her long shaft a powerful appearance.

“Don’t worry, you can get a closer look at her in a moment.” The witch teases as Harry continues to slide his hand along her cock, gripping her tight as he does.

Pulling his hand back, Harry turns to the final witch sitting patiently, once more finding himself shaking her hand.

“Hi Harry, you can call me Zee,” The Asian witch says as she grips his hand. Pulling him along to her own cock, she sets his hand across her shaft. “Actually, you might know my daughter Su, she’s in your year.”

Nodding his head, Harry’s focus is on the cock held within his grip. With his hands now wrapped around a more petite, 6-inch length, Harry finds himself able to stroke up and down her full length, something he eagerly does as her cock continues to leak an abundance of precum.

“You have lovely hands Harry, but why don’t you give her a little kiss for me.” Zee encourages. “Before one these two try and steal you away.”

Grinning at her friends, she sees them smiling back at her in amusement, both of them content to let her go first.

“Oh please, you’re such a quickshot you’re already dripping from a handjob, which is why we always let you go first.” Moira replies, earning a blush from Zee in response.

Shuffling closer, Harry leans down to bring his mouth to her cock, quickly sealing his lips around her length as precum continues to flow from her tip. Soon feeling the salty taste flow across his tongue Harry swallows it down happily, delighting in the taste of her cock.

Pushing further down her shaft, Harry soon has her length pressing against the entrance to his throat, before quickly swallowing further to slide her deep inside, her smaller size posing no issue for his experienced mouth.

“Oh my…” Zee moans in pleasure. “His mouth is amazing, I’m almost…”

“Harry, give her balls a quick squeeze.” Jennifer says from the side.

Reaching a hand up Harry follows her order, and quickly grips her large smooth balls, a contrast to the thick Bush sitting atop her cock. With her cock sealed in his mouth, Harry gently begins to squeeze her package.

Her hands quickly gripping the young teens hair, Harry finds himself gripped right as the older witch holds him close and lets out a sharp yell, beginning to unload deep into his throat. Feeling the thick ropes begin to flow from her cock, Harry pulls back to allow the cock to coat his tongue and the rest of his mouth in a thick layer of cum, moaning happily as he tastes the powerful flavour of her cum.

Letting the cock fall from his lips, Harry doesn’t get much chance to breathe before he finds himself tugged back over to the redhead’s lap.

“Here Harry, let me play with that pretty mouth of yours,” Moira says with a smile, rubbing her cock against Harry’s face. “Trust me, you’ll want her to really be on edge before you tackle that monster.” She says, grinning over at Jennifer as she continues to stroke her own hard length.

Sliding her cock into his mouth, Moira soon finds him eagerly worshipping the tip of her cock, his tongue working across her thick foreskin, sliding inside and around it, seeking out as much of her taste as he can.

“That’s it, taste that cock…” Moira moans as Harry sucks on the head of her shaft.

Rather than swallowing more of her length, Harry continues to play with the head as he slides his hands up to stroke the rest of her cock, pulling her thick foreskin back and forth as he continues to slide his tongue around her head.

Leaning back in her chair, Moira lets Harry enjoy her cock, the pleasure building steadily under his tender touch.

Continuing to suckle her cock for minutes, Harry loses himself in the sensations, eventually coming to as the older witch groans out a warning.

“I’m gonna cum sweetie…” Moira bites out, her warning arriving just in time as a powerful burst of cum flows from her cock, hitting the roof of Harry’s mouth and quickly filling him with seed.

Swallowing down as the witch continues to cream into his mouth, Harry eventually feels the flow ease off as he takes one last chance to run his tongue deep along her foreskin, cleaning the remaining cum left behind. Pulling back, he places a gentle kiss against her shaft.

Before he can even fully pull away Harry finds a strong hand gripping his hair, pulling him across until he feels a long cock bury itself deep in his throat in one smooth thrust.

“That’s it, hold on Harry,” Jennifer warns as she slams the stunned teen against her cock. “I’m close, but I’m not missing the chance to slam my cock into the boy-who-lived.”

His hands held against her thighs, Harry can only groan and gag as the physically strong witch treats him like a sleeve for her cock, slamming the long shaft deep into his throat while his nose presses against her firm stomach.

Almost feeling dizzy at the witch’s pace, Harry eventually begins to adjust to the cock fucking his throat, moments before the powerful shaft begins to unload deep inside.

Not pausing for a second, even through her climax, Jennifer continues to roughly slide Harry back and forth as she fires thick blasts of cum deep into his stomach.

Finally coming to rest, she lets Harry break free as he takes in deep breathes, his cheeks flushed from her rough facefuck.

“Sorry if I was a little too excited there Harry.” Jennifer says with a gentle smile. “I kinda get carried away.”

Catching his breath, Harry looks back at the older witch, and her friends still watching from the side.

“That’s okay… I didn’t mind,” Harry admits, before he sees his aunt making her way back over. “I think I have to go now, but maybe I can write to you guys sometime and we can do this again?”

As the three friends look at each other, each break out into a wide grin.

“Anytime Harry.”

**Hogwarts, 2 nd floor, sometime recently… **

Standing outside a familiar bathroom, Harry reads the note once more.

_Harry, meet me in the 2 nd floor girl’s bathroom after classes, I think we deserve some… alone time. _

_Love, Hermione_

Blushing in anticipation, Harry makes his way inside the bathroom.

As he enters Harry is first surprised to find a familiar similarity within the room, now seeing a row of urinals to the side. Remembering the holster on his wrist, Harry realises just why he can now see the difference.

As he looks along the row of urinals, Harry watches as a witch walks from the other side of the column of sinks, tucking away some lipstick as she walks.

To his shock Harry finds himself not staring at Hermione as he had expected, but instead the tall athletic form of Angelina Johnson.

Having yet to see Harry standing at the entrance, Angelina makes her way to the urinals, casually raising her skirt as she does, revealing a large bulge trapped inside a tight black thong. As Harry watches from the side she reaches within the waistband to fish out her large impressive shaft. The thick black flesh still sitting larger than most even while soft in her hand.

Unable to hold back a gasp, Harry inadvertently draws Angelina’s attention to him. At first seeing a look of anger cross her face at hearing a male voice in the girl’s bathroom, Harry soon sees it replaced with a wide grin and an amused twinkle in her eyes.

“Jeez Harry, are you that desperate to see me take a piss again?” Angelina teases the red-faced wizard.

“N-no!... I mean, I was supposed to meet Hermione here after class… b-but I guess she’s running late.” Harry stammers, fighting to look away from Angelina’s cock still held in her grip.

“Doesn’t she have Muggle Studies today? I remember her and Katie making plans after that one week.” Angelina asks. “And you don’t need to look away Harry, you of all people should be more than familiar with my cock by now.”

Looking back, Harry blushes further as Angelina teasingly shakes her thick shaft from side to side.

Giggling at his reaction, Angelina lets her skirt fall back in place. “Sorry Harry, here how’s this?”

Looking down Harry continues to blush as he sees the tip of Angelina’s cock clearly visible below the bottom of the skirt, the clothing not nearly long enough to hide her long shaft.

“Oops, guess that didn’t work.” Angelina says unapologetically, shaking her hips to cause the soft length to flop around further.

“Sorry, I’ll just get out of here and find Hermione later.” Harry says, turning to leave.

“Harry wait,” Angelina calls. “I was just teasing at first, but… you can stay if you’d like to.”

“Stay and…?”

“Watch… or help, if you’re still curious.” Angelina replies. “I saw how much you enjoyed it on the train Harry, maybe you’d like it from the source after all.”

Seeing Harry hesitate, Angelina continues.

“… Or if you’re not ready I could always use someone to help me aim,” She says with a wink. “You can help me cleanup after.”

Nodding his head, Harry walks over to stand alongside Angelina by the urinals.

Raising her skirt again, Angelina reveals her thick black cock to Harry once more.

“Better be gentle Harry,” she teases. “If she gets hard I’m going to need you to take care of that too.”

Reaching out, Harry gently wraps his hand around his shaft, the size still impressive even while mostly soft. Taking aim at the urinal, Harry points the tip of her cock in anticipation.

Waiting for just a moment, Harry watches as a burst of golden liquid fires from the tip of her cock, landing against the urinal with a splash.

“Ugh, that’s it…” Angelina moans in relief. “You know, I might just need you to help me more often.”

Hearing her teasing words, Harry can’t pull his eyes away from her still pissing cock, his attention gripped by the sparkling shower flowing from her tip.

Feeling himself harden fully in response, Harry listens to Angelina’s occasional moans as she continues to relieve herself.

Finally after a minute the flow comes to an end, and Harry finds himself holding her cock as droplets of piss fall from the tip.

“You’ve got two options here Harry, either give her a good shake…” Angelina says, before leaning to whisper closer. “Or you can clean her with your mouth again.”

Blushing fiercely, Harry debates his choice for a few seconds before choosing to lean down and take the thick tip into his mouth.

As his lips seal around her flesh, Harry instantly tastes the bitter, salty flavour of the leftover piss, the unpleasant taste managing to arouse him even further.

Running his tongue back and forth, Harry cleans her tip of the leftover droplets. Deciding to pull back before arousing her further, Harry goes for one last pass with his tongue.

As he goes to pull back once more, Harry is surprised when a gush of fluid bursts from her tip, quickly filling his mouth with the bitter, salty taste once more.

“Oops, I guess I wasn’t finished after all…” Angelina giggles, as she unleashes one last burst of piss across Harry’s tongue.

Swallowing down the brief rush of piss, Harry cleans her cock once more before pulling back.

“So, how was it?” Angelina asks. “Think you might want to try a real drink next time?”

Blushing and looking away, Harry mumbles in response.

“… Maybe.”

**St Mungo’s, a little while ago**

“… By the end I must have made him cum at least six times, the hottest part is I swear he probably swallowed more it than I did.”

Sitting next to her sister’s hospital bed within the quiet, four bed ward, Narcissa finishes catching her much healthier sister up on her Christmas fun.

“So, he’s as big a cumslut as I remember then?” Bella asks with a grin. “I was so out of it at the time I thought I must have imagined some of the stuff I did to him, or at least how much he enjoyed it.”

“He’s perfect Bella, I had that little cock fill my mouth with his cum, leant up to his mouth and he just opened wide.” Narcissa replies with a grin of her own. “I spat every drop into his mouth, and then he tried to swallow my tongue looking for more.”

“Fuck, you need to stop sharing these stories until I can get out of here.” Bella says, glancing down at her body to reveal a large tent forming beneath the sheets.

Giggling, Narcissa smiles back at her sister. “You want me to take care of that? I suppose it is my fault after all.”

“As much as I’d like that, if I get the chance to enjoy you again after so many years it’s not going to be a quick thing in a hospital bed.”

Struck by her sister’s affection, Narcissa leans over to place a gentle kiss against her lips.

“In that case… which one’s your favourite?” Narcissa asks, looking to the entrance of the ward and the various nurses busying around outside.

Her eyes lighting up, Bella looks over her choices.

“Hmm, that tall doctor with the giant beard is off today, there’s something about seeing something so manly covered in my cum that really gets me going.” Bella says with a smirk. “But if he’s not here… then it has to be the matron.”

“Her?” Narcissa asks in surprise. “She must be almost as old as Dumbledore!”

With a wild glint in her eyes, Bella smiles a toothy grin at her sister. “And that doesn’t get you going? Right now there’s some kid in Hogwarts going about their day completely unaware that their great-grandmother is about to swallow my cock the moment I ask her to.”

“Well it’s safe to say the crazy wasn’t entirely due to the curse.” Narcissa mutters, earning laughter from her sister. “Well if that’s what you want…”

Leaving to fetch the nurse, Narcissa returns a moment later followed closely by an elderly witch dressed in deep navy nurse’s uniform.

“Miss Black, what is it this time?” The stern nurse asks, her face set into a frown as she looks at a grinning Bellatrix.

Reaching down Bella pulls away the sheets covering her lower body, quickly revealing a hard cock already free from her gown. Her monstrous 13-inch cock retaining all growth from the years trapped under the curse.

“I’m in need of your special treatment again Matron, that is unless you’re too old to handle it?” Bella cheekily replies.

“Do you think I don’t see through your taunts?” The grey-haired witch asks. “I know you’re only trying to push my buttons to get what you want.”

“You say that as if it isn’t going to work.” Bella grins. “Now are you going to suck this cock or should I go ask someone with some life left in them?”

With red cheeks, the older witch levels a glare at Bella who only smiles in response. Giving in a moment later, the elderly witch moves over to a seat next to Bella’s bed before reaching over to grip the hard cock presented to her.

“I hope you realise I’m the one giving you a bath later,” The matron says as she strokes along the cock, as her palm reaches the hairy base of Bella’s cock she quickly reaches down to firmly squeeze the large balls sitting below. “I hope I’ll still be… gentle.”

Wincing in pain, Bella quickly backtracks. “Okay, easy Doris, no more old jokes!” Bella gasps, letting out a sigh of relief as her package is released. “I know they get your motor running though.” Bella says with a grin.

Looking away the older witch ignores her comment, instead leaning forward to run her tongue against the slick tip of Bella’s cock.

“Should I go?” Narcissa asks, amused by the interaction.

“Nah, sit back and enjoy the show, she may act stuck up but she gets off on people seeing how well she handles a cock.” Bella replies.

Glaring up at the black-haired witch, Doris pulls back from her cock. “You always were a brat,” She says. “Even as a kid you’d never stop poking at…”

Reaching down Bella presses the elderly witch down against her cock once more, sliding the first inches deep into her mouth silencing her in the process.

“Oh please, you’re just mad that an ickle first year managed to get you gagging on her cock when you were supposed to be giving her some shots.” Bella taunts, grinning as the witch continues to glare but makes no effort to pull away.

“Bella!” Narcissa admonishes, while trying to hide her own hardening cock from view.

Laughing in delight, Bella continues to grip the matron’s hair, pulling her up and down her length as she continues to plunge deep into her throat, never slowing down even as the older witch gags against the invading length.

“Bella, shouldn’t you ease up a little there?” Narcissa says as she watches her sister manhandle a woman three times her age.

“Nah, she doesn’t show it but I guarantee she’s loving this. Last time I went this hard I caught her changing her panties after.” Bella giggles.

Now feeling both hands grip her hair, Doris feels the cock slamming into her throat pick up speed, as she tries to hold back her moans to avoid giving the arrogant witch fucking her mouth any more satisfaction.

“So… close…” Bella groans. “I could cum down this throat any second.”

Hearing the witch groan, Doris prepares to swallow the incoming cum only to be caught off guard as the thick cock is pulled from her mouth.

“What…?” She manages to gasp before being hit in the face with a monstrous blast of thick white cum. Closing her eyes quickly, she feels more ropes land across her face, many going as far to fire across the top of her head, matting her grey hair in thick streaks of white.

“… But why would I do that when I can let the world see how much of a slut she is.” Bella says with a wide grin.

Opening her eyes, Doris glares at the mostly sane witch as she fights to clean some of the overwhelming amount of cum coating her face.

“Just when I think you can’t get any more depraved.” She mutters, doing her best to hide her own arousal.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Bella says. “How about a deal, I’ll show you how depraved I am and clean every drop myself… with my tongue.”

“And in return?” Doris asks worriedly.

Hearing her question answered by another voice, Doris turns her head to look at Narcissa as she speaks up.

“You help with this.” Wordlessly picking up on her sister’s plan, Narcissa frees her own hard cock from her robes.

Staring at the smaller, more refined length, Doris grudgingly nods her head.

“Deal.”

**Harry’s Dorm Room, sometime recently…**

“Harry, wake up!”

Hearing the urgent whisper, Harry opens his eyes, quickly recognising the smiling form of his aunt standing over him.

“Aunt Andi? What are you doing here?” Harry asks, confused.

Grinning at her nephew, Andromeda replies.

“I know you’ve only been back here for a couple of days, but I have a treat for you,” Andromeda whispers back to avoid waking anyone else in the room. “Quick, put something on your feet and follow me.”

Following her directions, Harry finds himself pulled through some previously unknown passages leading out of the castle.

“Just a little further and I’ll be able to apparate.” Andi says. “This tunnel used to come in very handy back when Bella and Cissy were still in school and I felt like a late night… visit.”

“What time is it?” Harry asks. “Is it okay to leave like this?”

“Just a little after midnight, don’t worry this passage only takes 5 minutes. We’ll have you tucked back in bed before you know it. I cleared it with Minnie a while ago too, she has a handy soft spot for you Harry.”

Feeling a breeze pick up, Harry realises they’re almost at the exit.

“Just a little further and… perfect.” Standing in place along a small wooded path, Andi holds her hand out to Harry. “Grab on, you’ll enjoy the surprise I have for you.”

Taking a hold of her hand, Harry braces himself as he feels the familiar sensation taking over, opening his eyes once more he finds himself stood in Andromeda bedroom.

“Ta-da!” Andi says, gesturing to the bed.

Turning his head, Harry stares in surprise at the naked, sweat soaked body of Emma Granger. Laid back sideways across the bed with her hand raised above her head, Harry can clearly see just how exerted the muggle woman is, as sweat soaks the thick tufts of hair running across her armpits, with steam visible from the overheated woman’s hairy pits.

“Don’t worry Harry, I helped myself to a pepper-up, but they don’t agree with muggles too well.” Andromeda says. “She’s fine, we’ve just had a… busy night.”

Walking over to the bed Andromeda pulls away the sheet covering Emma’s lower body, quickly revealing her thick, untamed bush now coated in long strands of white cum, below her pussy remains gaping wide, with a large flow of cum dripping from the well-used hole onto the mattress below. With streaks of drying cum coating her thighs, Harry can clearly tell this is far more than just one load, the sheer amount of cum visible soon causing his mouth to water.

“Emma Sweetie, I’ve brought someone to help clean you up.” Andromeda says sweetly to the barely conscious woman.

Receiving just a groan in response, Andromeda smiles at Harry.

“Don’t worry, she already agreed to it earlier, the entire time I spent filling her up I talked about how I’d go and fetch one of our kids to come clean up her mess, and you were the lucky one this time.” Andi says. “You should have seen how wild that got her, she practically flooded the bed.”

“Y-you want me to…”

“To clean the cum-filled hole of the woman I’ve spent the last several hours plowing into the bed… yep, pretty much.” Andromeda replies with a grin. “That is, unless you’re not interested…”

“No!” Harry quickly replies. “I mean, I’m interested… it’s just…”

“Relax Harry,” Andromeda gently says. “Just get on your knees, crawl over to that pussy, and enjoy.”

Still a little shy to be so casually intimate with the woman that now amounted to his aunt’s girlfriend, Harry nonetheless falls to his knees to crawl between Emma’s spread legs.

Positioned at the edge of the bed, Harry has clear access to the gaping, cream-filled hole. Leaning closer he breathes in the powerful smell coming from her body, a mixture of sweat, the familiar scent of his aunt’s cum, and the overwhelming smell of Emma’s pussy.

Leaning closer, Harry takes a deep sniff, his body heating up in response. Unable to hold back any more he runs his tongue along her slick lips, quickly coating it in streaks of jizz as he tastes his aunt’s powerful flavour mixed in with Emma’s unique taste. Cleaning one side of the still gaped hole he soon moves to the other, lapping up the leftover cum until he can only taste the sweet flavour of Emma’s own juice still coating her pussy.

Resisting the cream-filled hole calling out to him, Harry instead moves back down, cleaning her thighs of the streaks of stale cum leftover from one of Andromeda’s many releases. Leaving them slick from his tongue, he eventually moves back up to the most daunting part of his task.

Now staring above her pussy, Harry is faced with Emma’s mighty bush, the thick overgrown hairs completely soaked in a mixture of sweat, Emma’s cum and the wide streaks of jizz deposited by Andromeda. Stretching all the way to her belly button, every inch calls to his tongue as he leans forward to clean once more.

Spending minutes with his face buried into Emma’s pubes, Harry’s senses are overwhelmed by the taste and smell of the muggle woman. Eventually succeeding in his efforts, Harry presses his face into the slick hairs one last time as he breathes her scent in deep.

“Good work Harry, we might just have to bring you for cleanup more often.” Andromeda says as she watches on in glee. “Looks like you saved the best for last too.”

Looking down once more, Harry stares at the still leaking hole, watching as a wide flow of white cream continues to fall from the worn, stretched hole of his girlfriend’s mother.

Sealing his mouth over her entrance, Harry slides his tongue into the cum-filled passage and begins to suck, drawing the abundance of seed into his mouth as he begins to swallow.

Feeling the tongue pressing inside her is finally enough to wake Emma from her cock induced coma, as she looks down at the mess of black hair belonging to the teen eating her pussy.

“H-Harry?” She asks, confused for a moment until she sees Andromeda grinning at her from the side, proudly watching on as her nephew plunders her girlfriend.

“Don’t interrupt him while he’s eating sweetie,” Andi says with a grin. “You go ahead and clean that pussy for me Harry.”

Continuing his efforts, Harry happily continues to swallow down the cream flowing from Emma’s hole, the gaping passage feeding him mouthful after mouthful of tasty cum. The grateful moans of the woman he’s cleaning quickly picking up as he continues to lick the tasty hole.

Eventually feeling the flow of Andromeda’s seed begin to end, Harry finds himself met with a flow of much thinner cum, as Emma’s juices flow from his treatment, her flavour different, but just as compelling to taste.

Pulling back after a few more moments of cleaning her passage, Harry finds himself held in place as Emma continues to moan.

“Not yet Harry, you missed a spot.” The muggle woman groans as she moves Harry’s mouth against her pussy, soon pulling him up until his tongue is running against her clit. “Right there…” Emma moans.

Realising what the older woman wants, Harry is happy to give it to her as he seals his lips around her clit and begins to suck once more.

Within moments Emma feels another climax arrive, and with a deep groan she unleashes a torrent of fluid that flows across Harry’s chin before spraying against his chest, soaking his pajamas in her release.

Letting go of his head, Harry is able to release her clit and pull up, watching as the exhausted woman flops against the bed, her hands raised above her head revealing her sweat-soaked pits once more.

Staring at the hairy woman in all her glory, Harry doesn’t notice Andromeda walking forward, her cock in her hand once more as she continues to stroke, having been pleasuring herself to Harry’s show the entire time little to his knowledge. With a loud moan of her own Andromeda aims her cock at one of Emma’s hairy pits and begins to unload, firing thick ropes of seed across the sweat-soaked hair, eventually leaving several streaks of cum coating the woman once more.

“Whoops, Sorry Harry it looks like there’s one more spot for you to clean.” Andromeda says with an unapologetic smile.

Looking at the mess covering the other woman once more, Harry blushes as he realises how happy he is to be able to clean the woman further, especially her hair covered armpits. Leaning forward again he eagerly presses his tongue against the thick tufts of hair, his taste buds soon alight with the warm taste of Andi’s cum, and the much stronger taste of Emma’s sweat.

Seeing the teen attack the filthy armpit with a passion, Andromeda feels her cock come to life once more, before she mutters to herself out loud while staring at Emma’s other raised arm.

“Well, it’s only fair to have him clean both of them…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Again sorry for the wait, things in the real world got pretty busy for me, and then the chapter I was working on just didn't turn out as I'd like so I scrapped it, and started working on this instead.
> 
> I certainly plan to keep on adding to this story, and there's a lot more I have planned for the future, but the updates might be a little less frequent until I get back into the swing of things again.
> 
> Speaking of "swing" (sorry), to try and spice up the creative juices some more I decided to explore a similar premise, but in another universe I enjoy, so if you enjoy the futa on male and various other kinks at work here, I have a Marvel version starring everyone's favourite Spider hero that just might interest you. Just check out my profile to find it, and I'd love to hear what you think.


	29. A Date in Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have left you all waiting for this so long. Long story short I ended up being hospitalised for a week or so when one of my organs didn't want to agree with another. Doing pretty good now though, but between catching up on a ton of work and just being pretty drained for a while I haven't had much energy to write.
> 
> But I've finally gotten something together. I had to shelve one version that I started just due to it having far too much in it for me to handle right now, but I'll return to that later. In the meantime hopefully you enjoy this simple chapter featuring the first Hogsmeade trip for Harry and Hermione.

**Hogwarts Entrance Hall**

“Harry, there you are!”

Turning around Harry smiles back as he sees his girlfriend come running over to him. Catching her in his arms the two share a soft kiss.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Lav and Parv insisted on helping with my makeup today, what with it being our first Hogsmeade trip.” Hermione says, nervously toying with her skirt.

“You look beautiful.” Harry replies, happily looking over his girlfriend dressed in a warm sweater and a short flowing skirt. “Aren’t you going to be a little cold like that though?” He asks.

“I have a warming charm on the tights,” Hermione assures him, before looking around nervously. “Although there is one part I may need you to warm up later…”

Standing to the side of the entrance Hermione sees everyone walking the opposite way in the direction of the carriages, taking her chance she raises her skirt much to Harry’s surprise.

Looking down Harry stares as Hermione’s long stocking clad legs are revealed, the soft material reaching to her mid-thigh. Above Harry is stunned to see nothing but Hermione’s pale skin and her long, soft cock hanging free, her length sitting at an impressive 6 inches even while soft.

“I _accidently_ forgot my panties for our date, do you think you could help me warm her up later?” Hermione huskily asks, shaking her cock side to side as Harry stares, unable to respond. Dropping her skirt after a few seconds Hermione grins as Harry finally looks up once more.

“Well, are we going to find a carriage or are you just going to wait to peek up my skirt again?” Hermione teases.

Blushing at her words, Harry takes her hand before she leads them over to the carriages. Climbing inside the pair settle together as they wait for the carriages to leave.

Turning to his girlfriend, Harry leans over to whisper. “Do you think we’ll have to share this carriage, or can I get the chance to suck your cock early?”

Seeing the fierce blush fall across his girlfriend’s face, Harry grins to himself.

Before Hermione can respond, the two are interrupted by the arrival of more students climbing into their carriage.

“You’re going to pay for that.” Hermione whispers back, now folding her arms over her skirt to fight back the tent threatening to rise.

**A little while later, Hogsmeade**

Having browsed through a number of shops and caught up with some friends, Hermione pulls Harry to the side.

“Harry, can we head to the Three Broomsticks now?” Hermione asks, before leaning in to whisper quietly. “I’m getting a little _chilly._ ”

His cheeks threatening to redden, Harry nods in response before taking her hand as they walk over to the well-known pub.

Entering inside, the pair are quickly warmed as a buxom older blonde witch walks over.

“Hello dears, I’m Madam Rosmerta, just the two of you?” She asks.

“Yes ma’am, could we get a seat at a _discreet_ table?” Hermione replies.

Looking over at the pair, Rosmerta grins. “Well, looks like you’re already familiar with a few things,” She replies. “But I’m afraid all our booths are taken, but you’re free to enjoy yourselves at a regular table as long as you use the usual charms, or you can come back later if you’d prefer the privacy.”

Before the two teens can make a decision, they’re interrupted by a familiar voice calling out.

“Harry, Hermione, over here.”

Looking past Rosmerta the two see Susan Bones leaning out from one of the booths to call over to them.

“Or you could join your friends over there, I’m sure her and her girlfriend won’t mind the company.” Rosmerta smiles.

Nodding to the older witch, Hermione leads Harry over to the booth. Quickly coming to stand in front of a smiling Susan and a blushing Hannah.

“Hey guys, you sure you don’t mind me and Harry interrupting your date?” Hermione asks.

“It’s not a date!” Hannah quickly replies with red cheeks.

“Ignore her,” Susan says with a smile. “Come on and join us, there’s plenty of space here for two couples, and it’s not like we’re strangers anymore.”

Taking the offered seats, Hermione and Harry sit across from the two witches.

“So I’ve heard, from the stories I was starting to think Harry might have found the second Mrs Potter already.” Hermione says, grinning when she sees Harry blush.

Feeling surprisingly at ease with the other witch, Susan happily joins in the teasing. “Well I can’t say I wasn’t interested, but I think someone might have their eyes on my auntie instead.”

Hearing soft laugher from the three witches, Harry tries to shrink away.

Reaching over to her boyfriend, Hermione rests her hand across his leg. “Relax Harry, we’re just teasing,” She says. “Although I do approve of your taste.”

Seeing a blush form on the redhead’s cheeks, Hermione smiles in satisfaction.

The couples are soon interrupted by the arrival of Rosmerta once more. “Any drinks dears?”

“I think we’ll just have four butterbeers please.” Susan replies, seeing the others nod.

“Coming right up, and any lunch?” The older witch asks. “Or would you prefer to order that after you’ve _relaxed?_ ”

Earning four matching blushes, Rosmerta grins to herself as she starts to walk away. “Say no more dears, have fun!” Waving her wand the older witch quickly puts up some familiar discretion charms around the booth.

“Wow, is it really that common around here?” Hermione asks in surprise. “When Tonks told me what to say I didn’t believe her at first.”

“I know what you mean, I grew up in this world and I still thought my auntie was trying to trick us,” Susan replies. “It wasn’t until Hannah’s mum gave us the same tip that we believed it.”

“Ugh don’t remind me of that,” Hannah groans. “Having her sit us down to teach us all her discreet ‘fooling around spots’ was mortifying.”

“I thought it was cute,” Susan says, leaning over to grab her friend’s hand. “She certainly took it easier than my aunt did, the first time I asked her what a witches bar was she almost dragged me to one.”

The girls break out into giggles once more as Rosmerta arrives with their drinks. “Still dressed?” The older witch teases. “With Harry Potter at the table I was expecting otherwise.”

His cheeks burning once more, Harry replies. “You’ve… heard about me?” He asks.

“Just from your aunt Harry, she was in here recently to… _arrange_ something.”

“Oh.” Harry says, his cheeks still red.

“Okay I’ll be back in a little bit, and next time I expect to see a treat.” Rosmerta says with a grin.

Watching as the older witch walks away, Hermione leans over to whisper into Harry’s ear.

“She’s right you know, I really do need _warming up._ ” Hermione says.

Sliding her hands down, Hermione begins to raise her skirt once more, quickly revealing her hardening cock to Harry’s gaze, and the two witches sitting opposite them. The seats across the booth exposed past the table in the center.

“Wow, you have a nice cock Hermione.” Susan compliments. “I think your girlfriend needs your help Harry.”

“Yeah Harry, on a cold day like this you can’t neglect your girl like that,” Hannah says. “You better get her nice and warm.”

Surrounded by witches eager to see him taste cock, Harry quickly gives in as he lowers himself beneath the table.

Now faced with Hermione’s half-hard cock up close, Harry decides to get a little payback. Leaning forward he begins to softly breathe across Hermione’s long length as it continues to harden, soon growing to a firm 9 inches.

“Harrrryyy…” Hermione groans, as her cock remains untouched.

“I thought you wanted me to warm it up?” Harry replies, putting on an innocent tone as he continues to breathe across her cock teasingly. “I’m sorry, did you want me to do something else?”

Hearing the witches across from her giggle in response, Hermione growls down at her boyfriend. “You know what I want!”

Reaching a hand forward, Harry begins to gently squeeze her firm balls, his hand running across the fine hairs covering her body.

“What’s wrong? Did you want me to take this thick, hard cock into my mouth?” Harry moans, happy to tease his girlfriend for a change. “Did you want me to lick along your cock? Suck on your tip? Swallow your cu…”

Cutting off her boyfriend, Hermione finally loses her patience and instead takes a hold of Harry’s hair before firmly plunging her cock into his mouth.

“That’s it you cheeky slut,” Hermione groans in relief. “Swallow this cock like only you can.”

Now silenced by the thick rod of flesh already forcing itself into his throat, Harry replies by eagerly running his tongue across the shaft as Hermione continues to fuck his face. His enjoyment at seeing his girlfriend get so riled up only making the hard facefuck feel even more pleasurable.

“I can’t just sit and watch this,” Susan groans from opposite the pair. “Give me a hand Hannah?”

Looking to her dormmate, the busty redhead sighs in relief as Hannah eagerly nods, both witches quickly unbuttoning their jeans to free their own hardening lengths. As their shafts break free the two witches quickly reach over to take each other’s cocks in hand, mutually beginning to stroke as they both watch Harry’s head bopping up and down Hermione’s lap.

Seeing the two witches begin to join her, Hermione smiles over at them as she continues to pull Harry up and down her cock.

“Don’t get too excited you two, I’d hate for Harry to miss out on a good lunch.” Hermione says, grinning when she feels Harry moan in response around her cock.

His mouth firmly attached to Hermione’s hard, slick length, Harry can’t hold back his moans as he hears his girlfriend talk about feeding him even more cum. His own cock lying hard in his pants at the thought of swallowing down their seed.

“Mmm, I think someone’s feeling hungry now.” Hermione moans, feeling the pleasure build as Harry swallows her cock skillfully. “Do you really want our cum that much? Mine, Susan’s, Hannah’s… maybe I should ask Rosmerta when she comes back too.”

Feeling eager moans around her cock at each name, Hermione looks down to meet Harry’s heated gaze, the pair locking eyes before Harry forces himself down her cock, swallowing her full length in his desire to taste her delicious cum.

“Hermione you better cum soon,” Hannah groans from the other side of the booth, Susan’s hand still wrapped tight around her cock. “If you don’t this table’s going to get a fresh coat.”

Seeing the two witches breathing hard and both attacking each others hard lengths, Hermione grips Harry tight, eager for her own release.

“You heard the girls Harry, they want to feed that hungry mouth of yours so we better not keep them waiting.” Hermione says, her breathing getting deeper as she feels the pleasure running through her body.

Feeling Hermione grip his hair tight once more, Harry prepares himself for the release he’s so eager to taste. Pulling back he hurriedly runs his tongue around the head of her cock while his hand quickly begins to stroke her slick length, urging her to cum.

Moments later his wish is granted as he hears Hermione groan in pleasure, followed shortly by a familiar and welcome burst of thick white cream firing against the roof of his mouth. Letting out a moan of pleasure of his own, Harry eagerly gulps down the thick seed as Hermione continues to deposit long ropes of cum against his tongue.

Feeling Harry’s lips seal around her tip as he happily gulps down her load, Hermione grips the edge of her seat and soaks in the pleasure, her cock finally easing off after depositing a stomach full of cream into her boyfriends eager mouth.

“Mmm, thanks Harry…” Hermione sighs as she begins to relax once more, leaning back in her seat as Harry releases her softening cock from his lips.

“Thanks for the tasty treat.” Harry replies with a smile, pressing a soft kiss against the tip of Hermione’s flagging length before pulling back.

“Harry…” He hears a voice call behind him, turning his head to see Susan looking back at him as she continues to stroke Hannah’s cock. Looking at Hannah he finds her gripping the edge of her seat, her other hand still attached to Susan’s own length as she half heartedly strokes. “I think somebody’s really close, you don’t want to miss your second course do you?”

Hearing Hermione giggle he turns back, only to watch as his girlfriend shoos him over to the other girls. Needing little more encouragement he happily crawls over to come up close to Hannah’s thick, pulsing cock.

“Is this for me?” Harry asks, teasing the on-edge witch.

He’s answered by a soft giggle from Susan, and a loud growl from Hannah, followed swiftly by Hannah pulling Harry’s mouth deep onto her cock, something he happily goes along with.

As he meets the soft hairs at the base of her shaft Harry feels the thick rush of cream begin to flow, the single stroke being enough to push the witch over the edge as she gasps in pleasure, her hand holding Harry’s head tight against her body as her cock continues to unload deep within his throat.

Watching as her girlfriend begins to climax deep with Harry’s mouth, Susan takes over as she begins to slide Hannah’s limp hand up and down her cock until the witch finally comes back to her senses, her grip tightening around Susan’s thick shaft as she comes down from her climax.

“Sorry Sue…” Hannah says, beginning to stroke the other cock in earnest once more.

“Don’t… ah, worry about it…” Susan replies, her body heating up once more as Hannah begins to return the favour once more.

Still sucking on Hannah’s cock, Harry happily swallows down the remains of her cum, his tongue running along her foreskin to seek out more of her taste. His happiness is finally interrupted when Hannah pulls him from her cock.

“Sorry Harry, as much as I’d like to keep you on my cock, I don’t think Susan…” Her words are interrupted when the red-haired witch gasps aloud, turning herself to the side she frees her cock from Hannah’s grip as thick ropes begin to fire from the tip, her cock now aimed squarely in Harry’s direction as he watches the streaks of white fire at his face. Rather than dodging away Harry gladly leans closer, happy to take the warm blasts of cum across his face as Susan delivers a thick, but inadvertent facial.

“… can last much longer.” Hannah finishes, before letting out a giggle as she watches Susan’s cock continue to cover Harry in long streaks of cum, the messy haired wizard happily leaning in close to let the cream land against his face.

Watching the scene herself, Hermione lets out a giggle of her own before she’s interrupted by the arrival of a familiar older witch once more.

“Sorry to bother you dears, just wondered if you’d like to order yet,” Madam Rosmerta says as she looks from a cum-covered Harry to Hermione still seated with her skirt bunched at her waist, her soft cock lying in plain sight. “Or would you like to clean up first?” The older witch asks with a smirk.

Pulling down her skirt to cover her cock once more Hermione blushes, an act repeated by the other two witches as they tuck away their own softening shafts while Harry remains ducked slightly under the table.

“Yes, sorry!” Hermione stammers. “I think we’ll just have three of today’s special please… and a _witch’s treat_ for Harry.”

Smiling wide at that last order, Rosmerta quickly walks over to the bar to grab an empty glass, returning she turns to Harry, under the table still.

“Did you want me to serve it for you?” She asks, before sliding her hand against her apron, pressing it tight to reveal the hard outline of her own meaty cock. “Or would you prefer to milk it from the tap yourself?” The older witch asks with a wink.

“He’ll take it from the tap.” Susan quickly answers.

“Happily.” Hannah chimes in with a grin.

“What they said.” Hermione speaks up.

Blushing under the table, unseen under the thick cum still covering his face, Harry watches as Rosmerta slides into the booth next to Hermione.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Rosmerta says as she slides her robes open, quickly freeing an impressive hard 10 inches of smooth girl cock. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t take long for me to deliver this tasty treat, but if you manage to take the full thing before I do, it’s on the house.”

Quickly moving over to the older witch, Harry engulfs the head of her cock into his mouth, eagerly running his tongue around the tip of her shaft already slick with precum.

Looking down at the young wizard happily tackling her thick cock, Rosmerta sighs in pleasure. “You girls have trained him well, but I wonder if he can manage to swallow it all.”

Letting out a gentle giggle, Hermione speaks up. “It was his sister that taught me the secret menu here, I think you remember Tonks right?”

Seeing a look of realisation fall across the other witch’s face, Hermione giggles again.

“I should have remembered that when Andi came in,” Rosmerta mutters. “In that case I don’t feel bad about helping him along.”

Grinning again, Rosmerta wraps her hands into Harry’s messy hair. Taking a firm hold she quickly forces the young wizard down her cock, burying the full length in one swift thrust as Harry gags in surprise, spit flying from his mouth.

“Good boy,” Rosmerta moans. “You’re the perfect little cocksleeve.”

With his face pressed against a nest of soft blonde hairs and 10 hard, thick inches of cock held deep within his throat Harry can only moan at her words, his own body overrun with pleasure at the firm treatment.

Giving Harry just a moment to get used to her cock, Rosmerta soon begins to pull him quickly up and down her length, his drool leaking down her shaft as he continues to sloppily worship her shaft.

“Sorry Harry, plenty of people to serve at this time of day… have to take care of this quick…” Rosmerta gasps.

Treated as little more than a tool for her pleasure, Harry soaks in the pleasure from her firm touch, soon losing himself in the sensations until he hears her speak up once more.

“Could one of you girls hand me that glass?” Rosmerta asks as she continues to deliver a firm facefuck.

Leaning over to grab it, Susan quickly passes it to the witch. “Isn’t that a little… big?” Susan asks as she looks at the pint sized glass.

“You’ll see.” Rosmerta winks.

Holding the glass in her spare hand, she continues to force Harry deep down her cock as the pleasure grows, eventually feeling the climax build she quickly pulls Harry free as she slides the glass in front of her shaft.

Finally given the chance to pull back, Harry takes a deep breath as he watched the witch stroke her cock rapidly. Seconds later he stares in awe as an intense stream of white cream bursts from her tip. Rather than firing in ropes Rosmerta’s cock unloads a long continuous flow of cum, soon quickly filling the glass.

Watching with wide eyes Harry and the girls stare as the ping glass is soon filled almost to the brim, something that is quickly accomplished before Rosmerta firmly grabs the tip of her cock, trapping the last bursts of seed.

“Open wide Harry, you deserve a special taste.”

Catching her meaning Harry eagerly leans forward to press his mouth against the tip of her shaft once more, his moans breaking out as the older witch removes her hand to let the remaining flow of cum land in Harry’s mouth, quickly covering his tongue in her tasty cream.

Waiting until the witch finally finished, Harry swallow down the mouthful of warm, fresh cum. Her unique flavour bringing a deep moan to his lips as he eagerly looks to the full glass for more.

“I think I have a fan.” Rosmerta teases as she watches Harry stare at the glass of cum. “Ready for your meal hun?”

“Actually, could I borrow that for a second?” Hermione asks from the side.

Handing over the glass, the group watch as Hermione takes a long sip from the fresh glass of cum. “Mmm, yummy.”

Pulling back she looks at the glass, now seeing the first half an inch missing. “Perfect, Harry open your pants for me.”

His cock still hard and throbbing trapped within, Harry happily obeys, soon freeing his firm 4 inch length to the onlookers.

Climbing under the table herself, Hermione brings the glass to sit below Harry’s hard cock, while gently grabbing his length with her spare hand. Pressing against him she leans in close to whisper in his ear while her hand firmly squeezes his hard little cock and the tight balls below.

“Cum for me.”

Already beyond on edge, Harry instantly begins to unload, gasping deeply as his cock delivers a second smaller helping stop Rosmerta’s thick batch of cream.

Squeezing and pulling his cock throughout his climax, Hermione quickly milks the rest of Harry’s cum from his shaft. Eventually holding a full warm glass of cum once more.

Climbing back to her seat, she pulls Harry up to sit next to her, sitting the glass of fresh cum before the dazed young wizard.

Reaching into her apron, Rosmerta pulls out a straw which she places into the glass as Harry recovers.

“Enjoy.” The older witch says as she leaves the booth once more.

Still recovering, Harry stares at the tempting glass as she notices the three eager pairs of eyes watching him. Leaning forward with a blush he wraps his lips around the tip of the straw as he begins to suck.

Pulling back a moment later, he fails to hold back the moan of pleasure as the three witches grin back at him.

“So… can we make this a regular order?” Harry asks with a sly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. I was a little unsure as to how decent this was, as I don't think it's my best work, but I didn't want to leave people waiting any longer while I get my groove back.
> 
> Updates are still going to be a little spotty for a bit while I get back into things, but I have no intention of letting this story die before I cover a lot more things. The Angelina solo chapter, Black sisters, and Lily's return are all hard promises to eventually happen, hopefully you can bear with me if it takes a while to deliver them.


	30. Personal Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience again. Here's a fresh chapter hot off the press, and featuring a pretty obvious favourite of mine. Enjoy!
> 
> And fair warning, there's the long awaited introduction of watersports at the end here, if that isn't your thing that's fine, but for those that do like it, go nuts.

**Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room**

“It’s so warm today!” Hermione groans as she and Harry relax in one of the seats of the common room.

“You were the one that wanted to soak up the sun after classes.” Harry teases, laughing when Hermione sticks her tongue out at him in response.

“Harry… thank Merlin we… found you.”

Turning around Harry finds himself faced with the panting, sweat soaked forms of his quidditch teammates, or at least two of them.

“Katie, Alicia… are you guys okay?” Harry asks.

“It’s Angie… she’s gone mad…” Katie gasps between deep breaths. Beads of sweat still running down her flushed face.

“With Ollie leaving the team this year… she’s gotten paranoid about training… she’s had us working out all day!” Alicia adds as the pair collapse into a seat opposite the couple.

“In this heat?!” Hermione asks.

“She doesn’t care… she’s so wound up at the moment she won’t listen… she wouldn’t even leave with us after a full day’s training.” Alicia replies.

“That’s where you come in,” Katie adds with a sly grin. “We haven’t been able to wear her out… but you can.”

“Are you asking my boyfriend to go let some sweat covered girl who’s spent the entire day working out her already ridiculously toned body use him as a sleeve for her giant cock until she’s finally worn out?” Hermione asks.

Turning to her boyfriend, Hermione gives him a look while raising her eyebrows. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

“W-what?” Harry stutters.

Hermione gives her boyfriend a grin. “Harry, since we came back you’ve already almost drank her pee twice, and so far today I’ve seen you staring at the pit stains on my shirt on about a dozen occasions.” Hermione says, before leaning closer to whisper to her boyfriend. “Don’t worry, I love how kinky you are. So everything you go do for her, I’ll do for you after.”

Winking at her boyfriend as she pulls back, Hermione giggles at his flushed cheeks as he fidgets in his seat.

“He’s all yours ladies.”

Smiling in thanks at the younger witch, the two chasers quickly pull Harry out his seat and towards the entrance to the common room.

“Thanks Hermione, we’ll bring him back later!” Katie calls out as they leave.

Watching her boyfriend get dragged away, Hermione climbs from the seat herself before walking in the direction of her head of house’s small private office within the common room. Knocking gently she soon hears her favourite teacher call her in.

“Ah Miss Granger, how can I help?” Professor McGonagall asks.

“There was something I wanted to talk with you about ma’am, it’s actually on behalf of Harry.” Hermione says. “But I was also hoping you could help me with a favour after.”

“And what favour would that be?” Minerva asks.

“It’s so warm today, and I really wanted to build up a sweat,” Hermione replies, her voice putting on a husky tone as she raises her arms above her head, already displaying the soaked patches of her white blouse. “I’m not really one for exercise, but maybe you know another way we could… _exert_ ourselves.”

“I think I know just the thing.” Minerva replies, desire creeping into her voice.

**The Quidditch Pitch, shortly after.**

“What is this place? I’ve never seen a room down here before.” Harry asks the two witches leading him.

“It’s just a private spot we have to work out in, it’s something Angelina asked McGonagall for, as you can probably tell she was already a fan of the muggle way of working out before she came to Hogwarts, so she eventually asked to get some equipment here too.” Alicia explains.

“She sweet talked her by saying it would help us win the cup, and even got her to put privacy charms around it so the other teams wouldn’t stumble into it.” Katie says. “Only we can lead people to it, but we didn’t bother before since the other boys on the team aren’t as…”

“Fun.” Alicia chimes in.

“… as you are.” Katie finishes with a grin.

“Plus that way it allows us to work out like… this…”

Opening the door the pair quickly pull Harry inside, as he enters he feels the sweltering heat of the room, and the powerful scent of the sweat from the three witches that have spent the day using it.

Looking ahead Harry sees Angelina in the center of the room, as he watches he sees her drop to the ground in a pushup, before jumping back to her feet in a jump, repeating the action over and over with her eyes closed as her toned muscles glimmer in the sunlight.

Staring at the dark skinned goddess, Harry can see every muscle in her body ripple as she moves. Dressed in nothing but a tight black sports bra, and an even tighter pair of black work out shorts, nothing is left to the imagination. Something that is made even clearer when the witch finally pauses in the center of the room. Looking down her body Harry watches as the sweat drops down her toned form, running across her firm abs displaying a tight 8-pack, before falling down to the tight shorts stretching down her thighs.

The reason for the length of the shorts quickly becomes apparent when Harry spots the long, thick length of her cock held within the tight material. Laid down her right leg Harry can see how enticing her cock is even while trapped in her shorts, as the impressive member already sits at a long 10-inches even while soft.

Opening her eyes, Angelina finally notices the new arrivals. “What are you guys back for?” Angelina asks in surprise, before noticing Harry stood next to them. “Harry?”

“We brought you a present!” Katie says with a grin.

“Since working yourself out isn’t calming you down, we thought you’d rather work out Harry instead.” Alicia adds.

“Enjoy!” Katie yells, before judging Harry forward into the room as her and Alicia quickly make their exit.

Watching as her friends flee, Angelina gives Harry a sheepish grin.

“Sorry Harry, those two get some wild ideas sometimes.” Angelina says. “I’m literally dripping in sweat and they want to bring a cute boy here.” She mutters to herself, loud enough for Harry to hear.

“I don’t mind!” Harry hastily replies before blushing. “I mean… it’s just…”

Seeing Angelina giving him a knowing smile, Harry swallows down his nervousness.

“What I mean… is you look absolutely amazing right now, and I kinda… enjoy smells, so…”

Grinning at the adorable wizard in front of her, Angelina feels her excitement grow.

“So, what you’re saying is that instead of going for a shower, you’d rather _clean_ me up instead?” Stretching her arms up, Angelina takes the moment to flex her muscles further as Harry stares, her body glistening in sweat as the sun hits her rich dark skin.

Unable to respond, Harry only nods in reply.

“You’ve got a deal Harry, but first you have to help me finish my work out, and since we don’t want to get your clothes all messy…” Trailing off Angelina gestures to Harry’s uniform.

Catching her meaning, Harry nods happily, only slightly embarrassed at the idea of stripping in front of the strong witch watching him.

Pausing for a moment, Harry looks back to Angelina. “There is one thing I should explain… when the girls brought me down here, they asked me to put something on, they said you’d like it.”

His cheeks reddening further, Harry begins to remove his uniform, quickly discarding his shirt and tie before beginning to unbuckle his trousers. Lowering them down he quickly reveals to an eagerly watching Angelina that he’s wearing nothing below them, as his short, smooth cock is revealed to her, already half hard from seeing her body, her eyebrows raising as she spots the small hardening form of Harry’s cock, revealing his complete lack of underwear. Lowering his clothes the rest of the way he finally reveals a pair of long, thigh-high striped socks, in the matching red and gold of their house.

“Wow Harry, I’ve heard of team spirit but that’s something…” Angelina giggles. “I’m guessing one of them leant you the socks?”

“They’re Katie’s…” Harry mutters as his cheeks burn.

“Well they suit you perfectly.” Angelina compliments. “And they make that little thing look even cuter.” She coos.

Her teasing quickly causes a response, as Harry feels his short cock harden further, soon reaching a firm 4-inches in length as Angelina continues to stare.

“You know, it feels a little uneven now, I better fix that.” Angelina says, as she reaches down to pull her bra over her head, revealing her small, perky breasts to Harry’s eyes, the firm mounds glistening with sweat like the rest of her body as her rich chocolate nipples harden as they’re revealed.

Now staring hungrily, Harry’s gaze focuses on the shorts remaining on her body, or more accurately the thick length already beginning to fight to be unleashed beneath the tight cloth.

“What do you think Harry, should I set her free?” Angelina asks. “If I do, I’ll need your help to be able to tuck her away again.”

His eyes glued to the thick length, now really straining against the shorts as it continues to grow, Harry finally replies.

“Can’t I keep her out permanently instead?” Harry asks, finally looking up to meet Angelina’s eyes with a small smirk.

“Careful what you promise Harry.” Angelina responds with a grin.

Reaching down she hooks her thumbs into the shorts, before beginning to pull them down her powerful legs.

Kicking them away she stands up straight, proudly letting her cock hang free as Harry stares hungrily.

Looking at the now nude witch, Harry can’t tear his eyes away from her stunning body. Having spent the full day working out in sweltering heat, every muscle on her body is in peak form and coated in a layer of sweat glistening against her rich dark skin. From her bulging biceps to her ripped abs, every inch of her body shines in perfection.

Despite her body appearing as if it was chiseled from stone, no part captures Harry’s attention as much as the hard, thick cock holding firm against her body. Standing at now over 13 inches, Angelina’s cock would capture anyone’s attention, but to Harry it’s a sight he can’t tear himself away from.

At such a length when held hard against her body, Angelina’s cock almost reaches as high as her breasts, but sitting against her glistening abs it only becomes a more mouthwatering sight to Harry as he watches beads of sweat run down her shaft, and drops of precum begin to fall from her tip.

Seeing Harry’s attention is firmly on her cock, Angelina gently moves her body, waving the powerful shaft from the side to side as Harry follows.

“Careful Harry, it looks like I’m about to hypnotise you there, or am I a little late.” She teases.

Coming around at her words, Harry blushes as he finally looks back up to her smiling face.

“Come on, let’s go finish up before she tempts me to enjoy you sooner.” Angelina says with a wink.

Walking over to a weight bench, she quickly pushes back the weights themselves before settling down on her back.

“First up, a few reps should do, ready to help me out?” Angelina asks.

Quickly walking over, Harry moves to stand at her side. “Sure, did you need me to spot the weights or something?” Harry asks, confused as to why she’d pushed them further away.

“Nope, you are the weights.” Angelina replies with a grin. “I want you to climb on top, I’m going to do some reps while holding onto those tight thighs of yours, and you’re going to get an up-close taste of just how sweaty some parts of me are.”

Now blushing once more, Harry stumbles to get into position. “So, you want me to climb onto…” As he begins to ask he finds himself cut off when Angelina effortlessly pulls him into place, holding him atop her body with his face firmly pressed against the thick cock he’d been staring at moments before. Being the shorter of the two Harry’s head is closer lined up to her stomach that her crotch, but given the sheer size of her cock it makes little difference, and only serves to give Harry a more appealing sight below her hard shaft.

“There we go.” Angelina says. “Oh, and what’s this cute little thing I have facing me here. I suppose if someone does a good job I might just have to treat this tender little cock when I can reach it.”

Barely hearing her words, Harry is already more focused on the cock pressing against his face than his own pleasure, and as he feels Angelina begin to lift his lower body he quickly takes the chance to have the taste he’s been waiting for since he entered the room.

Sliding his tongue along her thick black cock, Harry moans aloud at the taste of her skin, the salty flavour tasting amazing to him knowing the source, something helped even further by the powerful scent of her sweat-soaked body. That combination as well as the recognisable musk from her cock soon has Harry’s mouth attacking her cock with a passion.

With Harry distracted by thick length pressed against his face, he pays little attention to Angelina effortlessly lifting his lower body up and down. His attention is finally caught when he feels her warm breath fall across his cock as she lowers him down, at first chalking it up to an accident, Harry is proven wrong moments later when he feels the witch below him press a gentle kiss against his shaft as she lowers him down once more.

Happy to keep using Harry as a workout tool, Angelina continues to pepper soft kisses against his short but achingly hard shaft each time it comes within reach. Raising him up once more she holds him in place while taking a short break, grinning to herself as she watches Harry’s cock bounce above.

“Aww, looks like this cute tiny cock wants more,” Angelina says teasingly. “But I can’t treat such a small sissy dick if someone’s too busy getting off to the smell of my cock rather than sucking it.”

Hearing her words Harry stops his gentle licking with a blush, having become distracted by enjoying the thick scent of her cock just as she’d guessed. Leaning down he quickly moves to wrap his lips around the tip of her cock, finding it now utterly drenched in her precum much to his pleasure.

With the first inches of her tremendous cock held tight within his mouth, Harry happily begins to run his tongue across her head and around her foreskin, swallowing down the rich flavours as he does. Now finding himself lost in the taste of her cock Harry is surprised once more when he feels Angelina begin to move.

“That’s a good little slut,” Angelina compliments. “Now let’s see how easy it is to swallow this tiny little thing.”

Pulling Harry back down once more she aims his hard little cock at her mouth, wrapping her lips around his tip as she pulls him further down, effortlessly swallowing down his full 4 inches while her nose presses against his smooth balls.

Holding him in place, Angelina runs her long tongue across the small shaft held within her mouth, sucking on the little cock harder as she feels Harry moan around her far larger shaft below.

Raising him up higher again, Angelina lets Harry’s cock fall from her lips, rather than bringing him back down right away she pauses with Harry held in the air. Raising her head from the bench she instead leans up to reach the very tip of Harry’s cock. Sliding her tongue forward Angelina licks at the head of Harry’s cock, her tongue pressing against the tight slit dripping precum as Harry hisses in pleasure below, his mouth still wrapped around inches of her hard black cock.

Pulling back, Angelina let’s Harry rest against her body. “Okay, that’s enough for the arms, we better finish up before this little thing blows too early.” Angelina says while gently tugging at Harry’s small hard cock.

Letting Harry stand up, she rises to her feet as well, soon standing next to the young wizard with her long cock holding firm, the thick length brushes against Harry as she turns.

“Okay, finally we need to finish with some squats, and those are best done with a little extra weight.” Angelina says, eying Harry up once more. “Of course, since we’ve already worked out my arms, we need to find a better way of holding you up.” As she finishes Angelina looks down to her cock, glistening with a mixture of sweat and Harry’s spit.

“Better use your wand Harry, because whether you’re ready or not you’re going to be riding her soon.”

More than a little eager to ride her cock, Harry slides his wand into his hand, quickly casting the now familiar cleaning and lubrication spells, as well as a helpful spell taught to him by Andromeda to stretch him ready for larger cocks.

Watching Harry prepare, Angelina sits on a bench against the wall, her hand gently teasing her hard length as she stares hungrily at Harry. Watching as he puts away his wand, Angelina lets go of her cock, presenting Harry with the thick pillar of hard black flesh.

“Ready to climb aboard cutie?” Angelina says.

Nodding back with a slight blush, Harry walks over before gently climbing onto the bench, lowering himself over her cock Harry pauses as he feels the girthy cock press against his slick hole.

“That’s it Harry, slide her right where she belongs.” Angelina whispers.

Meeting her eyes again, Harry stares back as he lowers himself down, spearing his ass onto her thick black cock. Feeling her easily slide inside, Harry quickly fills himself with half her cock before pausing and letting out a moan of pleasure.

“Good boy.” Angelina praises, before attacking his mouth with a fierce kiss, plunging her tongue to battle his own as she soaks in the pleasure of having her cock buried within Harry once more.

Breaking the kiss Angelina climbs to her feet, holding Harry tight against her body, his small cock pressed hard against her powerful abs.

“Enjoy the ride Harry.” Angelina moans into his ear. Standing still she begins to lower herself down as Harry clings to her strong form. Getting herself into a squat position she lets out a short hiss of pleasure as she feels Harry sink further down her length.

Holding on to Angelina’s powerful arms, Harry takes a deep breath as Angelina squats down. As she moves Harry feels the monster of a cock pressing deeper into his hole, pushing further down his passage. With the hard shaft rubbing firmly against the tight button within his ass Harry feels the pleasure build through his body. As Angelina finally pauses Harry lets go of his breath, taking the brief moment to recover as he adjusts to the extra inches pressed inside him, already filling him more than most cocks.

“That’s just one cutie,” Angelina says with a grin, watching Harry’s face as he adjusts to her cock. “I hope you can hold on, because whether you cum or not I’m not stopping my workout _.”_

Nodding back, Harry holds himself against her body as she raises herself back up once more, her cock pushing deep against him as she moves. Bumping closer against her body Harry finds his head pressed against Angelina’s firm mounds, a hard chocolate nipple just within reach. Smiling to himself, Harry leans over closer to wrap his lips around the stiff peak, his smile growing as he hears Angelina’s breathing hitch above.

“Someone’s feeling cheeky.” Angelina mutters, but makes no move to make Harry pull back, instead choosing to lower herself into a squat once more. She quickly returns Harry’s grin when 2 more inches of her cock push deep into his hole, something that soon causes Harry to let out a long moan of pleasure around Angelina’s breast.

Deciding not to stop, Angelina picks up a constant movement, raising herself back and forth as Harry continues to ride her length. The quick movements soon result in her hilting her cock deep within Harry’s ass, his passage seeming to mold around her fierce length.

“Fuck Harry… how are you so good at taking cock?” Angelina mutters while continuing to work out, steady moans falling from her lips as Harry’s body moves up and down her length.

“A little practice… a little magic…” Harry shakenly replies as he’s bounced atop her shaft. “And… and I just really love how big your cock is.” He whispers into her ear.

Hearing the young wizard’s heated words, Angelina gives up all pretense of working out. Placing her hands below Harry’s ass she quickly lifts him over to the nearest wall, pressing him against it as her powerful body molds against his much smaller form. Lifting him up she raises Harry until only the tip of her cock is pressed into his hole, and his face is lined up with her own.

“It’s yours Harry,” Angelina groans. “Any time you want it, any place… This big fat cock is yours, all you have to do is ask.”

Held in place by the strong witch, Harry immediately moans in reply. “I want it now… in my ass… right here… and hard.”

“You asked for it…” Angelina replies.

Her hands running down to grip his ass, Angelina holds Harry in place against the wall as she thrusts her cock inside him once more, slowly sinking her long, thick length deep inside the tight hole as Harry moans freely. Her own groans quickly join him as she feels Harry’s ass grip her shaft.

Sliding her cock back, Angelina quickly begins to pick up speed, delivering exactly what Harry asked for as she fucks him hard against the wall, her cock hammering deep inside him.

As he’s held by the muscular witch, Harry freely moans in pleasure as her giant cock begins to fuck him quicker and harder. His own hard cock lies untouched, but on each thrust he feels himself bounce in place, and his small shaft runs firmly against the rock-hard abs of the dark-skinned witch using his body, her slick sweat mixing with the precum from his cock.

Hammering harder into Harry, Angelina raises one hand from his ass to instead brace herself against the wall, his body secure in place through the size of her cock alone.

As she moves Harry finds his eyes drawn to her arm, her biceps rippling from the workout and still coated in glistening sweat. As she raises her arm higher his eyes glue to her armpit, whilst as smooth as the rest of her body Harry can see just how much sweat has gathered into her pits, something that’s confirmed by the intense musk given off as her arm is raised.

Unable to help himself Harry instantly pushes forward, burying his face into her musky armpit. As his nose presses against her sweat soaked flesh Harry breathes deep, her smell sending pleasure through his body.

“Oh god…” Angelina moans, caught off guard by how eagerly attracted Harry is to her armpits. “You really are freaky Harry.” She says with a wide grin.

His attention firmly on the expanse of smooth, musky skin, Harry pays little attention to her teasing. With a thick cock still hammering deep into his hole Harry holds tight to her firm body, his face pressed firm against her exposed armpit.

Eventually no longer content with just the appealing smell alone, Harry’s tongue peeks out again to run along her rich, salty skin, tasting up beads of sweat as they drip.

“That’s it, clean my pits baby,” Angelina moans. “I know I talked about getting a tongue bath, but I figured you’d wait until I finished fucking this tight ass first.”

Her words soon prove to be the last straw. With his face pressed against her heavily scented and still dripping armpit, and this such a huge, powerful cock still forcing its way deep inside his ass, Harry finds himself overcome with pleasure.

A long drawn-out moan falling from his lips, Harry’s untouched cock begins to unload against Angelina’s firm abs, coating her chiseled dark skin in streaks of white creamy cum.

Feeling Harry’s release hit her stomach, Angelina looks down as she continues to fuck Harry against the wall. Watching as Harry’s small cock coats her stomach, Angelina finally pauses as she feels her own pleasure spike. Pulling herself from Harry’s ass, Angelina lowers the shaken teen to the ground before beginning to stroke her cock once more.

“Get up here and clean your mess…” Angelina says, her hand quickly running up and down her long shaft. “I want you to swallow down your cum… while I work on a fresh creamy coating… just for you.”

Feeling drained, Harry pushes forward nonetheless, his tongue running along her firm abs as he swallows down the streams of cum from her stomach.

“That’s it… almost there.” Angelina groans

As he finishes cleaning the last streak of cum, Harry finds himself gripped hard as Angelina pulls him back. Blinking his eyes open he stares at the thick tip of her cock as her hand is a blur along her shaft. Hearing her moans pick up, and seeing her body tense further, he quickly closes his eyes as the first powerful blast of cum fires from her cock.

“That’s it… take that fucking cum!” Angelina groans heatedly as she begins to unload across Harry’s face, after building for so long her cum quickly covers his entire face, splashing against him in thick shots of warm cream.

Lasting almost 30 seconds, the orgasm is the strongest Angelina has felt to date, looking down she stares at the sheer amount of cum covering Harry’s body.

Knelt in place, Harry looks like he’s been on the receiving end of half a dozen cocks, with his face completely coated in cum, his hair matted with long streaks and even his chest splashed with a dozen ropes of thick cream. The extent even going so far as to cover his softening cock in a long streak of seed.

Opening his eyes, Harry blinks up at Angelina in shock.

“Fuck, that was the best yet…” Angelina groans. Looking down at the young wizard, she stares at him hungrily. “Don’t move Harry, I’ve gotta save this one.”

Grabbing her discarded wand, Angelina summons a small box from her back across the room, a box Harry quickly recognises as a camera.

“Say cheese… actually, don’t bother, there’s too much cum to see anyway.” Angelina giggles.

Snapping a few pictures, Harry holds himself still as his teammate smiles at him.

“All done,” Angelina says, while making no move to point the camera away. “Now, it’s only fair I clean you up, so you might want to close your eyes.”

Confused, Harry follows her words anyway, closing his eyes as ordered.

A few seconds later he feels a warm burst of liquid against his face, and his confusion melts away as a powerful smell hits his nose.

Seeing Harry come to realise, Angelina giggles. “You’ve waited patiently for the chance to be my personal toilet, but now’s your lucky day.” She says while pointing her cock to aim the warm golden stream against Harry’s face, washing away the thick layer of cum.

Eventually feeling the stream move down to his chest, Harry opens his eyes to watch, his body beating up further as he sees a dark-skinned goddess pointing her still long and thick cock at his body, with a powerful burst of golden fluid flowing from her tip.

Finishing washing the cum from his body, Angelina raises the stream higher once more, delivering the golden shower to his hair, washing away the cum and covering him in her piss even further.

“You ready for a real taste Harry?” Angelina asks.

Caught up in the moment, Harry responds the best way he knows how… by opening his mouth.

Seeing her chance, Angelina quickly points her cock down once more, now pissing directly against Harry’s tongue as his mouth fills with her golden treat.

Closing his mouth as it fills, Harry swallows down the mouthful of bitter fluid. The taste completely unpleasant, and yet the moment he swallows he quickly opens his mouth once more, eager to let Angelina fill him with her piss once again.

Watching as Harry begins to gulp down her piss, Angelina stares at one of the hottest things she’s ever seen. As she feels the flow begin to end she takes a step forward, placing the tip of her cock within his lips, she delivers the last tinkle directly. As the stream ends, she feels Harry’s tongue begin to clean her cock instantly.

Pulling back, the older witch drops to her knees before grabbing Harry’s face. Pulling him close she attacks his mouth with a passion, uncaring about the taste of her own piss against her tongue.

Letting the shocked wizard go, Angelina stares into his eyes.

“That does it Harry… I don’t care if it’s the 2nd, 3rd, 4th or even 12th Mrs Potter,” Angelina says with a passion. “You just say the word, and I’m in.”

Letting go, Angelina stands up before winking at Harry and turning to the showers.

“Also, I had the camera working for that entire thing so you can tell Hermione she’s welcome.”

Blushing hard, and covered in various bodily fluids, Harry quickly jumps up to go join the witch in cleaning up.

“Erm, I might need more than one copy.” Harry calls out, much to her loud amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me, and hopefully these updates are worth the wait.
> 
> This kind of timescale is probably what I'm going to be working towards in the future, every 1-2 weeks. Any quicker and I find it just ends up being a little... samey.
> 
> The Hermione/McGonagall stuff will be revisited next chapter, it's mostly just a quick setup, but it may be something I revisit in the future should I want to write their scene in more detail.


	31. Student Teacher Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a while, but I'm back, and hopefully with a very fun chapter.
> 
> Half a dozen witches, helpful volunteers, and one thankful Harry. Enjoy!
> 
> I also have some more surprises in the works, check the notes at the bottom for more details...

**Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower**

Finally making his way back to the tower after taking his time to clean up with Angelina, Harry steps up to the portrait.

“Proxima Draconis.” Harry says, repeating the current password absently.

“Ah Mr Potter, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Looking up Harry finds himself faced with a different figure than the Fat Lady. Occupying the same portrait Harry sees a tall, powerfully built female knight, with light blonde hair falling to her shoulders. Wearing a full set of armour her figure is obscured, but Harry can get a sense of a strong build below.

“Erm, hi…” Harry replies.

“My name is Lady Bastilla, the professor asked me to await you.” The portrait replies. “She would like for you to head straight to her office… _privately_.” Waiting no longer the portrait opens up to allow Harry inside.

Making his way across the room to McGonagall’s office, Harry knocks gently on the door. Before he can finish he finds the door opening by itself.

Stepping into the room, Harry hears the door shut behind him. As he walks through the small entranceway, he soon enters the main room, inside he instantly spots a guest.

“Hermione?!”

Laid across a coffee table between some lounge seats, Harry sees the naked body of his girlfriend. Laid passed out, Hermione rests against the table with her limbs tossed to the side, and her body draped in sweat. On her head Harry sees what he recognises as the light-yellow underwear she’d worn for the day attached to her face, the crotch firmly placed over her nose. Above this he sees streaks of thick white cum, laid in long ropes across the panties and her face, reaching as far as her sweat covered hair.

With her arms laid carelessly to the side Harry sees sweat dripping from her armpits, the thick hairs covering them now lying flat to her body through moisture. Further below he sees her soft cock laid upwards against her body, nestled in her damp bush, from the tip he sees her own release streaking across her stomach, white creamy ropes coating her glistening chest. Further below Harry can see more cum leaking from Hermione’s hole across the table, making it clear that the climax across her face wasn’t the only she received.

“Ah, right on time…”

Hearing the voice from the corner of the room, Harry turns. As he looks towards the dark space a candle suddenly flickers to light, illuminating the hidden figure.

There from the shadows Harry sees his professor, now bathed in the soft light. Sitting in a cosy chair, Minerva is likewise fully nude, her round breasts defying her age, and her legs folded to hide the real treat from Harry’s eyes. Unlike Hermione the professor shows no signs of exertion or that she was affected by the heatwave today at all, the only sign that she had been involved at all being a few ruffled hairs sitting out of place from a long braid laid across her shoulder.

“I’m glad you could make it, Miss Granger came to me with your request but I’m afraid we got a little… carried away.” Minerva says.

Standing from her seat, Minerva watches Harry with a small smirk as his eyes run over her body. His gaze instantly looking down to her now revealed cock as her grin grows larger.

Staring at his naked professor, Harry focuses in on the soft length falling against her thigh, the still long and impressive cock hangs flaccid after the time spent with Hermione, but still makes Harry hunger.

“Don’t get any ideas young man,” Minerva chides. “I’m not as youthful as I once was, but you won’t have to wait long. Miss Granger will fill you in on the details when she… recovers.”

Stepping closer to the young wizard, Minerva purposefully presses herself to his body, letting her soft cock brush into his chest as she leans down to whisper in his ear.

“We’re looking forward to it.”

Moving away, Minerva heads to a second exit to the room, leading to a staircase to a private suite.

“You may take as much time as you like to… clean her up, when you’re ready just let yourself out.” Minerva says before departing.

Turning back to look at his sweaty, cum-covered girlfriend, Harry feels his mouth water once more.

**The Great Hall, the following morning.**

“All of them?!” Harry asks in shock. “I thought the plan was to find out the best days to visit each?”

“It was, but the professor mentioned they’d be having a staff meeting tonight, and it seemed the perfect way to handle things.” Hermione replies with a sheepish grin.

“But it’s six professors, how am I supposed to handle all that alone?”

“You won’t be, the professor requested that I attend as well to… assist.” Hermione replies.

“That’s called being a fluffer Hermione.” A grinning Susan Bones chimes in, having joined them for breakfast. Seeing the pair give her a surprised look she shrugs her shoulders. “What, just because I’m pureblood doesn’t mean I’m completely out of touch with muggles.”

“Well that’s good, because you’re invited too.” Hermione replies with a smirk.

“What?!”

“She asked me if I knew a couple other girls that would be willing to help Harry, after I finished laughing at such an absurd question I mentioned you first.” Hermione says. “Besides, aren’t you Sprout’s favourite?”

Blushing, Susan nods. “Well only if you don’t count Neville.” She adds. “Okay I’ll come, but Hannah is busy tonight, so who else were you going to ask?”

“Well I didn’t get that far yet, I thought about one of the chasers but they don’t seem like they’d be happy to just service others. We’d likely end up with seven witches to please.” Hermione says.

“You’re right, can you imagine Angelina being happy to just suck cock while hiding that third leg under her skirt.” Susan giggles.

“I could try Lavender or Parvati, but I think they have dates,” Hermione says. “How about…”

“Hello Hermione.”

Before she can finish Hermione finds herself interrupted by a dreamy voice. Looking up the three find a smiling Luna Lovegood waiting to join them.

“May I sit here?” She asks, receiving a nod in return.

“Hi Luna, what’s up?” Harry asks.

“I heard you needed a fluffer, so I’m here to volunteer.” The dreamy-eyed blonde replies calmly.

“And how did you hear that?” Hermione cuts in, suspicious. The three having been too far away to have been overheard.

“I’m not sure actually,” Luna says, appearing deep in thought. “I sometimes get these little warnings of something bad, or where to go to find something I need. But this is the first time they’ve been so… exciting.”

“And just like that you’re happy to just… volunteer?” Hermione asks.

“Of course, Harry helped me before, so it’s only fair I return the favour.” Luna replies. “Although given how many will be involved, maybe this will mean Harry will owe me instead. Something tells me someone will. Oh, how exciting!”

Shaking her head at the strange Ravenclaw, Hermione turns to Harry and shrugs. “Well I’m okay with it, between the three of us we should be enough to keep them busy while you’re… occupied.”

“By that she means when you’re plugged full of cock.” Susan cuts in with a grin.

Ignoring the teasing, Harry looks back to Luna. “Well, I guess you’re in, thanks for helping Luna.”

“Oh it’s no bother, it’ll almost be like having more friends.” She says with a small smile.

Feeling her heart pang, Hermione replies. “It won’t be almost like that Luna, we’d love to be your friends.”

“Really?” The younger girl replies, surprised.

“Absolutely.” Susan says, pulling the younger blonde closer. “Only friends can spend an evening sucking off teachers together right?” The redhead says with a grin, one that is matched by the smaller blonde.

“Come on, let’s go get ready,” Hermione says, standing from the table. “Harry you just head down to the staff room for 7, we’ll meet you there.”

“And no hooking up with other girls in the meantime!” Susan says, receiving odd looks from the others. “What, you know what he’s like, the moment we leave the hall he could end up in a broom closet with any number of girls, he needs to save the energy.”

“She does have a point.” Hermione says, before smirking at a blushing Harry. “See you soon.” She says, pressing a kiss to his cheeks.

Now left sitting alone at the table, Harry begins to think about the evening when he’s interrupted by someone taking the seat in front of him.

“So, what’s this about you not being allowed to hook up with anyone today?” A grinning Angelina says as she takes a seat at the table.

“Erm…” Now trapped, Harry scrambles on how best to explain it to the enticing witch staring at him, all while desperately trying to think of just how he can resist her.

“Any chance you can just let me run away now and explain later?” Harry asks jokingly, smiling when the older witch laughs in response.

**Later that day, Hogwarts Staff Room**

Making his way to what he knew to be the staff room, Harry arrives at the portrait.

“Oh, hi again.” Harry says, spotting the familiar blonde knight he met the day before.

“Greetings Mr Potter, you’re right on time.” Lady Bastilla says.

“That’s good, oh hey is this your normal portrait then?” Harry asks.

“Oh not at all, my frame actually sits in the head girls suite, but I prefer to roam the castle, take in the… sights _.”_ She replies. “I was there during your first _special_ visit to the professor, I’ve been looking forward to further… _performances.”_

Now finding himself blushing at a portrait, Harry nervously replies. “Oh, erm, thank you. I… hope you enjoy it.”

“Oh I’m sure I will Mr Potter.” Bastilla replies before opening the entrance to the room.

Stepping inside, Harry finds himself in a finely decorated space, almost appearing to be a smaller common room, decorated with various couches and comfy seats.

Inside the room Harry sees the six invited teachers, each sitting in pairs on sets of small couches arranged around a short table, at first nothing appears out of the norm, with the various women all chatting and relaxing, each with a cup of tea in hand, it’s only as Harry steps closers to see past the back of the seats that Harry can spot the three extra guests.

Kneeling in front of the pair of Professor McGonagall and Professor Babbling, a naked Hermione has her mouth firmly attached the hard length of Minerva’s cock from between her robes, her head bobbing up and down while her hand reaches over to stroke the thick length of Bathesheda’s cock.

To the right of them Harry sees a similarly nude Susan, her head held firmly against the lap of her head of house, Professor Sprout. Her hand is likewise busy, reaching across to tug at the hard shaft of Professor Vector as the very prim professor calmly sips her tea.

Finally, across from them kneels a naked Luna, the smaller witch is having to lean a lot higher in her fight to wrap her lips around the much larger cock of Professor Sinistra, the dark-skinned witch easily eclipsing her colleagues in size. Her hand also reaches over to the final guest, however unlike the others rather than stroke the hard length of Professor Burbage, the muggle studies teacher, she instead has a hand tenderly massaging the full balls held below her cock.

“Ah, looks like the guest of honour has arrived.” Minerva says as she sees Harry walk closer.

“Erm, hi professors, thanks for coming… and thanks for speaking on my behalf during the holidays!” Harry rambles, his nerves picking up.

“You’re very welcome Mr Potter,” Professor Sprout replies, the plumb but buxom witch still holding Susan to her cock. “And I must say how glad I am to have had the invite, I had been hoping to find the chance to spend some time with you at some point, my colleagues have made me very jealous.”

“You can say that again,” Professor Burbage cuts in. “Him being muggle-raised has had a big drawback for me too. I’ve yet to enjoy his… _talents_.”

“Talents is putting it likely, Andromeda told me about a particular side effect of your gifts, and it’s something I’ve noticed in myself too, but looking at Aurora now I’m starting to understand.” Minerva says. “Just how many times have you kept Harry behind to make that monster larger?”

“Jealous Minnie?” Aurora teases. “We all know that out of the six of us he’s spent the most time getting familiar with you, you can’t blame me for being a better grower.”

“At least you both got extra length, all the extra homework sessions seem to have only made mine thicker” Bathesheda says, her hand squeezing her noticeably thicker cock.

“From what Poppy says the results are entirely random, but with some degree of unconscious choice.” Septima adds, her subject being the biggest help in explaining Harry’s magic. “The thickest cock got thicker, and the largest cock got larger, whereas my own is unchanged. And believe me, ever since she consulted with me about the effects I’ve made sure to arrange more than a few… _tests_ with young Harry.”

Seeing the young wizard stood in place blushing, Minerva gestures him closer.

“Sorry Harry, you can’t gather a bunch of different teachers in one space without them debating something.” She says with a small grin. “Why don’t you come over and… relax with us.”

“What she means is get naked,” Aurora says with a smirk, her hand running through Luna’s hair as she directs her tongue along her long shaft. “Septima, why don’t you show him your party trick instead.”

Grinning back at her colleague, Professor Vector takes her wand in hand, and wordlessly casts a spell at Harry. As it lands he feels his uniform seamlessly fall away, leaving him stood bare in front of his teachers… or mostly bare.

“Oh my.” Minerva mutters. “It looks like I made a very good choice gifting you those.”

Standing in place, Harry shuffles nervously as the women stare at him, each of them smiling in pleasure. Wearing nothing but a pair of tight, lacy panties, ones previously owned and worn by the very Professor that helped him to arrange the evening, albeit now resized to fit his much smaller size.

“Did you really invent a spell designed to remove all clothing but their underwear?” Pomona asks in surprise.

“What, I still enjoy a little teasing.” Septima replies with a smirk.

“Girls, why don’t you help Harry get comfortable.” Minerva says, her hand falling to run along her hard cock as it falls free from Hermione’s mouth.

Standing up, the three move over to Harry, as they do he finally gets a closer look at their bodies, receiving a surprise when he looks lower.

Seeing her boyfriend gaze down to her cock, Hermione blushes deeply.

Rather than sporting a hard cock as he’d expect, Harry instead sees her length is still soft, but rather than the typical long, thick cock he’s become very familiar with, Hermione’s shaft has shrunk to a small 3 inches in size, with a much smaller package sitting below. Around the base Harry sees a thin ribbon, now coloured a bright silver. Turning his head he sees the same ribbon placed on Susan, her normal enticing cock also replaced by a short, cute penis.

Looking to Luna however he sees a different coloured ribbon, now only bronze in colour. While her cock remains as small as previously, while also completely soft.

“Ah, I see you’ve noticed some more of Professor Vector’s fine work.” Minerva says. “They’re variations in popular charms, designed for witches that are more inclined to… service others. They’ve been exceedingly popular since she published them, one of the reasons why she managed to accomplish her mastery so soon.”

Taking over, Septima continues the explanation. “The ribbon spell you’re familiar with, but rather than just restrict a climax, these also keep the shaft fully flaccid, and in the case of Hermione and Susan, much smaller than their usual size.” Septima explains. “With Luna the second part wasn’t needed, something you two share in common.” She teases with a wink.

“Wow,” Harry exclaims. “And it isn’t uncomfortable?”

“Not nearly as much as the standard spell, no.” Septima replies. “Without the buildup there’s less pressure in the witch, although if it makes you feel better they’re each getting a special request after this too.”

“A special request?” Harry asks.

“The chance to enjoy one of us,” Pomona replies. “Something we quite rarely give away, and I have a feeling myself and Minerva are going to be paying up at least.” She says, meeting Susan’s eyes who blushes and looks away.

“What about you Luna? Who did you have in mind?” Charity asks, her voice taking on a gossiping tone.

“I think I’d like to choose Professor Sinastra.” Luna replies absently, before turning to look at the professor in question. “I think it’ll be fun to see such a long cock flopping around. That’s if Professor Vector will help me with the spell.”

“Gladly.” Septima replies, smirking at her colleague.

“Remind me to kill Phillius for making his ravens so devious.” Aurora mutters, her hand gently resting on her intimidating shaft.

“Oh now that I have to see!” Bathsheda says with a grin, “Remember when she lost that bet with young Tonks and…”

“And that’ll be quite enough out of you!” Auroro cuts in sternly, the effect lessening when the other teachers laugh in response.

“Continue girls,” Minerva says once everyone has settled down again. “Susan go ahead and let Harry enjoy your mouth. Hermione, I believe you’re familiar with the spell?”

“Yes ma’am.” Hermione replies before she and Susan kneel before Harry, reaching up to begin to pull down the last piece of clothing he has left on.

As the lacy underwear hits the ground Harry’s breath hitches when Susan takes his hardening cock in her mouth, soon easily coaxing it to its full, but short, length. Watching on with a small smile, Hermione presses her hand to Susan’s head, pushing the other girl against his cock, coaxing her to swallow more of the small shaft. Gripping the other girls auburn hair, Hermione directs Susan along Harry’s cock, biting her lip as she watches the other girl swallow the small penis.

Distracted by the attention from the two girls, Harry fails to notice the third moving behind him. Joining the other girls on her knees, Luna reaches up to spread Harry from behind, revealing his tight freshly cleaned entrance. Before he can react, the younger girl presses forward, running her tongue against his rosebud while he clenches from the sensation.

Watching as Harry begins to moan from the pleasure, Hermione pulls Susan free from his cock, letting the small shaft bounce free. With Luna still happily eating his ass, Harry remains hard and firm while his cock goes untouched. Pointing her wand down, Hermione quietly recites the familiar spell, causing the thin red ribbon to wrap around Harry’s cock, preventing it from achieving a release until broken.

“He’s ready ma’am.” Hermione says to her professor, standing back with Susan. Luna quickly joins them, finally pulling away from Harry’s now slick and well-prepared hole.

“Well done girls, you can resume attending us now.” Minerva says, causing the three naked witches to return to the older women, something that is welcomed eagerly as professors Vector, Babbling and Sinistra quickly claim the mouths of the returning girls.

“And you Harry, as our guest of honour, it’s only fair to let you have your pick,” Minerva says with a glint in her eye. “How about a familiar taste?” She asks while making a point to stroke her hard cock, a thick bead of precum falling from the top.

“If he wants something familiar, he should come to me,” Aurora cuts in, pulling her cock free from Luna’s mouth, she slaps the thick length against Luna’s face, the dark flesh contrasting against the vivid pale skin of the younger girl. “Only the longest, hardest cock at Hogwarts will do for a slut like Harry.”

“You’re both wrong,” Pomona says, smiling at Harry. “What he needs is something new, and I have the perfect cock for him to ride.” The plumb, motherly witch says. “What do you say Harry, want to climb aboard?”

Staring at her lap, Harry takes in her dick. While the shortest of the adult witches, Pomona’s cock makes up for it in sheer girth, a short, stocky shaft, similar to the witch herself, and easily the thickest in the room, even more so than Aurora’s giant shaft.

Harry soon finds himself nodding his head in response.

Seeing the witch holding out her hand, Harry steps forward to grasp it, quickly finding himself pulled into her lap, his small body molding against her full figure as he settles against her large chest.

“That’s it Harry, you can enjoy those as much as you like,” Pomona says as his hands brush against her impressive bust, a blush falling on his face from the accidently groping. Reaching down the Herbology professor grasps Harry’s ass, holding him close while her fingers begin to tease his entrance. “Ready for your first cock of the night Harry?” Pomona whispers while she softly fingers Harry’s tight hole.

Nodding eagerly, Harry groans at the feeling of his professor fingering him deeper, his voice only getting louder when he feels her hard length slide between his cheeks. Eventually feeling her hand pull away, Harry takes a deep breath as he feels the much thicker flesh replace the teasing fingers, pushing against the tight ring of his ass.

“Almost… there…” Pomona groans as she pushes into Harry, her cock quickly being squeezed by his tight walls as his ass makes way for her girth. “Oh my, he really is something else…” She moans.

“Swallowing the fattest cock in Hogwarts on the first push… only our Harry.” Septima giggles.

With her hands now on his hips, Pomona begins to help bounce Harry atop her thick cock as it stretches him wide, her girth leaving the naked teen moaning as he leans over her body.

As he rests against her soft, thick body, Harry closes his eyes as he soaks in the sensation of the fat cock plugging his hole. He relaxes into the pleasure until he feels a wet touch brush against his cheek.

Opening his eyes Harry finds himself face to cock with the hard, dripping length of Charity Burbage. “Since you’re getting familiar with new cocks, I thought I’d help you along Harry,” The smiling muggle studies professor says. “Plus, the only thing better than a thick cock in your ass, is having a juicy one to suck while you ride.”

Standing behind the seat, Charity leans over to hold her cock at the side of Pomona’s head. Needing little more encouragement, Harry falls against the plumb witch once more, this time with his mouth attaching to the hard, slick cock offered to him.

As the flesh enters his mouth, Harry tastes the abundance of precum falling from her tip, swallowing down the salty taste happily.

On another seat to the side, Susan finds herself held in a similar position against Professor Babbling, the runes professor gently beginning to thrust in and out of the nude witch while she leans over to run her mouth against Professor McGonagall’s hard shaft.

Across from them Professor Vector takes a seat next to Professor Sinistra, sitting back down with a fresh cup of tea in hand, the prim witch calmly watches Harry while her spare hand resumes teasing her own hard cock. To her side Aurora finds her giant length now shared between two warm mouths, as Hermione joins Luna on her knees to taste and worship the long dark cock.

With his mouth still swallowing along the hard length held out to him, Harry continues to ride Pomona’s thick length, his hips bottoming out as he thrusts himself down.

“Oh my…” Pomona gasps in delight. “He’s taking the full thing… and the young lad is riding it all by himself.” With her hands free, the thick professor grips the side of her seat, her knuckles going white as she tries to endure the pleasure being sent through her cock.

“Did you think we were exaggerating?” Bathesheda says with a laugh. “I give her another minute.” She says to the group.

“I’m not taking that bet!” Septima says in response, her hand teasing her length as she watches. “I’ve been on the receiving end of that riding, if it was me I’d already be blowing my first load right about…”

Cut off by a deep groan, the watching witches witness Pomona shudder in her seat before a thick burst of cum begins to drip down her still hilted cock as Harry continues to ride.

Feeling the warm flow of cream begin to fill him up, Harry finally slows his pace, unable to reach a climax himself due to the spell. Distracted for a moment he finds himself reminded of the other witch before him when Charity urges her length deep down his throat, pressing in hard as he gags.

“Oh… my…” Pomona moans from beneath, recovering her energy as a still Harry remains held in her lap, his focus now devoted to the cock running along his tongue.

Gripping onto Harry’s hair, Charity fucks into his mouth with a passion, her hips a blur as she chases her release. Doing his best to relax his throat and take her harsh pace, Harry grips Pomona tight as he’s rocked by the other witch.

Moments later Charity feels her climax approaching, unwilling to slow her momentum, she continues to thrust into Harry’s mouth as she begins to unload, choking the young teen on thick ropes of cum.

Accidently dislodging herself during her harsh pace, Charity’s hard length falls free as it continues to unload, firing thick streaks of cum against Harry’s face, and catching the side of Pomona’s in the process.

“Oops…” She says as she stumbles back, her body still on a high as she giggles at the sight of a younger Harry, and her older colleague, both splattered with her cum.

“Would somebody like to take this young man next?” Pomona calmly says. “I think I’ll have someone else take care of the cleanup now.” She says while directing a look at Charity.

Feeling himself lifted up, Harry turns his head to see a smiling Septima with her arms hooked under his thighs, easily managing to lift his small size.

“I know Bathsheda has really been looking forward to using your mouth again, so let’s go give Minnie a ride.” She says, carrying Harry over to the head member of staff.

Behind him a still giggling Charity takes his place, leaning in close to Pomona to begin cleaning her mess.

Holding the young teen in front of the grey-haired Minerva, Septima smiles down as she extends the offered teen.

“That’s very kind of you Septima, are you sure you don’t want to go first?” Minerva says.

“Actually, I was rather hoping there might be room to _share._ ” She replies.

Catching her meaning, Minerva gives her a wry smile before holding her hard cock out from her body. “I’d be happy to.”

Lowering Harry’s body down, Septima positions him in place with the tip of Minerva’s cock nudging against his recently used hole, a creamy mess beginning to fall against the hard shaft.

Reaching up Minerva takes over, and pulls Harry down against her body, spearing her thick cock into the gooey hole.

“Mmm, well somebody is certainly well prepared for it,” Minerva says with a grin. “With a warm, wet, dripping hole like this anyone would think you had a pussy yourself Harry.”

Blushing at her words, Harry tries to hold back his moans as the thick length pushes further inside. Halfway down her length Minerva holds him in place, at which point he can’t help but let out an eager whine.

“Don’t worry Harry, just waiting for our guest.” Minerva says with a smirk.

Looking back at the older witch, Harry doesn’t realise their plan until he feels the second cock press against his already filled entrance. Turning his head Harry stares at a grinning Septima as she continues to rub her cock alongside the bottom of Minerva’s shaft.

“You ready to make a little more space for me Harry?” Septima teases while rubbing her slick cock against Harry’s hole, sliding along the bottom of Minerva’s shaft as she does. “It’s been too long since we’ve been in this position Minnie.”

“Indeed.” The older professor chuckles, still holding Harry in place. “Now how about you stop teasing, and help me to fill this cute boy up.”

“I forgot how impatient you get when you have to hold back.” Septima giggles.

Reaching down the blonde witch spreads Harry wide once more, and slowly pushes forward, nudging her way along Minerva’s shaft to press into the tight ring of Harry’s ass.

“Mmm, still so tight…” She groans. “And yet all it takes is a little push and…”

Feeling the air pushed out of him, Harry gasps in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the second thick cock presses its way inside his passage, quickly sliding inches inside to rest against Minerva’s waiting cock.

“That’s it Harry, nice and air tight.” Septima praises.

“Not quite…”

Hearing a third voice come over, Harry looks up to see Bathsheda leaning against the side of the seat, her hand stroking along an angry looking cock, with thick veins bulging down the side.

“I was planning to wait but…” The runes professor begins to explain, before reaching out to pull Harry’s head down against her lap. “Fuck it, I need your mouth!”

With a sharp tug Harry finds inches of hard flesh forced down his throat, as he gags around the thick shaft of the impatient witch, the remains of Charity’s cum quickly spread across his skin as the professor pulls him against her cock.

“Normally I’d lecture you on your language Bathsheda, but right now… I really need to fuck this ass.” Minerva groans, her own hands pulling Harry further down her cock.

Stood behind, Septima only smiles widely before plunging further in herself, her long shaft joining Minerva’s in plundering the depths of Harry’s passage.

Meanwhile, sitting on a seat of her own, Aurora Sinistra marvels at the view she’s being treated to, both her three colleagues sealing a young wizard with cock, and of the three young witches now on their knees worshiping her cock.

With Hermione in the center, and Luna and Susan flanking her sides, three students eagerly run their tongues along the mighty pillar of dark cock. Having been held back from delivering too much pleasure, the three content themselves with licking across the large expanse of flesh, occasionally losing themselves to long, deep kisses when their tongues meet along the cock.

Back with Harry and he finds himself being treated as little more than a set of holes by the three professors. With his ass well and truly stretched wide by the pair of cocks, there’s little to stop the fierce pace each witch picks up as they fuck him hard and deep, their shafts stroking along each other as they move, the pair quickly settle into a pleasurable rhythm, one pulling out as the other pushes in, delivering pleasure across their lengths as they frot together with Harry’s passage squeezing them tight.

Content to keep up the pace for now, the pair let out low moans of pleasure as they get absorbed into the act. Further up it’s a very different case as Bathsheda chokes Harry viciously on her length, her pace erratic as she loses herself to the pleasure as she seeks her own release.

With his body more than wound up from the two cocks pistoning into his ass, Harry finds himself letting out constant moans, or at least he would if his throat wasn’t currently under assault.

His relief finally comes moments later, when the backed-up witch pulls Harry’s face to her lap, plunging her shaft deep into his throat as she explodes, firing deep bursts of cum into his stomach.

Falling back exhausted, Bathsheda is caught by a grinning Charity as she directs them to an empty seat, the pair falling together, giggling softly while whispering about Harry’s mouth.

Able to catch his breath, Harry finds himself still assaulted by pleasure as the two witches stretching his ass continue to slide their cocks along one and other, both squeezed tight together by his passage.

“I know what you’re doing Septima,” Minerva says while gritting her teeth. “I can feel you angling against me, you want me to cum first, don’t you?”

“Minerva, you’re so paranoid…” Septima giggles. “… of course I want you to cum first, feeling that warm, creamy release firing across your cock, it’s just...”

“… Incredible, I know. Which is why I plan to enjoy myself when you give in and fill this young boy up.” Minerva replies.

“You forget Minnie, I have youth on my side… I can go all night.” Septima teases.

“No you can’t.” A sharp voice cuts in. Turning their heads the two witches look towards a glaring Aurora, the fierce Professor now sitting nude with her powerful length still being eagerly worshipped by her three helpers.

“If you both don’t finish within the next two minutes it won’t be Harry’s ass that I fuck.” Aurora warns. The dark-skinned witch cutting an imposing figure with her much stronger build, with powerful arms and a well-defined stomach, both of which still pale in comparison to the mighty tower of cock currently crowded by an abudence of pale flesh and eager tongues. Whilst not a match magically for some of the others in the room, none of them are keen to test her the moment her imposing shaft is revealed.

“… Same time?” Septima whispers as she turns back, quickly receiving a nod from the older witch below.

No longer holding anything back, both witches pick up their pace, their hard cocks mashing together as they let the pleasure build. Pressed between them Harry’s own hard cock can do little more than throb as it aches for release, the small length still tied tight by the spell.

Both driving their cocks deep into Harry, the two older witches begin to get firmer and firmer with the smaller wizard, pushing him back and forth as they drive their hard shafts into his stretched hole.

Between the feeling of Harry’s slick passage gripping them tight, and the other hard cock rubbing along their shaft as they move, the two witches soon find their release at hand. Almost as if in sync, the two cocks thrust deep into Harry, filling him to the hilt. As they pause both lengths begin to unload, filling Harry’s ass and coating each other’s cock with a fresh coat of cum.

Pulling out first, Septima groans as her sensitive cock falls free of Harry’s hole, her shaft unloading a few final ropes of cum against his ass and covering Minerva’s balls below.

Reclining in the seat, Minerva catches her breath as she recovers, her cock still buried in Harry’s now much roomier ass, the warm cum flowing from his hole and across her cock.

“Girls, go fetch my treat.” Aurora orders from her own seat, pushing the three younger witches away from her cock at last.

Climbing to their feet quickly, Hermione and Susan rush over to Harry still held in Minerva’s lap, their small soft cocks bouncing as they move. Lifting him from the older witch they carry a recovering Harry over, each holding him on either side with his legs spread wide. Still knelt before the powerful black witch, Luna playfully holds the giant hard cock at the base, standing it proudly as Harry’s brought over.

“Good girls,” Aurora praises. “I think you know what to do now.”

Grinning to each other, Susan and Hermione move together, carrying Harry until he’s positioned just above the thick shaft, his body facing away from the well-defined witch. With his legs spread wide, his gaping, stretched hole is free for all to see, thick globs of cum falling from his ass as he’s moved. Now placed directly over the cock, Luna brings the hard length into position, giggling as she watches thick streams of cum fall across it from Harry’s used hole. With a spare hand she reaches up to rub the creamy mess into the thick black cock, mixing it with the abundance of saliva left by herself and the other two girls.

Lowering Harry down, Hermione and Susan grin as they watch Harry’s eyes burst open as he feels the giant shaft begin to stretch him open again. Wincing and moaning as he’s lowered, Harry waits for his body to finally meet the firm stomach of the older witch, but instead he only finds more and more cock entering his already abused hole.

Finally meeting the witches lap, Harry groans at the feeling of being stuffed full, well over a foot of cock now buried deep inside him.

Looking down at the wizard in her lap, Aurora sighs in pleasure at the feeling of every inch of her cock being squeezed tight, a rare occurrence for someone as hung as her. Running her hand down Harry’s soft, smooth body, she settles on his small hard shaft, the little cock drill aching for release.

“I’ll make you a deal Harry,” She whispers to the young wizard. “If you ride my cock, take it as hard and as fast as I want, I’ll break the spell and let you finally finish.”

Staring at the witch with want, Harry nods quickly. Beginning to lift himself up, he groans aloud as he let’s just a few inches of her tremendous length fall free. Lowering himself again he forces the hard black shaft deep inside him again.

“Mmm… good boy…” Aurora encourages, her hand still teasing Harry’s cock, easily grasping the tiny length in her hand.

Raising up again, Harry begins a steady rhythm, riding the giant cock while the older witch continues to tease him. Meeting her hips once more, Harry finds himself jostled when the stronger witch raises herself up in response.

“Faster…” Aurora husks, driving her thick shaft up into Harry’s ass.

Still eager to finally have his own release, Harry picks up the pace, his body bouncing on her cock as his ass slaps against Aurora’s much darker skin.

“Harder!” Aurora demands, driving her cock up once more, forcing the breath out of Harry as she sinks her cock deep into his ass, his stomach bulging obscenely as a result.

Desperate to not disappoint the witch, Harry raises himself higher from her shaft, letting half the length fall free. Taking a deep breath he slams himself back down, sending shocks of pleasure through his body as he’s filled to the brim once more.

“Well, it was an admirable attempt…” Aurora says, breaking Harry’s focus. “Hermione, come over here and take over, no matter what you’re not to stop stroking that cute little cock…” She orders.

Scrambling into place, Hermione climbs up beside Harry, her own little cock swaying as she moves, still soft from the spell the small shaft is engulfed by the thick bush of pubes surrounding it. Reaching down she grasps her boyfriend’s hard shaft, her hand easily capturing the short cock as she begins to stroke.

Her hands now free, Aurora takes a hold of Harry’s hips, lifting him up she smiles to herself before powering him down harshly, spearing the smaller wizard on her cock, the thick length pressing his stomach out once again.

Watching with wide eyes while continuing to stroke Harry’s smaller length. Hermione can’t help but raise a second hand to Harry’s stomach, holding it in place as she feels the thick cock pressing deep inside her boyfriend through his stomach.

“It’s a good job… you only need one hand… for that tiny cock…” Aurora grunts as she continues to fuck Harry, her face showing the glee she’s experiencing.

“You ready Harry…” She moans, her hips slapping harshly against his ass and she forces the teen down on her cock. “I’m about to fill you up…”

Completely lost to the pleasure, both from the overwhelming amount of cock forced into his ass, and from Hermione’s soft but firm hand continuing to stroke his little length even as he’s bounced across a foot of cock, Harry can’t respond, now nothing more than a moaning mess overwhelmed by a need to cum.

Unseen to the two teens, Aurora meets Minerva’s eyes across the room, the older witch now recovered and watching on with her own cock laying spent against her thigh. Giving a subtle nod, Aurora signals the older witch to release the spell, and watching her raise her wand the dark-skinned witch thrusts deep into Harry one last time, her large cock firing thick, powerful ropes of cum deep inside.

With a flick of her wrist, Minerva releases Harry from the spell, and caught up in the sensations of being creampied deeper than ever before, he’s unprepared for his own cock unleashing across the room. His eyes opening in shock, Harry watches as his small cock unloads in deep, large blasts of cream, firing into the air.

Continuing to stroke the tiny length as it unloads, Hermione takes the chance to direct Harry’s release, and with a hidden grin she points his cock squarely at her fellow witches, covering Susan and Luna in long ropes of Harry’s cum.

Feeling Harry go weightless in her lap, Aurora grips his hips tight as she finishes cumming deep inside the unresponsive wizard. Laid against her chest Harry can do little but moan and gasp as he cums, the time spent on edge causing an explosive release.

A minute later both have finally finished their climax, with Harry now laid against a deeply satisfied Aurora, her cock still lodged deep plugging a stomach full of cum inside the young wizard. His eyes opening briefly Harry stares at a wide-eyed Susan and Luna, both looking at the other and the thick ropes of cum now glazing their bodies. To his side he hears a soft giggling from Hermione.

Lost for energy Harry closes his eyes, hearing another voice speaking as he’s about to pass out.

“Minnie you might want to pass me that Pepper-Up potion.” He hears Bathsheda say. “Otherwise it looks like young Harry might tap out before he even finishes round two.”

His eyes snapping open, Harry stares at the other witches in shock.

_“Round two?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hopefully this was fun. It ended up being quite a daunting one to write, and having recently been sliced up for a minor surgery, it took me longer than I'd like.
> 
> But I haven't been entirely without writing. Whilst finishing this I've also been working up a separate one-shot, inspired by a fic I read in the past from a different fandom that sadly no longer exists. It's set in this universe, but with some slight differences due to the theme, so I'll be publishing it as a separate story. If you enjoy this series you should hopefully love it, it's going to include everything and everyone, even characters that I've yet to reach here (I can finally get my hands on the Delacours without rushing!), and it's chocked full of every single kink explored across this series. Hairy armpits, cumswapping, panties, watersports... you name it, it's there.
> 
> It'll be a little longer until I'm finished (it really is huge) but the wait shouldn't be nearly as long.
> 
> ... That's the near future, but after that I plan to both continue adding to this series, and to keep things fresh and inspired I'm planning to another series featuring loose versions of this Harry meeting a ton of famous female video game characters, and every one will be tucking away a big or small surprise. For the times when this series gets too daunting and heavy with plot threads it seems like a nice change of pace, so hopefully you look forward to reading some exceedingly kinky adventures with some Harry's in the multiverse.


	32. Into the Snake Pit Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approached by a familiar Slytherin, Harry finds himself propositioned with a deal that could change the most misguided Hogwarts house for the better.
> 
> The cost, well that depends on the witch...

**Hogwarts**

Having settled into school life once more, Harry begins heading down a corridor along with Hermione, only for the pair to find themselves pausing when a voice calls out.

“Granger, can I talk with you?”

Turning around the two find themselves meeting Daphne Greengrass in the empty corridor.

“Greengrass,” Hermione replies stiffly. “What did you need?”

“I have a… proposition for you,” Daphne says. “Well, it’s for both of you but I figured I’d ask the one who wears the pants in the relationship.” She says while smirking at Harry.

Ignoring the barb, Hermione replies. “And what would that be?”

“Draco’s grasp on the snakes is slipping, nobody saw him over the holidays and there have been certain… rumours passing around.” Daphne says. “I’d like your help in staging a coup in the dungeons.”

“And how exactly is a _mudblood_ supposed to help you?” Hermione replies icily.

“Blood status is beginning to be dismissed in the dungeon, especially with the fall of death eaters like Lucius Malfoy, and let’s just say I have a vested interest in a non-bigoted Slytherin.” Daphne replies.

“Because of Tracey...” Hermione says softly.

“Quite…” Daphne says, looking away for a moment. “All I need is to win over a dominant voice in each year, and right now they’re all female.”

“Why does them being female matter?” Hermione replies, before glancing at Harry in realisation. “It’s not me you want at all, is it?”

Meeting her gaze without shame, Daphne replies. “No, what I want from you… is your permission.”

“I don’t control Harry like you think I do,” Hermione replies hotly. “He’s free to do what he likes.”

Stood to the side of the two tense witches, Harry remains quiet as he watches them talk.

“Maybe you don’t,” Daphne agrees. “But as the likely future Mrs Potter it’s only right that I ask you first… I can’t say I had any concerns about him saying no.”

Both teens blushing in response, Hermione turns to Harry.

“What do you think?” Hermione asks her boyfriend.

Still blushing, Harry turns to Daphne.

“How many girls?” Harry asks.

“Ideally we need to convince 4 of the 7 years. So far, I’ve locked in first, second and sixth. Seventh is a waste with the end of year approaching, fourth turned me down, and fifth seems busy.” Daphne replies. “Our year is… an issue, but I have a plan.”

“So at least 3 girls, maybe 4?” Hermione asks.

“At least 4.” Daphne replies with a smirk. “You didn’t expect me to just sit and watch, did you?” she huskily says, her eyes running down Harry’s body.

“He can handle that,” Hermione says assuredly. “Would you be open to sharing the memory after?” She asks, already aroused by the idea herself.

“I’d be happy to.” Daphne replies. “Do we have a deal?”

Meeting Harry’s eyes, Hermione sees him give her a small nod.

“We do.” She says, reaching out to shake Daphne’s hand.

“Wonderful,” Daphne says. “Oh, one last thing. Slytherins don’t take kindly to acts of charity, so an… _exchange_ must be made. I trust it won’t be a problem?”

Holding out her hand, she hands over a piece of parchment to the pair. Looking down Hermione begins to read.

_You are cordially invited to an evening celebrating the future of Slytherin House. This event is invite only, and will feature the chance to enjoy the body of one of the most notorious Hogwarts students, one forced to debase themselves to the wishes of the mighty Slytherin House in exchange for your galleons._

_The price of entertainment is as follows:_

_Handjob – 2 Galleons_

_Blowjob – 5 Galleons_

_Facial (or any other release across the body) – 5 Galleons_

_Foot worship – 5 Galleons_

_Use of their cock in any way you desire – 10 Galleons_

_Anal (single use) – 20 Galleons_

_Anal (multiple penetration) – 30 Galleons_

_Additional kinks or desires shall be discussed on the night._

Staring down at the parchment, Hermione raises her eyes to Daphne.

“You… you’re whoring him out?!” She asks, incredulously.

“Of course,” Daphne replies without shame. “If it was offered for free they’d never trust me, but given the chance to pay to make the golden boy worship their cocks, they’ll never resist. I doubt any of them will even question why a Potter would be in need of money.”

“So, are we still on?” Daphne asks.

Sharing a look once more, Harry and Hermione turn back with Hermione reaching for Daphne’s hand.

“He’ll be there.”

Smiling back Daphne shakes the offered hand. “Wonderful, oh and please make sure he dresses… appropriately.”

A small smirk gracing her face, Hermione replies. “I have just the thing, come on Harry, let’s get you dressed up.”

**Outide the Slytherin Prefects Bathroom**

“I can’t believe she sent me like this...” Harry mutters, tugging at his robe. Walking up to the portrait he waits as instructed.

A moment later the painting swings open, revealing a smiling Daphne.

“Nice and early, anyone would think you were looking forward to this Harry.” She teases, stepping to the side as Harry enters.

Blushing, Harry doesn’t respond, instead he looks across the room to see a younger girl with Daphne’s vivid platinum hair.

“Harry meet my sister Astoria, she was just as impatient it seems.” Daphne drawls. “Although I believe you may already be familiar with her from what Tracey told me.”

“Erm… well the thing is…” Harry tries to stammer, his cheeks burning.

Giggling loudly, Astoria grins back at Harry as she watches him stumble over his words.

“Don’t worry Harry, I’m glad you watched, especially since we’re going to have fun anyway!” The young girl replies, her bubbly personality a contract to Daphne’s cool exterior.

“You’re one of the girls?” Harry asks.

“Surprisingly my little sister has carved quite the path amongst her years, even with her… personality.” Daphne says.

“She’s just mad I managed to do it without being an ice queen.” Astoria says, sticking out her tongue.

“Try that again and I’ll make you go last.” Daphne replies, glaring.

“Okay, okay, you win!” Astoria replies, holding up her hands. “So when can I pay?”

Stood on the spot, Harry sees Daphne raise her eyebrow at him.

“Wait… shouldn’t we wait for the others?” Harry asks.

“Well, you’re 15 minutes early, and most Slytherins believe in being fashionably late.” Daphne replies. “So, unless you’d rather play chess…”

Holding out her hand to her sister, Daphne turns her head. “What will it be?”

Emptying 15 galleons into her sister’s hand, Astoria grins. “I want to see the cock you told me about, _‘almost as small as you’_ was what you said right?”

“And the extra 5?”

“A frosty coating.” The small witch grins.

A small smirk falling on her face, Daphne nods. “He’s all yours.”

Grabbing a hold of Harry, Astoria pulls him along to the large bath in the middle of the room. Getting closer Harry sees the marble pool is now empty of water, and instead filled with a variety of cushions. Stepping down the steps leading into the drained pool, Harry turns to see Astoria hurriedly raising her robe over her head, revealing clear soft flesh below.

Standing naked in front of Harry, Astoria throws her robe to the side. Only in her first year, Astoria’s body is small and youthful, with a tiny chest just budding through. Between her legs Harry sees a small hardening cock. Perfectly smooth, Harry stares as the little shaft rises, hardening before his eyes. Eventually stilling against her body, Astoria’s sits at just over 3 inches, shorter than Harry’s own. Despite her lacking length, Astoria shows no signs of being concerned, happily standing with her hands to her side as she lets Harry stare.

“See Daphne, I told you he’d love my cock.” Astoria says proudly.

“He’s probably just amazed to finally see one tinier than his own.” Daphne snorts.

“Ignore her Harry, I know she likes little cocks too. You should hear what she said about yours after…”

“Enough!” Daphne cuts in. “Either use him or move on.”

“Oops.” Astoria giggles. “So, wanna compare?”

Unable to resist grinning, Harry takes off his own robe. As he does he hears a groan from Daphne as his outfit below is revealed.

Dressed in a pair of long red and gold stockings, and a matching pair of crimson panties, Harry stands there wearing his Gryffindor pride. Across the front of the underwear an animated golden lion roars, covering the small bulge below.

Laughing happily, Astoria looks over Harry’s outfit as Daphne shakes her head, muttering about Hermione.

“Nice choice Harry.” Astoria says, stepping closer she pushes Harry down against the pillows, climbing across his lap in the process.

Feeling the young girl climb atop him, Harry can’t help but blush as he feels the small hard cock press against his thigh.

“Time to unwrap my present.” Astoria says, grinning. Reaching down she slides the red panties down until Harry’s cock is uncovered. Leaving them just pulled down slightly she pulls Harry’s cock free as she watches the small cock harden.

“He’s so cute!” The young girl squeals.

“T-thanks.” Harry says, bushing. “You too.”

“Time for them to say hello…” Astoria says as she shifts her body closer, sliding up Harry’s lap until her cock rests against his own.

Reaching down, Astoria wraps her hand around the two shafts, pressing them together. An inch shorter than Harry’s, Astoria’s hard cock presses against the base of Harry’s, reaching just to the tip of his length. Gripping them together, Astoria gently rubs across Harry’s cock, the precum falling from each tip soon helping them glide together.

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Astoria moans as she rocks in place. “Having a small cock I mean, people like Daphne might laugh and tease us, but she’ll never get to feel just how amazing it is to bury your full length between someone’s fist, or to feel a tongue press against your entire cock...”

Proving her point, Astoria wraps her palm around both lengths, even her own small hands managing to wrap around both cocks pressed together. Her equally small balls pressing against Harry’s own as she moves.

Beginning to move faster, the younger girl begins to thrust her small cock against Harry’s, frotting the two cocks together as she begins to moan.

“I love the teasing too… I love when Daph will call it cute while stroking with just her little finger… or when she’ll make me use her toes because her fingers are too big… and…”

Her rambling is cut off when the younger girl flushes red, and with a sharp gasp she pulls her hips back, her small cock now aimed across Harry’s as she begins to unload. Firing ropes of cum across Harry’s shaft, Astoria’s release is much smaller and less powerful than most witches he’s been with, and yet even then her climax is enough to completely coat Harry’s cock in a fine layer of cum, his small shaft now dropping with white cream as it stands up from his body.

“… And it’s nice I don’t care about being a quick shot either.” Astoria says with a sheepish smile.

“15 galleons for 2 minutes… it’s a good job I’m the one that’s going to inherit the business.” Daphne mutters.

“Who said I was done?” Astoria bites back with a grin. “I paid to play with this cock right? Well this cock is still very hard…”

Crawling down Harry’s legs, her now tiny soft shaft brushing against him, Astoria quickly rests against the floor, her mouth level with the cum-covered cock. Opening her lips, she takes the head of Harry’s cock into her mouth, her tongue running against the streaks of her own cum as she does.

Popping off a second later, Astoria looks up with a smile, her lips glazed with her own release.

“Mmm, yummy.” She grins. “Hey Daph, while I’m having fun, why don’t you give Harry a tasty treat too? I can see you squirming already.”

Glaring at her younger sister, Daphne bites back her response, feeling her own cock beginning to ache for release. Knowing how long she might have to wait once the others arrive, Daphne makes her way over to the pair on the floor.

Standing above Harry’s head, Daphne raises her skirt above her waist, tucking it within itself. Below she reveals a tight pair of sheer black leggings, her milky skin visible up her legs. Between them pressed up against her stomach, Harry sees her already hard and thick cock, stretching the tight material, Daphne’s shaft is larger than both Harry and Astoria combined, easily sitting at over 9 inches.

Taking out her wand, Daphne demonstrates not just her magical skill, but her confidence, when she aims the wand across the center of her tights, splitting them in the middle while leaving her pale skin untouched, and the layer of blonde hair surrounding her cock undisturbed.

Now unleashed, the heavy shaft falls free, standing out from her body as the tip glistens in excitement, two large balls pressing free below.

Lowering herself to her knees, Daphne lays the hard cock across Harry’s face, pressing the hard cock into his cheek with the palm of her hand.

“Listen up… this is going to be quick and it’s going to be hard, but once I cum down your throat, you’re going to give my baby sister the treat she wants, and not a moment later, got it?”

Nodding his head, an act that causes him to smear himself with her precum as a result, Harry lays back and opens his mouth.

Down below, Astoria watches with a sly smile, her tongue making teasing kitten licks against Harry’s cock as she watches. Waiting until Daphne’s presses the top of her cock between Harry’s lips, Astoria quickly takes Harry’s little length I to her mouth, swallowing him whole effortlessly.

Caught off guard by the shock of pleasure, Harry moans across Daphne’s shaft as she plunges inside, his moans vibrating across her cock but doing little to slow her down. Looking up Harry sees her smirking down at him, in the back of his mind he briefly wonders just how often the sisters had pulled off a similar trick.

Burying half her cock into his throat, Daphne makes no moves to slow down even as Harry gags and splutters around her invading length. Only as her balls press against his chin does she ease up, her full length squeezed by Harry’s throat.

Swallowing an entire cock herself, Astoria has a far easier time, Harry’s 4 inch length only barely pressing against her throat. Still running her tongue around his shaft, the younger girl happily swallows down the rest of her release, the familiar taste of her own cum adding a pleasant flavour to Harry’s cock.

Only having stopped for a moment, Daphne is now fucking deep into Harry’s throat, her balls bouncing against his chin on each thrust. Her hands gripping into his hair and holding him tight against the pillow on the floor, Daphne feels the pressure in her cock build.

“Normally I’d make you work more for this… but since we don’t have much time…”

With no more warning, Daphne slams her hips down one last time, burying herself to the hilt as she fires deep into Harry’s throat, warm blasts of cum coating his stomach in her seed.

True to his word, Harry immediately returns the favour. Without having been holding back, it’s Daphne’s release itself that pushes Harry over the edge, and as he swallows down the powerful ropes of cum he unloads into Astoria’s waiting mouth, the younger witch eagerly swallowing with a smile.

Her mouth now alight with two flavours of cum, Astoria swallows down Harry’s cum as she watches her sister lean back and moan in pleasure.

Coming back to her senses after a moment, Daphne looks down at Harry before pulling her cock free from his lips, smiling as the wizard fights to catch his breath from her harsh treatment.

“Thanks Harry… I needed that.”

Interrupted by a knock at the door, Daphne quickly climbs back to her feet, brushing her skirt back into place as she regains her composure.

Looking down at her younger sister still laid across Harry’s legs, her mouth laying gentle kisses across his now softening cock, Daphne gives her a stern glare.

“Tory, that’s enough, you’ve had your turn and I can’t give out any special favours now.”

“Fine…” The younger girl sighs, crawling back after laying one last kiss in Harry’s cock. “But I can stay and watch right?”

Unwilling to argue anymore, Daphne turns away with a sigh. Making her way to the door, she opens it up before letting their new guests inside.

“Daphne, thanks for the invite.” Two voices say at once.

Entering the room together, two almost identical brown-haired witches make their way inside.

“Hestia… and Flora… thank you for coming, although I was only expecting one of you.” Daphne says with a guarded tone. Presenting a neutral face to the two second year witches.

“Oops, I thought it said plus one.” Hestia replies, her tone doing little to hide that she didn’t. “It won’t be a problem will it?”

Turning her head to face Harry, Daphne meets his eyes, answering her unspoken question with a subtle shake of his head, Harry quickly agrees. Turning back, Daphne puts on a more pleasant smile.

“Certainly not.” She says warmly, before an evil glint forms in her eye. “You’ll have to pay double of course.”

Reaching behind themselves, the twins produce matching money pouches, each looking at the still naked Harry with hunger.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this, hit a bit of writers block and then got distracted by some other stories which are now up.
> 
> There will be a follow-up chapter to this one (possibly even two), so hopefully you like the situation Harry's found himself in...


End file.
